


We Rise and Fall

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 83,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: When the newly-minted Professor Sonia sets out to write a book on the truth she's helped discover behind Galar's true protectors, you end up roped in on the project as a researcher, promising to use your status as Champion to access some of Galar's most lucrative books on the region's history.  It's not long before your search takes you to the Motostoke Library, where you meet the ever-burning man of fire, Kabu, for the first time since your Gym Challenge.  What you don't expect is to feel some chemistry with the man - or to learn that he's been on a losing streak since you became Champion, and is at risk of being demoted to the Minor Leagues again.  That, you decide, is something you can't let happen - and, you think, you're just the person to help him.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 392
Kudos: 417





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else have a massive crush on Kabu? Hopefully not just me out here? Well anyway he's a total silver fox IMO so I started writing this around mid-May and I'm already like 40k words in. This is a total slow burn and working out to be the longest story I've ever written so far (actually on track to outpace my nearly 100k fic, La Vie en Rose, about Chairman Rose) so if you're here, I hope you're here for a long haul! I try to update pretty regularly - with La Vie en Rose I was able to update daily, but it'll be a little less than that with this fic just because I'm back at work and no longer in quarantine. Hope there are some people out there besides me who will enjoy this sort of thing and hope everyone is staying healthy and happy out there <3

“Ready?” Nessa loudly whispers across the room to you. You flash her the thumbs-up sign from where you’re hiding under the Pokemon Professor’s desk. Hop, by her side, grins widely. Beside you, Leon snickers, and Raihan, too lanky for the hiding space, tries to adjust his legs under him, only managing to hit his head on the top of the desk. Then, a moment later, the door to the lab swings open. 

Sonia, the newly appointed Pokemon Professor, steps into her new domain. 

“Here we are - the lab! It’s good to be back here, isn’t it, Yamper?” Her sunny voice chirps. Across the room, Nessa flashes you three fingers, then two, then one. 

“Surprise!” You and your friends yell, all jumping from your hiding places. Raihan, with his long legs, tips Sonia’s chair over as he unfurls himself, a little belatedly, from under the desk and releases a popper full of confetti. Together, you all present an array of offerings to Sonia - you have flowers, Nessa has a handmade cake, and Leon and Hop both have balloons. 

“Arceus!” Sonia curses, jumping back and nearly tripping over Yamper. She steadies herself on the bookshelves, though, and dissolves into laughter. “You guys shouldn’t have -” 

“Congratulations Professor Sonia!” You all chorus, drowning her out in celebration of her new achievement. 

“Thank you all so much,” Sonia beams, looking actually a little teary-eyed. Yamper jumps in excitement around her ankles, then rushes to greet each of you. 

“It was really all Nessa’s idea,” Leon smiles back. 

“But we really are all proud of you!” Raihan adds, trying to shake just a little more confetti from the popper. Yamper barks in agreement.  


* * *

  


Nessa’s cake was, predictably, amazing, and the time the six of you got to spend was equally as wonderful. You’d been more than a little nervous that there would be tension between you and Leon, as the new Champion who’d finally ended his ten-plus year undefeated streak, but he seemed genuinely glad to be in your presence and excited about starting his post-Championship career. 

The cake is almost gone entirely when you finally think to ask Sonia, 

“So, what’s the Pokemon Professor’s first big move gonna be?” 

Sonia smiles, a little dreamily, and twirls her ponytail. 

“Well,” she says. “I learned a lot about Galar’s history both leading up to and during this whole Darkest Day thing. And it really surprised me how much of our history is either buried or misinterpreted entirely. So I think my first plan of action as Galar’s new Pokemon Professor is going to be to write a definitive history of the Galar Region!” 

“Wow, ambitious,” Raihan grins. 

“If anyone can do it, it’s you, Sonia,” Nessa says passionately around a mouthful of cake. 

“Well, actually, I’m glad you guys brought it up, because I’m hoping you all can help a little,” she admits. “As Gym Leaders, you two,” she says, pointing to Nessa and Raihan, “should have access to your city’s special archival collections in the library, which could really help me with filling in some gaps in knowledge.” 

“Wow, you’re really serious about this, huh, Sonia?” Hop asks. 

“Definitely!” She exclaims, taking another quick bite of cake before continuing. “And our new Champion,” she adds, pointing her fork to you, “should have access to all the other city’s special archival collections. Right, Leon?” 

“Yup,” Leon agrees. “Fortunately, that’s not me anymore, so I guess I’ll just have to be copyeditor or something easy like that.” 

“Or you can just be thanked in the acknowledgments section as moral support,” Raihan snickers. 

“No way,” Hop grins. “I call that role.” 

“So what do you think? Will you guys help me?” Sonia asks, ignoring the mens’ banter, an eager look on her face. 

"You know I will!” Nessa beams. 

“Me too!” You agree, almost as quickly. 

“How much reading am I actually gonna have to do?” Raihan asks. You elbow him in the ribs, and he pretends to be grievously wounded, slumping over your smaller frame. “Oh, help, I’m suffering -” 

“He’s in, too,” you confirm for Sonia, one hand on Raihan’s cheek as you try to push him off of you. With as tall and muscular as Raihan is, though, he’s heavy, too, and you’re not winning this battle quickly. “Get off, Rai!” You exclaim, dissolving into laughter. 

“I will if you’ll all get a selfie with me,” he grins, still slumping on you but turning to the group with a hopeful raise of his eyebrows. 

“You’re the worst,” Leon laughs, but you all cluster in a little closer together to get the picture.  


* * *

  


When you return to Wyndon later that evening, it’s with a not-insignificant list of books and historical documents Sonia has asked you to hunt down for her. She’s listed them in order of potential importance, so you can pretty safely start at the top and go through the list. There’s no telling where each book actually is, though, and with the evening not too late, you make a pit stop at Wyndon’s largest library branch before returning back to your new apartment. 

There’s something soothing about being in a library, you think. Maybe it’s the smell of all the books, or the way everyone’s so quiet and polite to each other, or the fact that the whole idea is to encourage literacy and the sharing of knowledge within a community. Even with Wyndon’s main libary branch being bigger - and busier - than any library you’ve ever seen before, it still feels a little like a slice of home to you. Plus, with the size of this place, you’re more than a little optimistic that the first book on your list - _Galar Through the Ages_ \- is archived here. 

You hop on one of the available PCs, signing in to the system and typing in the book title, feeling a jolt of excitement when the book comes up in the library catalog. You open the page details, figuring you can always grab it tonight and get started on it tomorrow, but the details tell you the book is actually in Motostoke’s Special Archives collection. 

Okay, fine. You decide to try the second book on your list: _Two Heroes, Two Destinies: Galar’s Myths and Legends._ Again, it’s recognized by the system, but again, when you check the details, it’s in Motostoke. 

You run down the first few books on your list, including _An Amended Theory on the Darkest Day, Swords, Shields, and Symbolism: How Galar’s History Affects Us Today,_ and _Galar’s Histories and Legends_. 

Every last one of them is, inexplicably, in Motostoke. 

Fine, you figure, signing off the computer and heading home. There has to be some explanation for why they've all wound up in Motostoke. You’ve got a day off tomorrow; you can take some time to travel to the city and start there.


	2. Motostoke Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that a few other people are interested in Galar's resident Silver Fox haha! Thank you all for the kudos and comments so far and I hope you keep enjoying the story <3

The next day ended up unexpectedly busy, with some paperwork that you had to fill out that had somehow been missed. It’s urgent, you’re told, so you have to spend a couple hours in the late morning signing off on things and jumping through red tape. 

Not exactly a day off, you think a little bitterly. But you’re Champion, and you suppose there’s not really ever a day off from that role. 

It’s going on early afternoon by the time you’ve gotten a ticket and boarded on a connecting train to Hammerlocke. You’re staring out the window of the train, having just made your way through the mountains that separate Wyndon from the rest of Galar, when you get a text message. When you check your phone, it’s a group text from Nessa to you, Sonia, Leon, Hop, and Raihan. 

_Hey Prof! Got the first book on my list already <3_

Sonia’s reply text comes quickly. 

_You’re amazing, girl! How’s it going for everyone else?_

You write a reply text back. 

_I stopped in at the Wyndon library yesterday, but everything on my list is in Motostoke! What’s up with that? I’m heading there now._

Send. 

A few moments later, a reply text comes in from Raihan. 

_Yeah, everything in the Hammerlocke archives was moved to Motostoke at one point, so I guess there’s nothing I can access. So sad :(_

You snort and roll your eyes and text back. 

_Why was everything moved from Hammerlocke to Motostoke? And why in the world wouldn’t Wyndon have any books on history? The library there is huge!_

A reply comes in from Sonia. 

_Didn’t you guys have problems with flooding in the old buildings at Hammerlocke? And thanks for being on top of things Champ :)_

A second reply comes in from Sonia. 

_Rai, you’re useless btw :)_

Raihan texts back next. 

_Yeah, turns out that 600 year old stone libraries are prone to leaks and humidity problems. Not great for storing ancient texts, you know? We evacuated everything valuable to Motostoke a couple years ago. Closest city and better climate control._

The next text comes in from Lee. 

_Chairman Rose bought a lot of Wyndon’s Special Archives’ books on history before the whole Darkest Day thing. He said he was helping fund their expansion project, but I think he was doing some research of his own, too, given…everything…that he set in motion in the end. I’m not sure where all those books are now, though._

Huh. You suppose that Hammerlocke’s old buildings being unsuited for valuable texts made sense, and what Lee had said made sense, too. You feel an uncomfortable clench in your chest at the thought of Chairman Rose, though, and turn to look out of the train window for a moment. You’ll probably never get answers to the questions you had for the man, and it’s a little maddening to try to accept this. But it’s not long before another buzz of an incoming text draws you out of your thoughts. It’s from Hop. 

_We could ask Oleana if she knows anything about the books Rose bought, though, right, Lee?_

At almost the same time, a text from Nessa arrives. 

_I just texted Kabu - he goes into the Archives at Motostoke pretty often and I’m sure he’ll be happy to meet our new Champ there and make sure you find what you’re looking for!_

You’re more than a little surprised - you hadn’t seen Kabu in literally months, not since you’d left Motostoke while on your Gym Challenge. He’d been kind enough to you, but he was also a stern and disciplined man, and you didn’t know him particularly well. You’re honestly nervous about not measuring up in his eyes - nervous that he’ll judge you for being somehow inadequate as a Champion. For Arceus’ sake, you had actually cried during your battle against him as a challenger - a move that should have been a surefire hit on his Pokemon had missed, and he’d taken the opportunity to KO one of your team members with a particularly strong move he rarely even used on Gym Challengers. You’d been sure the battle was essentially decided at that point, and had actually taken a bit of a hit from the move Kabu had used, resulting in a burn on your arm. Overwhelmed, you’d broken down in tears, devastated to think that your journey could end so soon. Nevertheless, you’d managed, somehow, to eke out a victory and earn the right to continue on in your Gym Challenge. Kabu had seen you off with Nessa and Milo that day - but you hadn’t seen him since, and you’re more than a little hesitant to face his judgment as Champion when you had barely been able to prove you were worthy of getting past him as a Challenger. But Nessa is close with Kabu, the same way she’s close with Milo - as the first three Gym Leaders of Galar, the trio had formed a unique bond - and you know you can’t tell her that you’d probably be more comfortable navigating the Motostoke Archives on your own. 

A follow up text comes in from Sonia. 

_Hop, Lee, that would be amazing if you could get in touch with Oleana about those books. Nessa, thanks for getting Kabu on board! You’re the best! Good luck in Motostoke, Champ :) Rai, you’re still useless <3_   


* * *

  


Nessa had texted you a little later on, telling you that Kabu said he’d meet you, although she had provided absolutely no information on how to actually get in contact with Motostoke’s Gym Leader, or when he was expecting you. As a result, you wandered out of the Motostoke train station alone, a map in hand. You’d gotten a late lunch on your next connecting train from Hammerlocke into Motostoke, so you frown at the map in the late-afternoon sun, deciding to head straight to the library. 

You pick out your route and start walking. 

Motostoke is a nice city, when it comes down to it, you think. It’s warm and sunny, and the redstone brick architecture adds to the city’s warmth. Life seems to move at just a little slower pace here than in Wyndon, where everything feels like hustle and bustle all the time - but at the same time, it’s certainly faster than, say, Postwick. 

The Motostoke Library is smaller than Wyndon’s, but still a nice, sizable building with redstone steps leading up to a double-door entrance. You climb the steps, enjoying the last few moments of the feel of the sun on your skin, and enter the library. There’s a front desk immediately in front of you, and in the way back of the library, you can just make out one staircase climbing to a second level balcony, and another one descending into the ground. 

“Hi,” you say, approaching the front desk. 

“Hello,” a young man greets you, giving you only a cursory glance as he sorts through a pile of books. Then, a moment later, he does a double take. “Hold up - are you -” 

“The new Champion, yeah,” you say quietly, hoping he doesn’t shout it to the library and draw the attention of all the patrons inside. 

“Whoa! This is amazing - I mean, you were amazing - er, if it isn’t too much to ask, could you sign my League Card?” 

“Sure,” you agree, then wait patiently while he digs in his album for your literally-just-released Champion card. As he procures it, you take a pen from a small container full of them on the desk. “I’m here to find a book in the Special Archives?” You ask, scrawling your signature on the card, then handing the librarian his card and pen back. 

“Oh! Yeah,” he agrees, quickly returning the card to its place in his album. “That’s all downstairs. You’ll need a special keycard for access, but as the Champion, you’re automatically entitled to it without an application,” he explains, pulling a swipe card on a lanyard from behind the desk. “Just swipe this on the door, and you’re in. You can’t check anything out of the Archives, of course, and you’ll return this before you go.” 

“Sounds good,” you agree, taking the lanyard. “Thanks for the help.” 

“Thanks for giving me your autograph!” The librarian chirps happily. “And let me know if there’s anything else I can help with,” he adds quickly. You consider, for a moment, asking if the city’s Gym Leader happened to make his way in here already today, but then decide to think better of it. 

“Thanks,” you say instead, then head to the back of the library. 

You descend the stairs and swipe the keycard at the locked door, which is labeled clearly as Special Archives with a little plaque. The light on the electronic lock turns from red to green, emitting a small click as it unlocks for you. You push the door open and step inside. 

The Special Archives look much the way the main floor had looked, except for the fact that the books that line the rows of tall shelves are thicker, older, and in highly-variable condition. Some of the tomes look as good as new, while others are tattered on the spine, clearly showing their age. It also appears virtually empty in here, and, you note, the book smell on this floor is just slightly more musty than upstairs. You scan the area for a moment, quickly picking out a row of PCs right by the door which are available for you to check the library catalog with. 

You sign on to one of the open PCs and pull up a search for Galar Through the Ages. You’re excited when the computer confirms that it is within this room, and you take a picture of its catalog number with your phone, then sign off. You wander up and down the rows with your phone open to the picture you’d taken, grateful that each row is labeled with the catalog numbers they contain. Though this library isn’t as big as Wyndon’s, it’s by no means small, and by the time you’re towards the back of the Special Archives several minutes later, you can’t see the door you came in any longer. You can, however, see the back of the redstone building, with a massive arched window illuminating a small two-person couch. One side is significantly more worn than the other, the cushion a bit flattened and the fabric dulled with use. It’s well-loved and looks cozy, you think, before returning your attention to the labels on the rows. 

There it is - the row you’re looking for. You walk into the row and scan the spines of the books. To your chagrin, the book you’re looking for sits on the very top shelf - just out of your reach. But it’s good to see that it’s really there - a dazzling red leather book with gold lettering proclaiming its title. Galar Through the Ages. 

Now you just need a stepladder. 

You haven’t seen one so far, so you figure it must be somewhere in the small handful of aisles you haven’t explored yet. You wander still further back into the Archives, peering down each row, until four rows later, you finally spot it. 

It’s in use by a man wearing glasses, who’s on the top step and reaching for a book of his own. 

You clear your throat quietly, hoping not to startle the man as he pulls the book he’s looking for out. He turns to you, a look of recognition coming over his face. It’s something you’re getting used to from almost everybody, no matter where you go - your fame as Champion far exceeds the occasional recognition you’d gotten as a Gym Challenger. 

“Champion,” the man says with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but could I -” you pause mid-sentence. The man before you has dark hair - almost black, but you’d have to call it a dark gray if pressed, with some salt-and-pepper patches. A lock of it falls forward over his forehead, and he watches you with gray eyes that speak of an unshakable inner strength. There’s only one person this can be. “Kabu?” You ask, a little dumbfounded. 

“Good to see you made it here,” he says, descending the stepladder and offering his hand to you. You take it and he gives you a firm handshake, his skin warm, almost hot, to the touch. It’s not surprising he should feel so warm, you think; he’s bundled up in a dark gray sweater with a thick scarf, muted red in color, wrapped around his neck. You’d be sweating bullets in something like that on a sunny day like today, even if it is a little cooler in the Archives than it was outside. 

“I’m so sorry - I didn’t recognize you at first,” you admit with a nervous laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but your Gym uniform.” 

“It can be difficult seeing people out of context,” Kabu agrees graciously. “The reading glasses probably don’t help, either.” 

“I didn’t even know you wore glasses,” you say. 

“Neither does the rest of Galar,” he replies with another small smile, which is entirely disarming to see on his normally-serious face. “And I prefer it that way. I’ve been farsighted all my life, so I usually wear contacts if I think I’ll need them when I’m battling or out in public,” he explains. “Now, I understand from Nessa that you’re looking for some historical books on Galar on behalf of Professor Magnolia’s granddaughter.” He gives a short laugh. “Add me in to help you, and that’s quite the chain of people, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” you agree with a laugh of your own, beginning to feel a little at ease. “Thank you for offering to meet me here to help - I hope it hasn’t been too much of an imposition on you, and on such short notice, too...” 

“Oh, I’m always in here on Friday afternoons, anyway,” Kabu shrugs. “I like to do some reading to wind down the week’s training. Were you going to ask me for this stepladder, earlier?” He prompts, lifting the metal contraption easily in one hand. 

“Oh - yes,” you say, remembering Galar Through the Ages, sitting on an upper shelf just a few rows back. “There’s a book Sonia wants me to get, but it’s too high up for me to reach.” 

“I understand your trouble,” Kabu says, with an upward twitch of his lips. You suppose he does; he’s really not much taller than you, maybe by an inch or so at most. “If you show me where the book is, I’ll carry this over for you,” he offers. 

“Thanks,” you say. The stepladder isn’t particularly large or heavy looking - you’re sure you could bring it over yourself if you needed to - but you appreciate his kind gesture. You’re beginning to suspect that your nervousness about meeting Kabu was entirely unfounded. 

You lead Kabu over to the row with your book, and point out the brilliant red spine high up on the top shelf. Kabu sets the stepladder down for you, but steps out of the way, allowing you to climb the stepladder on your own. You’re glad he’s letting you take it down yourself; while you appreciate his kindness, you don’t want to be patronized, either. 

“Thanks,” you smile at Kabu as you step back onto the floor, book in hand. 

“You’re welcome,” Kabu says with a nod. “Anything else I can help you with?” 

“I think this is it for now,” you say. 

“If anything comes up, let me know,” Kabu offers, moving past you out of the aisle. You stand still for a moment, frowning at the large book in your hands, unsure what to do now. You weren’t allowed to check this book out, so you couldn’t exactly just bring it to Sonia. You have a notebook and some pens in your bag - you guess you’ll just have to take notes on it as you read it, and maybe take photos with your phone of some of the more relevant pages so that Sonia can get some first-hand quotes if she needs them. 

You move out of the aisle, too, figuring you’ll take a seat on the couch at the end of the row, under the big paned window. Kabu is settling in on the more worn side of the couch. It’s clear he’s taken that spot for a long time before now, wearing down the springs and cushion over seasons, if not many years. You bite your lip and glance around; surely, there had to be another place for you to set up shop and get down to work with this book. 

But there’s not, and you don’t remember seeing much else as far as seating options presenting themselves on your earlier exploration of the rows. 

You approach the couch nervously, holding the book to your chest. You try to tell yourself that there’s nothing to be afraid of with Kabu - he had been nothing but kind to you so far, after all - but you can’t help but feel as if you’re intruding on his space. 

More than that, though, you feel you’re intruding on a near-sacred ritual he had enjoyed, up to this point, alone. 

“Can I sit here?” You ask, pointing to the open seat on the couch. Kabu glances up at you, his eyebrows knitted together in focus, creasing the two frown lines on his forehead. 

“Of course,” he agrees. You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding and take the seat, balancing the large book on your lap as you open it to the first page. 

The late - afternoon sun is warm on your skin as it streams in through the window, and beside you, Kabu smells faintly of cologne. You force yourself to focus on the book, though, and begin reading through a preface written in a fairly curvy script with all sorts of unnecessary ‘e’s added to the end of words. You’re expecting the preface to be fairly boring, but it’s actually pretty fascinating - the book had been written by a religious monk who’d lived, apparently, 400 years ago and had dedicated his life to Arceus after experiencing a life-changing vision at the statue on Stow-on-Side. The book in your hands is, of course, a reprint, but even so, it’s still about 100 years old in itself. 

You start taking notes on the author, figuring Sonia will want to know about her sources. 

The book continues to be an enjoyable read even past the preface, although the grammar and spelling takes a little bit of getting used to. You find yourself wondering how long it’ll be until even the grammar in Sonia’s book begins to seem dated and, eventually, archaic. You’re enraptured in your work, taking pictures of important pages occasionally, and only stop when your hand begins to cramp up from all the writing you’ve been doing. You shake it out, surprised to find you’ve written a couple pages front and back of notes already, and gone through a few dozen pages of the book, to boot. 

Kabu turns a page next to you, and you jump a little in your seat. You’d gotten so caught up in your book, you’d forgotten he was there entirely. When you look at him, the late-afternoon sun limns his dark hair in a beautiful golden hue, and he looks more serene than you’ve ever seen him, as invested in his book as you’d been in yours. Only the vertical lines of concentration on his forehead crease just a little as his eyebrows furrow again. 

The Gym Leader must feel your eyes on him, though, because he raises his head from his book and turns to you, almost expectantly. You feel embarrassed for a moment - you hadn’t meant to stare. 

“What’re you reading?” You ask instead. 

Kabu holds up his book so you can see the cover. You can’t read it, though; it’s in another language entirely. 

“It’s called _Ancient Poems and Haikus of Hoenn_ ,” he translates for you. That’s right - Kabu was from the Hoenn region. You’d read that on his League Card once, but had nearly forgotten the fact. “There’s some of my favorite poets in here,” he explains. You’re surprised that a man like Kabu has favorite poets, but then, you suppose it is a pretty standard part of Hoenn’s culture. “How’s your book going?” 

“Pretty good,” you say, glancing at your notes. “It’s actually really interesting so far, and I think Sonia will be able to make use of a lot of this information.” 

“It’s good of you to help her,” Kabu hums. 

“She’s a good friend,” you say with a smile. 

The two of you turn back to your books, and you get probably another dozen pages in before Kabu gently closes his book. 

“Library’s closing soon,” he explains to you without having to check his watch. 

“Oh,” you say, a little sadly. “Things were just starting to get good.” Kabu gives you a soft smile and takes his reading glasses off, pocketing them. You’re a little surprised to find yourself thinking he looked handsome with or without them. 

“Then you’ll have something to look forward to when you pick it back up again, hm?” Kabu hums, standing. You follow his cue, closing your book and rising to your feet as well. You take a moment to stretch your arms above you, noticing how much lower the sun is in the sky. “I’ll let you put your book back first,” Kabu says. “The stepladder should still be where we left it.” You nod and move back to the row the beautiful red book had come from, Kabu trailing after you. You’re a little surprised at this - he didn’t have to keep helping you at this point - but there’s been something companionable about his presence as you’d sat on the couch, and you find you don’t mind him continuing to accompany you. He puts one steadying hand on the stepladder as you climb it, and you put your book back in the space it had left behind. 

When you step back onto the ground, Kabu lifts the stepladder easily again, carrying it back to the aisle with his book. You hesitate for a moment, but ultimately decide to follow him, and when he climbs the ladder, you steady it for him in return. Once back on the ground, Kabu pulls his swipe card, also on a lanyard, out of the pocket of his pants. You take yours off from around your neck, and together, you begin to walk past the aisles of books, making your way back to the staircase to the main level. 

“Thanks again for your help today, Kabu,” you say. Kabu’s lips twitch up a little beside you. 

“I didn’t need to help you with much at all,” he observes. 

“Still,” you hum. 

“You’re welcome, then,” Kabu replies. “Are you heading back to Wyndon tonight?” 

“No, I’m sticking around for a day,” you answer. “I figure I’ll do a bit more reading for Sonia tomorrow, then maybe some training in the Wild Area, and then head back to the city.” 

“Have you had dinner yet?” Kabu asks. 

“I ate a lunch on the train a few hours ago,” you say with a shrug. You’re truthfully getting hungry again, though. When, after a beat, Kabu doesn’t say anything in response, you add, “But, no, I haven’t had dinner yet.” 

“Would you want to grab a bite to eat together?” Kabu offers. You feel a moment of shock - was this an offer for a date?! - but Kabu continues, “There’s this great sushi place that Nessa and Milo always beg me to take them to when they’re here. You might like it, too.” The mention of the two other Gym Leaders makes it clear that this is just a friendly offer. You feel the shock subside, immediately aware of how foolish your thinking had been. 

“That sounds nice,” you agree with a small smile. “I think I’ve heard Nessa talk about this place before. They do those dragon rolls she likes, right?” 

“Yes, they do,” Kabu agrees with a chuckle, pulling the door to the main level open and holding it for you. “She talks about those dragon rolls every time she comes here.” 

“She talks about them every time she comes back, too,” you laugh and step through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOKAY confession time pretty much this entire fic came about because I was inspired by this one sketch collection of Kabu with glasses and that cute little gray sweater/red scarf combination....
> 
> https://wendylizard.tumblr.com/post/612489021783998464/we-need-more-kabus-with-glasses
> 
> He is JUST SO CUTE ahhh


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, fam, Kabu would be the best dinner date. Kind, gentlemanly, and a good conversationalist...*_*

You walk side-by-side with Kabu down the streets of Motostoke, grateful that he knows the city like the back of his hand. The two of you navigate the streets in relative silence, which doesn’t feel terribly awkward for you - it feels mostly just like it’s Kabu’s way of being, sometimes. 

Motostoke is lovely in the golden light of the early evening, the redstone bricks around you radiating a faint heat that they must have stored up throughout the day. The streets are busy but not packed the way that Wyndon’s often are, and, to your delight, you’re not inundated with tons of fans trying to ask for your autograph or beg for a selfie with you. 

“Motostoke’s nice,” you murmur as Kabu leads you down by the river. It’s an inadequate description for what you’re feeling, but somehow, it fits the quietness between you and the Gym Leader - more so than if you were to carry on and tell him everything you were thinking. 

“I’m glad to call it home,” Kabu agrees. You consider, for a moment, asking him about home - how long had he been here? Did he ever miss Hoenn? But it feels too personal, and a moment later, he turns towards a restaurant called Sakura on the riverfront, holding the door open for you politely. 

“Thanks,” you say, stepping through with Kabu following you soon after. 

Sakura isn’t just a sushi restaurant - it’s a sushi bar, with stools pulled up to a lovely wooden counter, on the other side of which a few chefs prepare sushi rolls in full view of the customers. 

“Good evening, Mr. Kabu,” a hostess says with a quick bow to Kabu. He returns the bow. “Two for today?” 

“Yes, please,” Kabu answers. 

“Bar or table?” 

“Bar is fine,” Kabu says. 

“Looks like some seats are open now,” the hostess says, handing you each a laminated menu and ushering you towards the bar. 

Kabu kindly pulls out a stool for you before taking a seat on the one next to you. He’s very considerate, you think to yourself, scooting on your stool until you’re close enough to the bar to be comfortable. 

“Hey, Kabu,” one of the chefs greets him. “The usual for you today?” 

“Yes, please, but give my friend a moment to look through the menu,” he says, gesturing to you. 

“Sure thing,” the chef agrees, locking eyes with you for a brief moment. You smile at him, bracing for the moment where the chef will recognize you and ask you, probably loudly, if you’re the Champion - but it never comes. The chef gives you a quick nod, the light of recognition clearly in his eyes, but instead quietly returns to his work. 

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding, grateful for the man’s discretion, and begin to peruse the menu’s offerings. There are more sushi, sashimi, and nigiri combinations available than you’ve seen probably anywhere else, with the exception of maybe some of the restaurants in Hulbury. 

“What do you usually get?” You ask Kabu. He leans towards you, the smell of his cologne growing stronger at this close proximity. It’s not overwhelming or unpleasant, though. 

“I like the tako roll - that’ s octopus,” he explains, pointing to the line with it on the menu. “But I usually indulge myself in a bit of yellowtail sashimi and roe nigiri, too. Nessa loves the dragon roll, of course,” he continues, pointing to a picture with it. It’s topped with spicy mayonnaise and looks delicious. 

“Maybe I’ll get that,” you say; you’re pretty sure Nessa will kill you if you tell her you went here and didn’t try her favorite, after all. 

“You should get something else, too, to make sure you’re full,” Kabu advises. When you hesitate, he continues, “The yellowtail sashimi is enjoyable, but not too strong, so it’s a pretty safe bet you’ll like that.” 

“Okay,” you nod. 

“Did I hear one dragon roll and a yellowtail sashimi for the lady?” The chef who’d been chatting with Kabu earlier asks. 

“Yes, please,” you say, surprised he’d been able to pay attention with how busy his hands were. 

“Coming right up,” the chef says amenably. “Sake to drink?” 

“Green tea for me tonight, please,” Kabu says, then turns to you expectantly. 

“Green tea works for me, as well,” you agree. 

“Thank you, Ryouta,” Kabu says with a small smile towards the chef, who smiles back and nods at him, returning quickly to his work. A moment of silence stretches out between you and Kabu, who sets his forearms on the bar as he turns towards you. 

Ryouta pours you each a glass of green tea, setting the mugs down in front of you on the bar. 

“How is Wyndon and the Championship treating you so far?” Kabu asks politely, raising the steaming glass to his lips and taking a small sip. 

You hesitate for a moment. 

“Honestly? It’s good, in a way, but it’s not what I expected,” you admit. You’re not entirely sure why you’re telling Kabu the truth versus the canned answer everyone expects - that it’s better than you’d ever dreamed of. Maybe it’s because Kabu is the first person to really ask, and you’re eager to get the truth of it all off your chest. “Wyndon is a gorgeous city, and it’s fun to visit, but the hustle and bustle is a bit much on a daily basis. Well, it is for me, at least; I know some people do well with that kind of thing,” you say quickly. “And although winning the Championship was the best moment of my life, actually being Champion has so far been a lot of interviews and paperwork and photoshoots.” 

Kabu’s lips turn down in a frown, his eyebrows furrowing, accentuating the two lines on his forehead again. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before replying. 

“I’m sure things will change once the Gym Challenge starts back up,” he says, still frowning. “There will be much more training to do and many more battles to be held, which I’m sure is more of what you were hoping for.” 

“Yeah, that’s true,” you agree with a smile. Kabu doesn’t return it; you wonder if you’ve said something wrong, somehow, so you try to change the subject. “How are things in Motostoke? I haven’t seen you since the Gym Challenge.” 

“Things are…okay,” Kabu says guardedly, his brows furrowing further. “I’ve been on a bit of a losing streak in my exhibition matches recently.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” you sympathize. “I’m sure you’ll get back on top of your game soon, though.” 

“Hopefully,” Kabu agrees, his lips turning down further. You bite your bottom lip, suddenly nervous; it feels as though no matter what you say, you’re making things worse. 

“You will,” you reassure Kabu, trying your best to sound cheerful despite your growing anxiety. You raise your glass of green tea to your lips as well and take a sip - it’s too hot for you still, so you set it back down for the moment. “I remember how tough you were when I fought against you in the Gym Challenge. Even with just your Gym team, you nearly steamrolled me,” you say with a little laugh. “You were actually the only Gym Leader who almost stopped me in my tracks.” 

“I remember that fight,” Kabu says, the scowl disappearing from his face, gradually replaced by a small smile. “You cried when I unexpectedly KO’d your second-to-last Pokemon.” 

You can feel your cheeks heating up as you blush. 

“I was…kinda hoping you didn’t remember that,” you laugh nervously. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. That was one of the better Gym fights I had that whole year,” Kabu shrugs, his smile fading. “I’m still impressed by the way you were able to come back from that, instead of just giving up.” 

“I’m just glad I didn’t cry during the Championship match when Leon KO’d my second to last Pokemon,” you laugh. 

“I wondered if you were going to while I was watching that match,” Kabu admits, taking another sip of his tea. “But I was glad to see your personal growth when you didn’t let that upset you.” 

“Oh, it definitely upset me,” you say, shaking your head. “I don’t think the cameras caught it, but I was a shaking mess on the field when that happened.” 

“But you held it together better and pushed through, again,” Kabu offers quietly. You nod. 

“It worked out,” you agree. 

“Kabu, your usual,” Ryouta the chef is saying, putting down a plate loaded with beautifully-created slices of sushi and sashimi and nigiri in front of him. As Ryouta hands him a pair of wrapped chopsticks, Kabu thanks him with a small nod. “And for our honored guest,” he adds, setting down your plate in front of you and giving you your own pair of chopsticks. The dragon roll and yellowtail sashimi both look delicious. 

“Thank you,” you say gratefully. Ryouta nods with a smile and moves back to his work. 

“Dig in,” Kabu says, and you do. Everything is amazing, and you and Kabu both eat with gusto. 

“Mm,” you hum, popping a third piece of the sushi in your mouth. “I can see why Nessa likes this dragon roll so much.” 

“Ryouta, you’ve done an excellent job with the yellowtail, as always,” Kabu praises the chef as he moves past your spot. Ryouta flashes him a thumbs up. 

“It is really good,” you agree, grabbing another piece of the sashimi. 

It’s not long before the entire meal is gone, and you sip on your now-cooled green tea, Kabu having gotten a refill of his. 

“I’m so glad I got to eat here,” you sigh happily. “Thanks for bringing this place up, Kabu. Nessa and Milo are gonna be so happy to hear that I finally went to their favorite restaurant.” 

“They certainly are,” he says with a small smile. Ryouta pops his head over on your end of the bar. 

“Not to pressure either of you, but would you prefer your checks together or separate?” He asks. 

“Separate,” you say, while at the same time, Kabu says, “Together.” You glance over at him in surprise, but he waves you off. 

“Today was my treat,” he insists. 

“Thank you,” you say gratefully, as Ryouta presents Kabu with the bill. Kabu glances at it cursorily, then pulls his wallet out and slides a credit card into a slot in the booklet before handing it back to Ryouta. 

“It was my pleasure,” Kabu says to you. “It’s not often I get to chat with a Champion, after all.” 

You’re a little speechless, unsure how to respond without sounding either self-aggrandizing or too self-deprecating. Kabu drains the last of his green tea as Ryouta runs the card, then gives it back to Kabu. 

“Are you staying at the Budew Drop Inn?” He asks, returning the card to his wallet. 

“Yeah,” you nod. 

“I’ll walk you there, if you’d like,” he offers. “Motostoke is pretty safe overall, and I’m sure you can more than take care of yourself, but still, I’d feel better if I know you’re not navigating a less-than-familiar city alone in the dark.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” you agree, finishing the last of your green tea with one long swig from the cup. Kabu stands and waves to Ryouta; you follow his lead, and together, the two of you make your way back out onto the streets of Motostoke.   


* * *

  


You’re surprised that the sun has gone down completely - it hadn’t felt like that long that you’d been in Sakura with Kabu. Motostoke manages to even feel warm and welcoming at night, with the yellow-orange glow of lights in windows illuminating the redstone. The brickwork itself still radiates stored heat. 

Kabu picks a different way than you’d came, this time preferring to go up the river. It’s lovely at night, serenely bubbling along beside you. 

“Motostoke is pretty at night,” you mention, a little entranced. 

“It is,” Kabu agrees. Otherwise, the two of you move in a companionable silence. It’s surprising, how comfortable being quiet with Kabu can feel. You were used to this feeling only with close friends or family. 

“Thank you again for dinner,” you say after a long moment, and not because you feel the need to break the silence - just because you really want him to know how grateful you are. “It was delicious, and it was sweet of you to cover my bill.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kabu says, the corners of his lips moving into a smile. “It’s always a pleasure to catch up with former Gym Challengers. Even ones who cried during their battle with me,” he adds, a teasing sparkle in his gray eyes. 

“Oh, Arceus, can we just forget about that please?” You groan playfully as your face turns bright red again. Kabu just walks ahead, still smiling to himself, and you hurry your pace to keep up with him, again settling into a companionable silence. 

In the distance, you can see the Budew Drop Inn coming into focus. You feel like you want to say something else to Kabu, but you can’t quite put your finger on it, so you just continue walking in silence. 

“Here we are,” you hum as you both slow down, then stop, outside the Inn’s front doors. “Thank you for walking me back here, Kabu. I really appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” Kabu says. “Have a good night, and I hope you enjoy your day in Motostoke tomorrow.” He waves to you and begins to walk off. You wave back and turn to go into the Inn, but before you open the door, you turn back to the Gym Leader. 

“Hey, Kabu,” you call. He turns around, the wind ruffling his dark gray hair just a little. “Will you be in the library next week?” 

“Every Friday,” he calls back, then raises one hand in another farewell and turns again, resuming his walk away. 

It’s not explicitly an invitation, but it’s an invitation, nonetheless.


	4. Back to Wyndon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thinks the Wild Area is one of the coolest things in SwSh? I'm super excited to see how things are in the Crown Tundra with the promise of new dungeons and somehow more Dynamax Dens?! June 17th cannot come fast enough rn

Being back in the Wild Area the next day feels…great. You’d almost forgotten just how much you loved being out in the vast area of untouched, unspoiled nature. There’s so much room to let your Pokemon out to explore and stretch their wings and legs, so after a few battles, you do just that. Most of them run free, but Tox, your Amped-form Toxtricity, stays close to you, ever protective. 

You sit on an embankment overlooking Lake Axew, watching a wild Pelipper swoop down to the water. It opens its mouth, skimming along the water’s surface and scooping up a couple fish Pokemon as it goes. As the Pelipper rises into the air, the fish scramble frantically in its mouth, trying to get out. One does, and begins to fall through the air back to the water. The Pelipper nosedives back towards the ground, rocketing past the falling fish, and manages to open its mouth and catch it just before it returns to the water. 

It’s a neat trick, and you log it away in the back of your mind. You’re never sure what kind of strategies you might want to incorporate into battle someday, and though you’re pretty sure this one is mostly useful for a Cramorant or Pelipper, neither of which you have on your team, it’s still a cool idea. Besides, there’s no better inspiration for strategies than the ones utilized by wild Pokemon themselves. 

“Guess we’ve got to get going soon, Tox,” you say, turning to your partner Pokemon. “Any last places you wanted to check out for a good battle?” Tox shrugs; he’s had a few good ones already today, and is probably pretty happy to just call it a day. 

“Mmkay,” you sigh. The Wild Area feels like a part of you, after all the time you’d spent in its vast expanses while training for the Gym Challenge. It’s difficult to leave it behind and go return to your rigid, structured life in Wyndon. 

But this was what you had wanted - wasn’t it? 

Tox senses something is wrong, because he makes a sound and sets one of his lizard-hands on your shoulder. You pat his hand reassuringly and stand up. 

“Guess we’d better call the team in, huh?” You ask. Tox nods, and when he looks out over the Wild Area, you see a longing in his eyes, too. 

It’s nice to know you’re not alone, at least.   


* * *

  


“Kabu took you to Sakura?!” Nessa is exclaiming. You’re back in Wyndon, on a three-way video chat with her and Sonia. “Did you try the dragon roll?! 

“I did,” you grin. “It was amazing.” 

“Wait, this is a sushi place?” Sonia interjects, looking confused. 

“Not just a sushi place, _the_ sushi place,” Nessa clarifies. “Kabu’s been taking me and Milo there for ages now.” 

“It’s really, really good,” you confirm. “We’ll have to take you sometime, Sonia.” 

“That would be great! Though…I’m surprised,” Sonia admits. “I don’t really know Kabu, but he always struck me as the stern and tough type, you know? But the way you two talk about him, he sounds a lot friendlier than I’d thought.” 

“He’s really disciplined, and he can definitely be stern and intense as a Gym Leader,” Nessa shrugs. “But he’s really warm and kind at heart, too. He always has been, and I’ve known him practically since he moved here from Hoenn.” 

“Yeah, I was surprised, too,” you admit. “I was honestly pretty nervous about meeting up with him, because I remember him as being this intimidating and intense Gym Leader who nearly knocked me out of the Gym Challenge, but he was really nice and actually really considerate.” 

“Sounds like Kabu,” Nessa laughs. “Nothing but a big soft gentleman at heart. I’m glad the two of you got along - I was a little worried. He was pretty…off right after you became Champion.” 

“What, you mean like the losing streak he said he’s been on?” You ask. 

“No - well, maybe that, too,” Nessa says, pensive for a moment. “But mostly he was emotionally off. He’d spent his whole career of over 20 years training nearly every single day to become the Champion. He’s challenged the Champion more times than any other Trainer in Galar League history, you know? But he always loses at the last minute. And then you show up, and in a single year, you blast through the entire Gym Challenge and do what he could never do, and become Champion.” 

A long pause draws out over the video chat. In retrospect, you’d been a fool not to consider this - and you’d been almost callous when you’d told him you weren’t wholly enjoying being Champion, when he would probably have given anything to be in your shoes. 

“Arceus, I feel awful,” you admit. 

“No, no,” Nessa is saying, waving her hands quickly. “You shouldn’t feel badly. You earned it, and Kabu knows that, and he told me he was really genuinely happy for you. But he said it just stung, is all.” 

“No wonder he’s been losing,” Sonia sighs sympathetically. “I’d be off my game, too.” 

“Yeah, me too,” you sigh. “I had no idea that had gotten to him. He was so…sweet to me the entire time I was in Motostoke.” 

Nessa laughs. 

“That’s Kabu for you,” is all she says.


	5. Motostoke Library, Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLC IN LESS THAN ONE WEEK! Who else is super excited?! I know that a lot of my faves (probably including Kabu) are not gonna get more screen time but I'm so excited for more content all the same! In the meanwhile, enjoy another week of Reader back in the library...

Despite Sonia begging you to please figure out a way to get back to Motostoke before Friday, you aren’t able to make it back before then. The information you had been able to provide her so far had been downright invaluable, and she’d actually submitted an application for access to the Motostoke Special Archives herself. You were surprised she didn’t get automatic access the way you did - as Pokemon Professor, you would’ve thought that should be a given - but Sonia explains that the title isn’t fully transferred to her from her grandmother just because Magnolia had decided to call her the next Professor. 

There’s always some red tape to go through, you figure. You’d certainly seen plenty of it in the last week. 

As a result, you find yourself clutching the lanyard with the key pass to the Special Archives, quickly thanking the front desk librarian as you hasten towards the back of the library. As you pass by a row of computers intermittently populated with young Trainers, something catches your eye on the screens - Kabu’s face. In fact, you note that a few of the screens have the same advertisement on them, showing Kabu back to back with Milo. You slow your pace for just a moment, giving yourself time to read the advertisement long enough to confirm your suspicions - the man of fire had an upcoming exhibition battle here in Motostoke against Galar’s grass-type specialist. Seeing Kabu with that intense, battle-ready look on his face makes you realize how glad you are that you get to be the one here today, not Sonia. Turning from the computers, you hurry down the stairs, a bit of a spring in your step. 

When you step into the Archives, they seem as empty as they had last week. 

There’s something about being here that makes you slow your step out of respect for the age and value of the books contained within, so you move at your regular pace towards the far back of the room, where you know _Galar Through the Ages_ will be found - and where you’re hoping you’ll find Kabu, too. 

He’s exactly where you expected him, sitting on his preferred side of the couch under the library window. The afternoon sun again illuminates him from behind in a golden glow. 

“Kabu,” you call, keeping your voice quiet, only raising it to be just loud enough that it’ll carry to him. He raises his head from his book - the same one as last week, it looks like - and when his gray eyes make contact with yours, you smile at him and wave. 

“Good afternoon,” Kabu calls back at you, a small smile spreading over his lips in return. He’s got his reading glasses on again, and wears a burgundy sweater with no scarf this time. It’s a handsome color on him, you think. “Back for more research?” 

“You bet,” you agree. “Did you see the stepladder today, by any chance?” 

“Oh, I had it earlier,” he says, setting his book down for a moment and standing. “Let me go find it for you.” 

“Thank you,” you say, and follow Kabu as he heads down the aisle where you’d left the stepladder last week. The faint but pleasant scent of his cologne hangs in the air. “How has your week been?” You ask him as you walk. 

“Pretty good,” Kabu hums, lifting the stepladder for you easily. “Which row was it you needed this in?” 

“Oh, right over here,” you say and lead him down the aisle with _Galar Through the Ages_. The red book is, again, easy to pick out, and Kabu sets the stepladder down for you, stabilizing it with one hand while you climb up and retrieve your book. “Thanks,” you say, giving Kabu a small smile as you step off the ladder. “So, you said it was a pretty good week?” 

“It was,” Kabu agrees, walking back to the couch, you following at his side. “My Gym Trainers and I were able to do some much-needed strategizing and training over the past couple days. It’s good to be able to take the time to do that.” 

“That _is_ good,” you agree as Kabu takes a seat on his usual spot, gathering his book up in his lap but not yet re-opening it. “Is it okay if I join you again?” You ask. 

“Of course,” Kabu says gently, and you sit, setting your book in your lap also. “How about you? How was your week?” 

It’s kind of him to ask, but you don’t want him to have to listen to you complaining about the position he wanted so desperately. 

“It was pretty good, too,” you agree with a shrug, trying not to think about the multiple days where you’d been assigned four hours straight of signing League cards of yourself, which were to be distributed for sale to League-associated retail stores across Galar. “Um - I wanted to apologize for complaining about the Champion position last week, by the way,” you say, grabbing your book a little more tightly than was strictly necessary. You relax your anxious grip to avoid damaging the book and press forward with the conversation instead. “I hope I didn’t come across as ungrateful, or anything, because I’m not. Ungrateful, that is. I, um - er,” you flounder as Kabu holds up a hand, bidding you to stop. 

“Don’t apologize. I’d rather hear the truth than have you patronize me with some sugar-coated fantasy,” he says, not unkindly. You swallow hard. “Nessa talked with you, didn’t she?” You nod, and Kabu sighs, raking one hand through his thick, dark gray hair. “Don’t think, for a moment, that I’m not happy to see you where you are. You worked hard to get to the Championship and clearly deserved to win that battle with Leon. And I know it’s not a secret that I’ve wanted to be Champion for a very long time. But that doesn’t mean I want to hear you lie about how much you enjoy every last bit of Championship, either. I love my job as Gym Leader, but there are still things I complain about with that, too.” He offers you a small smile, and you beam back at him, letting out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. 

“Thank you,” is all you can think to say. 

“So, how was your week, really?” Kabu asks, a warm sparkle in his eyes. You flop back on the couch. 

“It was ridiculous,” you laugh. “I had to spend four hours signing League cards of myself - not just once, but _three times_ , over _three separate days_. My hand is killing me! I don’t know if I can even take notes for Sonia!” Kabu laughs at this, putting one elbow up on the couch behind him and turning to you a little more. “I’m being booked for more photoshoots than I can possibly imagine doing in the next month, and there’s all these interviews, too. I literally had to have an argument with my manager to keep Friday and Saturday as my days off, or else my team would be booking me up for them, too.” 

“Sounds tiring,” Kabu sympathizes. 

“It is, and I don’t see how any of this is going to make me a better Champion, or a better Trainer,” you huff. 

“That would be a good question for Leon. I’m sure he’d be happy to serve as a mentor for you as you adjust to the new role,” Kabu offers. You nod, considering the thought. 

“That’s a good point,” you agree. 

“You should reach out to him. And in the meanwhile, just keep doing the best you can, and try to find a balance for yourself. With any job, there’s always a bit of a learning curve at first, a break-in period. I certainly remember there was for me, at least, as a Gym Leader,” Kabu says, a nostalgic twinkle in his eyes. 

“Really?” You ask. It’s hard to imagine Kabu ever having been anything but born for his role. 

“Yes,” Kabu says, then laughs. “I didn’t even speak Galar when I moved here. To say I was stressed at first would be an understatement.” 

“I can’t even imagine,” you admit. It was hard enough to have a high-powered role like Gym Leader when you _did_ speak the language. 

“I worked through it, though, and you will, too,” Kabu reassures you. 

“Thanks, Kabu,” you say with a small smile. “That’s really good to hear.” 

“You’re welcome,” Kabu smiles; you can practically see, in his face and eyes, how his intense inner flame settles back down to a warm glow. “Now, I’ll let you focus on your research - if your poor hand can take notes, that is.” That teasing light is back in his eyes, and you grin back at him. 

“I’m sure I’ll suffer through somehow,” you laugh, then tease, “and if not, I’ll just ask you to write a few things down for me.” 

“Ah-ah,” Kabu tuts playfully, picking up his book and thumbing back to his page. “I think not. I have a date tonight with a little slice of my homeland.” 

“Enjoy,” you smile, your eyes locking with Kabu’s for just a moment. You’d never known that gray eyes could look so warm - but then, this _is_ the ever-burning man of fire you’re dealing with. 

“You, too,” Kabu hums, then turns back to his book, and you do the same.  


* * *

  


The next couple hours fly by, with the only indication of time the increasing fatigue in your hand and the way the sunbeams in the window behind you slowly deepen in a late afternoon glow. 

“Library’s closing soon,” Kabu finally says, shutting his book carefully. You sigh and finish the sentence you were reading, closing your book as well. “Still a good read?” Kabu asks. 

“Definitely,” you agree, arranging your new pages of notes for Sonia. “How about your book?” 

“Excellent, as always,” Kabu says, smiling fondly down at the volume of poetry in his lap. You stuff your notes back in your bag, set your book down on the couch beside you, then stand and stretch for a moment, raising your arms overhead and arching your back. You’d been hunched over _Galar Through the Ages_ for so long, your shoulders and upper back feel sore and stiff. Beside you, Kabu stands as well. When you end your brief stretch and glance over at him, you’re surprised to catch his eyes as they quickly flick up to your face. Had he been looking at your body while you’d stretched? 

Probably wishful thinking, you figure, much like your fleeting thought that he’d been asking you on a date last week. 

“Hey, you wanna go to Sakura again?” You offer, picking Galar Through the Ages back up and moving to go return it to its spot on the shelf. “I’ve been thinking about that dragon roll and yellowtail sashimi all week.” 

“Oh - well…” Kabu starts uncertainly, following behind you. You immediately realize he’d paid last week, and he might feel pressure to pay again, even if you were inviting yourself. 

“My treat,” you say, flashing him a smile over your shoulder. “I owe you one.” 

Kabu is silent for a moment, and you then consider that it’s possible his hesitation isn’t due to financial reasons, but because you were overstepping boundaries. The man of fire probably didn’t want to spend every Friday afternoon and evening with you - he almost certainly had other plans, and he was most likely trying to figure out a way to let you down nicely. You climb the stepladder, a knot of embarrassment growing in your stomach, and put your book back. Kabu once again stabilizes the stepladder for you. 

“Sakura sounds nice,” he finally says as you begin your descent. 

“If you have other plans -” you start, feet back on the ground, but Kabu shakes his head, looking a little embarrassed. 

“I really don’t,” he admits. “I suppose it must seem a little pathetic that I don’t, but I like my personal life to be quiet.” He lifts the stepladder easily again, with one hand. 

“It’s not pathetic at all - I understand,” you admit. “If I’m imposing -” Kabu again shakes his head, smiling at you over his shoulder as he moves to put his book away. 

“You’re good company,” he says. You feel an unexpected warmth flood your chest at the compliment. After a moment, he adds, “And I think I might want to finally try this dragon roll you and Nessa go on about.” 

“You’re gonna love it,” you grin.


	6. Sakura, Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How obvious is it that I've been craving sushi lately, lol?

“Interesting,” Kabu proclaims, swallowing his first bite of the dragon roll. “It’s definitely a Western fusion creation. Very different than the traditional rolls I’m used to.” 

“Mm, I can see that,” you agree, popping a second piece of your dragon roll into your mouth. “It’s definitely not traditional. I still love it, though.” 

“It’s good,” Kabu agrees mildly. “Just different from what I grew up on at home.” 

“You grew up in Lavaridge Town, right?” You ask. Kabu nods, taking a second bite of sushi. “And you were specially invited by the Galar League to be the Gym Leader of Motostoke?” 

“I was,” Kabu agrees. “I was probably around your age when I moved to Galar.” 

“You must have been one of the top trainers in all of Hoenn, to attract international attention like that,” you realize. Beside you, a surprisingly confident smile spreads across Kabu’s face. 

“I was the top Fire-type specialist in the Hoenn Region,” is all he says. 

“And now you’re the top Fire-type specialist in the Galar Region,” you muse, then smile playfully at him. “Not bad.” When you think about it, that’s really pretty impressive. 

“Thanks,” he says dryly, his smile growing teasing in return. 

“Oh, I forgot to get your drink orders tonight,” Ryouta says, popping his head over by your end of the sushi bar. “Sake tonight? Or green tea?” Kabu hesitates, turning briefly towards you. 

“Are you old enough to drink?” 

"Yes!” You laugh, feigning offense. “I’ve been old enough to drink for a while, now!” 

“Oh,” Kabu says, surprised. A light blush colors his cheeks. “You look…young,” he mumbles, turning away from you. He recomposes himself and turns back to Ryouta. “Sake for me tonight, then, please.” 

“And for me, too, please,” you add. 

“Hope you understand, little lady, but I’ve got to card you,” Ryouta says, but you’re already halfway to getting your wallet out. Your hand your ID to Ryouta, and he glances at it, then at you. Finally, he nods and returns your ID to you. 

“You don’t card him?” You tease, elbowing Kabu playfully. Kabu rolls his eyes. 

“What do you think, Ryouta? Should I get my ID out?” He deadpans, a small smirk on his face. 

“After all these years? Why should we start now?” Ryouta laughs, moving away to pour you both your drinks. 

“Years, huh?” You echo, more to yourself than anything, but Kabu hears it and answers. 

“Years. Sakura was one of the first places I came to when I had just moved to Motostoke. It was good to have food that reminded me of home.” 

“I can imagine,” you murmur. “That was a really brave thing to do. Moving here, I mean. If I got an invitation from the Hoenn League now, I’m not sure I’d have the guts to move all the way across the world and leave everything behind like that.” 

“It was hard,” Kabu admits. “But being a Gym Leader was my dream job - well, besides being Champion, of course,” he says with a wry smile. 

“Would you do it again?” You ask out of curiosity before you can stop yourself. 

“In a heartbeat,” Kabu agrees. “I know I’ve hit a dry spell in my battles lately, but every time I’m on the field, the feeling I get - the desire to do my best and that adrenaline rush - it’s indescribable.” 

“I know what you mean,” you say earnestly in return - and you really do understand. If you didn’t have that exact feeling that Kabu had just described, you would never have had the drive, the passion, to push yourself to become Champion. Ryouta returns, placing a small porcelain cup of sake in front of Kabu, followed by another in front of you. 

“I don’t know if I would have gotten the chance to experience that in Hoenn,” Kabu continues, lifting his sake to his lips and taking a small sip. “Though it is a lot colder here than back home,” he laments, and you eye his sweater for a moment, remembering the scarf he’d worn last week. You consider saying something teasing, but the moment seems…vulnerable, somehow, as if it shouldn’t be spoiled, so instead you nod and mimic Kabu, taking a small sip of your sake. It’s delicious, but strong. 

“Hey, speaking of battles, I saw you have one coming up soon,” you mention. “Against Milo, right?” 

“Yes,” Kabu says, with another sip of the sake. “On Tuesday.” 

“That should be an easy win for you,” you offer optimistically, moving to grab a bite of your sushi instead. 

“It likely will be,” Kabu says with a shrug. “I won’t let my guard down, though.” 

“Always a good policy, even when you have the type advantage. I’ll be sure to tune in and cheer you on from Wyndon,” you smile. Kabu’s lips twitch upwards at the thought. 

“Then I’ll do my best to give you a good battle to watch,” he replies, and again, you see a glimmer of the intensity you had seen on the battlefield. 

You find yourself wanting to see more of that.   


* * *

  


Kabu walks you back to the Budew Drop Inn by way of the river again, chatting with you about everything and anything, from the age of his Torkoal to your plans to stay in Motostoke for another day. You gush to him about the dive maneuver you’d seen that Pelipper do in the Wild Area last Saturday, and try your best to leave out how overjoyed you’d been to be out in nature, where you loved to be. 

But Kabu seems to understand what you don’t say, all the same. 

“Make sure you’re fitting in time to do the things you love,” he reminds you, slowing his pace as you approach the Budew Drop Inn. “Including training, even out in the Wild Area.” 

“I’m trying. It just…usually feels like there’s not enough time right now for anything but work,” you say honestly. 

“You’ll find more time the more settled into this role you get,” Kabu says gently. “And don’t be afraid to reach out to Leon for mentorship. I’m happy to give you my input, as well, but he knows the Champion role much more intimately than I do.” 

“Yeah, you’re right, I really should do that,” you agree. “I’ll reach out to Lee, and I’m sure I’ll get more comfortable as Champion in time, too.” 

“You will,” Kabu says, his voice warm. 

“And you’ll do great in your exhibition battle,” you beam, eager to shift the focus off you and the Championship. A small smile turns the corners of Kabu’s lips up. 

“I appreciate your confidence,” he says. 

“Of course,” you smile back. A long moment draws out - if this were one of your friends, you’d give them a hug and ask them to text you when they’re home, but this is Kabu, and you’re not even sure if he _does_ hugs, and you certainly don’t have his phone number. This, you consider, is actually the first time you’ve felt awkward in his presence. “Well…see you next week?” You ask instead. 

“I’ll be there,” Kabu agrees with a smile, taking a small step back from you in preparation to leave. “Thanks again for dinner.” 

“Thanks for your company, and for getting me back here safely again,” you return. 

“It was all my pleasure,” Kabu answers, and as he raises one hand in farewell and turns to go, you marvel again at the warmth in those gray eyes.


	7. Battle Versus Milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's enjoying the DLC so far?! I only got to play for a couple hours last night because I had a 12 hour work shift but I'm super excited to keep playing more!

The next day, you decide to take some of Kabu’s advice and video call Leon. 

“Hey, Champ!” Leon greets you, his face beaming at you from the screen. He’s in a vaguely familiar building with steel-gray walls. 

“Hey, Lee,” you smile, shifting back to get more comfortable on your bed in the Budew Drop Inn. “How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good,” he grins. 

“Who’re you talking to, Lee?” A familiar voice calls from a slight distance. 

“Your best friend,” Lee calls back and, a few moments later, Hop appears over Lee’s shoulder. 

“Hey, mate! It is you! Has Lee shown you this place yet?” He asks, grinning from ear to ear. 

“What place?” You ask. 

“The place I texted you about last night,” Hop says, smiling broadly. You grimace; you’d essentially passed out as soon as you’d gotten back to the Inn, pretty exhausted between Champion duties, helping Sonia, and dinner with Kabu. “You know - the building formerly known as Rose Tower and soon to be known as the Battle Tower! Where we’re going to forge Galarian Trainers into the strongest in the world!” 

“It’ll be a…well, um,” Lee fumbles, his face reddening. “I guess I need a new saying besides Champion time, don’t I?” 

“Probably. Sorry about that,” you laugh, Hop and Lee chuckling along with you. “But wait, get me up to speed on this Battle Tower thing. I passed out early last night and haven’t read your text yet, Hop. Sorry about that, too,” you add with another small laugh. 

“Chairman Rose gave Lee Rose Tower!” Hop blurts before Lee has a chance. 

“He what?!” You practically shriek. 

“Yeah, right around the time he turned himself in to the authorities,” Lee says, a solemn light coming into his eyes. You can tell the whole thing with the Chairman must be…difficult for him, to say the least. “He and I had talked about a Battle Tower for Galar’s Trainers for years. I’ve always wanted for Galar’s Trainers to be renowned internationally for being the best in the world. He said this was his way of making my dream come true.” 

“Wow, Lee, that’s amazing,” you gush. 

“It is,” Hop agrees. 

“It’s the kindest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Lee affirms. “We’re in the process of converting it over now. Still a few kinks to work out, but we’re getting there.” 

“You’ve got to come over here when you’re back in Wyndon to see it,” Hop grins. 

“I definitely will,” you promise. 

“Anyway,” Leon says. “You must have called me to talk about something in particular, right? Otherwise, you would’ve just called Hoppy if you wanted someone to chat with,” he laughs, messing with Hop’s hair for a moment. Hop grimaces and messes with his back, the phone shaking for a moment as the brothers roughhouse. You don’t mind - your face is flushing at the accuracy of Lee’s words, so you’re happy enough for the focus to be off of you. Although you were good enough friends with him, you definitely would have reached out to Hop if you had just wanted someone to gab with. 

“Well,” you begin as the video on the phone stabilizes back on Lee and Hop. “I just - I’m not sure where to start with this, so I guess I’ll just ask you - how did you deal with all the ins and outs of being Champion? I’m really proud to have won the title from you, don’t get me wrong,” you say quickly. “But being Champion is so different than being a Gym Challenger. There’s so much PR and so much marketing. What did you do to adjust? And what about when you had to do things you didn’t like doing?” 

Lee frowns for a moment. 

“That’s…a really good question. It’s been over ten years, so you’ll have to forgive me if I can’t give you a better answer, but I guess, the truth is - I didn’t feel like I had much adjusting to do. Championship was everything I wanted,” he says with a shrug. “I don’t think there were any parts I didn’t like. The schedule was hard at first, though - the days are definitely long. Just try to get a lot of sleep, though! That will help! Like, at least 5 hours!” 

“Five…hours?” You say faintly. 

“Yeah,” Leon grins. “And remember, try to enjoy every minute of this. That’s what I kept telling myself, at least, because I knew that one day, it’d all be over, and all I’d have would be my memories. Try to enjoy everything you can, and savor each moment, and take every opportunity you get. You’ll be glad you did, in the long run. I definitely am.” 

“That’s a good point,” you admit. You know you’ve been less than grateful so far, which isn’t what you had expected of yourself after winning the most coveted title in the Region - and it’s probably just related to the difficulty you’re having adjusting to your new role, is all. Trying Leon’s attitude of savoring each moment might just be what you need to do. “I’ll keep that in mind, Lee.” 

“If I may?” Hop says, reaching out and turning the phone more towards him. He keeps his hand on the phone as he says emphatically, “Listen, mate, whatever you do, get more than 5 hours of sleep. I know you need like, 8 minimum. I do, too. That’s normal. Lee’s just a freak of nature,” he grins, elbowing his brother in the side. 

You laugh as another playful tussle between the brothers breaks out.   


* * *

  


You start your work week the next day reminding yourself to savor every moment and take every opportunity you get, as Leon had said. By Tuesday, you’re having some difficulty maintaining this attitude of gratitude, but you’re still trying your best. You’ve been torn in a thousand different directions over the past couple days, and have said yes to everything, determined not to let a single opportunity pass you by. You’d done another few hours of signing cards, plus two interviews and three photoshoots. You’d done no less than six collabs with up and coming Trainers and artists alike on the popular social media site, Pokegram. You’d visited Leon and Hop at the Battle Tower, and done a little bit of training with them, reminding yourself that it was important, even though you were really, really strung out. You’d called Sonia and sent her all your notes from last week and all the pictures you’d taken of Galar Through the Ages, and gone over everything in excruciating detail with her. You’d even gone to your first fundraiser as Champion, which had taken up the entirety of your evening tonight. A little bit of resentment at how the socializing and networking draws out for hour after hour bubbles under your skin. You had wanted to be in bed hours ago. You remind yourself that it’s for a good cause, and one that you would have loved to participate in before this whole Championship thing turned you a little bitter - you were helping provide scholarships to many young up-and-coming Trainers interested in attending Trainer school or start the Gym Challenge. What could be more in line with your interests? 

But it’s hard to be excited about the opportunity to benefit a group you genuinely cared about when you’re as tired as you are. You hadn’t gotten more than five hours of sleep over the past couple nights, almost as if Leon’s words of encouragement were actually an ominous prediction. 

In your hazy state, you’d almost forgotten about your promise to Kabu to tune in to his battle against Milo. Fortunately for you, the big city screens and billboards of Wyndon had reminded you to watch as you shuffled home from the fundraiser. 

So it is that you flop down on your couch in your apartment, which still feels new and smells a little like Leon. It had, after all, been his before it had been handed down to you. And someday, you know, you’ll pass it on to someone else. 

You try to remember this fact and remind yourself, again, to enjoy every last moment as you turn on the TV. 

“...Galar’s lovable farmer, strong but sweet - have you seen him with those Wooloo?! - everyone give a hand for our Grass-type specialist, Milo!” 

On cue, Milo makes his way onto the field, smiling and blushing a little as he waves at the crowd gratefully. He stops in the center field, adjusting his hat and pushing a lock of peachy-pink hair out of his eyes. 

“And now, let’s give a warm welcome to Galar’s ever-burning man of fire, renowned for being a mentor to many and the end of the Gym Challenge for even more - our veteran Fire-type specialist, Kabu!” Kabu trots out onto the field opposite Milo, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned down a little in a frown of concentration. He only acknowledges the crowd once he’s at center field, raising his hand and nodding his thanks. Nonetheless, the crowd goes as crazy for him as they did for Milo. 

The opponents move to each other, shaking hands. Milo says something to Kabu that the microphones and cameras don’t catch, clapping his free hand on his shoulder. Kabu nods back and says something in return to Milo, laying an affectionate hand on his shoulder in return. Then they part, turning to opposite ends of the field. 

Your eyes begin drifting shut, your head falling towards the back of the couch, but you snap back awake when the commentator begins speaking again. The TV station has switched from the League commentator, who spoke in-person to the entire stadium, to their network’s commentators, who were likely to talk a lot more than the League commentator did and whose narration would be exclusive to the broadcast. 

“...will be interesting to see how Kabu handles himself, here,” one commentator says. 

“With the type advantage, you can’t imagine this going any way other than good for him,” a second commentator notes. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure - he’s had a very difficult past few weeks, with his ranking plummeting unexpectedly to the bottom of the Gym Leaders,” the first commentator notes. “And although Milo is renowned for enjoying battling for the fun of it, he has been rumored to be running some new tactics.” 

Kabu starts off by sending out his Torkoal - the one who he’d told you recently was actually over 70 years old and had been passed down to him from his parents. He settles into his battle stance, a wide squat, hands on his thighs. His forehead is creased in concentration and there’s a light in his eyes - a light so intense, you have every confidence he’s going to make short work of Milo. 

And then, to your mortification, Milo sends out a Ludicolo. 

A Ludicolo. A part water, part grass type Pokemon. Kabu’s type advantage all but disappears. 

The commentators begin to go wild, exclaiming about how unexpected this is and how it nullified Kabu’s type advantage. But then, a moment later, Torkoal’s Drought ability kicks in, and the sunlight intensifies in the stadium. You can see the slightest smirk on Kabu’s face - with Drought, not only are his Fire-type moves stronger, but any Water-type moves will be weaker. 

You feel a surge of admiration for him - he knew what he was doing. 

The commentators continue to go wild - this time, praising Kabu’s setup strategy. 

Ludicolo moves faster than Torkoal - you suppose most Pokemon probably do - and gets a quick Fake Out in on Kabu. Torkoal flinches and stumbles back, having to make up the lost ground in slow, steady steps. As he moves forward, Ludicolo moves in for a body slam at Milo’s ordering. 

Torkoal takes the blow well, Ludicolo practically rolling off his shell, and proceeds to set up Stealth Rocks around Milo’s team. 

The commentators are saying something about the difference between a greenhorn and a veteran trainer, pointing out how Milo hadn’t done any battlefield setup, but Kabu knew the difference it could make. 

Your eyes grow heavy again, and you find yourself drifting off. When you snap back to reality, your body jolting with the fear that you’d miss the entire rest of the battle, Torkoal is knocked out with the force of another Body Slam off it’s shell. Ludicolo, you note, is moving much more slowly - a good sign for Kabu, who’s obviously landed a few hits on it. 

Kabu sends out his Salazzle next - the commentators praise this decision, noting how the Poison-typing will be super effective against Ludicolo. A wave of sludge from Salazzle’s mouth is all it takes to send Ludicolo to its knees. You give a quiet cheer, pumping one fist in the air for Kabu. 

Milo sends out Eldegoss next. Kabu’s strategy shifts to his typical direct style, with Salazzle starting in on Flamethrower, which will be super effective on Eldegoss. Flames emanate from Salazzle’s mouth, encapsulating the little Grass-type Pokemon. You’re certain Eldegoss can’t have fared well during the onslaught - but when Salazzle pauses to take a breath, you can see that Eldegoss has a forcefield of Protect around it. Not a bit of the attack has touched it. Eldegoss floats on the breeze, darting around the sky as Salazzle tries to fire at it, but it’s a small target, surprisingly fast and difficult to hit. For all the hits Kabu is able to get in, it seems that Eldegoss is able to counteract by landing a Giga Drain on the lizard. 

After a few minutes of this incessant chasing, Kabu moving around the field to get a better angle and trying to figure out a strategy, Milo recalls Eldegoss, though it hasn’t fainted. He sends a Bellossom in its place. 

“With Bellossom’s Solar Beam and with Salazzle tired, Milo might have a chance,” one of the commentators notes. 

“And won’t Eldegoss’ Regenerator ability help restore a significant portion of its’ HP?” The other commentator asks. 

“Looks like this is a strategy Milo could play with for a while,” the first commentator agrees. 

Salazzle continues to fire Flamethrowers at Bellossom as it gears up for a Solar Beam. You start to fall asleep again as both attacks connect. 

Salazzle is out, but Bellossom is not. 

Kabu’s frown deepens, and the commentators have a lot to say about how Milo is keeping a slight advantage in this fight. 

Kabu sends out his Ninetales next. You drift off again, finally slumping enough that your head hits the cushions of your couch. When you come back to, Ninetales has Fire Blasted Bellossom into fainting. Milo sends Eldegoss out again, and you groan. It’s going to be difficult to watch him wear Ninetales down the same way he’d worn down Salazzle. 

But, to your surprise, Kabu recalls Ninetales and sends in Arcanine, shouting an order for him to use his Extreme Speed to pin down Eldegoss. Eldegoss is fast in the air, but it’s no match for Arcanine, who catches it in mid-air and pins it to the ground with one paw. 

You drift off again, confident that Eldegoss would be made short work of, and in the back of your mind, you hear the commentators exclaiming that Kabu had finally turned the tide of battle in his favor. When you wake up again, it’s to the all-too-familiar sound of the Dynamax song beginning to play in the battle. You’d apparently slept through Kabu’s takedown of Milo’s Cherrim. The screen informs you that Ninetales had been KO’d in the process, though Arcanine and Centiskorch remained as Milo sent out and Gigantamax’d his last Pokemon, Appletun. 

The camera pans around the enormous Pokemon for a moment as the crowd sings the Dynamax song, clapping and stomping along. 

“With its Thick Fat ability, Kabu’s fiery moves will once again have less of an advantage,” one of the commentators reminds you. You feel your heart clench a little and sit up. 

Kabu can’t be swept by a damage-reduction technique - not now, when he’s so close to victory. 

But, you know, a lot of Kabu’s losses have come at the last second. 

A flash of fire and determination crosses Kabu’s face as he prepares a Gigantamax ball himself, unleashing his Centiskorch. Again, the camera pans around Centiskorch as the crowd continues to go wild. 

Centiskorch utilizes G-Max Centiferno, starting a fire that burns its way up Appletun for the next few turns. 

“Kabu’s setting up for the long haul, between this and the Stealth Rocks he’d used earlier,” one of the commentators reminds you. 

Appletun, however, starts in with Max Airstream, which will be super effective against Centiskorch. 

What follows next appears to be a battle of sheer strength. 

Appletun throws Max Airstream at Centiskorch every chance it gets, and Centiskorch reacts with Max Flare. It’s not lost on you that Max Flare turns the sunlight brighter and brighter, intensifying the strength of Kabu’s fire-type moves, until the flames licking up Appletun’s body look like an overwhelming inferno. 

It’s close, but Appletun breaks first, the blinding light of the Gigantamax disappearing as Appletun returns to his normal size, then staggers and faints. Milo calls him back quickly. 

The camera switches rapidly to Kabu, who is silhouetted between a raging inferno of flames and the light of the Gigantamax effect disappearing as Centiskorch returns to his regular size, then returns to his Pokeball. Kabu’s silhouetted form falls to his knees, hands upturned to the heavens and head tilted back, as if in relief. Though you can’t see much of his expression, you can’t help but notice the way the light from the dying flames illuminate the swell of the muscles on his broad, yet lean, frame. Your last thought is that he looks beautiful before you set your head back down on the couch and pass out for good, the commentators’ incessant babbling about the ever-burning man of fire’s first victory in weeks and his upcoming battle against Nessa on Friday sending you off to sweet dreams.   


* * *

  


When you wake up the next day, you have a terrible crick in your neck, and you can’t believe you slept in your clothes, on the couch, all night with the TV on. 

You pull out your phone, which is dying - you should have charged it last night, but you hadn’t. You can get Tox to charge it later, you figure. He’ll put up a fuss, but he’ll help you out in the end. You wish you could send Kabu a text congratulating him on his win, but you don’t have his number, so instead you settle for sending a text to Nessa. 

_Hey, if you get the chance could you tell Kabu I said congrats on the victory last night?_

You almost want to say more, but you’re afraid of sounding unprofessional, of pushing boundaries too far and straining the budding friendship between the two of you, so instead you just hit send.


	8. Motostoke Library, Week 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the library for another week of research for MC!  
> Also you all know how I said a couple chapters ago that I was reaaaally craving sushi? I finally got some a couple days ago! I got tuna and yellowtail and man, let me tell you, both are just SO GOOD. I know tuna is pretty common for most people to have eaten raw in sushi, but if you've never had yellowtail before I'd definitely recommend trying it!

By Friday, you’re an over-exhausted shambles of yourself. 

You can’t even think straight to recount everything else that you’d agreed to do in the last couple days, but if you thought the list leading up to Tuesday was long, it had at least doubled since then. 

You sleep on the train into Motostoke, and almost miss your stop. 

You’re a little shorter than you’d like to be to the librarian. After your exchange, you’re so guilty, you’re near tears. In fact, you’re a couple steps away from calling up Sonia and giving her a piece of your mind for sending you on this errand. But with the last shred of self-control you have left, you recompose yourself on the staircase down to the Special Archives. This isn’t Sonia’s fault. You could have said no to her if you wanted to, or you could have passed on going to Motostoke at all this week. But if you’re honest, you really didn’t want to do that. You’re eager to see Kabu, and have been looking forward to congratulating him on his victory since Tuesday. 

And you need to remember to have an attitude of gratitude, as Lee had reminded you when he’d called you on Thursday to discuss how things were going for you. 

So you smooth your face over and enter the Special Archives, moving with purpose towards the back of the big room. 

As always, Kabu sits on the couch, already reading with interest. This time, however, he hears you coming, and he lowers his book and raises his head to look at you. His dark hair looks almost golden for a moment in the afternoon sun behind him, and his face lights up with a small smile. 

“Good afternoon,” he greets you. You try to focus on how cute he looks with reading glasses and try to push the thought of his muscular body as you’d seen it on television out of your mind. 

“Hey, Kabu,” you smile and wave. “How’s it feel to have pulled off a big victory this week?” 

“It feels good,” he says, his smile widening. He moves something red off the couch beside him, pulling it into his lap, and pats the open seat at his side. “No need to look for the stepladder today - I grabbed _Galar Through the Ages_ for you already,” he explains. 

“Oh - thank you,” you say, moving to take your seat; when you’re closer, you can see that the red item in Kabu’s lap is, indeed, your book. Kabu hands it to you once you’ve taken your seat. “That was really kind of you,” you say. 

“Glad to help a friend,” he replies. A flood of warmth fills your chest at being called his friend, and you turn up to Kabu, smiling. He still has that small smile on his lips, his gray eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. 

“Thank you,” you say again, then set the book aside for just a moment. “Congratulations on your win, by the way. I watched your battle and was cheering for you the whole time.” 

The softest of blushes colors Kabu’s cheeks; it’s so faint, you wonder if it’s maybe just the light behind him. 

“Thank you, for both your congratulations and your support,” he says warmly. 

“Of course,” you reply. “You were brilliant on the field, by the way,” you begin, but Kabu shakes his head. 

“It shouldn’t have been that close of a battle,” he says, his smile fading to a grimace. 

“Are you kidding?” You interject before he can continue. “Milo practically seemed to rework half his team to deal with you specifically. That Ludicolo - if it weren’t for the way you ran Drought, it would have been a tank to get through, and if it had a Water-type move and used it without Drought on the field, it would have probably taken down half your team. And then that Eldegoss with both its evasiveness _and_ with Giga Drain and Regenerator as its ability? Milo was definitely planning to wear you down with that. But you were _brilliant_ with the way you used Arcanine’s Extreme Speed to take it down. And you _know_ he used that Appletun with its Thick Fat ability just to reduce the damage of your Fire-type attacks. Even though you didn’t have Drought active on the battlefield anymore, you had done such a good job with setup with Stealth Rocks, and then when you pulled out Centiferno followed by Max Blaze making the sun stronger again - you again negated Milo’s strategy. The whole battle was bloody brilliant,” you grin. You’re surprised to find that at some point during your recap, you’ve put one hand on Kabu’s shoulder, which is warm and strong and broad under your hand. 

“I, um, well,” Kabu stumbles, his face reddening enough that you knew it wasn’t the light behind you anymore. “Thank you. You really _did_ watch the whole thing, didn’t you?” 

“Well, yeah,” you say, figuring it was the truth, even if you had fallen asleep on and off a few times. “I told you I was going to.” 

“I know,” Kabu says quickly, still blushing. “And it’s not that I doubted you. I just don’t think - actually I know - that no Champion has really ever taken an interest in my battles before. Except for when I’m battling against them,” he says with a quiet laugh. “I figured you would have more important things to do or more important battles to watch.” 

You frown a little at this, and shake your head. 

“My friends’ battles are the most important battles to me,” you say honestly, and it’s true. You’d always deeply cared about how Hop or Marnie were doing on the battlefield, and always wanted to watch them whenever you could. Even when you were younger, your interest in Lee and Raihan’s battles were primarily because of your friendship with them, not just because of the fact that they were the Champion and the strongest Gym Leader in Galar, respectively. “I’ll definitely be watching you and cheering for you going forward,” you promise, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

“Thank you,” Kabu repeats, gently placing one of his hands on your shoulder in return. “I’ll be doing the same for you.” He pulls his hand away slowly, and you remove yours as well. A beat passes, and Kabu adds, almost as an afterthought, “I have a battle against Nessa later tonight. Here, in Motostoke.” 

That’s right. You’d heard the commentators mention that just before you drifted off on Tuesday night. 

“Can I come?” You ask eagerly. As tired as you are, you want to be there, in person. But Kabu’s lips form a thin, tight line at this. 

“I’m likely to have my ass handed to me,” Kabu admits. You vaguely register that it’s the first time you’ve heard him swear. 

“If you fight like you did against Milo, you might pull something amazing off,” you offer. “I’d love to be there to see it in person if you do.” Kabu is silent for a long moment, and you add, “But no worries either way.” 

“No - it’s fine,” Kabu finally decides. “I have tickets to my box seat in the stadium you can have. When you’ve lost as many times as I have throughout my career, you can’t afford to be upset about one more loss. Doing your best is what matters. And I might do a little better if I know the Champion is cheering for me in the stands.” 

“I definitely will be,” you beam up at Kabu.   


* * *

  


Keeping your eyes open as you try to peruse through _Galar Through the Ages_ turns out to be a battle in and of itself. You’re exhausted, and the sleep you’d gotten on the train has come nowhere near close to making up for all the sleep you’d lost throughout the week. You keep nodding off in the middle of taking notes, jerking back awake when your head begins drifting towards your chin. Your notes are terrible quality and probably barely legible. 

You’re really going to be of no use to Sonia this week. 

After probably the tenth time you jolt awake, you’re beginning to wonder if you shouldn’t just go take a nap somewhere. Even if you’re going to be useless to Sonia, you still want to be able to stay awake for Kabu’s evening battle. But there’s no easy place to take a nap, and you still feel a sense of obligation to Sonia. She had had a lot of questions based on your notes from last week - if you can provide her just some of the answers, maybe she can start to fill in important gaps in her knowledge. 

This time, when you start to drift off, your head finds something comforting and solid before it goes too far, and you immediately begin to enter a deep sleep. But whatever it is you’re resting on it’s irregularly shaped, and your head soon begins to slide further. 

You jolt awake again, and try to get your bearings. 

Right, you were in the Special Archives at Motostoke. And the thing you’d started to fall asleep on was Kabu’s shoulder. 

You can feel your face heating up in a blush. Kabu has lowered his book again, and is watching you with a bit of amusement. 

“Tired?” He asks. Your face grows warmer as your blush deepens. 

“A little,” you say dismissively. Kabu chuckles and shakes his head. 

“You’ve been almost falling asleep left and right the entire time you’ve been trying to work,” he observes. “I wasn’t going to say anything at first, but that seems like more than just a little tired to me.” 

You take a deep breath in and out. 

“It’s been…a hard week,” you finally admit, choosing your words carefully. 

“Have you talked with Leon yet about your adjustment to Champion duties?” Kabu asks. You’re somehow a little surprised he has put two and two together quite so quickly. 

“Yeah, I did,” you agree. “He was helpful, I think. He really enjoyed every aspect of Championship, and he advised me to try to enjoy every moment of it as much as I can. He pointed out that this isn’t for forever, and one day all I’ll have left is my memories, so I should try to take every opportunity and make the most of it while I can.” 

“And have you been trying that? Taking every opportunity?” Kabu asks, watching you carefully. 

“Yeah,” you nod. 

Kabu is silent for a moment, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows. 

“You know, making the most of something isn’t the same as running yourself ragged,” he finally says. 

“Leon didn’t feel like he was run ragged when he was doing everything I was doing,” you say with a grimace. Kabu sighs. 

“You can be grateful for opportunities, and still say no to doing certain things, and prioritize your health and your training,” he says gently. “You know, Leon was well-known in the Pokemon League for having nearly endless energy. Rumor had it he only needed a few hours of sleep a night.” You consider mentioning that that seems to be actually true, but decide not to say anything. “When I recommended you talk with him, I was hoping he’d take on a mentorship role with you, guide you through the parts that are difficult for you. Help you prioritize the things that really matter. I should have considered that, for him, almost nothing was difficult and he hardly had to prioritize when he could just keep going endlessly. That’s not practical for -” Kabu pauses, because you’re drifting back asleep again, head lolling back towards his shoulder. You jolt awake again as your cheek brushes against him. 

“I’m awake,” you insist. “And I’m listening.” 

Kabu shakes his head. 

“Maybe you should go back to the Inn and get some sleep instead of coming to my battle,” he insists, gently but firmly. You shake your head fervently. 

“I’ll sleep in tomorrow,” you insist. “I’ve got a day off. It’ll be fine. I just need a short nap before we go over to the stadium, and I’ll be good to go.” You glance around again, looking for a place to sleep. 

“And where, exactly, do you plan to nap?” Kabu asks, bemused. 

“I could - I don’t know,” you admit, already feeling fuzzy-headed and exhausted again. You yawn. “Floor would be fine. That’s no worse than camping, really.” 

“Hmm,” Kabu hums, sounding skeptical of the idea. As you set your book off to the side and move to stand up, Kabu speaks up again. “Your bed at the Inn would be more comfortable.” 

“Not going to happen,” you say stubbornly, looking around for the most comfortable-appearing area of floor. 

“Fine,” Kabu relents. “Come back over here and you can lay down.” You turn to Kabu, frowning. 

“Then there won’t be enough room for you on the couch,” you protest. “I’ll be fine on the floor.” 

“Just put your head on my lap,” he interrupts. “It’ll be more comfortable for you than the floor.” 

That does sound more comfortable. A lot more comfortable, you muse, noting that the library floor appears to be only a thin layer of carpet over concrete. 

“Are you sure?” You ask. 

“Yes, it’s fine,” Kabu says, beginning to move your book and your notes out of the way. You move over to help him, and soon, the couch is cleared off. The couch itself is a little short, and your legs will probably hang over the edge, but it’s the best option you have right now. 

Too tired to protest any further, you lay down on your back, knees dangling off the couch, and lay your head down in Kabu’s lap. His thighs are warm and well-muscled beneath you, and surprisingly comfortable. 

You’re out like a light, entering a deep sleep almost immediately. 

The only thing that stirs you from your nap is that your head keeps lolling to one side. You continue to jolt half-awake to correct the problem, but after a couple times of nearly waking up because of this, you feel something warm supporting your head, and you fall into a dreamless, restful sleep.


	9. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say a quick thank you so much to everyone who's been reading the story so far, and especially a big thank you to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! I'm REALLY happy to hear that so many of you have been enjoying the story and so glad you all agree that falling asleep on Kabu's lap is the cutest thing. He's the cutest silver fox, though, let's be real <3 Anyway, short chapter today, but I hope you all enjoy anyway!

You have no concept of how much time has passed when you feel something brush against your cheek. It’s a gentle, almost ticklish sensation, and it comes again and again, stirring you into wakefulness. Your eyes flutter open, and it takes a moment for you to remember that you’re in Kabu’s lap. The ticklish brush against your cheek continues to come, though, and you turn to see what it is, surprised when you realize it’s Kabu’s big hand, cupping your face and supporting your head. You’re half turned away from him already, and you remember how your head kept falling to one side as you’d slept, tweaking your neck. He’d obviously taken pity on you and decided to give you enough support to let you fall into a deep sleep. 

The brushing sensation, you realize, is his thumb moving absently back and forth over your cheek. 

You stir against Kabu with a groan, forcing yourself to wake up the rest of the way. When you turn to look up at the man, you see him move his book, which he’s holding in just one hand, out of the way enough to allow him to lower his gaze to yours. 

“How long was I out?” You ask. Kabu gives you a small smile. 

“Well, the library’s closing soon,” he answers. “So nearly the whole time we’re usually here for.” 

You groan and stretch in Kabu’s lap, arching your back and trying to fight down a blush on your cheeks. You can’t believe it’s really been that long. 

When you begin to sit upright, the hand on your cheek pulls away, and you’re left with just the cold air where so much heat had been. 

“That nap was really nice,” you sigh, turning to give Kabu a grateful smile as you scramble back to your place on the couch. “I definitely needed that. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Kabu says, closing his book. “I’m glad you were able to get some sleep. But please, promise me that next week you’ll take better care of yourself.” When his grey eyes meet yours, they’re full of concern. 

“I will,” you agree. “I can’t do another week of this.” 

“You can’t,” Kabu agrees. “And I don’t mean that as a challenge or an insult. It’s not good for you. You’ll have no strength if you keep this up. Please, don’t be afraid to start telling people no. You need to prioritize what’s best for you.” 

“Easier said than done,” you sigh, standing and grabbing Galar Through the Ages, preparing to put it back. 

“There’s a lot of pressure on you,” Kabu agrees, following you as you move back to the aisle your book comes from. “But you’re not Leon, and the League needs to learn that sooner rather than later. For your own good.” You put your book back, Kabu stabilizing the stepladder, and when you come down, you brush a couple tears out of your eyes. Kabu is clearly shocked. “O-oh,” he stammers. “Please, don’t cry. If I said something wrong -” 

“It’s not you,” you say, shaking your head. “I just - I want to be the best. I want to be as good as Lee, and now, it’s very obvious I can’t be.” 

“You shouldn’t be trying to be as good as Leon,” Kabu says gently, moving one hand to rest on your shoulder. For a moment, you think he might pull you into a hug, but he hesitates, instead continuing to speak. “You should be trying to be the best you. If you do that, you’ll be better than Leon. If there’s one thing I have had to learn, it’s that you only live in the shadows of others if you let yourself. Prioritize yourself. Let your light burn brightly. Say no to things that don’t benefit you. There will be less pushback than you think.” 

You nod silently, taking a deep, steadying breath. 

You know, deep down, that Kabu’s right. You just have to be brave enough to do it. 

“Thank you,” you say, giving Kabu a smile. “I’m sorry for getting emotional - I’m just tired. But that’s enough about me. Let’s get you over to the Stadium for your battle.” 

Kabu opens his mouth to protest, but you shake your head. 

“I’m going,” you insist. 

Kabu lets out a bark of laughter. 

“All you have to do is be as stubborn with your team and the League as you’re being with me, and you’ll be just fine,” he says, lifting the stepladder and moving to put his book away. 

“Maybe you’re onto something,” you grin, following him.


	10. Battle Versus Nessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...how has everyone been enjoying the DLC so far? I'll be honest, my favorite additions are Kubfu/Urshifu (new favorite Pokemon!!), the following Pokemon feature returning, and the interactions with Gym Leaders when you find them throughout the Isle!! So far I've run into Bede, Allister, and Piers. I'm really hoping to find Kabu sometime soon though haha...

As brilliantly as Kabu had battled earlier in the week, Nessa absolutely steamrolls him. 

You cheer wholeheartedly for him from your seat in his box in the Stadium, but you’re frustrated to find him making foolish mistakes. He sets up with Stealth Rock, but doesn’t exploit any other status-based moves, like Will-o-Wisp. Not only would a burn help take down Nessa’s Pokemon sooner, it would have been a serious hindrance against her many physical attackers, most notably Drednaw. He doesn’t even lead with Torkoal, instead switching him in after Ninetales is defeated. You’re optimistic to see Drought come into play, but a moment later, Nessa sends in Pelipper, and a Drizzle starts on the field instead. If he had just withheld until Nessa changed the weather, he could have had the upper hand. You’re not even sure why he had lead with Ninetales - if he could have set up Drought, he could have then had a couple rounds of no-charge Solar Beam, which would have been an enormous advantage against Nessa’s Water-types. 

Moreover, he seems off his game entirely, like he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do if he can’t use his Fire-type moves. His Pokemon are confused when he seems to be setting them up for one move - like Arcanine’s Extreme Speed, which you were certain he was going to try to use against Nessa’s Toxapex in a bid to outspeed Liquidation - but instead he tries Iron Head and loses the priority of the turn. 

It’s tough to see, but you can’t help but hope he rallies all the way through the end. 

He doesn’t, though, only having managed to KO three of Nessa’s Pokemon by the time she takes down Centiskorch. 

You rush out of your seat when the battle is over, hurrying downstairs to the holding room and locker rooms where you know the battle’s participants will be. When you push the door open, you find Kabu smiling at Nessa, extending a hand to her. 

“Congratulations again. You did well,” he says warmly. Nessa smiles back at him, and draws him into a hug instead. Kabu smiles and embraces her back. 

“Thank you,” she says. “You, too.” 

Kabu shakes his head as he withdraws. 

“That was definitely not my best battle.” 

Nessa doesn’t get a chance to respond, because Sonia suddenly bursts into the room beside you. 

“Nessa!” Sonia exclaims, rushing her and pulling her into an energetic embrace. “You did amazing! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you!” Nessa exclaims back, hugging Sonia fiercely. 

Kabu laughs watching them, returning his hands to the sweat towel around his neck. You laugh, too, and Kabu turns to you, realizing you’re there. 

You’re not sure if you’re imagining things when you see his expression soften incrementally as he looks at you. 

Nessa and Sonia part, and Sonia turns to Kabu, extending a hand to him. 

“Hi, Mr. Kabu,” she greets him. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Sonia, and I challenged your Gym several years ago -” 

“Don’t worry,” Kabu laughs, shaking Sonia’s hand back. “I know who you are. Nessa tells me all about you. It’s good to see you again.” 

“Oh! Thank you,” Sonia grins, obviously more relaxed. You move over to Nessa and pull her into a hug as Sonia congratulates Kabu on a good battle. She’s sweaty and still breathing a little hard, but seems exhilarated. 

“Congratulations on your victory,” you tell Nessa. 

“Thanks,” she grins, pulling back. “I’m finally taking Sonia to Sakura tonight.” 

“She’s gonna love it,” you beam back at her. Nessa nods in agreement. 

Behind you, Sonia is finishing speaking with Kabu, moving back to Nessa’s side. 

“Are you so excited to finally get to enjoy the most amazing sushi in Galar?” Nessa asks Sonia eagerly. You laugh and leave the two of them to their conversation, turning now to Kabu. He’s watching you carefully, pulling the glove off his right hand and setting it on the bench behind him. 

“Hey,” you say, crossing to him. “You put up a pretty good fight out there.” 

“You’re too kind,” he says, shaking his head a little. 

“No, you really didn’t do bad. It’s hard when you’re up against a super-effective Type,” you sympathize, though you know you really are probably being a little too kind. 

“Hey, we’ll see you both later!” Nessa calls, waving her hand to you and Kabu. She’s arm in arm with Sonia, heading to the exit. “We’re going to Sakura!” 

“Have fun,” Kabu calls, raising one hand in his usual farewell. 

“Enjoy!” You grin, waving goodbye to your friends. 

“Are they - I mean, I shouldn’t pry, but do you think Nessa and Sonia…” Kabu starts after the two of them leave. 

“Yeah, they seem more and more like an item lately,” you agree. 

“That’s good for her,” Kabu muses quietly. You don’t have to ask to know he’s talking about Nessa. 

“It’s good for them both,” you nod. After a brief beat, you smile up at him. “Hey, I managed to stay awake for your whole fight, you know,” you say playfully. A small smile crosses Kabu’s lips. 

“I almost wish you hadn’t,” he chuckles, a bit ruefully. Your smile fades a little. 

“Did having me up there throw you off?” You ask, a bit nervously. 

“No - not at all,” Kabu says quickly, finally letting go of his small sweat towel and throwing it in a pile with his glove. “I appreciated you wanting to cheer me on. I just…got some bad news before the match, is all.” His lips turn down in a frown and he doesn’t meet your eyes, instead staring distantly at the entrance to the stadium. He runs the fingers of one hand through his dark hair a little absently. 

“Kabu, is everything okay?” You frown. You don’t know him terribly well, but he looks…distressed. But his gray eyes snap back to yours, quickly regaining their warmth. 

“Yes,” he agrees gently. “Everything will be fine.” 

You step towards him and move to pull him into a hug, much as you’d seen Nessa do. But Kabu puts out one hand to stop you, and for a moment, your heart plummets. 

“You don’t want to hug me,” he laughs, a blush coming to his face. “I’m all sweaty. I don’t want you to be covered in my sweat, too.” 

“Oh, but you don’t care if it’s Nessa?” You tease him. He does smell like sweat, actually, now that you’re thinking about it. His usual cologne is only an undertone now. 

“She was probably sweatier than I was,” he laughs. You’re tempted to mention that you’d discovered that when you hugged her earlier, but decide to let it go. “Let me go shower off, and then I’ll gladly give you a hug.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” you grin. “And then, do you want to get dinner?” You know you’re being bold and presumptuous, pushing things a little. Kabu pauses a moment, and you worry he’s going to turn you down, perhaps becoming uncomfortable with how familiar you’re growing with him. 

“Shouldn’t you go get some rest? You were pretty tired earlier…” he trails off. You’re not sure if this is his way of trying to turn you down gently, or if it’s genuine concern, so you shrug and try to give an answer that will leave the door open to dinner without being too pushy. 

“Pretty hard to be tired after being in the crowd of that battle, with all that energy,” you admit. “It kind of woke me up and reinvigorated me. But if you’d rather not, no worries,” you add with a small, polite smile. 

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to,” he insists, frowning at you. “I just want you to be okay.” 

Somehow, his words are touching…and kind of cute, too. 

“I’ll sleep in tomorrow, and I’m going to take an easy day. Plus, next week is going to be different. I’ll be okay,” you assure him. Kabu’s gray eyes watch you carefully, his gaze locking with yours. 

“Okay,” he finally agrees with a nod. A small smile spreads across his face as he adds, “But let’s go somewhere other than Sakura. We should give our young lovebird friends some room.” 

“That’s a good idea,” you agree, unable to resist a smile spreading across your face in return. A thrill spreads through you at the thought that Kabu hadn’t been trying to turn you down - the ever-burning man of fire just…genuinely _cared_ about you. 

“Great. I’m going to go shower, and I’ll try to think up a good restaurant for us to get dinner at,” he says, still with a small smile on his face as he gathers up his stuff and begins moving to the men’s locker room. Before he steps in, though, he turns back to you, adding almost shyly, “and then I’ll take you up on that consolation hug, if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind at all, but it’s not a consolation hug - you did fine out there,” you laugh, but Kabu only shakes his head. 

“I really didn’t, and you don’t have to pretend otherwise,” he says in a tone that’s gentle, but still brooks no room for arguments. Before you can reply, he pushes the locker room door open and steps through. “I’ll be back in a few,” he says, and shuts the door behind him.


	11. Consolation Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but hopefully still a good one! (◡‿◡✿) I'll be posting a longer one tomorrow to make up for the shortness of this chapter, too. I've learned that if I post two chapters on the same day, though, like back-to-back, AO3 doesn't send out both notifications to subscribers and people sometimes get really confused! So there will be a little bit of a wait to make sure that doesn't happen!

When Kabu comes out of the locker room about fifteen minutes later, he’s changed back into that maroon sweater he wore last week - you again think the color is handsome on him - and some tan pants. His hair is a little damp still, one lock falling loosely onto his forehead, and he carries a messenger-style leather bag slung over one shoulder. 

“Hey,” he greets you. 

“Hey,” you say back, standing from one of the benches and setting down your phone, which you’ve been texting Hop on. Kabu’s cologne wafts over to you, light but pleasantly musky, and you give him a teasing smile. “You smell much nicer now.” 

“Is that so?” He laughs as he moves towards you, raking one hand through his dark hair and trying to push the stray lock back. It’s stubborn, though, and falls back on his forehead almost roguishly. 

“Yeah. Nice enough for that hug, now, if you still want it,” you smile back at him, hoping you don’t sound as shy as you think you do. 

“I’d appreciate it, if you don’t mind,” Kabu says, dropping his bag on the ground and closing the last couple of feet to reach you. You wrap your arms around his shoulders as he approaches, and he pulls you into his body in return, his arms firm yet gentle around you. You can’t help but think that there’s something different about this hug compared to the one he gave Nessa - but then, you consider, you’re probably just thinking wishfully, or overtired, or maybe even touch-starved - or all of the above. You take a deep breath to steady yourself, noting that Kabu smells delightful at this close proximity, where his cologne is stronger than it had been at a distance. His body is warm and solid against you, his shoulders broad. He’s only a little taller than you, lean but not small, strong but not overly bulky, and you realize you can feel his muscles against you - the swell of his pecs, of his biceps. 

“You really didn’t do as badly as you probably think you did, Kabu,” you murmur as you begin to draw away from him. You’re being perhaps too kind, still, but he’s obviously upset by something, and deserves some comfort. “And you’re going to have some even better battles someday soon.” 

“Well…thank you. I appreciate your kindness. I’ve lost many times in my career, but it’s always a little easier on me when I have a friend’s support,” Kabu says gently, though his lips twitch down again for a moment as he adds, “And I hope you’re right. About better battles soon, that is.” Nonetheless, he doesn’t dwell on the subject, instead pulling away from you fully and lifting his messenger bag again. “I was thinking about dinner, and remembered this great little spot that does Sinnoh food called Yamamura…” he trails off, waiting for a reaction from you. You rack your brain, trying to remember what kind of food the Sinnoh region offered. Ramen, if you’re not mistaken, and hotpots. “But if you aren’t in the mood for more food from around my homeland, there’s a place that does Unovan,” Kabu adds. 

“No, Sinnoh sounds great,” you say quickly. “I like the style of food you grew up eating. It’s fun to get to enjoy it with you.” After a beat, you add a little sheepishly, “Sinnoh food is, like, ramen and hotpots, right?” 

“More or less,” Kabu says with a smile. 

“And Sinnoh is south of Hoenn?” You continue, falling into step with Kabu as he starts to head out of the stadium. When he grimaces and shakes his head, though, you know you’ve guessed wrong. 

“Hoenn is as far south as you can go,” he explains. “Sinnoh is all the way at the other end of the island - as far North as you can go.” 

“Oh, Arceus, was I off,” you laugh. 

“I won’t hold it against you,” Kabu smiles, that lock of hair still falling onto his forehead, and you feel your stomach drop a little at how handsome he looks.


	12. Yamamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS. I got the sweetest comment yesterday from an artist who goes by Lurapeep on Instagram who drew some art inspired by this fic and yoU GUYS look at this for Kabu being a cutie in that maroon sweater:   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCMe9c0BuWW/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link   
> It's just the sweetest thing and I love it so much ;A; <333 Kabu is bby and he really does look so good in that color haha.   
>  Please consider liking Lurapeep's art and following them!! <333  
> Anyway here's the longer chapter I promised to post today :D

Motostoke is a lot busier than you’ve ever seen it - the crowds press in on you from all sides as Kabu guides you to Yamamura. It reminds you a lot of being back in Wyndon - though maybe not quite as bad. 

“It’s busy in town tonight,” you observe. Kabu nods. 

“Exhibition battles draw in a lot of tourists to our city,” he explains. “Motostoke Stadium alone can hold about sixty-five thousand people.” You dimly remember hearing, once, that Wyndon Stadium had capacity for about ninety thousand spectators. “It’s always busy on the nights we host, but it’s good for the local economy, too.” 

“That makes sense,” you muse. 

A young girl, giggling as she’s chased playfully by another young girl, suddenly carves through the crowd. You step out of the way to make sure neither child runs into you and injures themselves, and a half a moment later, the girls’ parents follow quickly, running and looking exasperated. 

“Tia! Stop right there!” The father calls, and the girls do freeze, the parents running to swoop them up. 

But a moment later, the crowd fills in the gap between you and Kabu, pushing you away, and you lose sight of him. 

“Kabu?” You call, trying to maneuver your way between people to where you’d last seen him. “Kabu?” You try again. You’re not quite panicking, but you are becoming a little distressed. Without Kabu’s number, you couldn’t just call him to find him or try to meet up with him somewhere. And, you have to admit, you’d have quite the time figuring your way back to the Budew Drop Inn from this side of town. 

A gentle touch on your elbow makes you jump and turn around. 

“I’m here,” Kabu says, his voice deep and reassuring. 

“You found me,” you breathe, relieved. 

“You weren’t far. You can have my arm, if you’d like,” Kabu offers. “So we don’t get separated again.” 

“That would be nice,” you agree, letting your hand settle in the crook of his elbow as he bends his arm and offers it to you. You try not to focus on the fact that you can feel the start of the swell of his bicep under your hand, firm and large and undeniably manly. 

You continue the rest of the way down the boulevard, arm in arm in a comfortable silence. The warm air of Motostoke is soothing against your skin, despite the thrum of the crowd around you. Far above the hustle and bustle of the city, the sky is dark and calm, the light pollution blocking all but the few brightest of stars from shining down on you. 

“Here we are,” Kabu finally hums, turning into a small restaurant set into a redstone building. He pulls away for just a moment, opening the door for you and ushering you in. You step through, Kabu following soon after. 

“Table for two, please,” he asks the hostess, who looks rather frazzled. The small lobby area is filled with people, the only free space the path between the door and the hostess. 

“It’ll be about forty-five minutes,” the hostess begins, glancing up to see your reaction. When she sees you and Kabu, her eyes widen in surprise. “Oh! Mr. Kabu! And our new Champion! I’m so sorry - we have a special table available for you immediately,” she says, scribbling something on a piece of paper before grabbing a couple menus and moving to guide you to your table. 

“Thank you,” Kabu says smoothly. To your surprise, he threads his arm through yours this time, escorting you past the tables full of people towards the back of the restaurant. It’s a gentlemanly gesture. Really, if you think about it, he’s always been the perfect gentleman - holding doors open for you, pulling your seat out for you at Sakura, getting your book for you before you’d arrived…letting you lay your head in his lap while you napped, and being so kind, so…tender, to you while you were vulnerable with him. 

The special table is small, in a private back room with a glass wall with a view overlooking much of the rest of Motostoke. You’d heard of this sort of thing - in higher-end restaurants, it’s custom to hold at least one table reserved for individuals of a certain status, though it’s a surprise to realize that you now qualify for that status. The hostess sets your menus down and informs you that your waiter will be with you soon. Kabu pulls your seat out for you, and you sit down, the man of fire sitting across from you. 

“You really don’t have much of a view there,” he observes, frowning a little. “Would you like to switch seats?” 

“Oh - no, it’s okay,” you reply. “Then you’d miss out on the view.” 

“Well, would you like to move your chair next to mine, then?” Kabu murmurs. “It is a beautiful view, you know, and you should enjoy it.” 

You pause a moment at this offer. You are fond of Motostoke, and you’d love to have the view you saw walking in. Moreover, you’re becoming fond of Kabu, and you wouldn’t mind the chance to be close to him once again tonight. 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” you say. 

“Not at all,” Kabu agrees, scooting his chair over a little to make room for you. You stand and move your chair over beside his, taking a seat once more. “It’s a lovely view, isn’t it?” Kabu asks, looking out at the city below. The lights of Motostoke twinkle below you, the redstone of the buildings below giving the city a warm glow. 

“It really is,” you agree. You steal a glance over at Kabu - his gray eyes are warm as ever, reflecting the city lights, his high cheekbones and the sharp lines of his face lit up handsomely. Kabu must feel your eyes on him, because he turns to you and smiles softly. 

“Let’s look through the menu, hm?” He hums. You nod and reach for your menu, opening it and looking through the offerings. Everything looks, frankly, delicious. 

Your waiter arrives, greeting you both and taking your drink orders. Kabu orders water for the both of you, then orders some sake to share as well. You get carded yet again, while Kabu doesn’t. 

When the waiter leaves, you continue to frown at the menu. 

“Anything you’d recommend?” You ask Kabu. 

“The ramen is delicious,” Kabu says, pointing to it on the menu. “Shoyu is a little saltier - it’s literally a soy base. Tonkotsu is a richer meat broth.” 

You hum, glancing at the options and trying to figure out which you’d like more. You’re fairly starving by this point, so you think either would be excellent, but just to be safe, you decide to ask Kabu’s opinion once again. 

“Which do you prefer?” You say, turning to him. To your surprise, you see his eyes flick up to your face before he answers. 

“Both are good,” he says. “I’m probably in more of a shoyu mood right now, but you might enjoy the tonkotsu.” 

“I’ll go with that, then,” you agree, but your mind is racing. 

You’re definitely certain that you’d just caught Kabu stealing a glance at your chest.   


* * *

  


By the time dinner concludes (Kabu insists on paying the bill for the both of you), you’re back to feeling like a sleepy, exhausted mess. The streets and walkways are less crowded, but Kabu still offers you his arm as he walks you back to the Budew Drop Inn. You take him up on his offer, and hope you’re not yawning too much as he makes light conversation with you. 

“You’re going to sleep well tonight,” Kabu says, smiling at you. 

“I really am,” you say around another yawn. 

“And you’re going to sleep in tomorrow, right?” He prods. You laugh and nod, but Kabu grows more serious in comparison. “And you’re going to take care of yourself next week?” He presses, sounding almost stern, his eyebrows furrowing - but there’s too much concern and fondness there for you to feel nervous. 

“I promise,” you agree, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. 

“Good,” Kabu says, slowing his pace as the Budew Drop Inn comes into view. “Thank you for your support tonight. I know you’ve been exhausted all day, and I know I didn’t do a particularly good job on the battlefield - don’t try to deny it,” he adds when you open your mouth to protest. “But like I said earlier, I’ve had a lot of losses in my career, and if there’s one thing I know, it’s that losing is always easier for me when I have a friend there for me. So thank you.” 

"You’re welcome,” you reply. “I’m glad I could be there for you. But I’m certain that next time we go out, we’ll be celebrating another of your victories.” You offer a smile of encouragement to Kabu, but he doesn’t return it. 

“I hope so,” is all he says, his expression suddenly darkening. 

“I’m sure of it,” you say, giving his arm another squeeze - firmer, a little more affectionate, than the last. Kabu finally slows to a stop in front of the Inn, turning towards you. 

“It’s good to have a friend who has confidence in me,” Kabu murmurs. He lets out a sigh, turning to look at the Inn, then back to you. He looks like he has something he wants to say, though he doesn’t say it, remaining quiet for a long beat. “Well, I hope you have a good night, and sleep well,” he finally says instead. 

“Thank you, Kabu,” you murmur, sliding your hand out of the crook of his arm and turning towards him. The last time you had said goodbye to him, you hadn’t even known if he was the type to give out hugs - but now, you know he definitely is. You move towards him, pulling him against you, and he returns your embrace with that same firm gentleness as before. “Good night,” you murmur against his shoulder, again noticing how solid he is against you, how warm. But you only linger in his arms a moment before you both pull away. 

“I’ll see you next week?” Kabu asks, taking a step back from you. 

“Next week,” you confirm, finding yourself wishing that your time with Kabu tonight could have somehow lasted just a little longer. The Man of Fire raises a hand in farewell. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” he says before he turns to leave, and you feel your heart skip a beat. This is the first time he’s expressed a desire to see you again, compared to just the open invitation that he’d be in the library as always. 

“Me, too,” you call. 

When you climb into bed soon after, your last thought before passing out is that a faint whiff of Kabu’s cologne, soothing and warm and manly, lingers on you.


	13. Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I first just say wow wow wow! Thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying this story so far, and especially huge thanks to everyone who's left me kudos, a comment, or a message over on my Tumblr (where I go by the same handle as here, for anyone who wants to find me there)! I am REALLY happy to see that so many people are finding this story enjoyable and hope you all continue to enjoy it! Please always feel free to give me feedback on what you're enjoying and any ideas on what you might want to see in the story, too. It's a work in progress and I am constantly revising chapters and adding things in haha.  
> That being said we're getting into the meat of things a little more this chapter. It's still gonna be a really soft story overall, I think, but Reader's getting some big news this chapter.  
> Also another favorite character of mine makes an appearance...:D

You sleep in obscenely late the next day and video call Hop when you wake up. 

“Hey, mate,” he greets you. “Bloody hell, you look like you just woke up.” 

“I did just bloody wake up,” you grunt. “This is the first time I’ve slept more than five hours all week.” 

“Really taking that advice from Lee to heart, huh?” He chuckles. 

“That’s just it, though, Hop,” you sigh. “I tried to do everything Lee said, but it was awful.” 

“Yeah, of course it was,” Hop shrugs. “I told you - Lee’s a freak of nature. Nearly nobody can do everything that he does. I’m pretty sure he and Chairman Rose were the only people in Galar who could push themselves like that and be fine. And from what I heard, he was a dream for Rose to manage, you know. Most Champions aren’t like Lee.” 

“Really? I honestly don’t remember what most of the Champions before Lee were like,” you admit. 

“Well, we had the one who spent all their time out in the Wild Area and would just show up to battles,” Hop recounts. You hum - that actually sounds kind of nice. “We had the one whose TV interviews were so bad the League stopped doing them entirely and just sent out a PR person to talk on their behalf. If you go way back, we had the one who bought an entire deserted island when he was done with the Championship. But more recently, mate, there was the one who didn’t stick to their exhibition battle schedule because they didn’t think it was best for their training, so it was always a surprise what city they’d pop up in. You remember?” 

“Oh, yeah! I remember them! We got lucky guessing once when we showed up in Turffield, right?” 

“Yeah!” Hop exclaims. “That was such a great battle to watch. Arceus, we were little then,” he adds with a laugh. 

“We really were,” you agree. 

“We were so angry our parents said Lee and Raihan had to go with us to keep us safe,” Hop continues reminiscing. “But anyway, the point is, you really shouldn’t be trying to be like Lee. I didn’t want to say anything then, because he was so damn flattered you’d called for his advice. You’re a totally different person, though, and you should just be you. That’s gonna mean you’ll give the League more trouble than Lee did, but that’s just because he was a once-in-a-generation golden boy. Do the things you wanna do, and be like the other Champions and tell the League to sod off on the things you don’t give a damn about.” 

“It just feels hard to do that, like I’m coming out of Lee’s shadow or something,” you sigh. Hop nods understandingly. 

“Yeah, well, that’s cause you are,” he admits. “You’re in a position I don’t particularly envy. I thought I wanted to be Champion, but I’ve seen how hard it is on you. Lee made it look effortless. I’m glad I’m where I am now.” 

“I’m glad for you, too, Hop,” you say, and genuinely mean it.   


* * *

  


With what little hours are left of the day before you go back to Wyndon, you decide to go out in the Wild Area. Sonia’s going to have to cope with what little information you were able to bring her this week. 

You release your Corviknight and hop on his back, urging him into the sky. You’d loved flying before you’d won the Championship, but you’d felt grounded down by responsibilities and demands ever since winning the title. 

You soar through the blue sky, wind rippling through your hair. It feels amazing, and clears your head. You know, not so deep down, what you need to start doing.   


* * *

  


Despite all your confidence, the first time you tell your PR team no for something next week, you cringe, expecting a harsh blowback. 

Instead, you just get a small shrug and a mumbled “all right, well, you’ll still do the photoshoot for Thursday, right?” 

Yes, you agree, that’ll be fine. 

And just like that, you feel in control of your schedule - of yourself - again.   


* * *

  


No becomes easier to say each time you say it, and you quickly realize that a lot of what the League had been having you do was fairly irrelevant. Someone else could do the PokeGram collaboration with that up-and-coming Trainer. You’d be happy to follow them and give them a shoutout, but you had to spend your energy where it was needed and where it would make the most impact, like on major news media channels or in photoshoots for the top magazine brands. 

You sleep a lot in the next few days, as if your body is eager to make up for all the sleep you’d lost. Sonia doesn’t even really mind the lack of information you present to her, too busy telling you about how delicious her first dragon roll was or the way Nessa had held her hand after dinner. You’re delighted for the two of them. 

Hop checks in with you regularly, sending you updates about the Battle Tower and making sure you’re doing better at adjusting. Marnie even starts reaching out - she’s just been promoted to Gym Leader in Spikemuth, with her older brother preparing to leave to go on a world tour of his music, so she’s been nearly as busy as you. But, she says, when she’d learned how difficult of a time you were having coping to the Championship, she had understood entirely and wanted to make sure you two supported each other. 

You even text Bede, who reminds you that if you don’t enjoy the Championship, he’ll be happy to challenge you for it next round of the Gym Challenge. 

Friday rolls around mercifully quickly, and you do sleep on the train over to Motostoke, still a little tired from last week but feeling like you were catching back up to your regular self. 

You make your way over to the library quickly, but get stopped just before the redstone steps to the entrance by a couple fans asking for an autograph. It’s the first time you’ve been approached in Motostoke, actually, so you’re happy to oblige. As you finish signing your League Card for them, you hear a familiar voice. 

“...and right before I’m set to go out on the field, I get a call from the League Board saying that with my rankings so low lately, if I keep losing, they’ve made the decision that they’re going to drop me back down into the minor leagues again. Even though I’d finally had a victory earlier in the week.” 

“Arceus, Kabu,” another voice, a little distorted, as if by electronics, returns. “No wonder you looked so pathetic on the field.” 

Your stomach drops out from underneath you. Kabu’s at risk of losing his position as Gym Leader?! 

“Thanks, Nanu,” Kabu says dryly. “Really appreciate the support.” 

“My pleasure, old man,” the person called Nanu laughs. “You really think they’d do that to you?” 

“Undoubtedly,” Kabu deadpans in reply. “If they do, I think I’ll just announce my retirement, quietly fade out of League life. I don’t think I can go through all of that again. And it might just be my time to call it all quits, anyway.” 

Something about this makes you feel profoundly sad. Kabu is a talented battler, and he’s mentored countless students over the course of his career. It will be a great loss for Galar if he does retire - and somehow, it feels wrong to you. You know he’s been losing a lot recently, but he’s brilliantly intense and passionate on the field. Wasn’t he always the one who talked about trying different techniques and finding a new way forward? About never giving up? Taking the battlefield away from Kabu - it just doesn’t seem right. Based on what he’s told you before, he’s like you - it’s what he lives for. 

“Time to call it quits?” Nanu snaps. “Fuck, Kabu, I know I called you old, but you’re not elderly. At least, not any more than me,” he laughs dryly. “You just need someone to push you. You always do better when you have someone to challenge you, and you’ve been missing that for a few years now. Come on, stop with the long face,” Nanu groans. “You can’t really think you’re burnt out when people 20, 30 years our seniors are still battling at the top levels around the world. Look at Drake over in Hoenn, or Wulfric in Kalos…” As Nanu drones on with a list of people older than them who are still elite Trainers, you decide to end your eavesdropping. It was accidental, sure, but you’ve heard more than you should have. If Kabu had wanted you to know, he’d have told you after your battle with Nessa, when you’d asked if everything was all right. 

You round the corner and approach the redstone steps of the library, and Kabu finally comes into view. He’s seated on a step, his phone out, video chatting with a man with lighter, shorter gray hair and shocking eyes with crimson irises. 

“Hey, Kabu,” you call. When he hears his name, he turns over his shoulder towards you, and you wave at him. 

“Oh, hey,” Kabu says, his face lighting up in a soft smile upon seeing you. 

“...even Opal over in Ballonlea - hey, who’re you talking to?” Nanu asks, seeing Kabu’s attention drift to you. 

“A friend I’m meeting here,” Kabu says as you cross over to him and take a seat beside him on the warm step. 

“You didn’t mention you were meeting a friend,” Nanu grumbles. Kabu angles the phone a little so you’re in the shot, and you wave to the man, introducing yourself. Nanu’s eyes widen for a brief moment, replaced by a sly grin across his face. “You also didn’t mention your friend was the new Galar Champion. Arceus, Kabu, fill a guy in, why don’t you?” 

“This is Nanu,” Kabu says to you, by way of introduction. “He’s one of my oldest friends. He’s also a nosy bastard sometimes,” he adds with a laugh. “But if you must know, Nanu, I’ve been helping our Champion do a bit of research for a book her friend, the new Pokemon Professor of our region, is starting to write.” 

“Sounds more like an internship than a friendship,” Nanu says dryly. “But hey, whatever floats your boat, old man.” 

“I’m mostly just company and a little bit of moral support,” Kabu laughs. “And a decent enough dinner partner, apparently,” he adds. 

“Definitely more than decent,” you grin over at Kabu. “But hey, I’m gonna head in and get started on my notes, okay? I barely had anything to give poor Sonia last week, and I’m gonna try to make it up to her this week.” 

“Sounds good,” Kabu agrees. 

“It was nice meeting you, Nanu,” you say, waving to the dry-humored man as you begin to stand. 

“Yeah, you, too,” Nanu says, returning your wave. 

As you step into the library, closing the door behind you, you hear just a glimpse more of Nanu and Kabu’s conversation. 

“Arceus, Kabu, she’s a pretty young thing, isn’t she?” Nanu asks. Kabu groans. 

“She really is,” he admits. 

“She’s gonna have you wrapped around her little finger in no time if she doesn’t already,” Nanu laughs. Their conversation fades as you approach the librarian at the front desk, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Kabu thinks you’re pretty. As much as you like that thought, you instead try to stew on the more important piece of information you’d learned: the fact that he was at risk of losing the thing he probably loved most in life - his position as a Gym Leader.


	14. Motostoke Library, Week 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see that so many of you enjoyed the surprise appearance from Nanu! I think I mentioned this to some of you guys who commented, but I saw the headcanon that Kabu and Nanu were old friends somewhere a while ago and I just love it?? They're both opposite enough yet similar enough to have a fun dynamic. 
> 
> ANYWAY time to spend another week in the library with Kabu :D

“Hey,” Kabu calls, walking across the library floor towards you. You’re already deep into your notes, reading and scribbling as if you can make up lost time, but you put them all aside for the moment. 

“Hey,” you smile up at the man. “Did you have a good chat with Nanu?” 

“I did,” Kabu smiles back. “He’s a good man, even if he’s cheeky, nosy, and has a drier sense of humor than Stow-on-Side.” 

You laugh a little at this. 

“You guys are good friends, huh?” 

“We go way back,” Kabu says, but doesn’t explain any further. “Oh, is this my book?” He asks, picking it up in surprise from his spot on the couch. 

“Yeah,” you say. “I got it out for you.” 

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you,” Kabu says, taking his seat beside you, the musky scent of his cologne wafting over to you. 

“It’s no problem,” you shrug. “Especially since you got my book for me last week.” 

Silence settles between the two of you, and you start to turn back to your book, suspecting that maybe Kabu doesn’t want to talk much today. It would be understandable, with everything he’s been through recently, you figure. But after a beat, Kabu speaks up. 

“You’re looking much better this week.” 

“I’m doing much better,” you agree. “I finally started saying no to some things the League or my PR team wanted me to do.” 

“And?” Kabu prompts. 

“It was…really easy, actually,” you shrug. “Nobody was upset with me, or disappointed, or anything. And I’m better off for it. My PR team seems happier with the appearances I’m putting in, because they’re better quality than when I was exhausted, and I’ve gotten to start back in on my training in earnest this week.” 

“I’m happy for you,” Kabu says warmly. “Being able to say no is a type of discipline, you know. And you need a lot of discipline to manage being Champion. But I always knew you had it in you somewhere. You were too fiery in our first battle together for me to ever think otherwise.” 

“Thank you,” you smile, then laugh a little. “Though I’m not sure how you developed such a good opinion of me from a battle where I broke down and cried.” 

Kabu laughs at this. 

“You’re too harsh on yourself,” he says. “Even when you were crying, you were already picking yourself up off the ground again. Literally.” 

You chew at your bottom lip at the memory, feeling your eyebrows furrow. 

“Can I ask you something, Kabu?” 

“Sure,” Kabu says amenably. 

“You had a moment to strike between when I sent out my last Pokemon and when I picked myself up off the ground, as you phrased it,” you say slowly, remembering how certain you were that he was going to lead in with a swift move from his Arcanine. But he’d just stood there, hands on his bent knees, watching you get back to your feet, and only once you were up did he call for his Pokemon to move. “Why didn’t you strike sooner? You could have won.” 

Kabu leans forward for a moment, elbows on his knees and a frown on his lips. He stares into the distance for a moment, then lets out a breath and turns back to you. “I could have won,” he admits. His grey eyes are intense, brokering no room for complaints, objections, or whining. “But most of my Gym Challengers also don’t give me such intense battles that they wind up on the floor from the ferocity of our moves.” You smile a little at this, remembering how you’d forced Kabu into using Fire Blast, which was so rarely seen in his Gym Challenges the pundits had talked about your battle for a week. “I gave you a moment because I could tell you were going to get back up and into the fight.” 

“What if I hadn’t tried to get back up immediately?” You ask, suddenly curious. 

“I would have finished the battle,” Kabu says matter-of-factly. You shudder a little at his words, thinking of both the enormous power the Man of Fire had wielded in your fight against him, and how close you had come to having your run at the Champion title ended. “It’s a good thing you hustled,” Kabu adds, a wry smile coming to his lips. 

“Thank goodness,” you breathe, still a little in shock. 

“Speaking of which…I better let you hustle on those notes for your friend, now,” Kabu says, picking up his book and finding his page. 

“Yeah,” you agree a little absently, head still swimming as you pick up _Galar Through the Ages_. The reality was, you had come dangerously close to not getting up after that Fire Blast. Not only had the explosive power of it knocked you senseless, you had been closer to it than you should have been, and it had seared the back of your arm as you’d thrown it in front of your face, leaving you with a burn that had left a waxy scar. The pain and the disorientation, combined with the frustration of seeing your Pokemon unexpectedly knocked out, had driven you to tears. You remember trying to scramble to your feet, unsure of which way was up, tripping over your own limbs, the smoke adding to your confusion. You’d fallen flat on the ground again, and had been tempted to not get up that time. 

As you start reading through _Galar Through the Ages_ , you wonder if, in that moment, Kabu had seen a little of himself in you. He had been knocked down so many times in his career - suffered shattering losses at the last moment to every Champion he’d faced, lost his confidence and suffered long losing streaks, and even been demoted to the minor leagues at one point. And he’d still gotten up and kept fighting. 

Except now, you consider, he’s planning to just fade out into retirement if he’s demoted once more. Instead of continuing to fight, he’s going to just give up. 

Something deep and fiery in you starts to burn. Kabu had given you the chance to get back into the battle, and had afforded you a chance at the Championship, your dream. 

It’s time you do the same for him.  


* * *

  


As the sun gets lower in the sky behind you, you begin to have a sneaking suspicion. 

“Library’s closing soon, right?” You ask Kabu, looking up to him. He smiles over at you. 

“Pretty soon,” he agrees. “This is about when we usually pack it in, but I’ll admit, I was being selfish and wanted to finish this author’s last poem.” 

“Oh!” you exclaim. “Go ahead. I’m not trying to rush you.” Kabu turns back to his book. An undeniable curiosity rises up within you, and you ask, “What’s the poem about?” 

Kabu’s eyes flit from the book back to you, and he smiles a little. 

“I can try to translate it for you, if you’d like?” He offers. “It won’t have all the subtle meanings, but…” 

“I’d love to hear it,” you encourage him. Kabu clears his throat and starts talking hesitantly. 

“These poems are by a young men and women who lived in ancient times,” he explains. “There was a period of time where women were, far and away, the foremost poets and novelists in Hoenn. This poem was by a man who later inspired one of the most famous poets of all of Hoenn. It reads: _Gazing at them,_

_These blossoms have grown_

_So much a part of me._

_To part with them when they fall_

_Seems bitter indeed_.” 

Kabu lets out a sigh which sounds a little frustrated to your ears. 

“That’s not it, exactly,” he explains. “But it’s close.” 

“That’s beautiful,” you hum; for as frustrated as Kabu seems by his translation, you’re enchanted by it. 

“There’s more to it than what it sounds like, though,” he explains, closing the book. “For example, the word used for blossoms carries a connotation of the…briefness of life. How we as humans, and how our stages of life, are transient.” 

“Hmm,” you sigh. “That certainly gives it a deeper meaning.” It’s almost sad, in that light. Sad, but beautiful - bittersweet. 

“Yes. It does.” 

When you glance over at Kabu, his hair limned golden in the sunshine, his face serene but clearly focused, you can’t help but wonder if that poem feels like it strikes close to home for him right now. 

“Thank you for translating that poem for me, and for sharing it out loud,” you say. “I really enjoyed it.” 

“I could…try to translate more for you, if you ever wanted to hear them,” Kabu offers tentatively, his face flushing a little. 

“That would be lovely, Kabu,” you murmur. “I’d really like that.” A small smile pulls at Kabu’s lips, and his foot bounces a little - whether from nervousness or happiness, you’re not sure. 

Arceus, he’s cute. 

“Next week, then?” He asks, sounding hopeful. 

“Next week,” you agree. “Unless you have any poems memorized that you want to share with me over dinner tonight? I think it’s my week to pay,” you remind him, hoping that your invitation will be accepted. You see a flash of surprise pass over his face, but he smooths it out quickly. 

“It’s definitely your week to pay,” he says with a soft smile, and just like that, you have a decided-upon routine together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in the poem, it's by Saigyo, who later inspired perhaps Japan's most famous poet, Basho, including Basho's very famous collection of haibun, Narrow Road to the Interior. Many Japanese poems actually aren't haiku but follow other patterns and are very beautiful and traditional - I think Kabu would enjoy many of their different forms! Saigyo lived in the 12th century, at the start of Japan's transition of power to samurai warriors, and as Kabu mentions, there are many ways to translate his works, and many of the words have dual or hidden meanings in the original Japanese.


	15. Tipsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild content warning for mentions of alcohol in this chapter!

You’re maybe a little more drunk than you should be as Kabu walks you home, your hand again in the crook of his elbow. You had both indulged in more than just one drink tonight. The sake had proven to be stronger than you’d expected, and though Kabu had handled it like a champ and had known his limit, you…hadn’t. 

“We need to have a rematch sometime, you know,” you’re saying, grinning unabashedly up at him. 

“What, so you can kick my ass a second time?” Kabu laughs, shaking his head. 

“No - because I - I need to - well, I don’t know, it’s difficult to put it into words,” you sigh, carding your fingers through your hair with your free hand. There’s no easy way to tell Kabu that you want him to re-discover his confidence and passion for battling - or that you wanted to see how much you had learned, to prove to yourself that you really had deserved to win in that first fight against him. 

“I’m not sure I follow,” Kabu admits. You shrug and shake your head. 

“I’ll explain to you another time,” you decide. “I definitely had a little too much to drink over dinner.” 

“Will you be all right tonight?” Kabu asks, slowing his pace; you’re already practically upon the Budew Drop Inn. 

“Oh, yeah,” you agree. “I’m just a little tipsy. It’s nothing to worry about. But thank you - that’s very sweet of you. You’re always sweet to me, though,” you say, giving Kabu’s arm a little squeeze. He blushes a little, and you add, “And you’re very cute, too.” 

Kabu takes a sharp breath in, and you swear you see his ear tips turn red. He doesn’t respond, and you have to stifle a giggle. Kabu, the veteran Gym Leader, strongest Fire-Type specialist in two regions, is speechless before you. But the moment passes, and the Inn is still before you, and it’s time for you to leave. 

“Well, I guess I had better head in,” you sigh reluctantly. 

“Would you like me to walk you to your room?” Kabu offers, his voice tight and terse, his ear tips still red. 

“That would be lovely,” you agree. “I’m room 324, tonight.” 

Kabu holds the door open for you, as usual, then escorts you in silence past the front desk of the Inn and to the elevator. You’re the only ones in the elevator, but he slides his arm out of your hold all the same. Your arm feels cold without his warm contact, and you feel a little sad at the loss of his proximity. 

But then that same arm curls around you, his hand resting tentatively on your waist. You turn to glance at Kabu, but he’s looking straight ahead determinedly, his ear tips still red, as if he’s too nervous to look at you. 

You move a little closer to him, letting the hand closest to him come up to rest on his shoulders as you press into his side. Kabu’s hold on your waist becomes firmer, more confident, and he doesn’t pull away even as the elevator lets you out onto the third floor. 

You begin to wonder whether he’ll want to come inside your room, and then you begin thinking about all the things you’d be willing to let Kabu do to you. You’re surprised to find that, in the month or so you’ve gotten to know him, the list has gone from “hardly anything” to “quite a few things.” 

But Kabu pauses outside your room. You step in front of him and turn to face him, draping both of your arms over his shoulders. He’s a fierce red color right now, and he’s biting his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed. 

You consider that he’s either really embarrassed or trying to hold himself back. 

Or both. 

“Thank you for walking me home, Kabu,” you murmur to him. “You’re such a gentleman - so sweet and caring. And, like I said earlier, you’re so cute, too,” you add flirtatiously. 

“You’re drunk,” Kabu says stoically, not meeting your eyes. 

“A little,” you agree with a small shrug. Then, on a whim, you press your body against Kabu’s, pulling him into a hug. He embraces you with both of his strong arms around your waist. As he slowly pulls away, you take the opportunity to press a quick kiss into his cheek. “Good night,” you hum. 

“Ah - g-good night,” Kabu stammers, the stoicism gone from his voice. He clears his throat, pressing a fist to his mouth quickly as he recomposes himself. “Sleep tight, and keep taking care of yourself, okay? I’ll see you next week.” 

“Next week,” you affirm, pulling away and taking your keycard out of your pocket. “I’m looking forward to hearing more of that poetry, by the way. I just wish I could see you before then,” you say, emboldened by the drink you’d had, though even you find yourself flushing a little at the candor of your words. Fortunately, you can hide your face fairly well from the Man of Fire as you go to unlock your hotel room. 

“Me, too,” Kabu murmurs, more to himself than anything, though you catch his words, and they make your heart soar with hope. Just as you’re about to slide your keycard into the lock, you pause as Kabu speaks up again. “Hey,” he says. For a moment, you hope he’s going to ask if he can invite himself in. But, unsurprisingly, Kabu is a much more reserved gentleman than that, and doesn’t move so quickly. “Could you, um, text me when you’re back in Wyndon safely tomorrow? I worry, sometimes.” 

“Oh, of course!” You exclaim. Then, a moment later, you realize you don’t really have any way of doing that. “But, um, I don’t actually have your number - let me have you put your contact info in my phone,” you say, pulling your phone out of your pocket and unlocking it for Kabu. 

You watch him as he types his contact info in, torn between admiring his handsome features and fretting over the fact that you were no closer to figuring out how to help him keep his title of Gym Leader than you had been at the start of the night. 

That’s a thought for when you’re sober, though, you decide as Kabu hands you your phone back and his fingers brush against yours. He gives you a soft smile as he steps back from you again, raising one hand in farewell. 

“Good night,” he calls. “Sweet dreams.” 

“Sweet dreams to you, too, Kabu,” you smile, letting yourself into your hotel room, unable to stop yourself from feeling a little sad to be alone for the night.


	16. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that MC has Kabu's number, she's gotta make use of it, right? (▰˘◡˘▰)  
> Also cw for a brief description of burns this chapter - not quite body horror but if injuries/burns squick you out, just skip a couple lines - you'll know where to skip. But on the brighter side we have a brief cameo appearance from another non-Galar Gym Leader!
> 
> Off topic but did any of you guys play the Pokemon Go Fest last weekend? It was SO much fun!! I'm a relatively low level in PoGo (only 23) so I couldn't catch any of the amazing legendaries or anything (got my butt kicked lol) BUT I did manage to catch a couple shinies and defeated Team Rocket, including the Leaders and Giovanni!! The Legendary Bird Trio + Mewtwo were SUCH cool captures from it imo!!

The next day, you wake up early, a little hungover but still eager to get to the Wild Area. You pop a couple tabs of pain relievers, change into some training clothes and sneakers, grab your Pokemon, and literally run through Motostoke. As you run, you notice how beautiful and golden the city looks in the early dawn light, the red of the redstone bricks made somehow deeper by the pink-orange sunrise. Your feet feel steady under you as you run, and there’s a thrill of joy in your heart at the idea of a whole morning to yourself, doing what you loved doing best - training. 

By the time you’re far out enough in the Wild Area to really start your day, your lungs and legs are both burning, but you still feel exhilarated. You keep turning yesterday with Kabu over in your head - you know you had been a little emboldened by the alcohol and hope you hadn’t come on too strong last night. It’s hard to say whether Kabu is really interested in you or not - he’d put out a few mixed signals, between being completely stoic and not reacting at all to any of your flirtations, but then, on the other hand, confessing to Nanu that he thought you were a pretty young thing and then putting his hand on your waist in the elevator. 

You’ll talk to Nessa and Sonia about it later, you decide. For now, you have to focus on training, you think, letting Tox and Corviknight out of their Pokeballs as you approach a Dynamax Den.  


* * *

  


After a grueling - but good - training session, you cling to Corviknight’s back as he whirls higher in the sky, the trees and rocks of the Wild Area becoming smaller below you. 

You whoop in joy, and hold tightly to the feathers on the back of his neck just to be safe. But still, up so high, the wind blowing through your hair, it feels for a moment like you’re the one flying under your own power up into the great, brilliant expanse of blue.  


* * *

  


You call Sonia on the train ride home and relay the information you’d found so far to her. She’s really appreciative, but a little distracted - Nessa is actually at the lab with her. She’s supposed to be helping her go through the piles of papers on the subject she’s accumulated so far, but the two lovebirds are a little too busy flirting to be as productive as they could be. 

“Oh! I had something related to that earlier,” Sonia says after you tell her about the fact that Galar Through the Ages had mentioned not just one statue at Stow-on-Side, but a couple others throughout the region. “Ness, do you remember where we put that?” 

“How in the world am I supposed to remember?” Nessa calls, exasperated, from off-screen. “You’ve accumulated so much bloody information, it’s all over the place!” 

“Well, you’ve got a pretty big brain, so I figured if anyone of the two of us was going to remember, it’d be you,” Sonia coos sweetly. 

“Don’t try to sweet talk me right now,” Nessa says, her voice a mix of playfulness and warning. 

“Why not?” Sonia whines. A moment later, Yamper starts barking. “Oop, that’s probably Leon and Raihan!” She exclaims. “Sorry to have to cut you short, but I’ve got to go!” 

The screen goes abruptly black, and you huff quietly. You’d wanted Nessa’s opinion, in particular, of the day you and Kabu had shared - she knows him much better than you do. 

But it looks like that will have to wait.  


* * *

  


When you’re back in your apartment in Wyndon, you give Hop a call. He invites you over to the new Battle Tower this week to see all the latest changes, and you two make a tentative plan for tomorrow. You’re excited to see what he’s been up to, but mostly, you’re excited to see your best friend. 

After finishing up chatting with Hop, you remember with a jolt that you’d promised to text Kabu. You agonize over the text for a minute - you want to sound friendly, but not desperate or needy. In the end, you settle on something that you worry feels a little too bland, but it’s the best you can do for an opener. 

_Hey Kabu! Back in Wyndon safe and sound. Sonia’s super excited about all the new info I got this week. Hope you’ve been having a good day!_

You send the text, then start yourself some dinner, waiting anxiously for Kabu to write back. When, after about a half hour of cooking, he doesn’t, you start to grow nervous. Should you send him a follow up text, apologizing if you made him uncomfortable at all last night? But then you remember his hand on your waist in the elevator, his eartips red, and you decide to hold out just a little longer. 

By the time you’ve finished eating your dinner, cleaning up your dishes, and putting your leftovers away, you still don’t have a text. You flop down on your couch, scrolling through the TV. 

Finally - bloody _finally_ \- your phone buzzes and you jump, pulling it out. _Glad to hear you’re home safe, and glad your friend is happy with the work you’ve been doing. It’s been a good Saturday, but I’ll admit, I had a better day with you here yesterday._

Relief floods your system at Kabu’s words. He had enjoyed your company. You start thinking of replies, eager to continue the conversation, but his text, while warm enough, hadn’t exactly opened an easy line of conversation for you. 

A moment later, another text from Kabu comes in. 

_I know I said it last night but keep taking care of yourself this week, okay? You looked much more like yourself this week and I don’t want to see you exhausted like last week again. If you need help with anything, I’m always here._

Your heart swells at his words - both in fondness and relief. This would make for an easier way to start chatting with him, after all. 

_I enjoyed our day together yesterday, too! And I promise I will take care of myself. I don’t think I could do another week like last week. Thanks for your support, Kabu - you're really sweet. Same goes for you, okay? If there’s ever anything I can help you with, let me know!_

__You settle in to watch some TV, flicking back and forth between the channels a bit mindlessly._ _

__You pause for a moment on one station when your face appears - you still aren’t quite used to seeing yourself on screen, really. It’s a replay of your interview with some reporters from shortly after you became Champion, although your words have been translated into another language that you don’t recognize. Truthfully, you remember the interview well. You’d been grilled on everything from how it felt to defeat Leon to how you were coping with the Darkest Day. You hadn’t really had a good answer for that. You watch yourself on screen for a moment as your brow furrows._ _

__“I’m fine and my friends - and Galar - is fine. It all worked out okay in the end, even though it was frightening, so I guess there’s not too much to cope with?” You say tentatively, not really knowing how to handle the question. On screen, another voice provides a dubbed-over translation. Behind that small brow furrow, you know, there had been a mix of swirling emotions, but saying you were ‘fine’ was a lot easier than telling all of Galar that you had been a wreck the day of and had been sad and confused and irrationally angry after._ _

__You’d been lambasted on talk shows the next day for saying things were fine, though. You suppose, in retrospect, it sounded glib. But what were you supposed to do? You couldn’t win._ _

__You turn the channel, trying not to get irritated. You’ve had too good a weekend to let your mood be spoiled._ _

__“-the third Trainer in three days to suffer serious burns at the hands of Malva, famous Fire-type Specialist in the Kalos Elite Four,” a newscaster is saying. “Viewers are advised - the following image is graphic,” he adds, before the show cuts away to an image of a young man on a stretcher. Serious burns is an understatement; the skin of his entire left arm looks like it’s been turned into red liquid. “Although the Fire-Type is known to be one of the most dangerous Pokemon Types, with more Trainer-related injuries each year than any other Type, this appears to be the beginning of an unusual precedent for Malva -”_ _

__You grimace and flip the channel again, your stomach turning a little the more you looked at the image of that poor Trainer. Three Trainers in three days? What was up with that? Fire could be dangerous, sure, but there were plenty of talented Trainers - like Kabu - who wielded its power safely._ _

__Finally, you arrive on something that looks actually interesting - there’s a view of a stadium you don’t quite recognize, with a Gyarados shooting water from its mouth. The torrent is enormous; when you press the info button on the channel, you find that it’s actually a recap of a former exhibition battle. It’ll be fun enough to watch, you decide, and battling is, after all, right up your alley._ _

__The Gyarados is having a suddenly difficult time seeing its target, a thick smokescreen clouding the atmosphere. It wiggles to and fro, trying to cut through the air, but the smoke only gets thicker._ _

__And then, out of nowhere, comes a Ninetales, its movements lithe and agile as it launches over Gyarados’ back, an ethereal Will-o-Wisp aimed at the scales of the back of its head. The attack connects, and the scales shimmer with the unearthly burn, which seems to penetrate deeper than just the surface. The Gyarados’ tail whips around for the Ninetales, but it’s already gone. Then, suddenly, the tail thwacks the ground angrily, sending up a spray of dust and rocks. The camera changes angle, giving a glimpse of a man running, changing direction abruptly to avoid the debris. He gets scratched a little, but is mostly fine._ _

__He’s got jet-black hair, a lithe but powerful, well-muscled body, and you can see just the faintest start of concentration lines in his forehead, where his eyebrows are furrowed._ _

__You sit up in surprise, nearly falling off your couch._ _

__What in the hell was Kabu doing, being so close to an attacking Gyarados like that? He could get killed!_ _

__“And the Man of Fire is going no-holds-barred!” The announcer is saying, but your head is reeling, watching Kabu run, dodging another tremendous smash of Gyarados’ tail._ _

__“Ninetales, let’s spin some fire!” He calls. It’s impossible for you to tell for sure with so much smoke still in the stadium, but you think you see a smile pulling at his lips._ _

__He’s about to get himself killed or maimed, and he’s bloody enjoying it._ _

__Ninetales falls in step with Kabu, and the two of them continue to run, moving as fast as they can around the writhing Gyarados. It’s trainer is yelling at it, trying to keep it in control, but it’s fast working itself into an unmanageable outrage. Gyarados begins spitting torrents of water, shooting them into the smoke to try to clear it, but it’s nowhere near its assailants._ _

__Ninetales begins to launch beautiful arcs of fire at the Gyarados as it runs with Kabu. The fire spins around the sea serpent’s body, entrapping it from head to toe. Soon, there’s nowhere it can move without burning itself, and the monster Pokemon is caught between continuing its rampage and the searing pain of both the burn from Will-o-Wisp and Fire Spin._ _

__“Let’s get out of here, Ninetales,” Kabu grins - a roguishly handsome smile that makes your heart flutter. The pair run, neck and neck, away from the writhing Pokemon. Gyarados’ Trainer yells at it to surge forward with a Waterfall, or to Crunch that Ninetales - but it isn’t listening, still driven crazy. Once they’re at an appreciable distance, Ninetales and Kabu stop. He takes a moment to assess the situation, falling into his now-usual stance, hands on his knees in a squat. He obviously likes what he sees because his eyes gain that intense gleam as he stands, pointing up towards the heavens, one hand on his chest._ _

__“Ninetales, let’s finish this! Fire Blast!” He shouts. Ninetales cries in response, jumping away from its trainer and letting forth a surge of flames so vicious, the camera can’t make sense of the sudden surge of light._ _

__The silhouette of the Gyarados collapses towards the ground, and a red light limns it, letting you know it had been called back to its Pokeball._ _

__“And Kabu, Galar’s own Man of Fire, has just won against all odds in a battle against Juan, the Water-Type Gym Leader of Hoenn!”_ _

__You collapse back into the couch in shock. You’d never known that Kabu’s battle style could be so…aggressive. He really had given it 100% out there on the field. He’d been completely engrossed in the battle, confident, daring, and had developed an excellent strategy against all Type odds in the spur of the moment. Kabu embraces his Ninetales, his jet-black hair fluttering a little in the breeze, before he poses in victory, punching one hand up to the heavens again. It’s a pose you’ve seen before - you just haven’t seen that much ferocity in battle behind it before, and you’d thought you’d seen quite a lot of ferocity in your battle against him during the Gym Challenge._ _

__It’s a complete contrast from what you’d seen in his most recent battle against Nessa. You frown at the thought._ _

__There has to be a way to bring all that out in him again._ _


	17. Doubles Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to everyone who's been reading, but especially to everyone who's left kudos or comments! You all keep me going with this story! Special shout out continues to go out to Lurapeep on Instagram who still draws the sweetest Kabu content, often based off this story ;_; <333 Go check them out if you haven't already!  
> Anyway, things start to pick up a little with this chapter when MC gets some unexpected news...  
> Kind of a short chapter for today, so I'll post another longer one tomorrow to make up for it!

You’re at the Battle Tower in Wyndon, getting the grand tour from Hop, when you get another text. You check it, hoping it’s Kabu - the two of you have been in touch over the last day, though he’s not a quick texter. But it’s actually from the Board of the Pokemon League, and you frown at it. 

_Sorry for the last minute update, but you’re expected in Motostoke tomorrow for the planning phases of Galar’s new Doubles Challenge! Meet at the Stadium at 10AM._

You frown, showing Hop the text. 

“You don’t have time for that, mate. Ten in the morning, you’ll have to leave tonight,” he says with a shrug. 

“That’s what I thought,” you agree. “What even is the Doubles Challenge? Have they done that before?” 

“Not as far as I remember, and you know I’d remember thanks to Lee,” he says. 

“Let me text them back, then,” you say, firing out a quick text declining your invitation. 

It’s only a moment later that you get a quick text back. 

_Sorry to inform you but this is not optional - the Board mandates your presence. If you need accommodations in Motostoke, please let us know and they will be arranged immediately._

You scowl, and show Hop the text, grumbling something about how they didn’t even have the decency to call. 

“Bloody hell,” he sighs. “Me and Lee will come with you. Make it more fun if we all go together, y’know? Besides, it’ll be a good opportunity to get any of the Gym Leaders there updated on the new Battle Tower.” 

“Sounds great,” you smile, your best friend managing to clear away any clouds over your mood as usual. “Budew Drop Inn okay by you?” You’ve got their number saved in your phone, at this point, and can call them immediately to secure a bed for the night. 

“Wouldn’t dream of anywhere else,” he grins.   


* * *

  


_Guess I’m coming back to Motostoke a little sooner than I’d expected,_ you text Kabu on the taxi over. Although you usually prefer the train, there’s no time to spare, and between you, Hop, and Lee, it’s easy to afford the more-expensive taxi fare. _Are you in on this Doubles Challenge thing, too?_

“I’m excited to see what this is all about,” Lee is saying. “We never did a Doubles Challenge while I was Champion. To think, I missed the fun by one year,” he grins. 

“You think all the Gym Leaders are in on this?” Hop asks his big brother. 

“Definitely!” 

A moment later, a text from Kabu confirms your suspicions. 

_I am. Nessa and Milo are, too. Nessa thinks it’s all the Gym Leaders who have been texted. I’m surprised that it includes you, too, though. Not that I’m not happy to be seeing you again soon - it’s just that Leon wasn’t often roped into the gimmicks they put us Gym Leaders through._

“Kabu, Nessa, and Milo are all in,” you tell the brothers, deciding to leave out the last half of Kabu’s text. You’re not sure why you’re included, either, when it comes down to it. “Nessa thinks everyone’s in, too.” 

“I’m texting her now,” Lee says. 

A moment later, a follow up text from Kabu comes in. 

_Were you able to get accommodations for the night?_

“Man, it’s crazy to think that the last time we were in Motostoke, we were just starting our Gym Challenge,” Hop says, a little wistfully. “We even stayed in the Budew Drop Inn together, remember?” 

“I do,” you laugh. “We were so nervous.” 

“Nessa says she’s heard from Bea that she’s in,” Lee says excitedly. “This is gonna be - uh -” 

“A Champion time?” Hop offers slyly. You laugh, texting Kabu back. 

_I’ve got accommodations in the Budew Drop again! Hop and Leon are coming from Wyndon with me. I think Lee’s hoping to see everyone._

“Still don’t have that new catchphrase sorted, huh, Lee?” You ask. 

“A Battle Tower time doesn’t have the same ring,” he says, a bit glumly. “I’ll find something, though.” 

_Glad to hear you’re all set up for the night. Would you and your friends want to join Nessa, Milo and myself at Sakura for dinner?_

Your eyes light up. Oh, Arceus, would you. A dinner with everyone gathered like that sounds amazingly fun - not to mention, it’ll be a chance to see Kabu. 

“Hey, guys,” you say, interrupting Hop and Lee’s trial of different phrases, including Hop’s abysmal suggestion of _former-Champion time_. “Would you want to go to this sushi place in Motostoke for tonight? Kabu, Nessa, and Milo are going and they’ve invited us all.” 

“That would be a lot of fun!” Leon exclaims, obviously eager to see as many of his former League colleagues as possible. “And it would be the perfect opportunity to tell them about the Battle Tower. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe we can get everyone else to join, too…” 

“Might as well just rent the place out for the night, if you’re really gonna get all the Gym Leaders together,” Hop laughs. 

“With the size of this sushi place you might be about right,” you laugh back. Sakura isn’t cramped, but it’s not a large place, either. To your surprise, though, Lee seems to be actually entertaining the idea. 

“I….could,” he says, flushing a little. You know he’s not exactly short on money, between everything that Chairman Rose has left him and his savings from Champion-hood. 

“Let’s do it,” Hop shrugs, essentially sealing the deal. You know that any idea that has his little brother’s backing is as good as gold in Lee’s eyes. 

“Okay. What’s the place called?” Lee says, picking up his cell phone. 

“Sakura. It’s that place with the dragon roll Nessa’s always going on about,” you explain. 

“Oh man, I’ve always wanted to go there!” Lee exclaims, starry-eyed. “Let me look them up and call them.” 

_We would love to!_ You reply to Kabu. _Lee’s actually renting the place out for the night right now. He’s hoping some other Gym Leaders might want to join us for an impromptu gathering. Hope that’s okay?_

_Sounds fun!_ Kabu texts back. 

You smile down at your phone. This is gonna be a crazy, but wonderful, night.


	18. Group Dinner, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local fanfic author updating when she actually said she was going to? It's more likely than you think!

“Hey, Champ!” Ryouta greets you as you step into Sakura, waving enthusiastically and calling to you from behind the sushi bar. “Good to see you again. Looks like you’ve got some friends with you?” 

“Yeah,” you grin, waving Hop and Lee over to the bar. “Ryouta, this is Leon, formerly-undefeatable Champion of Galar,” you say, gesturing to Lee. “And this is Hop, his little brother and my rival during the Gym Challenge. Guys, this is Ryouta, and he’s, in my opinion at least, the best sushi chef in the region.” 

“Do you make those to-die-for dragon rolls?” Lee asks, starry-eyed as he leans forward on the sushi bar. “Nessa brought me one once, and I really thought I’d gone to heaven.” 

“I do,” Ryouta laughs. 

“Well then, sir, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Lee says offering his hand. 

The chime of the door behind you makes you turn around. You’re hoping for Kabu and his friends, but instead, it’s Raihan, with Piers and Marnie tagging along with him. 

“Marnie!” You exclaim, rushing to her with a hug. She embraces you firmly back. A moment later, Hop’s body adds to the pile, wrapping around the two of you at once. You’re vaguely aware of the tinkling of the doorbell behind you again. 

“Good to see you blokes, too,” Marnie says fondly, shifting so that she can hug Hop and you at the same time. 

“Aw, Marn, it’s nice to see you’ve got such good mates,” her big brother, Piers, says. 

“Yes, now if they could just get out of the way, that’d be great,” a voice from behind snaps. You pull away from Marnie, Hop doing the same, and look to the door entrance. 

To your surprise, Bede stands there, frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hey, Bede,” you wave, moving to hug him. He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s…at least kind of your friend, right? Or, at the least, one of your rivals. To your surprise, Bede lets you pull him into a hug around his shoulders; he pats your back awkwardly a couple times, and when you pull away, he has a very uncomfortable-looking expression on his face. “It’s good to see you. I haven’t heard from you since our last battle.” You don’t have to call it anything else; his unprecedented interruption of the Champion Cup was enough in itself. 

His face sours a little at the mention of the day. 

“I’ve been busy with the whole new-Gym Leader thing,” he explains. “I’ve been training really hard. I’m probably stronger than you, now,” he boasts. 

“Doubtful,” Hop laughs. 

“What would you know about how strong I am?” Bede challenges. 

“Nothing, but I know everything about how strong she is,” Hop retorts, gesturing to you. 

“You know, Marnie’s just been promoted to Gym Leader, too,” you mention, grabbing her and guiding her and Bede fully into Sakura, desperate to break up the tension. “Did you two ever really meet during the Gym Challenge?” 

“Prob’ly not, because if they had, I know Marn would’ve knocked some sense into him,” Piers interjects unhelpfully. Beside him, Raihan dissolves into laughter, earning a derisive look from Bede. 

“More friends?” Ryouta calls from behind the counter, clearly happy to help you try to keep the peace. 

“Yeah,” you agree. “Everyone, this is Ryouta, best sushi chef in all of Galar. Ryouta, Marnie and Piers of Spikemuth,” you say, pointing to the brother and sister. They both wave. 

“I know Piers,” Ryouta calls. “Love your music.” 

“Thanks,” Piers mumbles. “My little sister’s the one to keep an eye on, though.” 

“Bede of Ballonlea,” you say, gesturing to the fluffy-haired man. 

“Also of Champion Cup fame,” Ryouta grins, referencing Bede’s now-famous interruption. Bede doesn’t say anything, but he does flush deeply. 

“And Raihan of Hammerlocke,” you add, pointing to the unusually tall man. He’s already on his phone, probably posting something on social media. 

“A pleasure,” Raihan says with a wolfish smile. 

“I follow you on Pokegram,” Ryouta says, chopping something up finely. 

“Well, then, you and I are already starting off on the right foot!” Raihan laughs. 

The door tinkles again, and this time, Nessa and Sonia burst in. 

“Hi, everyone!” Sonia exclaims, waving enthusiastically and rushing forward to give everyone hugs. She reaches Marnie first, then Raihan. 

“Hey, gang,” Nessa beams. “We’ve got two more on the way,” she adds, following Sonia in distributing hugs. 

“That’ll be Milo and Kabu, then, right?” Lee asks. Sonia embraces you, saying something quick about all your help on the book project. She moves to go hug Lee, but soon after, Nessa’s arms wrap around you. 

“Y’know, if you couldn’t get as much information for Sonia in the next couple weeks…I wouldn’t object,” she says flatly. She looks a little tired, and you suspect that Sonia’s pulled her in on the project more deeply than she’d expected. Part of you can’t imagine strong-willed Nessa allowing that to happen - but you also can’t imagine Nessa saying no to Sonia, either. 

“I can’t make any promises, Nessa, but I’ll see what I can do,” you laugh, patting her on the back consolingly. 

“Just stop going to the library,” she mumbles, pulling away. “Say you have something to do for like, a week or two. It’s probably good for you to do something fun with your Fridays for a change, anyway,” she adds. 

“Um, I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” you say, dropping your voice. 

“About what?” Nessa asks, quirking her eyebrows. 

“I, uh, don’t want to stop going to the library because I really like having an excuse to spend time with Kabu,” you blurt, feeling your face heat up. Nessa’s eyes widen and her eyebrows fly up towards her hairline. You’re about to hide your face in your hands from embarrassment, but then a grin spreads across Nessa’s face. It’s not teasing - it’s genuinely happy, if a little surprised. 

“You do?” She breathes. “Like, you like-like him?” 

“Shh,” you hiss. “I don’t need anyone else to find out before he does -” 

“This is amazing,” Nessa whispers, pulling you into another hug. “I’ve been trying to set Kabu up with someone for _ever_ \- but he’s usually so shy and stoic around women he likes, it’s been nearly impossible for him to connect with someone!” 

You think back to his behavior the night you’d been drunk, and realize you can definitely imagine what Nessa was talking about. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me he’s too old for me, or something?” You ask, drawing away from Nessa just a little. She shrugs and smiles. 

“You’re a grown woman; you can date who you want. I’ve dated men Kabu’s age before,” she admits. “Besides, personality-wise, you’re totally his type -” 

“Hey, I don’t think I got any hugs earlier,” Raihan interrupts suddenly, moving to you and Nessa, plus Marnie and Hop, who are both talking close by. Nessa, mercifully, clams up quickly as Raihan embraces each of you in turn. She shoots you a meaningful look as she moves away - one that clearly says we’ll talk later - and it’s only then that you notice Piers standing awkwardly to the side. 

“Ah, c’mon mate, I know we don’t know you too well yet, but if you’re Marnie’s brother, you’re a friend of ours,” Hop decides, moving to Piers. He gives Hop an awkward half-hug, then does the same to you. 

“You’re both all right,” he decides. “Even if trouble does seem to follow you.” 

The door tinkles again as you and Piers pull away from each other, and Milo and Kabu walk in. 

“Hey, everyone!” Milo calls, chipper as ever. 

Kabu smiles and waves beside him. 

“Milo! Kabu!” Lee beams, moving to the two men and smiling broadly. 

“He’s in a huggy mood,” Piers notes dryly. 

“I think we all are, by now,” you laugh, noting that Raihan moves in behind Lee. You decide to fall in step behind Raihan, forming almost a sort of queue. 

“We’re doing a lot of hugs, huh?” Milo laughs as Raihan pulls away from him. Then, turning to you, he smiles, pushing some of his pink hair out of his face. “Hey, it’s our new Champ! I know I’m late to the party, but congratulations on your amazing win!” 

“Thanks, Milo,” you laugh, pulling him into a quick hug. You don’t know each other well, but he’s a naturally very friendly sort, and his strong arms squeeze you tightly before letting you go. Before you can say much of anything else, though, Nessa moves in beside you. 

“Hey, farmer boy,” she smiles, reaching for her best friend. 

“Hey, swimmer girl,” he laughs, embracing her fondly. To your side, Piers is finishing up a brief conversation with Kabu, who notices your eyes on him and ends the conversation quickly, turning to you. 

“Hey, Man of Fire,” you smile at him, drawing closer. 

“Hey, Champ,” he responds fondly, arms outstretched for you. You slide into his embrace, and he holds you tightly, one arm around your waist and one arm around your shoulders. The increasingly familiar scent of his cologne hits you, soothing and manly. “I’m sure I’m being selfish thinking this, but it’s nice to see you again so soon,” he murmurs into your ear, his voice deep. The sound sends a shiver down your spine. 

“Actually, I was just thinking the same thing,” you tell him honestly. You hold Kabu perhaps a little longer than you should, pulling away from his strong, warm body reluctantly. 

The door tinkles again. 

“Bea!” A few voices chorus excitedly. Lee and Raihan both move to give her a hug. 

“Let’s go say hi to Bea,” Kabu says, moving in line between the two men. Bea looks a little bewildered, and as Kabu approaches, she asks him, 

“What is with everyone? I definitely don’t remember Leon being this huggy before.” 

“I think Leon’s just happy to be back with all his old colleagues, without the weight of responsibility of Championship on his shoulders,” Kabu offers. “It’s good to see you, Bea,” he adds, pulling her into a quick hug. “Training going well?” 

“Yeah,” she agrees happily. “I’ve got a few ideas I want to bounce off you sometime, but maybe later,” she concedes, seeing the busy state of the impromptu party. 

“Sounds good,” Kabu agrees, moving so you can greet her. You don’t know her especially well, either, but you’re beginning to feel increasingly like it’s your job as Champion to be on good terms with all of these people. 

“Hey, Bea,” you smile, offering a hug to her. She takes it, though it’s brief. “Long time no see,” you add, a little awkwardly. 

“Yeah, long enough for you to go and become Champion,” she laughs. “I knew you were something special when I saw how you battled against me. Congratulations on your victory,” she beams. 

“Thanks,” you grin. 

“Hey, Bea,” Sonia says, sidling in beside you. 

“Sonia!” Bea exclaims, embracing Sonia enthusiastically. You moving out of the way, amused. You hadn’t even known that Sonia knew Bea. 

“Hey, Champ!” Raihan calls at you. “What do you think? Do we have everyone here?” 

“I think we’re still missing someone,” you frown, running through the list in your head. It takes a minute, but you realize who it is. “Where’s Melony?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Lee nods, frowning. “She’s not here yet. Maybe I should go look for her and make sure she’s not lost?” 

“ _No_ ,” you and Raihan chorus emphatically together. Raihan claps Lee on the shoulder. “You have the best of intentions, bro, but you know we’ll have to wait a half hour to see if you make it back, and then send out Yamper to find you.” 

“Hey, Kabu,” you call to the man, who’s currently in conversation with Bede, of all people. “Do you know if Melony’s coming?” 

“Oh,” he says, moving to join you, Lee, and Raihan. Bede follows him, until you all have formed a small circle. “I don’t think she is. I hear there’s been a bit of…difficulty in the Circhester Gym lately.” 

“Wait, really?” You ask, completely taken aback. Bede smirks. 

“Apparently Melony wants to pass her title of Gym Leader down to her son, Gordie,” he says. “But they can’t agree on anything about the Gym and the title. I had a battle planned against the Circhester Gym this week, but nobody even showed up for it. I won by default. Pathetic, really, that they couldn’t figure out how at least one of them could give me a good fight -” he begins, but at a particularly sharp look from Leon, Raihan, yourself, and Kabu all at once, he has the grace to shut up and actually look a little embarrassed. 

“I hope they get things sorted there,” Lee says. 

“Though that might explain why the League big wigs have invited you,” Raihan muses, looking at you. “If we’re down one Leader, they’ll probably want someone to fill in for them. ” 

“That would also explain why it was so last minute, too,” you admit. “I got the text to be in Motostoke tomorrow only a few hours ago.” 

“We were only told yesterday, but still, that’s better than a few hours,” Raihan says. “I’m surprised you agreed at all on such short notice.” 

“Well, I actually tried to turn the invite down, but they said it was mandatory,” you confess. Beside you, Kabu smiles a little, probably somewhat amused that you had tried to say no given your previous difficulty with using the word. 

“Well, we’re glad you’re here,” he says warmly, a little sparkle in his eyes. “Now, let’s get everyone seated and ready to order, shall we?” 

Hop pokes his head in between Raihan and Leon, throwing an arm around the both of them. 

“Did I hear seated and ready to order?” He grins. “Sounds perfect to me! I’m starving!”


	19. Group Dinner, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner with everyone continues!  
> Also guys...I'm looking for new music for writing to? Drop some of your favorite songs or even songs that just remind you of this fic in the comments please!! Or message me on Tumblr or Twitter (I go by the same handle on both) or Instagram (I'm apharines there). Just please...I'm starving for new stuff and I like listening to literally almost anything (probably the only exception is metal with a lot of screaming), so please help a writer out lol

You’re pretty sure Ryouta’s had to make more dragon rolls tonight than he does in a usual week. Sonia, Nessa, Leon, and you have gushed about it to everyone who will listen. Hop sits on one side of you, eyeing the plate full of dragon rolls being placed before him excitedly. 

“This looks delicious,” he grins. 

You’d been tempted to order a dragon roll, especially after talking it up so much to everyone, but you’d already had one just a few days ago, so you went with the yellowtail sashimi, as usual, a tuna roll, and, at Kabu’s urging, the tako nigiri. 

You’re not sure if you’d managed to linger close enough to Kabu that he’d sat next to you, or if Kabu had been the one who had lingered by you, but either way, the two of you were seated next to each other, and you were pretty happy about it. He had ordered some traditional nigiri, including ikura (salmon roe, he’d told you), unagi, and a type of fish called saba, in addition to some gyoza dumplings. 

“Hey, you didn’t get a dragon roll,” Nessa points out, leaning around Kabu to frown at you as her plate is set down before her. 

“I had one recently,” you shrug. “Wanted to branch out.” 

“But they’re so good,” Sonia grins on the other side of Nessa, watching her plate be placed before her with starry eyes. 

“Mm,” Hop grunts, mouth full with his first bite. “It is delicious.” 

“Told you,” Nessa grins. 

You take a bite of your yellowtail sashimi, savoring the simple flavors. 

“If you’re trying to branch out, would you like to try some ikura?” Kabu offers beside you. 

“Sure,” you shrug, eyeing the roll. It’s probably not what you would have ordered, based on looks, but it might taste pretty good. “You like the tako, right? I’ll trade you a piece.” 

“Sounds fair,” Kabu says, taking chopsticks and giving you a piece of his roll. You do the same for him. “Here, have a gyoza, too,” Kabu adds, giving you one of the dumplings. “I think you’ll like that most of all.” 

“Thanks,” you smile. “Do you want yellowtail or tuna for the gyoza?” 

“Neither. I just want you to enjoy it.” 

His voice is soft as he says the words, and your gaze lingers on him a moment as you consider how sweet a man Kabu is. 

“I will,” you promise, a small smile pulling at your lips. 

“They were the worst, right?” Bede’s voice drifts over to you. He’s somehow ended up sandwiched between Marnie and Piers, both of whom actually seem to enjoy his company somehow. 

“Literally awful,” Piers grins. Marnie’s eyes sparkle, though she remains silent. You’re not sure if it’s Piers’ mellowing influence, or their different-but-similar brands of disdain for many, many things in Galar, but the vibe is working, somehow. On the far side of the table sits Raihan and Leon, both of whom are chatting away endlessly. On the other side of Nessa and Sonia, Milo and Bea are discussing something animatedly, with Milo occasionally roping Nessa into the conversation. 

It’s good to see, you consider. The dynamics that have arisen are surprising, but enjoyable. 

“Hey, hey,” Raihan says, standing up. He’s enormously tall and commands a significant amount of attention. “Before we all start eating and drinking, let’s have a quick toast.” 

A few scattered murmurs of encouragement arise. 

“Yeah, Rai, give us a toast!” Lee grins. 

“No way, not me,” Raihan laughs. “This is totally a you thing.” 

“Ah, I’m not Champion anymore,” Lee says with a tut. “Maybe Kabu? He’s our other most veteran member, now. Or our new Champion, if she’d like,” he adds with a sly grin. You try to sink into your seat, wishing you could disappear, but mercifully, Kabu takes the challenge and stands. 

“Let’s not make our new Champion give us a toast on her first night out with us,” he says with a small smile. “We’ll save that for the second night.” Laughter ripples around the table. “Well, everyone, when I look at you all I can only think how the last few weeks have brought a lot of change. We’ve seen the Champion title change hands for the first time in a decade -” 

“Whooo!” Hop cheers, and Lee and Raihan start clapping. You blush, but smile appreciatively at your best friends. Soon, a round of applause and light cheers go up around the table. 

“Thank you, all,” you say, embarrassed. 

“Well, regardless of how much change has happened, it’s good to have you all here, tonight,” Kabu says, smiling fondly at the whole group. “Some of you I’ve known since you were small.” He glances over at Nessa and Milo, who smile lovingly up at him. “Some of you I’ve had the pleasure of mentoring on your way to greatness.” He glances over at Bea and, to your surprise, Raihan, both of whom smile fondly back at him. “Some of you never needed me,” he adds with a laugh, looking towards Piers, who ducks his head but smiles sheepishly. “And some of you are new stars on the scene, rising brightly in the last year and joining our ranks.” He looks at Marnie, Bede, and, finally, to you, his eyes soft and warm. “But one thing is certain: no matter how long you’ve been a part of the League here, I’ve been here longer.” Laughter breaks out again. 

“Good thing Opal isn’t here,” Milo calls among the chuckles. 

“This would be her speech if she were, and you know she’d use that line, too,” Kabu laughs. “Whatever our jobs are going to throw our way this year, I know this group of talented Trainers is going to pull together and learn from each other as we go through both this new Doubles Challenge and the usual Gym Challenge season. I’m grateful to be with you here, now, and hope all of you will continue to strive to improve your Pokemon, yourselves, and, perhaps most importantly, your colleagues. I hope you will all remember to always support each other, always learn from each other, show each other grace, and find a way forward together. If we can do that, we’ll make Galar proud.” 

With that, Kabu sits down. An enthusiastic round of applause goes around the table, with someone calling, “hear, hear!” and a few people ringing their silverware on their glasses enthusiastically. You clap and cheer along with the crowd, and clap Kabu on the back after he’s settled back into his seat. 

“That was really good,” you tell him. He gives you a small smile. 

“Glad you thought so,” he beams, rubbing at the back of his neck a little nervously. 

“Definitely really good,” Nessa agrees on his other side, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Kabu smiles. “Now, as we say in Hoenn, let’s eat!” 

“Cheers to that!” Piers calls, and soon, everyone’s back to enjoying their food.   


* * *

  


By the end of the night, you’re a little hoarse both from talking over the crowd and from shouting in conversation at people across the table from you. Many people have paid their bills and slowly filtered away, leaving you, Hop, Raihan, and Lee, plus Milo, Nessa, Sonia, and Kabu. 

“Hey, Kabu,” you ask, suddenly curious. “How come they always pick Motostoke for these things? The opening ceremonies, this Doubles Challenge…?” 

“It’s pretty centrally located,” he explains. “Wyndon is obviously our biggest city, but it’s more of a burden for someone like Milo to travel there from Turffield. At least Motostoke is fairly equidistant for everyone.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” you hum. 

“Hey, you ready to head to the Inn?” Hop asks you. You nod. 

“Yeah, probably best to call it a night,” you agree, though you can’t help but wish that the evening could stretch out just a little longer so you’d have more time with Kabu. 

“We should go turn in, too,” Nessa observes. Beside her, Sonia stretches and yawns, nodding. 

“Are you all in the Inn, too?” Raihan asks. Nods go all around, with the exception of Milo. 

“I’m crashing on Kabu’s spare futon,” he explains as everyone starts to stand. You stand, too, Kabu already on his feet beside you. 

“Milo and I will walk you all to the Inn,” he offers, and your heart soars at the thought of a little more time with Kabu.   


* * *

  


Lee has managed to almost get separated and lost from the group no less than three separate times. Raihan has taken it upon himself to hold Leon by the wrist, which seems to stop the problem from happening any further. Somehow, they actually look a little adorable, walking together like that. 

“Hey, Nessa and Milo and I are going for a quick training run tomorrow morning,” Kabu offers to the group, his pace naturally slowing as usual as the Budew Drop Inn draws near. “If anyone wants to join, Nessa is meeting Milo and I outside the lobby at 7 tomorrow morning. We usually go into the Wild Area a little, get some energy out.” 

“Ugh, a run first thing?” Raihan says, cringing. 

“It’s kind of a tradition whenever we’re all in Motostoke together,” Milo explains cheerily. 

“I’m in,” Lee volunteers, raising the free hand that Raihan isn’t holding. 

“Me, too,” Hop agrees. 

“I’m out,” Raihan laughs. “I’m sleeping in, suckers.” 

Kabu’s eyes turn to you expectantly, a bit hopeful. 

“I’m in, too,” you agree, unable to resist that look. 

“Perfect,” he beams, but he doesn’t look away from you to the rest of the group. “I’ll look forward to seeing you bright and early.” 

“It’ll be fun!” Lee says, with all the enthusiasm of someone who literally considers five hours a night a lot of sleep. 

“It will be!” Milo, ever sweet and enthusiastic, grins back. “Well, we better let you all go turn in. Have a good night, guys, and see you bright and early!” 

Kabu and Milo step away from the rest of the group, and you feel the lightest brush of a touch at your waist, trailing almost suggestively to the small of your back. You jump a little at the unexpected contact, but it’s just Kabu, stealing a touch of you as he goes. His gray eyes are warm as they meet yours, and you smile at him for just the briefest moment. Then he steps back, raising one hand in his customary farewell to the group. Everyone is chorusing their goodbyes and good-nights, and you do the same, raising your hand and waving in farewell to the two men, though your eyes are still trained on Kabu. 

You feel someone else’s eyes boring into the back of your skull, though, and as Milo and Kabu leave, you turn to see who it is. Nessa’s blue eyes stare at you, then flit to Kabu, then back to you. You think you see the faintest of smiles on her lips, but she doesn’t say anything, just turns and walks arm-in-arm with Sonia into the Budew Drop Inn.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for sharing your favorite songs! I listened to every single one that was shared with me both here in the comments and on Tumblr or in Twitter DMs, and they all gave me some different form of motivation and inspiration. It's really appreciated, so thank you all again <33  
> Anyway, sorry for the delayed update. This is probably the longest this fic has gone without an update, and I don't plan to have this be the norm! It's just been a busy past couple weeks IRL, but things should go back to the usual update every few days from now on. Sorry also to everyone whose comments I was a bit late in getting back to - I do read all of your comments immediately, and really appreciate each of them, I just don't always have the time or energy to reply immediately! But your continued enjoyment of this fic is always really appreciated <3

“Man, I want another of those dragon rolls,” Hop is saying, practically salivating at the thought. 

“They’re really good,” you agree, flopping onto your back on your bed. You and Hop were sharing a room, with Leon and Raihan sharing the room next to yours. 

“Maybe we could open a restaurant at the Battle Tower,” Hop daydreams. “I could hire Ryouta and get all the dragon rolls I want, whenever I want.” 

“A restaurant probably would do pretty well there, in all honesty,” you admit. 

Your phone buzzes with a text, and you pull it out. It’s from Kabu. 

_Sweet dreams tonight._

You smile a little to yourself. 

“Oi, what’re you smiling about over there?” Hop asks, practically launching off his bed and onto yours. You squeal and roll away from him, trying to hide your phone, but he laughs, play-wrestling with you to steal it from you. Eventually, you end up curled onto your belly, clutching your phone to your chest, while Hop tries to tickle you, breathing down your neck. You giggle and squirm under him, but then grow serious. 

“Hey, Hop,” you say, turning over your shoulder. He slides off you, flopping down beside you on the bed. “Do you ever want there to…be something between us?” Hop props himself up on one elbow, frowning a little. 

“Honestly, mate?” He asks. You nod, and he sighs. “When I was younger, yeah, definitely. I had such a crush on you when we were really little,” he laughs. “But…I dunno. By the time we were teenagers, I kind of just saw you as my sister. We were always over at each others’ houses, you know? And so…I guess the answer is probably not. I hope I’m not letting you down.” 

“No,” you say quickly. “I’m glad to hear it. I feel the same way. And…there’s actually someone I’m kind of interested in.” 

“So, you gonna tell me, or do I have to try to read your mind?” He asks. When you only blush, he grins. “It’s not Lee, is it? Or Rai? Cause I’m pretty sure they’re into each other, so you’re shit outta luck if it is.” 

“No, it’s not them! And wait, really?” You laugh. 

“Totally,” he confirms. “Raihan was just looking for an excuse to hold Lee’s hand on the walk home, y’know.” 

“Arceus,” you swear, wondering how you hadn’t managed to put two and two together. “Well, that makes sense. I had been thinking they were kind of cute together while they were walking together like that. But no, it’s neither of them.” 

“Is it whoever’s texting you and making you smile like that, all dreamy?” He asks, turning onto his belly. 

“Maybe,” you shrug, smiling coyly. You can’t believe how hard it is to just tell Hop that it’s Kabu. 

“C’mon, mate, who is it? It’s not bloody Bede, is it? I’ll have to disown you if it is.” 

“No! Oh, Arceus, no,” you laugh. “I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone,” you insist to him, beginning to feel increasingly like you used to feel at teenaged sleepovers, talking among your friends about who likes who. 

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Hop agrees. Although he sounds flip and is trying to rush you, you know he’ll keep your secret. 

“And you can’t judge me,” you insist. 

“No promises there,” he grins, but his golden eyes are soft. You know he’ll support you no matter what. Unless it’s Bede. 

“Okay,” you nod. “Well - it’s, uh, it’s actually Kabu.” 

“Kabu?” Hop repeats, clearly a bit surprised, though he continues to smile. “The Man of Fire? Huh,” he says, then pauses for a moment, thinking. “Didn’t know you were into older men.” 

“I’m - I’m not, really, it’s just -” you stutter, cheeks heating up. You turn to hide your face, but Hop laughs and continues. 

“He’s totally a silver Ninetales, though. As far as older men go, he’s handsome,” Hop concedes, grinning widely. 

“I think he is,” you say sheepishly. Hop laughs and claps you on the shoulder in a brotherly way. 

“Hey, good for you. So how did this crush come about, anyway?” 

You shrug. 

“I guess I’ve gotten to know him a bit more with all the research he’s been helping me with in Motostoke, and I like what I’ve seen.” 

“He seems level-headed and disciplined, but more friendly than I’d expected,” Hop muses, and you realize that tonight was probably the first time that Hop’s been around Kabu since the Gym Challenge. “What did he text you?” 

“He texted me ‘sweet dreams tonight’,” you explain, pulling your phone out. 

“Aw, that’s nice,” Hop hums. 

“It is,” you agree. “He’s really gentlemanly.” You text back to Kabu quickly. _Thanks, Kabu,_ you say. _Sweet dreams to you, too. It was nice to see you again today, and I’m glad I got to sit next to you at dinner._

“So, tell me everything,” Hop grins. “And then I’ll tell you about my crush.” 

“You have a crush?!” You practically shriek, sitting bolt upright. “Who?!” 

“Marnie,” he says, flushing deeply. “I know she’d probably never go for me -” 

“Oh Arceus, she totally would, though, if she just knew you a little better,” you grin. “Bloody hell, you two would be adorable,” you gush over your best friend, making him continue to blush deeper and deeper. 

“You really think so?” Hop squeaks. 

“Duh,” you laugh. 

Your phone buzzes again with another text from Kabu. _Nobody I’d rather sit with more. You’re always good company. I’m excited to see you tomorrow morning. Now, go get some sleep - you’ll need it if you’re going to keep up with me on that run!_

You laugh, and Hop leans over your shoulder, reading your text on your phone. 

“He’s kinda cute,” Hop observes. 

“Honestly? He really is,” you admit, smiling in that way that Hop would probably describe as dreamily. “Okay, but enough about me, tell me about you and Marnie,” you smile, putting your phone away. 

“What can I say?” Hop sighs, flopping back dramatically once again. “She’s brilliant, she can kick my ass in a Pokemon battle, she’s her own Gym Leader, and she can rock on the stage with her brother. And she’s beautiful.” 

“Oh, boy,” you grin. “You’ve got it bad.”   


* * *

  


While you and Hop discuss each of your respective crushes, you get an unexpected text from Nessa. 

_Looked like Kabu had eyes only for you tonight_ , she messages, then sends you the eyes emoji right after. Hop’s too busy discussing the details of how he first started crushing on Marnie when he saw her battle you in the Champion Cup to catch the surprise that flashes across your face. 

_You think so?_ You write back, feeling your heart flutter. 

_Definitely,_ Nessa replies. _Though I should say he has hands for you, too. I saw that little touch!_

Your eyebrows furrow a little as you type your reply. 

_Honestly, that’s the most forward he’s been with me! I kissed him on the cheek and called him cute after he walked me back to the Budew Drop Inn one night and he hardly reacted._

“Hey, are you listening?” Hop asks, frowning over at you. 

“Yeah,” you nod. You’re glad that you were multitasking enough to be able to say yes honestly, and to prove it to him, you repeat a bit of his conversation. “You were talking about when Marnie Gigantamaxed her Grimmsnarl, and you realized she had to have a lot of talent and cool to be able to use a Pokemon like that as her ace.” 

“Yeah,” Hop sighs, a bit dreamily. “I just really want to get to know her better, you know?” 

“I’m sure there’s going to be more opportunities for that. She and I got pretty close over the Gym Challenge, so I can help you out, mate,” you say encouragingly. 

Hop reacts with excitement to this, but you turn half your attention back to your phone, where you’ve just received a long reply text from Nessa. 

_Like I was saying earlier, Kabu is very reserved and stoic around people - especially women - that he likes. He had a relationship several years ago that was very serious but didn’t end well. I’ve been trying for a while now to help him connect to someone else, but nothing’s taken off. Trust me - just the fact that he let you kiss him on the cheek is a big deal. That little touch tonight was a bigger deal._

Your heart warms at this - Kabu hadn’t outright rejected your advances, after all. He could have put a firm stop to things if he had wanted to. And, when you think about it, the fact that he had chosen to sit near you and give you that little touch at the end of the night could both definitely be his way of letting you know that he felt interest in you, too. 

Before you get a chance to reply, another text comes in from Nessa. 

_Just keep being yourself and try to stay patient with Kabu. He’s talked to me before tonight about how he enjoys the connection between the two of you. Seeing him tonight, I can tell he’s attracted to you. Anyway Sonia’s trying to get my undivided attention, so I gotta go. See you tomorrow!_

Your heart practically jumps into your throat at Nessa’s words. Kabu had talked to her about you? He’d said that he enjoyed your connection? 

“All right, mate,” Hop sighs. “You’re definitely not listening now.” 

“Nessa says Kabu told her he enjoys the connection between us,” you blurt, feeling a warmth blossoming in your chest. 

“Really?” Hop says, suddenly interested. 

“Yeah, listen to this,” you grin, and start to read Nessa’s texts out loud to him.


	21. Early Morning Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild content warning for mention of blood during this chapter! It's nothing serious but if you're sensitive to blood then just be aware. Like usual, it's pretty obvious when mention of the thing is coming up in my writing, so if you skip a couple paragraphs you should be all set.
> 
> ANYWAY now that I've mentioned that I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Things are slowly heating up between MC and Kabu...

“C’mon, mate, hurry up or you’re gonna miss your chance to see your Man of Fire!” Hop laughs, jogging in place by the door to your shared room. The two of you had fallen asleep together on your bed - not cuddling, just talking until you both passed out, just like you used to when camping together in the Wild Area as kids and as Gym Challengers. He’d had no difficulty waking up for his alarm, though, and moved faster than you did in the mornings. 

“I’m hurrying as much as I can, Hop,” you whine, sliding your feet into your sneakers and jogging to join him by the door. He flings it open, and then locks it behind you. The two of you jog through the halls of the Inn, pausing only as the elevator takes you downstairs. 

Outside, Kabu, Milo, and Leon await you. 

“Hey! Decided to join us after all,” Leon grins, ruffling your hair and Hop’s hair with both of his hands. He’s jogging in place, too, clearly as eager to go as his little brother. 

“We’re not even late,” Hop says, elbowing Leon playfully. Leon laughs and moves out of Hop’s reach. He’s wearing those white leggings he loved during his Champion days with a black tee. 

“Good to have you both,” Kabu says warmly, smiling at Hop and then at you. He’s wearing the shorts he usually wears as part of his Gym Leader uniform, with a plain black long-sleeved compression shirt. His body is clearly defined under the tight top, and you allow yourself to stare at him as he turns to talk with Milo. “Nessa said she’s on her way, too, right?” 

“Yeah, she just texted saying she’s coming down and not to leave without her,” Milo laughs, looking at his phone, but you hardly hear him. You’re too busy noticing the taper of Kabu’s body from his strong shoulders to his narrow hips, the way his defined pecs and shoulders press against the shiny black material of his shirt, the flat plane of his abs - 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Nessa calls, throwing the doors to the Budew Drop Inn open and bursting forth. 

“That’s everyone, right?” Hop asks eagerly. 

“Yup!” Milo chirps happily. “Just so you all know, Kabu usually sets the pace of our runs, and we run so that the slowest person in our group can keep up. Which is usually me,” he adds with a little bit of a laugh. “I’m built for power, not speed.” 

“Nobody gets left behind,” Kabu affirms. You feel a little relief at the thought. “If anyone need a change of pace, don’t be afraid to speak up.” 

“Sounds good,” Leon grins. “This is gonna be a Champ - er, uh,” he stumbles. 

“Still don’t have it yet, huh?” You tease him, elbowing him as you fall into pace with the group. 

“I’m working on it,” Leon laughs. 

“Working on what?” Kabu asks from the front of the pack, moving at a steady trot. 

“He needs a new catchphrase,” Hop grins, falling into step with Kabu at the front, while you settle into the middle of the pack. “Champion time works fine when you’re the Champion, but…” 

“Ah, I see,” Kabu says with a smile. “Milo, Nessa, any ideas?” 

“Former-Champion time?” Nessa says with a wry smirk. 

“That’s what I suggested!” Hop laughs. “He didn’t like it, for some reason…” 

“I wonder why not,” Lee says dryly, earning a chuckle from the group. Everyone settles into silence as Kabu leads the group through Motostoke’s warm redstone streets, Milo bringing up the back. You’re happy to see that even though running isn’t your strongest suit, the pace is comfortable enough that you’re able to keep up. 

It’s not long before the group descends the steps leading into the Wild Area, Kabu keeping pace as he turns to speak to the group. 

“Let’s take a loop around West Lake Axewell,” he suggests. 

“Can we stop for a couple Dynamax Den raids?” Milo grins from behind you. 

“That’s the training part of the run,” Kabu says, with a smile pulling at his lips and an intense light in his eyes. You’d know that look anywhere by now - it’s his fiery passion for the love of a battle, shining through. 

“Whoo-hoo!” Hop cheers, punching the air. “This is gonna rock!” 

The group sets off towards the lake at a trot, and you’re happy to find that you’re still able to keep pace with everyone. It’s probably all the hiking around the Wild Area you’d done as a Gym Challenger, you consider. You’d never been much of a runner before, but you’d really pushed your body to the limit on your journey to Championship. 

“What a great day,” you sigh happily as Milo increases his pace a little, falling into step beside you as Nessa drops to the back of the group. 

“Yeah, it is,” Milo says. It really is lovely - there’s a light breeze swaying the grass beneath your feet, the sky is a bright, soft blue, and West Lake Axewell sparkles in the early-morning light. This feeling of freedom and of joy out in nature - this is what you lived for, not day after day in stuffy Wyndon. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Milo says suddenly. You nod, curious. “Is that a burn on the back of your arm?” He points to the waxy area of skin, about the size of a quarter. 

Hop, Nessa, and Leon are chatting, but still, somehow Kabu manages to hear your conversation and turns to look over his shoulder at you. 

“Oh, yeah, it is,” you say, embarrassed. You’re pretty sure Kabu doesn’t know that you got that burn from your battle with him as a Gym Challenger, and you don’t want him to know, either. He’d probably feel terrible, and that was the last thing you needed, now that you were hoping he’d continue opening up to you and improve his confidence on the battlefield. 

“Where did you get it?” Milo asks, but then, seeing your discomfort, he backpedals quickly. “I mean - ah, I’m sorry, I’m being rude! You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to!” 

“No, it’s okay,” you smile. “I had a Pokemon battle against a particularly tough opponent, once, and got a little burned. But I was okay.” You leave it vague, and hope it sounds more like you were fighting something too tough for you in the Wild Area than anything. 

“Glad you were okay! Though, of course, you’re tough enough to be Champion, so it’s only natural that you would be,” Milo smiles back at you. You’re grateful he doesn’t pry any further, and Kabu’s attention soon drifts to a couple Dynamax dens, both glowing with Dynamax energy. 

“Hey, look, guys!” Hop exclaims, running ahead. 

“Hoppy!” Lee calls, picking up his pace to stay neck and neck with his sometimes-reckless brother. 

“Don’t leave me out of the fun!” Nessa calls, surging forward with an unexpected strength, glancing over her shoulder at you as she goes. You make eye contact, and swear you see her wink at you, her ocean blue eyes flitting over to Kabu. 

“You two want to take on the other Den with me?” Kabu asks, turning back towards you and Milo. 

“Sounds great!” You agree eagerly, feeling electrified at the thought of working side-by-side in battle with Kabu. 

“Let’s do it!” Milo says.  


* * *

  


It’s a rampaging Copperajah in the den, of all Pokemon. Hop, Nessa, and Leon have gotten a Tsareena, which doesn’t seem as angry to be disturbed as it is mildly annoyed. Still, you consider, the Tsareena is probably making Nessa sweat things out a bit due to its Type alone - though, really, you know Lee’s Charizard has things covered. 

“Kabu, this is all you!” Milo calls, shifting your attention back to the Pokemon in front of you, and Kabu nods, Gigantamaxing his Centiskorch. 

Centiskorch’s flames burn bright as it grows and transforms. Kabu wastes no time, immediately targeting the furious steel-type Pokemon, who’s stampeding around and slashing at everything in its way with its enormous trunk. Tox, your Toxtricity, is unable to do little more than use sound-based moves, its Poison typing entirely ineffective against your opponent. You consider switching Tox out, but it seems Boomburst is actually distracting the Copperajah from Centiskorch - if you pulled him for even a moment, Centiskorch, your team’s main attacker, would be at risk, and you know there’s not enough Dynamax energy coming from the Den for Kabu to Dynamax a second Fire-type Pokemon. Milo’s sent out his Eldegoss, who is employing the same strategy as it had on Kabu earlier - floating agilely on the breeze, using Giga Drain and Hyper Voice to further bombard Copperajah with sound and using Protect when Copperajah turns its fury upon him. Between Boomburst and Hyper Voice, the dual sound-based moves seem to be the best strategy to keep Copperajah confused, so you take your fingers off your Pokeballs, deciding to let it be for now. 

“Centiskorch! Keep the pressure up! Let’s try flamethrower from all angles!” Kabu calls, rising from his battle stance near you. “Your teammates have Copperajah distracted! Come on!” 

He surges forward with power and speed, running neck and neck with his Centiskorch as they fearlessly approach the Copperajah, ready to encircle it on all sides. 

“Tox!” You call, and he whips his head around. “We’ve got to cover Centiskorch and Kabu! Boomburst will do more damage if we can narrow the gap between us and our opponent a little, so let’s get in there!” 

Tox chitters and nods, and the two of you run together to close in on Copperajah, diverging from Kabu and Centiskorch at the last minute to swing onto the other side of the rampaging Pokemon. Centiskorch has drawn its attention, and the big Pokemon snuffles and stomps, tossing its great head back and forth in agitation, clearly gearing up to charge the Fire-type. 

“Now, Tox!” You cry, and he lets out a thunderous Boomburst, so loud you think you can visibly see the air distort in front of you. The Copperajah whirls at this, turning and charging at you and Tox. 

Your heart flies into your throat, and you grab your Pokemon, pulling him away as quickly as you can. But, fortunately, a ripple of heat washes over you, and you realize Kabu’s brought the attention back to himself with Flamethrower. The sheer power of the enormous Gigantamax-powered flame is incredible; even at this distance, it’s almost intolerable for you. 

A moment later, you hear Eldegoss chime in with Hyper Voice. This is going perfectly, you think to yourself. 

And then, Copperajah, finally irritated enough with all of you, unleashes a Max Quake. 

The ground gives way beneath you, splintering into pieces, and it’s all you and Tox can do to keep moving, jumping from plate to plate and trying to avoid being swallowed whole by the gaping fissure lines appearing in the earth. The worst of it seems to have come your way, ironically; when you manage to glance up, you see Kabu and Centiskorch, making their way to you. 

“Champ!” A voice calls - Milo, you realize, whose Eldegoss isn’t bothered by this at all. If you can get to him, or Kabu, there might be safety in numbers, you think - but a sudden spear of rock arises from the ground and slices the side of your calf, and you gasp, stumbling away from it quickly. 

You’re bleeding. It seems bad, but not immediately life-threatening, the way the Copperajah could be, and with as much adrenaline as is in your system at the moment, you can still run. So you do. 

Though Max Quake is finally settling down, Copperajah is rampaging, apparently deciding to go all-out with Take Down or Double Edge, you really can’t tell which. You just need to avoid getting hit by it, for now. 

But between the strong, Gigantamaxed Centiskorch and tiny, agile Eldegoss, you and Tox are the easiest target, and Copperajah begins barreling towards you. 

“Centiskorch, G Max Centiferno!” A deep voice calls, surprisingly close to you. Kabu and Centiskorch have nearly made it across the field to you, it seems. Centiskorch obeys his Trainer’s commands, unleashing a hellstorm of fire upon the Copperajah, who nonetheless continues to barrel at you through it. “Power Whip it off its feet!” Kabu calls again, and Centiskorch does, the attack mercifully landing. Copperajah falls onto its side thunderously, the impact sending up a roil of debris, speeding towards you. 

The wave of ground threatens to overwhelm you, but at the last moment, Kabu’s body slams into you, managing to push you out of the way of the worst of it. The two of you roll together, falling to the ground as dirt and mud and rocks spatter you. 

You barely have a moment to register that Kabu’s on top of you before you’re looking for Tox. Relief floods your chest as you realize that, with Centiskorch’s help, he’s made his way out of the worst of it, too. 

“Tox! Overdrive!” You call, knowing that his ability to use Boomburst is probably fading fast after so many repetitions of it. In the distance, you hear Milo calling for Hyper Voice and Giga Drain to be used in quick succession. 

All the attacks land, and a surge of red light tells you that the Dynamax phenomenon on the Copperajah has finally broken. Kabu pulls his weight off you, sitting up, and helps you do the same. But before any of you can react, the Copperajah, now its typical size, turns tail and runs back into its den. Centiskorch returns to his usual size in a flash of red light, too, and you laugh as it approaches Tox, the two chatting excitedly in little squeaks and grunts as Eldegoss floats in to add its two cents on the battle. 

“Are you all right?” Kabu asks, his hand reaching up to cup your cheek. He turns your head gently so that you’re looking at him again. His eyes scan your face, worry evident in his gaze, as you take in the sight of him, too. His hair is plastered against his sweaty forehead, his face speckled with dirt. There’s a small cut under his right eye, but it’s not bleeding badly. 

He’s a mess, and yet, somehow, he’s never looked better. 

“Yeah,” you reply. “Yeah, I’m okay, thanks to you, Kabu. You saved me from the worst of all that.” 

“Thank goodness,” Kabu breathes, and pulls you into his body, tucking you into his shoulder. “I’m so relieved. I was so worried you were hurt.” His arms encircle you, strong and protective, holding you tight, and you hold him back fiercely, wishing this moment never had to end. 

But you hear Milo calling for you and Kabu as he jogs up to you, picking his way across the splintered earth, and you know the moment does, in fact, have to end. Kabu lets go of you, his hand returning to cup your cheek for a moment. His thumb rubs back and forth briefly over your skin in that fond little way of his, and his eyes shine at you, warm and tender. 

“Are you both okay?” Milo calls, now practically upon you. Kabu stands up and offers you his hand. 

“We’re all right, Milo,” he replies. You take his hand and pull yourself to standing, too, but immediately hiss as pain shoots through your right calf. You take your weight off the leg, and Kabu and Milo both notice. “What’s wrong?” Kabu asks quickly, grabbing you by the waist to help steady you. 

“Her leg,” Milo realizes, pointing. You glance down at it, surprised to see just how bad it looked. There’s a deep gash into your muscle that’s steadily oozing a bit of blood; the sight of it makes you feel a little lightheaded. 

“It looks worse than it feels,” you try to reassure the men, even though you’re not sure that’s true anymore. It feels like something of a miracle that you were able to run on that leg at all. 

“Milo, steady her,” Kabu instructs, taking charge of the situation immediately. He lets go of you, and as he does, Milo’s big hands close around your waist and shoulder, supporting you. Kabu pulls something out of his shorts pocket - a Max Potion, you realize. “I expected I was going to need to use this on one of my Pokemon,” he explains. “But I think you’re in worse shape than any of them, right now. This is going to sting a little.” You nod. You and Hop had both used plenty of potions on yourselves while you were training in the Wild Area together during your Gym Challenge. Kabu uncaps the Max Potion and begins to spray it over you. Even though you had expected the pain, you hadn’t expected to feel it quite so deep, and you gasp, struggling to fight the reflex to pull your leg away. 

A concerned grumble makes you turn your head. Tox, Centiskorch, and Eldegoss have all made their way back to you. Tox puts one hand on your shoulder, his eyes shining with worry. 

“I’m all right, buddy,” you tell him fondly. “You and I have both had worse. All part of the risk of what we do, right?” 

“Tric, tricity,” Tox agrees with a stoic nod. 

“He really seems to care about you,” Milo notes. 

“I’ve had him since he was an Egg,” you explain. The searing stinging in your leg begins to subside, and when you glance down at it, Kabu’s just finishing up with the Max Potion. 

“All done,” he announces, frowning at the now-nearly-healed skin. There’s a thin line there, like a scrape, but it’s nothing like what it was. “How’s it feel?” He asks you. 

You reach for Tox tentatively as you put your weight on the leg. To your relief, it doesn’t hurt at all. 

“Totally fine,” you announce with a thumbs up. Milo lets out a breath, Tox chirps and punches the air, and Kabu smiles, standing up once again. 

“I’m very glad to hear that,” he says meaningfully. 

“I’m glad to say it,” you laugh, which earns some chuckles from the men and the Pokemon alike. 

“That was a hard battle,” Milo observes, looping one arm around you and one around Kabu. He pulls you both into his powerful shoulders. “I’m glad everyone’s all right, in the end.” 

“It was quite the battle, wasn’t it?” Kabu chuckles, wrapping one arm around Milo and the other around you. You return the group hug, too. “Good job, team. That includes you all,” he adds, turning to the Pokemon. They chirrup happily, then join the hug, too, Centiskorch curling around you all, Tox wrapping his arms around you and Kabu from behind the two of you, and Eldegoss nestling in Milo’s pink hair. “We worked together quite brilliantly, if I may say so myself.” 

“Agreed,” you beam, catching Kabu’s eye. “Everyone was amazing out there.” 

“Especially you,” Kabu murmurs, dropping his hand to the small of your back again. Your stomach drops at his touch, particularly now that Nessa’s told you what a big deal it is. “You took a lot of heat from that Copperajah, you know. Thank Arceus you’re okay.” 

“Thanks to you,” you smile, and the group hug begins to break up, humans and Pokemon alike extracting themselves from each other. 

Kabu glances over to the rest of your friends as you separate. 

“Looks like the others are finishing with Tsareena over there,” he observes. “Let’s go see how their battle went.” 

“Yeah!” Milo exclaims, setting off for the group as a beam of red light indicates that they’ve broken the Dynamax phenomenon, too. “Nessa! Hop! Leon! You did it!” He cheers enthusiastically. Kabu lingers behind with you, following Milo at a walk instead of his usual trot. You fall into step beside him, grateful for a little more rest after that unexpectedly intense battle. 

“You had me worried,” Kabu says to you gently. 

“You’re sweet, Kabu,” you smile at him. He’s already rosy-cheeked from the battle, but he flushes more deeply at your words. Arceus, he’s cute, you think to yourself, not for the first time. “But I’m okay, like I said. Mostly thanks to you,” you add, then decide to change the subject. “I was really impressed by how you and Centiskorch were working together throughout the battle. Watching you both was amazing, you know.” 

“Well, thank you. Sometimes I find I get a little more out of my Pokemon by being in the thick of things with them,” he explains with a shrug. You nod, thinking again back to that battle of his you’d seen with Juan. 

“I’m the same way,” you admit. For as much as your heart had been in your throat while watching him fight that Gyarados, at the end of the day, your battle styles were extremely similar. You can’t help but muse, for a moment, that he had performed significantly better in this battle than on the stadium pitch; was he choking under pressure in his official fights? 

“We’re more alike than we had guessed,” Kabu says, pulling you out of your thoughts. He gives you a warm smile and touches the small of your back yet again, this time for just the briefest of moments, though the touch still feels intimate. “Battling with you felt very natural to me, you know,” he murmurs. 

“It felt natural to me, too,” you agree. But you’re nearly caught up to your friends, so he drops his hand, and asks, “Do you think you’ll be up to finishing the run?” 

“I should be,” you agree. “I’ll let you know if I’m not.” 

“Okay,” Kabu nods. “I’ll keep the pace slower, anyway. The rest of the group should be a little tired by now.” 

“So Leon Gigantamaxed Charizard for your battle, huh?” Milo is saying as you both rejoin the group. “Kabu Gigantamaxed Centiskorch for ours!” 

“Go, Fire-types!” Lee grins, reaching up to give Kabu a high five. Kabu laughs and obliges. 

“Now that’s a statement I can get behind,” he chuckles. “But let’s not get too comfortable for too long - we’ve got a ways to go before we finish up this lap around the lake.” 

“We have to keep running after all that?” Hop whines, practically deflating on the spot. 

“It’s good for you,” Kabu says, his voice a mix of stern chastising and friendliness. 

“How do you have all the energy for this?” Hop continues to whine. 

“I’m built for endurance and stamina,” Kabu grins, catching your eye before setting off again. 

You wonder if your mind is dirty for thinking there was a double meaning to that, or if he had really meant it - but a moment later, you start running again, and there’s no time anymore to dwell on his words, or that look. You’re busy just keeping up with the group, putting one foot in front of the other and remembering to breathe.


	22. Doubles Challenge Selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll...it's time to find out what this Doubles Challenge thing is all about! I promised I'd be updating a little more quickly and I'm really happy to be able to do so with this chapter! As always, huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and especially to everyone who commented! And thank you also to everyone who checked out my writing commissions - I'm happy to say they've been going pretty well!  
> Also T minus 7 chapters until something big happens :D

By the time you’re back at the Budew Drop Inn, you’re disgustingly sweaty, dirty, and muddy, with a few blades of grass and your own dried blood stuck to your legs. 

“I call the shower first,” you tell Hop. He looks flat out exhausted. 

“Fine by me, mate,” he pants. “That whole thing was brutally tiring. I’m going to just - mmph.” He collapses, face-first, in bed and doesn’t get up. 

Showering has rarely felt so good, and you admittedly take your time, wanting to be much more presentable for the start of the Doubles Challenge soon. When you get out of the shower, you have a couple texts. The first is from Raihan to the entire group of you all. 

_How was that morning run? If any of you care to know, I LOVED sleeping in._

Lee is the only one who has responded, which is a bit funny, considering they’re in the same room together. 

_Rai, you’re a dick sometimes, you know that?_

You feel a little better, knowing that even Leon of endless-energy fame was feeling his oats. 

The other text is from Kabu, and it’s only to you. 

_Great job with the run and the battle. Still doing okay? If you need anything, let me know._

You can’t help but smile at his kind words. 

_I’m doing great. Thanks for having that Max Potion on you. They don’t call them that for nothing! And great job to you, too. You were amazing to watch._

Kabu texts you back quickly, which is somewhat unusual for him. 

_You’re too kind to me_ , he says, followed by a blushing emoji. Ugh, he’s cute. _But I’m glad you’re okay, and glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe we could do some runs together when you’re in Motostoke for research?_

You smile at the idea. Even though you’re exhausted, you’d loved the chance to be out in the Wild Area. It really did feel like where you needed to be. Plus, a little more time with Kabu sounds like just what you want. 

_I’d like that!_ You answer. _You set a good pace, and like I said earlier, you’re good company._

After you’ve dressed, you get a reply text from Kabu. 

_Not as good of company as you :)_

“Your turn in the shower, Hop,” you tell him, sitting on the edge of your bed. He groans into his pillow, but turns his head. When he sees you smiling dreamily at your phone, he grins. 

“What did Kabu say?” He asks. 

“Am I that obvious?” You say, pretending to be offended. 

“Uh, yeah,” Hop laughs. “C’mon, fill a guy in here.” 

“Okay,” you laugh. “But I really have to get ready for this Doubles Challenge meeting, too.” It’s a feeble excuse, and you know it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hop laughs, turning your phone as you show him the text from Kabu, and your reply. His smile widens at the sight, and he turns back to you, a knowing look in his eye. “You excited to see him later today?” Hop asks. You blush and nod. 

“Yeah, I really am,” you agree.   


* * *

  


About an hour later, you sit on one of the benches in the holding room of Motostoke Stadium, next to Kabu - right where you want to be. Milo and Nessa sit on his other side. On the bench in front of you, Raihan grabs a selfie with his phone, with Milo and Nessa making faces at him in the background. Bede sits huffily beside him, with Marnie and Bea next to each other on the other side of Bede. 

“I wonder what this is all about,” Marnie asks you, turning in her seat to chat with you. “I mean, I know it’s the Doubles Challenge, but do they mean we’ll be using two of our own Pokemon in exhibition battles now? Or are we teaming up with people?” 

“I hope it’s two of our own,” Raihan grins. 

“Yeah, of course you do, that’s your whole shtick anyway,” you laugh. “Honestly, Marn, I don’t know.” 

“If we _are_ teaming up with people, I wonder if they’ll rotate us through randomly, or if we’ll have one partner?” Bea muses aloud. 

“Rotating through sounds fun,” Marnie beams at her. 

“Sounds awful,” Bede grumps. 

“You would think that,” Marnie says without hesitation. 

“Bugger off,” Bede retorts. 

Kabu gives you a long-suffering look as the two continue, Raihan changing the angle of his phone to get a video of the two, with him in the foreground, sticking out his tongue. You know it’s about to be on Pokegram for the whole world to see in less than five minutes. 

“All right, everyone! Hello!” A man in a suit enters the room, clapping his hands together. Mr. Ohmori, if you remember correctly. He was the head of the League Board, and probably on track to replace Rose as League Chairman - unless that title could somehow be transferred to Leon, too, you figure. “To all the wonderful Gym Leaders I’ve had the pleasure of working with in the past - it’s a delight to see you all again, and I’m excited to work with you again in this new year. To everyone coming in for the first time - it’s an honor to be here as you start your journey as a Gym Leader! My name is Mr. Ohmori, and I’m the head of the Board, as you probably all know by now.” He pauses, taking a deep breath, and his eyes find you in the crowd. “Oh! And I almost forgot - a heartfelt thanks to our new Champion - not only for ushering in a new age for the Galar League, but for acting as a substitute for Circhester during this Challenge! As you have probably heard, our beloved city of ice was…unable to send a representative,” he says, choosing his words carefully. “But our Champion graciously volunteered to help bring our numbers back up to eight.” You smile at Ohmori, but snort a little at his last comment. You definitely had tried to get out of this - volunteering is as far from what you’d done as it was possible to get. Beside you, Kabu snorts a little in amusement, too. “Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering what, exactly, the Doubles Challenge is.” He pauses a little, though you’re not sure if it’s for dramatic effect or because he expects audience participation. There’s a little murmuring and nodding of heads at this. “This season, we’re cutting your Singles exhibition battles down by about a third and replacing them with Doubles battles with a partner. You will all list your top three partners, and we will match you as best as we can based on everyone’s preferences,” he continues, passing out a bundle of clipboards and pens. “You will stay with your assigned partner all season, and you will both gain and lose points together according to your wins, losses, and KOs. The team with the most points at the end of the season is the winner of the first-ever Galar Doubles Challenge!” 

Raihan passes you a stack of clipboards, each with a blank piece of paper, and you take one, passing the rest onto Kabu. 

“I’ll have you go ahead and pick your top 3 potential partners now,” Mr. Ohmori says. “Go ahead and rank them, with number 1 as your most preferred choice.” You frown at the blank paper before you for a moment. The obvious choice, in your mind, is Kabu. Based on your Dynamax Den raid this morning, you fight well with him, you think, and you like his straightforward strategy. Moreover, you’d been looking for a way to re-inspire him as a Trainer and prevent his potential slide into a quiet retirement. And, of course, it would be a great excuse to spend more time with him than ever before, which you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want. 

In front of you, Bede is already writing in surprisingly large and loopy handwriting - you can see it without really bothering to try. Raihan is his first pick. Raihan might choose Bede - or just as likely, he might also choose you, you think. Nessa and Milo are bound to pick each other. Your only sense of guilt sets in when you think about Marnie - she was your rival during the Gym Challenge, and your friend, too. But then, to your surprise, you see her turn just the slightest bit towards Bea, catching her eye. Bea nods a tiny bit at her. 

For a moment, you’re stunned, almost offended. Marnie was _your_ rival! But then, a moment later, you realize that Bea is a Fighting-type specialist, while Marnie is a Dark-type specialist. Bea would be weak to Bede’s many Psychic-types, which Marnie could nullify with her relative advantage over Bede. And though both were weak to Bede’s Fairy-type moves, you can remember seeing both trainers use quite a few Poison-type moves before. Together, they can achieve nearly ideal coverage. 

You feel a pair of eyes on you, and when you turn to meet them, you see Kabu, glancing at you out of the corner of his eyes. His eyebrows are raised hopefully, a small smile on his lips. 

Why does he have to be so damn cute? 

You give him the tiniest of smiles and a nod, and he does the same back to you. 

You list Kabu first, then Marnie second, then Raihan third. 

On the clipboard beside you, you can see Kabu’s neat, angular handwriting spelling out your name first, then Milo, then Nessa.


	23. Doubles Challenge Selection, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S EXCITED FOR MC AND KABU TO GET TO BATTLE AND TRAIN TOGETHER??  
> I know I am and I'm writing this thing lol  
> Six chapters to go until something big!!

Even though the official roster hasn’t been released, it’s not long until you all figure out who’s going to be paired with who. You and the Gym Leaders all linger in the holding room of the stadium, discussing who had chosen who with one another. 

“We put each other down as top choice,” Nessa explains, gesturing to Milo with a laugh. 

“Naturally,” Milo grins. 

“Makes sense. So you two’ll be together. That’s good - you have good type coverage together. Bea and I picked each other for that reason, too,” Marnie says. “I hope you’re not mad,” she adds with an apologetic smile over to you. 

“No, not at all!” You laugh. “I saw you two catch each others’ eye and figured that was what you were doing.” 

“Who’d you put?” Raihan asks, grinning at you. 

“Kabu and I put each other down as first pick,” you beam. 

“Aww, dammit,” Raihan groans. “I put you first and thought for sure you’d pick me, too. I mean, c’mon - the strongest Gym Leader and the Champion - we’d make the perfect team!” 

“I put you down, just not in first place,” you offer with a small shrug. “Not that that helps, but…” 

“I am wounded,” Raihan laments, clasping a hand to his heart and pretending to swoon. 

“Sorry, Rai,” you laugh. 

“He’ll survive,” Kabu says dryly, though the smile pulling at his lips indicates that he’s just as amused as you are. 

“Yeah, I will,” Rai says, sitting up and no longer pretending to be affected. “You guys will have pretty good type coverage for each other, too, y’know.” When you consider his words, you realize he’s right - Tox and Rillaboom will be able to cover Water-type Pokemon for Kabu, for example. “Not that that’ll matter, since Bede and I are gonna kick your ass! Fairy and Dragon together - you all better watch out! We’re gonna win this thing, right, partner?” 

Bede is practically boiling, his face red and fists clenched. 

“We are,” he says heatedly. “And when I’m done with the lot of you, you’ll all know that I’m not just a second pick, second-best. I should be a _first_ choice.” He stands, shaking a little, and stalks away. 

“Seems like your partnership is off to a rocky start,” Bea tells Raihan, arching one eyebrow. 

“Uhhh, I guess so,” Raihan says, completely caught off-guard. “He’s, what, pissed I didn’t pick him first?” You and Marnie nod silently. Raihan groans, facepalming hard. 

“Great. So, do I go after him, or will he be, like, mad about that…?” 

“You go after him,” Marnie says, standing and taking Raihan’s wrist. “But you shut him down if he starts pulling any of his bullshit. Honestly, I barely even know him, but I can already tell he’s like an overgrown child sometimes.” If there’s anyone who can keep Bede in check, you know it’ll be Marnie, with her no-nonsense attitude. All the same, the sight of tiny Marnie leading Raihan, marching him out of the holding room, is downright comical. You and the other Gym Leaders manage to hold it together until you’re certain they’re out of earshot, but then break down in laughter. 

“Oh, Arceus, this is gonna be a year to remember,” Nessa laughs.   


* * *

  


Mr. Ohmori informs everyone that results of the match-ups will be released on Saturday. You’ll all come back to Motostoke for this, and the announcements will be televised. The idea seems ridiculous - you all already know who you should be paired with - but it’s quite obviously to generate hype and play the marketing angle with the public. 

“Hey, any chance you’re free to chat for a moment?” Kabu asks you as everyone filters out. 

“Yeah, of course,” you smile at him. 

“Great. Let’s go find somewhere to sit and talk strategy.” 

You and Kabu find a bench by the river under a shady tree after walking side-by-side in that companionable silence you so often enjoy with him. It’s relatively isolated, and the shade is a welcome relief from the intense mid-afternoon sun. The two of you let your Pokemon out to mingle and sit in the shade, and you watch as Tox greets Centiskorch enthusiastically. The two ordinarily stand-off-ish Pokemon seem to really enjoy each others’ company, and have seemed to bond after the battle against Copperajah, which is a relief. Corviknight flutters up into the tree above the two of you, watching everything carefully, and your Rillaboom, Boltund, Grimmsnarl, and Glaceon approach Kabu’s Pokemon tentatively, trying to make friends. 

“I’m honored you chose me as your top pick,” Kabu says candidly, “especially considering that we’ve only gotten to know each other over the past month or so. I’m really looking forward to this chance to work more closely with you over the upcoming Gym Season.” 

“I’m honored you chose me,” you answer honestly. “I’m excited to be able to work with you, too, Kabu. I really admire your battle style, and I know there’s a lot we can learn from each other. Plus, fighting with you earlier today - it just felt natural, you know? Everything about our time together has felt natural,” you add. 

“It really has,” he agrees, leaning against the back of the bench and draping an arm over the bench behind you. His fingers brush lightly against your shoulder. A long moment passes, and you wait to see if he’s going to make another move, but it never comes. The two of you watch your Pokemon for a long moment; they’re all seeming to mostly get along. Boltund and Arcanine are becoming fast friends, and Centiskorch is swimming in the river, splashing Tox playfully. Finally, Kabu takes a deep breath and says, 

“If we’re going to be battling together, we should probably start thinking about training together, too.” 

“We definitely need to train together,” you agree, feeling a little thrill in your chest at the thought of even more time with Kabu. You wonder if he’s feeling the same thing. 

“Maybe we make it a Friday thing?” 

“Hmm, maybe…though Fridays are your day to wind down a little at the library, and Sonia will still need my help with the book until she gets her own pass to the Special Archives,” you say. Even as you speak, you know it’s a feeble excuse. Sonia’s pass is likely to be approved any day now. Kabu probably knows this - you’d heard Sonia and Nessa talking to him about the pass at the group dinner. He shrugs a little, but you shake your head, feeling somewhat nervous about what you were about to say. “But…even if Sonia doesn’t need my help much longer, I’d like to keep our Friday routine, if at all possible,” you admit quietly. Kabu smiles at this, his hand finally settling on your shoulder and his thumb stroking your skin fondly. 

“That sounds good to me, but it’ll mean we’ll have to find another day to carve out for training,” he muses. “Can your schedule support that?” 

“I’ll make it,” you affirm. When Kabu shoots you a look, though, you clarify. “And not by overdoing things. Training for this is important. PR and interviews and photoshoots are going to have to wait a little.” 

Kabu’s look softens at this. 

“Okay,” he agrees. “If you think you can make that work, I believe in you. But keep in touch with me about it, okay?” 

“Okay,” you agree with a smile. “Thanks, Kabu.” 

“Of course,” he murmurs. “I’m assuming training in Wyndon would be most convenient for you?” 

You frown at the thought. 

“Yeah, it would be, but…” you sigh in frustration. Kabu doesn’t press you, allowing you time to collect your thoughts. “I kinda hate it there,” you finally admit. “It’s too much hustle and bustle. There’s no nature to enjoy, no Wild Area to run off to. I can hardly breathe in the city without being asked for autographs and pictures. Just walking down the street is miserable. And if I’m there, my PR team is going to be pressuring me to rush off to the next thing as soon as our training session is done. Training doesn’t work like that, you know? We might hit a roll and go a couple hours later than we planned, or we might need to tweak a strategy and have an extra session.” 

“You’re right,” Kabu agrees. “If there are too many constraints on when and how we can train, we’ll suffer as a team.” A moment of thoughtful silence passes. “Motostoke, then?” He asks. 

“I’d prefer that,” you say honestly. “If I can spend part of the week here and part of the week doing whatever else they need me to do as Champion, that would be ideal.” 

“What will you do for accommodations here?” He asks. 

“Well, there’s the Budew Drop Inn,” you start slowly. “Though that will get…expensive quickly. I’ll probably be better off renting a place.” You let your words hang in the air, hoping that Kabu might offer his spare futon to you. But, you realize, that’s a little much - if you’re going to be here three or even four nights a week, Kabu offering you to stay with him would be very much like asking you to move in with him. That would be moving too fast, given that the two of you have only gotten close over the last few weeks. 

“There are some nice enough apartments up for rent just a couple blocks over from my place,” the Man of Fire finally offers. “They’re not far from the Stadium, and they should be within your budget, too.” Considering that the Champion salary is good, and your apartment in Wyndon was a rent-free perk of the job, you’re pretty optimistic that they will be. 

“Maybe you could walk me by them today,” you say hopefully. Kabu smiles at you, giving you another fond stroke of his thumb. 

“I would be glad to,” he agrees. “But let’s stay here just a minute longer.” 

You hum and settle in a little closer to him, happy to enjoy the moment and watch your Pokemon splashing and playing and sleeping in the sun.   


* * *

  


You had to return to Wyndon for Wednesday and Thursday to handle some of your Champion duties, but managed to send out an email contacting the owners of the apartment and starting the process of getting an official showing. Kabu had walked you by the place on Tuesday, and you’d liked what you’d seen, but you definitely needed to see the inside before committing. 

The owners were free to meet on Saturday, as you found out Thursday night. You were going back to Motostoke that day anyway for the Doubles Challenge announcement - you’d just have to show up earlier than usual to be able to squeeze in a showing in the morning, which is when they’re free. You write to the owners saying that 10AM will work, and set an alarm for extra-early on Saturday. 

When the day comes, you catch the first train out of Wyndon and sleep on the way into Motostoke. There’s a slight delay due to some Pokemon on the tracks, but you’re still on time for your showing. The owners are gracious and the apartment looks fantastic. You’re frankly amazed that the process could be this easy - apartment hunting is usually a nightmare - but you suppose it helps to have input from someone like Kabu, who, as Gym Leader, likely had his finger on the pulse of the city. You offer to send some references by email, and the owners agree, but state that they’re not particularly worried, given that everyone knows you as the Champion. 

They promise that, if everything looks as good as they expect it will, they’ll send you a lease contract by email. You sign a couple of your League cards for them before you leave. 

You rush over to Motostoke Stadium next - it’s time for the official Doubles Challenge roster release. You’re glad you wore your uniform to the apartment showing, because now, you’re cutting it close on time and changing would probably make you late. You rush to join your colleagues out on the Motostoke Stadium pitch, noting the way the cameras whir on their tracks around the stadium, zooming and focusing in on each of you in turn. 

“We’re live in 5, 4, 3,” a camera man shouts, holding up two fingers, then one finger. 

“Welcome, citizens of Galar, Trainers, Gym Challengers, and fans alike, to the first-ever announcement of Galar’s Doubles Challenges,” Mr. Ohmori says. He’s doing his best to be bubbly and charismatic, but something comes off a little - _wrong_. 

It’s probably that it reminds you of Chairman Rose, somehow, but it _isn’t_ Rose. Despite all the things the former-Chairman had done, he had an undeniable charisma that was impossible to replicate. 

You’re a bit lost in your thoughts for a moment, dwelling on the Darkest Day a bit longer than you probably should, only perking up when Ohmori announces the first paired team. 

“To nobody’s surprise, our first team is the closest of friends. Training together since they were little, working together through thick and thin as they carve out careers both as Gym Leaders and in their own respective fields - it’s only natural they would pick each other! Let’s give it up for Nessa and Milo!” 

You and the other Gym Leaders clap as Nessa and Milo both move up towards Ohmori. They embrace each other fondly, Milo lifting Nessa off the ground a little with his strength and enthusiasm. 

“Any words for Galar?” Ohmori asks them. 

“We’ve been training together our whole lives,” Milo says with an amiable smile. “So I think we definitely have the advantage in terms of understanding and complementing each others’ battle style because of this.” 

“And furthermore,” Nessa adds, striking a serious pose, one hand on Milo’s shoulder, “we cover each others’ weaknesses pretty well! So Galar, you better watch out - we’re planning on doing our best together in the Doubles Challenge and really making a splash!” 

“I think I speak for all of Galar when I say we’re excited to see you both take on the Challenge together!” Ohmori says. “Next, could I have Bede come up, please? Yes, Bede, that’s you,” he says, as Bede frowns and points to himself a little disbelievingly. Bede pulls it together well, setting that cocky smile on his face and striding forward. He pauses beside Ohmori, crossing his arms over his chest and standing with his feet spread apart. “Nobody has been more controversial - or more unexpectedly popular - than you this last year, Bede. From being disqualified from the Gym Challenge to being the only Trainer in over 30 years deemed by Opal talented enough to be her successor, all the way to your riveting interruption of the Champion Cup, you’ve been keeping Galar on its toes,” Ohmori says. Bede maintains a smug smile on his face, but you see the way his eyebrows twitch just a little, especially at the mention of his disqualification. “Now, you’ll be keeping Galar even more fascinated with your pairing for the Champion Cup. Will it be Marnie, one of your Gym Challenge rivals and a fellow new Gym Leader? Will it be Raihan, the tamer of dragons? Will it be Kabu, the veteran Fire-type specialist? Or, perhaps, have you picked the new Champion, the woman you yourself challenged just a few short weeks ago?” 

Ohmori lets a moment of suspense draw out as the camera pans between each of you. 

“Bede, you are matched with…Raihan!” Raihan grins and strides forward to Bede, clapping him on the shoulder. “Bede, Raihan, any words for Galar?” 

“Whoever let us fight together, you’ve just guaranteed that we’re going to win this Challenge,” Raihan grins. “Not only are we both formidable Trainers on our own, but with Fairy and Dragon type teaming up, there’s nothing we can’t handle!” 

“We’re going to push each other to be the best Trainers Galar has seen,” Bede agrees, that smug smile still on his face. “Even surpassing the skills of the Champion.” He shoots you a cool look, and you give him a small smile back. 

He can try, you think, but he’s never once beaten you. 

“Speaking of the Champion,” Ohmori says. “Would you please come forward?” He ushers Bede and Raihan out of the way. “You’ve had a meteoric rise to stardom this year,” Ohmori says, one hand on your shoulder. “From being one of many Gym Challengers to becoming the first person in over a decade to defeat the undefeatable Leon and his Charizard - you’ve certainly left your mark on Galar’s history! And speaking of history - you’ve done much more than just win the status of Champion. You’ve defeated and captured Eternatus, saving us all from certain destruction by teaming up with the mythical protectors of Galar, Zacian and Zamazenta!” 

“And Hop,” you add, unwilling to let your best friend and his role be left out of the matter. 

“Yes, of course, and your rival through the Gym Challenge, Hop! Your feats have been noted by all of Galar, and your strength will be spoken of for generations - no, centuries! - to come! With that said, I can’t leave you to be the last to be matched up - we all know that our viewers are watching eagerly to see who you will be fighting alongside! I am therefore excited to announce that the Champion of Galar will be taking on the Doubles Challenge…” he pauses for dramatic effect. “With Kabu, the ever-burning man of fire!” 

A small smile pulls at Kabu’s lips, and he trots up to you in that way of his. You break into a grin at the sight while the other Gym Leaders applaud around you. 

Kabu sets one hand on your shoulder once he’s close enough to you, his touch gentle and his gray eyes sparkling with warmth. You smile at him for a moment, delighted to be officially fighting and training alongside him, before the feeling overwhelms you and you throw your arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“I’m so excited about this, Kabu,” you murmur to him honestly as he embraces you back with a laugh. 

“Me, too,” he says; you can hear the smile in his voice, and a moment later, when you pull away, you can see that smile written all across his lips, too. 

“People of Galar, look closely, because we only get about one a season - an actual big smile from the Man of Fire! Who knew these two were so close? Champion, Kabu, what do you have to say to your opponents and the people of Galar?” 

“I’m exceptionally honored to be chosen to fight alongside this remarkable young woman,” Kabu says, the picture of gentlemanly politeness and formality. “I believe she can do anything she sets her mind to. She’s truly a once-in-a-generation talent, and it will be a highlight of my entire career to be able to train with her, learn from her, and support her on the battlefield.” 

Warmth floods your heart at his words. He’s always been kind about your skills - even when discussing your worst moments as a Trainer, including the way you’d cried during your first battle with him - but you’ve never heard him praise you this openly or this enthusiastically. 

In a way, it’s a huge relief, given that you had once worried he would see you as an inadequate Champion. 

“I’m the one who’s honored,” you say, smiling over at Kabu. “There’s no one whose battle style I admire more than Kabu’s, and his remarkable success over his career attests to his talent. But he’s also relentlessly driven, disciplined, and always innovating, pushing to find a new combination or way forward with his team that nobody has thought of before. Kabu says he’ll be learning from me, but I can guarantee I’ll be learning much more from him,” you laugh. 

“Well, your respect for each other and enthusiasm for the battlefield is outstanding, and we expect great things from the both of you,” Ohmori says, ushering you both out of the way. He calls Bea and Marnie up next - they’re the only two left, so there’s no suspense anymore. You stand beside Kabu, turning to him and saying quietly, 

“Thanks for everything you said back there. That was really nice of you.” 

Kabu chuckles quietly. 

“It was all true, you know,” he says. “But I should be thanking you. I haven’t shown a good battle in a while now, and it was very kind of you to speak so generously about me to the public.” 

“Everything I said was true, too,” you say fondly. “Even if you’ve been on a run of tough luck recently, I really do admire you.” Kabu smiles gratefully at you, his cheeks coloring with the lightest blush. 

“Speaking of battles, would you be interested in a practice fight when we’re done here?” He asks. Your heart soars at the thought, and you can feel your face light up. 

“Definitely!”


	24. Practice Battle! Versus Kabu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to have our first training session with our favorite fire ossan! We shall see if MC can get Kabu back to the top of his game...  
> T minus 5 chapters!

For as badly as Kabu thinks he’s been doing in battles recently, he’s actually giving you quite a run for your money. You’re not sure if it’s because there’s just no audience, no pressure, or if it’s something like an intense desire to prove to you that you’d made a good choice in him, but either way, you don’t have much time to dwell on it because you’re too busy trying to move around the Stadium, running to get a good view of your Pokemon. 

You’re probably not on top of your game, either, though, you consider as you try to circle around to a place with a better view. You had been so pressed for time today, you’d hardly had anything to eat or drink. You’re definitely feeling the physical effects of that now; though the battle has only just started, you’re sweating already, your legs already beginning to burn with fatigue. 

It doesn’t help your situation that Kabu’s pulled out all the stops - Stealth Rock, Will-o-Wisp, Fire Spin, and Smokescreen - and now he’s got Arcanine firing at you relentlessly with Flamethrower and Fire Blast. Bolt, your Boltund, is fighting back against his new friend with Wild Charge, and you’ve turned the ground into Electric Terrain, which should help boost the strength of your attacks. Unfortunately, just avoiding the flames being launched at you and your Pokemon is taking up a considerable amount of time, so you’re not able to turn onto the offensive as well as you’d like. Even when you get a chance, the smoke is so thick, it’s enough to make you choke and almost makes it impossible to see where Arcanine actually is. 

The more Kabu uses his fire-type moves, the more you begin to sweat - not metaphorically, literally. Smoke continues to accumulate in the stadium, and the temperature is rising with every second that Flamethrower is rippling from Arcanine’s mouth. 

“Bolt, we have to stop this!” You shout. “Let’s knock that Arcanine off his feet!” 

But Kabu immediately beats a hasty retreat into the smoke, and you can’t find Arcanine any longer. 

Flamethrower erupts from a completely different angle, the heat close enough to you to make your skin prickle. You’re sweating bullets, and really, really wish you’d had something to eat or drink earlier today. But at the same time, every minute spent on the battlefield with Kabu is valuable information about how he trains and what strategies he can use, so you decide to tough it out just a little longer. 

“Bolt - I want you to spread a Thunder Wave across the whole Electric Terrain. Use the Terrain to your advantage and let it conduct your attacks. No matter where that Arcanine is, we’ve got to paralyze it,” you decide. Bolt nods, then barks and complies, a wave rippling out from under him. You see the glow of it travel in concentric circles out, until finally, it illuminates Arcanine, and reaches the edge of the stadium pitch. “We’ve got him!” You exclaim. “Let’s get in there with a Wild Charge!” 

Bolt runs through the smoke, with you following hot on his heels, sweat dripping off you. His attack connects, and Arcanine falls onto the ground, struggling to get up. 

“I yield,” Kabu shouts, and as you approach, you see his hands in the air, though there’s a smile on his face. 

“Bolt, that’s enough,” you call, ushering your Pokemon off his. Bolt is naturally competitive - that’s even his ability; Competitive - but there’s no point in causing further injury to Kabu’s Pokemon in what should be just a friendly practice battle, designed primarily to allow you two to feel each other out. 

Kabu pulls out some medicine, quickly treating his Arcanine to restore him to full health, then returns his Arcanine to his ball. You do the same with Bolt, feeding him a berry and spraying him with some Hyper Potion, murmuring to him quickly what a good job he’d done and scratching his ears before returning him to his ball. 

“Nice work,” Kabu says, approaching you with one hand held out. You beam up at him and take his hand, giving it a firm shake. 

“You too,” you reply. Kabu lets go of your hand and grabs his sweat towel instead, swiping it across his forehead. He’s sweating at least as much as you, and you suddenly wish you had brought a towel in, too. 

“That long-range Thunder Wave with the Electric Terrain laid down was an excellent strategy to feel me out in the smoke,” Kabu says, dragging the towel down his face and neck. “You’re a very innovative opponent.” 

“Well, thanks,” you say, wiping your face feebly with the back of your hand. “You’re pretty innovative, yourself, though, and it was good for me to see just how much a few well-timed set-up moves can cripple a team’s strategy.” 

“I’m glad,” Kabu says, giving you a small smile. “It seems this was very informative for the both of us, then.” A moment later, his eyes double-take back to you in worry. “You look exhausted,” he observes. 

“It’s a little hot in here for me,” you admit. 

“Then let’s get you out of the heat. It’ll be cooler in the holding room, and I’ve got a few spare sweat towels in the locker room, if you’d like one.” 

“That’d be great,” you admit faintly. Now that the adrenaline of the battle is wearing off, you’re realizing how oppressive the heat on the pitch has grown. 

Kabu ushers you into the holding room and sets you down on one of the benches, then disappears into the men’s locker room, telling you he’ll be right back. He returns a couple moments later with a dry sweat towel, which he approaches you with. You reach out to take it, but Kabu reaches over you, tousling your hair with it affectionately. You giggle at his playfulness, then reach up to grab the sweat towel from him. He lets you have it, and sits down by your side, so close his shoulder brushes against yours. 

“Here,” he adds, handing you something else. “Have some fresh water. A little bit of hydration goes a long way.” 

“Thanks,” you say, taking it from him gratefully. You crack the seal and take a few chugs, pausing to tell him, “I’ve been so busy today, I really haven’t eaten or drank much.” 

“No?” Kabu asks, mildly surprised. “Both are essential when you’re dealing with Fire-types. I find my heat tolerance goes down quite a bit if I’m not well-nourished or hydrated.” 

“Yeah, I’d believe it. I wasn’t feeling super great out there for a while,” you admit, chugging still more of the water. After all the smoke in your nose and throat, it just feels so good. 

“Are you feeling all right now?” Kabu asks, a note of concern lacing his voice. 

“Yeah. Just kinda wiped out,” you shrug. Kabu makes a low hum deep in his throat. 

“A cold shower might help,” he murmurs as he points to the women’s locker room. 

You nod, but then suddenly remember, you hadn’t brought a change of clothes with you. You’d shown up to the apartment showing in your uniform, after all, knowing that time would be tight and you’d be better off if you didn’t have to change before the Doubles Challenge announcement. 

“Ah, I’ll probably have to pass. I didn’t bring a change of clothes with me today,” you say. “Kinda just left Wyndon bright and early in these.” You gesture down at your uniform. As good as a shower would feel, there would be nothing worse than having to put on sweaty, smoky clothes afterwards. 

“I have some clothes you can borrow,” Kabu offers unexpectedly. 

“You do?” You ask, surprised. 

“Yeah,” he nods. “I keep a couple pairs of clothes here, just in case. You’d be surprised how often I wind up with rather large burn holes in my clothes from training with my Pokemon and need replacement shirts or pants,” he chuckles. You’re not sure whether you should be worried at that, or find it endearing. “We’re probably close enough to the same size that you could get away with wearing my stuff. If you wanted, that is,” Kabu clarifies. 

You don’t need much more encouragement. A cold, refreshing shower sounds amazing, and you like the idea of getting to snuggle into Kabu’s clothes afterwards, too. 

“I’d appreciate it,” you murmur, and the Man of Fire smiles down at you, his eyes warm. 

“Let me go find you something to change into, then,” he replies, and, much to your surprise, sets his hand on top of your thigh for just a moment before standing up and making his way back to the men’s locker room.   


* * *

  


Kabu had been right - a nice, refreshing shower had been just what you’d needed. You’d started the shower off bordering on the cold side, shocked to see how much grime and soot ran off your body when you’d first stepped in. Once you’d cooled down and started to feel back to normal, though, you’d raised the temperature, enjoying the feeling of getting pleasantly warm before finishing your shower. 

Kabu had provided you with a gray cable-knit sweater and some tan pants, both of which look delightfully cozy to you as you towel off. It’s an adorably Kabu-like outfit, you think to yourself as you pull it on. The pants fit, but are rather snug around your hips; his are, after all, so little. The sweater, on the other hand, is actually a little loose in the shoulders, arms, and chest, where Kabu carries most of his bulk. But they work just fine, overall, and you take a moment before you leave the locker room, bunching Kabu’s sweater to your nose and inhaling. It smells like his cologne, and the familiar musk feels reassuring right now. 

When you step into the holding room, you’re alone. You sit a moment on one of the benches, waiting for Kabu to return from wherever he’s at. A few minutes later, he emerges from the men’s locker room. His hair is soaking wet, and he’s combed it back off his forehead for the most part, but one stubborn lock insists on falling forward almost roguishly. He’s showered and changed, too, and wears gray pants and a form-fitting black turtleneck. 

“Did you want to comb your hair?” Kabu offers you, holding out a brush. 

“Thank you,” you say, taking it from him and beginning to pull it through your wet hair. 

“Doing better?” He asks, reaching into a messenger-style leather bag by the bench and pulling out a maroon scarf. He straightens up, then begins wrapping it around his neck while you work through the tangles in your hair. 

“Loads better. The shower helped a lot. Thank you for suggesting it, Kabu, and thank you for the clothes, too,” you smile up at him. 

“Oh, believe me, that’s my pleasure,” he chuckles, giving the scarf one final adjustment. “You look cute in my stuff.” 

Your smile grows, and you feel heat rising to your cheeks at his words. You drop your eyes from his gaze, continuing to smile to yourself. 

Kabu had called you cute. 

“Thank you,” you murmur, then glance up to him to see his reaction. He’s watching you carefully, a smile and a light blush on his face, too. He’s so adorable; a surge of affection rushes through you, and feeling suddenly bold, you tell him, “Like I’ve told you before, though, you’re the cute one here.” 

Kabu goes red to his eartips at this. 

“Well, I, um, ah - thank you,” he stutters, even more adorable now that he’s flustered. 

“You’re welcome,” you smile, then hand him the brush back, finally satisfied that your hair was de-tangled. You thank him for loaning you that, too, and he says something quick about how it’s no trouble as he ducks his head, hiding his face as he puts the brush back in his bag. 

Kabu’s eartips are still a little pink as he straightens up, and you stand, too, stretching and yawning as you do. 

“Still a little wiped out, hmm?” Kabu murmurs. You nod and stifle another yawn. 

“Yeah. It’s been a long day. I’m dreading the flight back to Wyndon, since it’s going to be so late before I’m back in my bed,” you admit. Kabu’s eyebrows fly up at this. 

“Oh? I thought you’d have accommodations in the Budew Drop for tonight,” he says. You grimace and shake your head. 

“I didn’t book a room for tonight. Figured I’d just head home. Of course, now I’m regretting my decision,” you admit with a laugh, then bend to gather up your bag. “Maybe I’ll stop by there and see if I can get a last-minute room for the night.” 

“They’ve been filling up quickly lately, though, haven’t they?” Kabu asks, picking up his bag, too. You nod. 

“Yeah. They don’t usually do same-day reservations anymore,” you sigh, then turn and begin to move toward the door. Kabu falls into step beside you, and offers you his arm. 

Your stomach flips at this; even though he’s done this several times before, it feels intimate, here, where it’s just the two of you and there’s no reasonable pretense of needing to stay together in a crowd. Giving him a soft smile, you slip your hand into the crook of his elbow, moving close to him. 

The two of you walk in silence for a moment, but just at the bottom of the stairs, he pauses, and you stop with him. He turns to you a little more, and you notice that he’s blushing furiously again, chewing on his bottom lip a little. 

“Um,” he starts, his eyes searching yours. What he’s hoping he’ll find, you really don’t know, so you decide to give him a moment to collect himself. He takes a deep breath and does, finally continuing, “Forgive me if this is too forward or presumptuous of me, but, um…you could stay at my place tonight, if you’d like.” 

Your jaw drops open and your mind reels. You hadn’t been expecting this at all - not that you were complaining, but still, the surprise of it has blindsided you quite a bit. Just when you’re expecting Kabu to continue to be reserved and shy, he pulls out something like this. 

Kabu takes your surprise for mortification, though, and immediately begins apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry - I shouldn’t have even mentioned it,” he starts, but you cut him off. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” You ask, unable to resist the smile that spreads across your features. Kabu’s apology dies in his throat. 

“Sorry - what?” He asks, as if unsure of what he’d heard. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I spent the night at your place?” You try again. 

“No, I - not at all,” Kabu says. “Would you want to, then? I can cook you some dinner, and you can get to bed at a more decent hour than if you go back to Wyndon.” 

“Yeah. I’d really like that, actually,” you tell him, pressing your free hand to the bicep of the arm you’re still holding onto. “Not just for the food or a convenient place to sleep, either. I’d also like to be able to spend more time in your company.” A tentative smile breaks on Kabu’s face. 

“I would, too,” he says quietly, laying his bigger hand atop yours.


	25. Kabu's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thinks Kabu's place would probably just straight up be the coziest? Also we get a fun surprise visit from another character this chapter :D  
> 4 chapters to go!

Kabu’s house is warm and friendly, with wood flooring and some pictures of him both recent and as a younger man with various friends on the walls. He’s got a bonsai tree on a coffee table, you note with interest - it’s a very Hoenn thing to have - and a couple wall scrolls with writing you can’t decipher. 

“Your house is nice,” you hum happily. “It’s cozy. It fits you somehow, Man of Fire,” you tell him with a smile, giving his arm a gentle squeeze where you still hold onto it. Kabu lights up at the compliment. 

“I’m glad you think so,” he smiles. “Let me show you around.” 

Kabu gives you the tour of his house, showing you his kitchen, which has big windows and looks like it would be sunny during the day, his dining area, his backyard patio, the downstairs bathroom, and, upstairs, his bedroom and the spare bedroom, plus the upstairs bathroom. 

“It’s all so cozy and lovely,” you hum as he guides you back downstairs. He’s practically beaming at your reaction to his home - it seems to be something he takes a bit of pride in, you think - and he presses his free hand over yours gently once again. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Kabu says. “Now, let me get some food for us and the Pokemon started. You’ve had a long day; why don’t you rest on the couch for a moment?” 

You consider protesting for a moment; you want to help Kabu, be around him in the kitchen. But a yawn escapes you, and though you try to stifle it and hide it behind your hand, there’s no way Kabu doesn’t see. 

“Let your Pokemon out, and I’ll take care of them,” Kabu says gently. “Today’s clearly taken a lot out of you.” 

“I guess it did,” you admit. “Between my early start on the day, the travelling, the apartment showing, the Doubles Challenge thing, and then our battle, I suppose it’s been a lot.” 

“Certainly,” Kabu nods, and you settle on his couch. “Our battle probably took more out of you than you’d expected, too, you know. Extreme heat can be very draining on the human body. We might perform better in the Doubles Challenge if we start acclimating you to it.” 

You begin letting your Pokemon out as he does the same, turning his words over in his head. 

“How do you acclimate to that kind of intense heat?” You ask, curious - and, perhaps, a little cautious, too. 

“Gradual exposure while training,” Kabu answers readily. “Going in a sauna daily. Sometimes, soaking in the hot baths in Circhester for a while, or training in the hot pockets in the Galar Mines. All of that will help you increase your stamina in the heat.” 

You yawn again, curling up against the armrest of Kabu’s couch. 

“Will you help me with all of that? When we train together?” You ask. Kabu touches his hand to the top of your head gently. 

“Of course,” he agrees. “Now, don’t worry about it anymore. Rest a moment.” He turns to the group of Pokemon, some of whom are mingling with one another, and others - mostly yours - who are investigating their surroundings. “Everyone else, you’re with me. We’re going to make some food. How does spicy noodle curry sound to everyone for tonight?” 

You and Kabu’s Pokemon all perk up at this, then erupt in a cacophony of excitement. You can’t help but chuckle to yourself as they all file after him, packing the small kitchen. Only Tox and Rillaboom stay behind for a minute. Tox touches his purple fingers to your face, concern in his eyes as he makes a humming noise. Rillaboom takes your hand between two big fingers, eyeing you carefully. They’re the two Pokemon you’ve had the longest, and they know you exceptionally well. 

“I’m okay, guys. It’s just been a big day, and I’m tired,” you tell them. “Go help Kabu take care of everyone, okay?” 

“Toxtricity,” Tox nods, then kisses the top of your forehead as best as he’s able before trotting after the rest of your team. 

“Rill?” Rillaboom asks, still holding your hand. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” you smile at him. He’s the most cautious out of all your team members; he’s been that way since he was a little Grookey who loved to be carried in your arms. It’s not uncommon for him to take some convincing before feeling sure of something. 

But he nods and kisses the top of your forehead, too, before ambling into the kitchen. 

You smile to yourself - you used to kiss their foreheads, when they were little, and you wonder when, exactly, the tables were turned and they started doing it to you instead. You can’t help but feel extremely lucky to be so well cared for by Kabu and your Pokemon, and with that thought, you begin to drift off to sleep on the couch, cozy and warm.   


* * *

  


When you wake up, something smells amazing. 

“She’s such a sweetheart,” a voice is saying. “I feel kind of bad about waking her up to eat.” 

“Tricity,” Tox answers. When you cast your bleary eyes around, you see Tox nudging Kabu - who has two bowls of curry in hand - towards you. Kabu takes Tox’s encouragement and starts approaching you. You realize, a bit slowly, that he was the first speaker, and a sleepy, but satisfied, smile spreads across your face. 

“Did I hear you call me a sweetheart?” You ask. Kabu blushes, but continues to approach you. 

“I did. I, um, hope you aren’t offended,” he says shyly, taking a seat by your side. 

“Not at all,” you smile, accepting a bowl of curry from him. “I like hearing you call me that.” 

“Oh - well, um. Good,” Kabu says, a little flustered. You laugh a little at his response, nudging his shoulder playfully. 

“You’re cute,” you tell him. He smiles to himself, blushing more, but starts eating his spicy noodle curry instead of getting more audibly flustered. Your smile grows, and you take a bite of your curry, too. “Mmm,” you hum, savoring the flavors. The curry is just the right amount of spicy, with floral and fragrant undertones that make your mouth water. “This is amazing, Kabu. Arceus.” You savor another bite, then swallow. The second bite is every bit as incredible as the first. “I had no idea you were such an amazing cook!” 

Kabu laughs, his gray eyes warm as they settle on you. 

“I’m glad you like it so much,” he says humbly. 

“Tox,” Tox adds, settling down on the couch on the other side of Kabu with a bowl in hand, too. He takes a bite of his own, nodding his approval. “Toxtricity!” He exclaims. 

In fact, his Pokemon and yours alike are all quite clearly enjoying their meals. Centiskorch settles down by Tox, carrying his bowl on his head, then slips it off his head and onto the floor. He begins to chow down on his food, eyes closing in bliss as he slurps a noodle up. 

“I think everyone likes it a lot,” you laugh. Kabu’s smile grows. 

“I’m really glad,” he says. “I love cooking, so it makes me happy to see everyone enjoying the food I’ve made.” 

“I might need to take lessons from you,” you tease him. “My Pokemon may never eat another meal I cook again, now that they’ve tasted something as good as this.” 

Kabu laughs at this - to your surprise, it’s a rare, loud laugh, not just a quiet chuckle or a polite laugh - and you feel warmth in your chest at the sound. 

“I’m sure you’re a better cook than you’re giving yourself credit for!” Kabu grins down at you, eyes sparkling, and nudges your shoulder back playfully. A moment later, there’s a buzzing noise, and Kabu pulls out his phone. He’s getting a video call request - his screen lights up with a picture of him with a younger, red-haired woman, who’s giving the camera the peace sign. “Ah, I completely forgot I told my niece I’d talk to her tonight. Do you mind if I take this for a moment? You can meet Flannery, too, if you’d like.” 

“That’d be nice,” you agree, and take another bite of your curry. 

Kabu accepts the call, then props his phone up on the coffee table and leans it against the base of his bonsai tree. 

He greets his niece in a language you don’t recognize, and it takes you a moment to realize he’s speaking Hoenn. His niece greets him back, and the two of them exchange some brief pleasantries before Kabu switches abruptly into your native tongue. 

“Ah - yes, you’re right, Flan, this is the new Galar Champion,” he says, then introduces you by name. Turning to you next, and gesturing to his phone, he adds, “This is my niece, Flannery. She’s a Fire-type Gym Leader herself, in Lavaridge City in Hoenn.” 

“Wow, two Gym Leaders of the same Type in the same family? Super cool! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Flannery,” you wave to the redhead, expecting Kabu to translate for you. 

“The pleasure is all mine! I can’t believe I’m meeting the famous new Galar Champion!” Flannery grins, speaking very fluently. 

“Y-you know me?” You stutter, taken aback by this as much as the fact that she could understand you. You were used to people in Galar recognizing you, but you’d never considered that you might be internationally recognized, too. 

“Well, of course,” Flannery laughs. “I’m pretty sure the whole world knows you after what you did for the Galar region, with the Darkest Day and all. It was pretty big news. And then when you finally defeated Leon, that became a pretty sensational story, too, since you were already so well-known.” 

“I guess I didn’t realize,” you admit. 

“What you did on the Darkest Day was amazing, you know,” Flannery says; you feel your face heat up at her compliment. 

“It wasn’t amazing, though,” you protest, remembering the frantic rush to the Slumbering Weald, Chairman Rose’s pretty face frowning as he stalled for time with you and Hop, Leon taking that hit from Eternatus… “It was just what needed to be done. And I had a lot of help from my friends, too.” 

“She’s a pretty modest sort, if you can’t tell,” Kabu laughs, looking at you fondly for a moment before returning his gaze to the screen. 

“I’m noticing,” Flannery chuckles, then changes the subject. “I heard they announced today that the two of you are working together on Galar’s Doubles Challenge.” 

“We are,” Kabu confirms. “We just had our first official training session together today, actually.” 

“Oh yeah?” Flannery asks, leaning forward with interest. “How did it go?” 

“I thought it went well,” Kabu says, glancing to you to see your reaction. You meet his gaze and nod in agreement. “We just started off with a practice battle together today. We’ve fought together before, but it seemed like a good idea to keep exploring each others’ style before we start in on anything too serious.” 

“That is a good plan,” Flannery agrees, her eyes casting between you and Kabu. “Hey, isn’t that Uncle’s sweater?” She asks, suddenly surprised. 

“Um, yeah, it is,” you manage, feeling a blush come to your cheeks. 

“She’s staying the night with me,” Kabu explains, taking a bite of his curry. 

“ _Reeeaallly_ ,” Flannery says with interest, her eyebrows raising. You can feel your face heating up, and you duck your head down, eating some of your curry. 

“I-it’s not like that,” Kabu protests. “I mean - not entirely - it’s - um.” Kabu swallows and tries again. “Our battle went late, and she was planning to just fly back to Wyndon, but it’s been a long day for her, so I offered for her to stay with me.” 

“Yeah?” Flannery asks; when you glance up at her, she has a knowing smile on her face. “That’s sweet of you, Uncle. Very gentlemanly. I’m sure the Champion appreciates it.” 

“I definitely do,” you agree. “It’s very sweet of him.” 

“Uncle’s such a considerate man, though, so it doesn’t really surprise me that he’s taking good care of you. From the moment people meet him, he’s always got a way about him, you know?” Flannery says, setting her chin in her hand. 

“Yeah. I was kind of nervous the first time I met him as a friend, not a Gym Challenger - he had really intimidated me when I took on his Gym,” you laugh, remembering how you’d practically been shaking with anxiety as you’d squared off with him on the field the first time, and how you’d actually been so wound up about meeting him again, you’d half hoped to avoid him the first day in the Motostoke Library. “But he was so kind and considerate, he put me at ease almost immediately, and we really hit it off, in the end.” 

“You’re both embarrassing me,” Kabu laments around a mouthful of curry. 

“Oh, Uncle, it’s good for you to hear people say nice things about you now and then,” Flannery teases, then adds something in Hoenn that makes him blush. You wish you could tell what she’d said, but there’s no time to dwell on it, as she turns back to you. “I can understand why you’d be intimidated by Uncle as a Gym Challenger, though! He’s pretty well-known for being the first real roadblock in Galar, after all.” 

“Yeah,” you say, nodding. “He was actually the only Gym Leader to nearly defeat me when I was a Gym Challenger.” 

“I’d believe it! Uncle might be having a run of bad luck with his battles right now, but he’s really an exceptional Trainer, you know,” Flannery offers. “I actually learned almost everything I know about battling and training Fire-types from him. He was always mentoring me, even from a young age. I’d spend summers with him in Galar as a kid - that’s why I don’t even have an accent! - and I did a year as a transfer student when I was older, too. What I didn’t learn from Uncle, I learned from my grandfather, who was a Fire-type Trainer in the Elite Four.” 

You smile a little at the thought of a younger, darker-haired Kabu, training with a small red-headed girl when she was in Galar and probably long-distance calling her to talk strategy when she was in Hoenn. 

“It sounds like you and Kabu are really close,” you hum. Flannery’s smile softens at this. 

“Yeah, we are,” she confirms. “He’s a really good man, you know.” 

“He’s also sitting right here,” Kabu says dryly, though he’s smiling fondly at his niece. 

“He is a really good man,” you agree with Flannery, ignoring Kabu’s comment entirely, though you do glance sidelong at him and give him a soft smile. 

“He’s pretty handsome, too, don’t you think?” Flannery adds, a devilish sparkle in her eye. 

She might win the award for best wingwoman, you think, though Nessa’s also a top contender for that title. 

“Flannery!” Kabu scolds her, then says something sharply in Hoenn. 

“Very handsome,” you nod, continuing to ignore poor Kabu, who shuts up at your words. 

“See, Uncle? She didn’t mind the question,” Flannery grins. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Kabu sighs. Flannery laughs at this. 

“Oh, stop, I am not." 

“You shouldn’t go pushing people’s boundaries like that,” Kabu frowns. Flannery ignores him entirely, watching as you take another bite of your curry. 

“Oooh, that looks delicious,” she hums. “You know, I remember Uncle’s food as always very good when I stayed with him. Is he still as good a cook as he was years ago?” Flannery asks you. Only a hint of her mischievousness is present, but it’s still there, and you aren’t about to miss the opportunity either way. 

“He’s amazing,” you beam. “I told him earlier, but this some of the best curry I’ve ever had.” 

“Well, like I said, I’m glad you enjoy it,” Kabu mumbles, eartips bright red as he goes to take a bite of his own food. 

“It’s really delicious, Kabu,” you smile at him. “Thank you for sharing some with me. You’re a man of many talents.” 

Flannery says something urgently in Hoenn that makes Kabu blush even darker, though he only shakes his head in response to her. 

You’re certain if you ask either of them what they’d said, they won’t translate for you - Kabu out of embarrassment, and Flannery out of respect for her uncle. Even if she is pushing his boundaries a little, it’s clear she loves him a lot, and wouldn’t want to do anything to make him truly uncomfortable. 

“Flan, I’m going to hang up so we can go finish eating while our food is still warm, okay?” Kabu asks, though it’s not really a question. 

“Aww, just when I was getting to know the Champion,” she sighs, pretending to pout a little. 

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to talk with her again,” Kabu replies stoically. 

“Yeah, because you two will be spending a lot of time together, won’t you?” She teases, making Kabu cough a little as he goes to swallow his food. He doesn’t recover before she says, “Good night, Uncle. Love you. Champion, it was good to meet you!” She waves, and you wave back. 

“Nice to meet you, too!” 

“Love you, too, Flannery,” Kabu finally replies. 

And then Flannery clicks the video chat off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't remember if it was nitefise-art or chipsncookies over on Tumblr who got me started on the kick of Flannery being Kabu's niece? But it was one of them, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it ever since lol. (I can't find it on their blogs for whatever reason rn - either way you should go check their stuff out! And feel free to come join me on Tumblr, too - I'm sure I said it a few chapters back but I go by the same handle there as on here!)


	26. Overnight at Kabu's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend Lurapeep has been drawing some art for/inspired by this fic...if you want to see some of it, please check out this Tumblr post, it's super cute imo!!: https://apharine.tumblr.com/post/629354680702713856/been-meaning-to-post-this-for-a-while-now-but-my  
> If you like Lurapeep's art, you can follow them on Instagram. Tumblr, or Twitter under the Lurapeep handle, though they're usually most active on Instagram!!  
> Also 3 chapters to go ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ This chapter is pretty short and fluffy so I'll probably update tomorrow or soon after and then it'll be just 2 chapters to go!

You manage to stay up with Kabu just a little longer, chatting with him about Flannery and his home in Lavaridge and the bonsai on his coffee table (straight from Fortree City) while old battles played on repeat on the TV. Your Pokemon alternate between watching the battles, chatting amongst themselves, and finding spots to spread out and sleep. It’s good to enjoy just chatting with Kabu, and somehow, he shifts things so that you’re telling him about some of your highlights on your Gym Challenge journey. Then, the email with the lease contract for the apartment comes through, and you mention this out loud. Kabu asks about the apartments, and you tell him how perfect they’d been as you digitally sign the agreement. He’s happy for you, and glad to have helped, but probably not as excited as you are when your new landlords write back and say you can pick up a key as early as the day after tomorrow. You won’t be free until the day after that, though, so you and your new landlords settle on lunchtime three days from now. You again gush to Kabu about how excited you are, and how you’re looking forward to showing him the place. Eventually, though, you begin getting tired again, and Kabu ushers you upstairs, saying you needed to keep your strength up. 

“There should be fresh sheets on the spare futon,” he says, and you’re surprised by the shot of disappointment that rushes through you when you realize he isn’t offering you half of his bed for the night. 

Patience, you remind yourself, as Kabu guides you into the spare bedroom. Nessa had told you patience would be essential with Kabu. And he’s opened up so much to you already, especially today; can you really complain? 

“Oh good, I did make up the futon after Milo left,” he laughs to himself. “Here - let me swing into my room and I’ll get you some pajamas.” 

“Just pajama bottoms should do fine,” you say. 

“Oh?” Kabu asks mildly. 

“I really like this sweater, so if it’s okay by you, I’ll sleep in it tonight,” you explain. Kabu chuckles. 

“Of course it’s okay by me,” he agrees. “I’ll be right back.” He pops out of the room, and reappears a few moments later, holding some flannel pajamas decorated with little flame patterns. You almost laugh at the realization that the intense Gym Leader who you were shaking in your boots to battle probably wore something as cute as these to bed the night before your challenge of his Gym. “These should fit you,” he says, handing them to you. “But try them on to make sure. I’ll step out.” 

“You don’t have to,” you say before you can think about it. Kabu’s eyes widen. 

“I-I’ll turn around, then,” he murmurs, and turns his back to you as you change. The pajamas are fuzzy and surprisingly warm; they’re also looser at the hips than his tan pants had been, which will be more comfortable for sleeping. 

“They fit perfectly,” you announce, folding up his tan pants, and Kabu turns to face you again. He touches one hand to his chin, lips quirking up at the sight of you. 

“They’re cute on you,” he says fondly. “I’m glad they fit.” 

“Thanks, Kabu,” you beam. 

“Of course,” he says, then rubs the back of his neck nervously and adds, “Um, before you go to bed, I just wanted to say…I hope Flannery didn’t make you too uncomfortable when you two were talking earlier. She’s got a good heart, but she can be a little overzealous sometimes.” 

“Oh - no, I wasn’t uncomfortable at all,” you say. 

“I don’t want you to feel as though - well - as though you have to tolerate her prying…or answer any of her questions a certain way for the sake of sparing my feelings,” he murmurs, his voice uncertain. 

“Her questions really didn’t bother me, you know,” you murmur back. “And I really wasn’t tolerating anything, or trying to be nice to spare your feelings.” 

“I under - wait, you weren’t?” Kabu asks, clearly taken aback. 

“No,” you laugh, reaching out to touch his forearm lightly. “You really are a gentleman, and you did put me at ease when we first met. I honestly do think you’re very sweet and kind and gentle. And handsome, too, of course.” 

“Oh,” Kabu breathes. He takes a deep breath, glancing away from you for a moment. “I’m honored that you think so highly of me. It means a lot, coming from someone as strong and accomplished…and of course, as sweet…as you.” 

“Oh, Kabu,” you sigh, feeling another rush of warmth into your chest at his kind, yet tentative, words. He thinks you’re sweet - and, it occurs to you, this isn’t the first time he’s called you sweet tonight, either. Eager to encourage his advances, you take a seat on the edge of the futon, and murmur, “You know, I know I was only half-awake the last time I told you this, but I really did enjoy when you called me a sweetheart, earlier.” 

“I didn’t really mean for you to hear that,” he admits, taking a seat beside you on the edge of the bed. “I, um…I hope it didn’t come off as, well, creepy, coming from an older man such as myself -” 

“Kabu,” you laugh, cutting him off and reaching over to squeeze his forearm gently. “I just told you, I liked it.” 

“Ah,” he stammers. “I suppose you did. Well - good.” He pauses, recollecting himself. For a moment, you think again that he’s going to make a move, say something, but he stops, mouth open, and shakes his head, closing his mouth. “I’m glad that between Flannery and I, neither of us pushed your boundaries or made you uncomfortable. Anyway, I should let you get your rest,” he says, standing. “It’s been a long day, and you really do need it. Sweet dreams,” he murmurs, reaching out to brush the back of his knuckles against your cheek. Though the gesture takes you somewhat by surprise, you manage to react in time to lean into his touch, which vanishes much too quickly as he stands up and pulls away. 

“Good night, Kabu,” you call as he begins to walk away. Though his absence feels like a loss, you can tell he’s opening up to you more than ever before, and you feel close to reaching a tipping point with him. “And sweet dreams to you, too.” 

Kabu turns off the light for you and closes the door. You arrange the pillows just so, and nestle into the sheets on the futon. Your last thought is that his sheets smell a little like his cologne, and then you’re out like a light, entering the world of dreams quickly.  


* * *

  


When you wake up the next day, you’re more than a little confused. You sit up blearily, rubbing at your eyes, and glance around, trying to orient yourself to your strange surroundings. It takes a moment for you to remember that you’d stayed overnight in Kabu’s house, but then it all comes rushing back to you, including the fact that you had nearly gotten something meaningful out of Kabu last night. 

You hear a murmuring coming from the kitchen - Kabu, talking to someone, you realize. Based on the smell coming from the kitchen, he’s also cooking up some breakfast. 

You yawn and stretch in bed, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed and pushing the sleeves of Kabu’s sweater up. It’s already pretty warm out, and you have no idea how he can tolerate being bundled up in sweaters all the time. He must really be used to a lot of heat from his younger years in Hoenn - not to mention his training as a Fire-type specialist. 

You walk out of Kabu’s bedroom and over to the kitchen, lingering by the wall where it transitions from one room to the next and crossing your arms over your chest. Kabu is cooking breakfast - something delicious-smelling, though you’re not entirely sure what it is; you can only see he’s soft-boiled a couple eggs - and it looks like he’s on a video chat with Nanu. 

“- stayed up for a while, then took her to my spare bedroom,” Kabu is saying. “Before she went to bed, she said she really meant it when she said I was sweet, kind, gentle and handsome -” 

“Cripes, old man, good for you,” Nanu interrupts, grinning broadly. Kabu is talking about you, you realize. “Did you put the moves on her after that?” 

“Well - no,” he admits, turning to grab a wooden spoon. You realize that the odds are high that he’ll realize you’re there, and you don’t want to seem like an eavesdropper, so you decide to interrupt. 

“Hey, Kabu,” you call. He turns around quickly at your voice. 

“Ah - I hope I didn’t wake you by being too loud,” he says. “Nanu, she’s up, let me go. I’ll call you later.” As Nanu begins to protest, Kabu hangs up on him abruptly. 

“You didn’t wake me,” you say, laughing a little. “I’d slept long enough. I just thought I’d come in here to say good morning.” You yawn as you say those last words, and, still feeling some early-morning stiffness in your joints, stretch along with the yawn, raising your arms overhead and arching your back. 

You had definitely meant for the stretch to be a little way of showing off to him, and to your surprise, it seems to work. You catch a glimpse of Kabu’s eyes through your yawn as they flit down to your chest, then back up to your face, then down to your chest and up to your face again. You finish your stretch, and, since he seems to be so interested in them, cross one arm under your breasts, pushing them up and together. 

“I, um - good morning,” Kabu finally stutters. Arceus, he’s cute. If he keeps holding himself back like this, you think, you’ll just have to be the one to make the first move - you’re not sure you can resist this adorable, handsome man too much longer. “You seem sleepy, still.” 

“Just waking up,” you say around another yawn, this time putting one hand up to your mouth instead of stretching as teasingly as you just had. You walk up to Kabu, still pressing your breasts together. “I’ll stop yawning soon, I promise. Can I help with breakfast?” 

“Oh - no, that’s all right,” Kabu says. “I’m almost done making some eggs and rice, and there’s some seasoned sugar snap peas, too. Plenty enough for you. Though - if you’d rather have a Galar-style breakfast, I’m sure I have bacon and bagels, or cereal, too,” he offers. 

“What you’re cooking sounds delicious,” you hum, leaning against the counter near him. His eyes again flit down to your chest. You pray to Arceus that he’ll set down the wooden spoon in his hand and instead put his hands where he clearly really wants them. If you’re honest, you want to feel his big, strong hands groping you, squeezing your soft flesh through his comfy sweater. 

But Kabu pulls his eyes away, almost lightning-fast, then turns back to his cooking instead, a little rosy-cheeked. 

“I’m glad you think so,” he hums. “It’ll be ready in just a moment, if you want to take your sleepy head over to the table and have a seat.” 

“I’m not that sleepy,” you protest, earning a laugh from Kabu. 

“Whatever you say,” Kabu grins, then adds as you yawn yet again, “sleepyhead.”


	27. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who checked out my friend Lurapeep's art!! I really appreciate it! They've actually sent me a bunch more cute Kabu pictures than just that one so I'll be sure to share some more soon!  
> Aaaanyway I told you all I'd be giving another quick update to make up for the last chapter being kinda short, so here we are!  
> Also, with November approaching, I think I'm going to try NaNoWriMo this year. I know AO3 is really more for fanfic, in particular, but if anyone would be interested in reading an original fic (modern ish fantasy) that I'm gonna try to complete for NaNo, let me know here or on any of my other accounts...I'd be curious if it would be worth posting. I think the NaNo fic might be publishable one day (could you imagine?! me with a real book?!), and you guys' feedback always helps me a ton as a writer, so...  
> 2 CHAPTERS TO GO :3

Kabu makes a mean breakfast - it’s almost better than last night’s curry, which you hadn’t expected to be topped so soon. Clearly, he’s just an excellent all-around cook. He makes gentle conversation with you as you eat, asking you how you liked your food, and had you ever had a Hoenn-style breakfast before, and telling you about what he’d grown up eating and how hard it used to be to source fresh ingredients for his native cuisine in Galar. Fortunately, he notes, it’s much easier now, with Motostoke being home to more farmers’ markets and mom-and-pop grocery stores. The idea of Kabu at a farmer’s market makes you smile. 

Talking with Kabu is soothing. Eventually, though, the conversation turns back to the Doubles Challenge, and the two of you start to talk strategy. 

“Our first battle is supposed to be against Milo and Nessa in a couple weeks, according to this email we just got,” you note, holding up an official release from the League Board with everyone’s schedule attached. Bea and Marnie are scheduled to be the first battle of the Challenge, facing off against Bede and Raihan. 

“Ah, that bodes well for us. I know their battle types pretty well,” Kabu chuckles. “I helped mentor them as Trainers, after all. And with your coverage of Nessa’s Water-types, and mine of Milo’s Grass-types, we should be at an advantage.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” you grin. “I’ve got a pretty good grip on Bede and Marnie’s battle styles from being their rivals in the Gym Challenge. And I’ve known Raihan forever, thanks to Hop and Lee, so there’s pretty much nothing new he can pull on me anymore. All things considered, I think we could sweep this Challenge, come out undefeated together at the end of the season.” 

Kabu’s smile falters, and he leans back in his seat. 

“Before you say that,” Kabu sighs. “You should know that I’m at risk of being demoted back down to the minor leagues. I…might not even be your partner by the end of the season.” He pauses to let his words sink in, and you chew at your lip for a moment, anxious about what you’re about to say. 

“I…actually know that. I accidentally overheard you telling your friend Nanu that a couple weeks ago,” you admit, your face heating up as you blush at the admission. Kabu frowns for a moment, the concentration lines on his forehead becoming more prominent. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop -” 

“It’s fine,” Kabu interrupts, holding up one hand, the expression on his face softening. “I know I chat with Nanu out in the open a lot. You’re bound to overhear some things, sometimes.” He lets out a breath, setting his hand back on the table. “In a way, I’m kind of glad to hear that you knew, and picked me anyway.” 

“Of course,” you hum, and, feeling suddenly bold, you reach across the table, setting your hand on top of Kabu’s. He sucks in a breath, surprised by the contact. “After all, there were so many good reasons that made me want to pick you, Kabu. I love your battle style, and I love how natural it feels when we fight together. As if that weren’t enough, we have the best possible type coverage together,” you add. “And,” you say, steeling yourself before you continue. “I really wanted a way to spend more time with you.” There’s a moment of silence, and then Kabu moves his hand so he can entwine his bigger fingers with yours. The gesture, though small, takes your breath away. 

“I chose you for all the same reasons,” he admits, a rare wry smile spreading across his face, only to be echoed moments later by your expression. He gives your hand a gentle squeeze, and then pulls his hand away. You miss his warm, steady contact immediately. “Anyway,” Kabu continues, his smile fading. “This losing streak has plummeted my rankings. I - I thought it was just bad luck, for a while. Something I could turn around if I worked at it. But you should know that I’ve…been turning around the idea of retiring in my head.” 

You take a couple deep breaths, trying to steady yourself. You wish, suddenly, that Kabu was still touching you; the contact would feel grounding, right now. 

“O-oh,” you finally manage. “Is that…what you want?” 

“I don’t really know,” Kabu admits, dropping his gaze from yours. “Being in the Minor Leagues and having to earn back both my reputation and Motostoke’s reputation was one of the most challenging things I’ve ever had to do in my life. I had let my identity as a top Trainer consume me, you know, so losing my position was quite the blow to my ego. And, of course, Motostoke is one of the oldest Gyms in Galar; to think that I had let my city down was crushing. I’m not sure I could go through that again.” He sighs. “But…” 

A moment passes in silence. 

“But you love battling,” you finish for him. He nods. 

“I do,” he admits. “It’s not as if I can’t ever battle again, if I step down. But still…” 

“Even thinking about stepping down when your life’s passion is making your team better, when you live for the challenge of the fight, must be hard to do,” you sympathize quietly. Kabu nods, and you take a deep breath. “Do you want my two cents?” 

“Definitely,” Kabu says quickly, his eyes meeting yours again. 

“If you think you’re losing your edge, I’m here to tell you you’re not. When I fought you yesterday, I was impressed by both your sheer power and brilliant strategy. I think you’re getting inside your own head during your official battles, somehow,” you conclude. 

“So…you’re saying I’m choking when the pressure’s on, and I’m fine when it’s not?” He asks. 

“Seems like it to me,” you admit. 

“That’s…similar, but a little different, compared to the last time I was on a losing streak,” he admits. “I had been trying a lot of different strategies, and many of them were hit-and-miss. I didn’t feel confident in returning to my traditional style, and my loss of confidence was my downfall for a while.” 

“What ended up happening?” You ask, leaning forward in interest. 

“Well, two things. Everyone knows that I had an amazing battle with Leon that pushed me to my limit and forced me to fall back on my traditional style, which in turn helped me regain my confidence,” Kabu recounts. You nod; you’d read his League Card before, and you remembered that battle, besides. “But before that, I went to train with an old master, and his tutelage was invaluable in helping me refine what I was trying to accomplish with my new strategies.” 

“Okay,” you nod. “Is he still around? It sounds like he’s a good resource to start with, and he knows your style, which could be good for keeping you from choking under pressure this time.” 

“He is, but I’ll have to see if he has room to house me. He’s off the east Galar coast, so usually, people stay and train under him for a couple weeks at a time,” Kabu explains. His use of the singular pronoun me makes your heart clench a little; as far as you’re concerned, you’re in this together, now. 

“Could I come, too?” You blurt. Kabu’s eyebrows raise at this. 

“Of course,” he agrees. “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to sound like I was excluding you. I’d be honored to have your company. You might enjoy the training, and the scenery off the coast is gorgeous, too.” 

“It sounds like it’d be just as good for me as it would be for you,” you nod. “And I think you and I could have fun with this, together,” you add. Kabu’s eyes sparkle at this. 

“I’ll get in touch with Master Mustard, then, and we’ll find out what time will work for him to host us.” 

“Sounds good,” you agree, trying to place the name; Mustard - where had you heard that before? You’re certain you’re familiar with this old master somehow, but you can’t quite put your finger on how. “Until then…” you trail off. 

“We’ll keep training together, and maybe I can have another amazing all-out battle…this time, against the new Champion,” Kabu offers, his eyes still sparkling and warm. 

“Definitely sounds like something we can arrange,” you grin. You scrape the last of the food off your plate, and chew, then swallow. “So…with all this being said, are you gonna wait to retire?” 

“I will,” Kabu nods, finishing his food as well. 

“Oh, good,” you breathe, a genuine smile lighting up your features. “I’m so glad. It would have broken my heart if you had left me mid-season.” 

You realize what you’ve said when Kabu’s eyes widen, and he blushes a little, though his lips do quirk upwards at the edges. 

“Well,” he says. “I can’t have that, now, can I?” When you can only smile and drop your eyes, he chuckles. “I hope you know, I do appreciate you believing in me and supporting me. At the end of the day, you’re right about me. I do live for the constant thrill and forward momentum of battling and training. I want to keep battling until I’m an undefeatable old coot.” He chuckles again at this thought, then continues. “It means a lot to have someone as talented and brilliant as you see something in me and encourage me to keep going as a Trainer, even when I’m far from at my best.” 

You smile at him again, and to your surprise, he reaches across the table to you, laying his bigger hand gently atop yours. 

“Kabu,” you murmur. “I can’t imagine how someone could watch you battle and _not_ see something in you. Even at your worst, you have more raw talent than most other Trainers. And I think your dream of becoming undefeatable is something you could achieve, someday.” Kabu’s expression softens even more at this, and he rubs his thumb back and forth over the back of your hand in that way of his. “But I’m honored to be able to support you. In a way, it’s kind of poetic,” you muse with a little laugh. “You saw something in me in our first fight, during my Gym Challenge, and gave me a chance to get back on my feet and into the battle. Feels like the roles have been flipped, now, is all.” 

“That is a bit poetic,” Kabu murmurs. “I’m honored to have the favor exchanged, you know. And, for what it’s worth, I think you’re quite an unstoppable force on the battlefield in your own right. I think you could stay undefeated for a very long time to come.” 

You smile and lace your fingers through Kabu’s once more. 

“Thank you,” you say honestly, then add with a laugh, “But let’s focus on finishing this season undefeated together before we look too far into the future.” 

Kabu squeezes your hand affectionately, and you drop your eyes to where your fingers are connected, then raise your eyes back to his. To your surprise, his gaze is intense; his eyes are quietly smoldering with the fierce inner flame you usually only see on the battlefield. Somehow, this subtle change in Kabu’s demeanor has transformed him from being the sweet, gentle older man you loved to see flustered into the intimidating persona you remember him as when you’d faced him on the battlefield. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Kabu says, determination in his voice, and your heart swells with excitement. 

The two of you are going to do this, together. 

It’s not until a few minutes later, as you’re both doing dishes together, that it fully occurs to you that you’d just held Kabu’s hand for the first time.


	28. Pre-Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted some more of the really adorable Kabu art Lurapeep has sent me! You can find it here: https://apharine.tumblr.com/post/629985287468171264/more-kabu-art-from-lurapeep-inspired-by-my-kabu-x
> 
> If you like their art, they're most active on Instagram, where their username is Lurapeep!
> 
> Anyway I'm so glad you all enjoyed the handholding from Kabu last chapter! He's getting a little more bold...
> 
> 1 CHAPTER TO GO!

You fly back to Wyndon that day for some more of your Champion duties - you have a fundraiser appearance scheduled, which, mercifully, isn’t until evening. You’re not required to do much at this one, just sort of show your face, which you’re grateful for. You need your energy; you have to fly all the way back to Motostoke that same day to be ready for the Doubles Challenge photoshoot tomorrow, after all.

You call the Budew Drop Inn early and manage to secure a same-day room for yourself; you don’t want to impose on Kabu two nights in a row. Although there’s clearly something budding between the two of you, it seems early, still, and you’ll be spending much of tomorrow around Kabu, anyway. There’s no point in overwhelming the sweet man.

As if summoned by your thoughts, a text from Kabu appears during your Corviknight taxi ride over.

_Safe travels back over here_ , Kabu writes. _I feel awful for you, having to travel all the way back over here again._

Before you can finish replying, a second text comes in from the Man of Fire.

_I’d offer you my spare futon again, but Milo asked for it already. I hope that’s not too much trouble? If you can’t get accommodations at the Budew Drop, let me know and we can figure something out._

You smile at Kabu’s kindness; you can’t help but feel cared for.

_It’s a long trip back, but I’ll be all right. And no worries on the futon! I have a room at the Budew Drop tonight. But thank you for being so sweet and considerate of me <3_

You watch the scenery pass by underneath you, almost dozing until your phone buzzes again.

_Glad to hear you were able to get a room. I’m honored you think so fondly of me…I just want to make sure you’re taken care of. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow (as always)._ To your surprise, he’s included a red heart emoji. Your heart soars at the sight; it’s hard to put into words just how much more intimate it makes the tone of his message feel, but you feel, quite suddenly, as if the connection budding between you two is all the more tangible and real.

_PS - could you let me know when you’re in your room safely? It’s late and I worry for you when you’re alone at this hour_.

You smile and text Kabu back.

_I’m lucky, to have a man as sweet as you caring for me. I’ll definitely text you when I’m in my room - but please don’t worry too much, I have Tox out with me right now, so I’m not totally alone. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, too (also as always)!_ You add in a little heart emoji for him, too, then press send before you can second guess yourself.

* * *

_In my room_ , you text Kabu as Tox closes the door behind you. _Gonna head to bed. Sweet dreams tonight!_

As you put on your pajamas and get ready to fall asleep, your phone starts buzzing, and you jump, surprised at the noise. It’s not just a text; you’re getting a call - a call from Kabu. You swipe to answer it and hold your phone up to your ear.

“Hey,” you say.  
“Hey,” Kabu says, his voice deep and warm. “I just thought I’d call you to say good night quickly.”

“Aww, Kabu, that’s sweet of you,” you hum, plugging your phone charger into the outlet nearest your bed.

“I’m glad you think so,” Kabu murmurs, sounding undeniably happy. “You had a good flight over, then?”

“As good as it could be,” you agree. “How about you? Your day went well?”

“Well enough,” Kabu agrees mildly. “I’m sure tomorrow will be better, since I get to spend time with you, though.” Your face heats up at his words, a happy smile playing across your lips. “You ready for this photoshoot tomorrow?”

“I’m actually kind of excited,” you admit. “I think it’s going to be fun to do it with you.”

“I think so too,” Kabu agrees. “Any photos with you in the frame are going to come out wonderfully. By the way, I was wondering,” he continues, barely giving you a chance to respond to his compliment. “With the photoshoot in the afternoon tomorrow, do you have any morning plans?”

“No, actually,” you admit. “Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d want to go to the Motostoke Library with me? I considered going today, like usual, but I thought I’d wait until tomorrow because, well, it’s something I enjoy doing with you,” he murmurs, sounding a little shy.

“I’d love that, Kabu,” you agree quickly. “I really enjoy our time in the library together, too. It’s so good to just be mellow and quiet with you.”

“Excellent,” Kabu says; you can practically imagine the way he’s beaming on the other end of the phone. “I could come by the Budew Drop to pick you up, if you’d like?”

“That would be so sweet of you,” you smile.

“Would 10 o clock work?”

“That would be perfect,” you agree.

“Great,” Kabu says. “Well - it’s late, and I know you’ve had a long day. I had better let you go get your sleep, hmm?”

“Probably for the best,” you agree, though part of you wishes you could keep talking with Kabu for just a little longer.

“Well, sleep tight then, and have the sweetest of dreams. I’m looking forward to our time together tomorrow,” he says fondly.

“Me, too,” you agree. “And you sleep tight and have sweet dreams, too, Kabu.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs. “Good night.”

“Good night,” you murmur back. Just as you’re hanging up, you hear a voice in the background - Milo, you realize - calling to Kabu, asking who he’s talking to. You and Tox exchange a look at this, then burst into laughter, and you plug your phone in, let the rest of your Pokemon out of their balls, and give them a moment to say hi to you and find spots to settle down in. Then you turn out the light, and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Kabu greets you outside the Budew Drop; Rillaboom hovers over your shoulder today, having wanted a chance to stretch his legs a bit more. Kabu is walking with his Salazzle, who Rillaboom seems to get along well enough with; the two Pokemon wave at one another, and move to chat together as Kabu moves to embrace you.

“Good morning,” he says, his strong arms holding you gently yet firmly.

“Good morning back at you,” you reply, daring to bury your nose into Kabu’s neck a little. He smells like his usual cologne, which is wonderfully masculine and reassuring all at once. He hums happily in your embrace, stroking your hair for a moment before the two of you pull away from one another.

“Sleep well?” Kabu asks, offering you his arm.

“Very well,” you agree, and hook your hand in the crook of his elbow. It occurs to you, as you do, that you feel very much like a couple.

The only thing you’d like, to make things just a little more clear, would be a kiss.

* * *

As you and Kabu approach the Motostoke Library, your phone begins to buzz. When you pull it out, you’re a little surprised to see it’s a call from Hop.

“I’m gonna take this quick,” you say, moving towards a bench pressed against the redstone of the library. “Meet you inside?”

“I might go call Nanu back, actually,” Kabu says with a small smile, moving around the corner to go take a seat on the library stairs, far enough away that his conversation won’t bother you.

“Hey, mate,” you say, answering your phone.

“Hey, mate, back atcha,” Hop laughs over the phone. It’s good to hear his voice. “Hey, listen, I had a quick question for you. And an update. So we got in touch with Oleana finally!”

“Oleana?” You say blankly, then remember suddenly - the books! “Oh! Right! About the books Chairman Rose bought!”

“Yeah! She’s been working in the Galar Mines, for community service,” Hop says. “Can you believe that? Oleana, in the mines?”

“That doesn’t seem like any place for her,” you admit.

“Right? Anyway she got in touch with Rose, and I guess he’s donating all the books he bought to Sonia! So that will be a huge help, won’t it? You don’t have to do all that research anymore!”

“That is a huge help,” you say, though you can feel a little disappointment still - you don’t want to give up your routine with Kabu on Fridays. All the same, you know Hop and Leon must have worked really hard to make this happen. “Thanks for coordinating this, Hop. I’m sure Sonia is super excited.”

“She is!” Hop laughs. “Anyway, my second question is - you know how when we were going up the elevator in Rose Tower a few weeks ago, and we had those battles in there? And one of the employees said that the walls are made out of some special material that means it’s safe to fight in there?”

“Yeah,” you nod, though Hop can’t see it. That had struck you as particularly impressive.

“We just got the go-ahead from Rose to use that material to set up a public arena in Wyndon,” he says, sounding overjoyed. “It’ll fit in with the Battle Tower’s vision! Not only will there be a place to have formal battles with others thanks to the Battle Tower, but now there’ll be a whole square with an arena so people can have practice competitive battles and train without having to leave the city!”

“That’s actually a really amazing idea,” you admit. “You said it’s going to be a whole square?”

“Yeah, kind of like a park,” Hop explains. “I know there’s that little park with that small dirt arena, but that doesn’t hold much truck for anyone except children or new Trainers, you know? This new park will be really accessible to everyone, and you can use even powerful moves without worrying about hurting others. We’re putting it not too far from the square with the fountain. Rose owns this block with some real estate that all needs a bunch of upgrades to get up to code again, so he’d rather just knock it down and give Leon the rights to build there.”

“Arceus,” you swear.

“Yeah! And - oops, I gotta go, Lee’s calling me,” Hop says. “We’ve got this conference call I have to be in on. See you later, mate!”

“Bye, Hop,” you say, a bit sadly. You had wanted to chat with him more - but he’s busy, you know, and you can always text him, or call him later. You hang up the phone and put it away, beginning to approach Kabu again.

“Nanu, I’m telling you, the way she was stretching, and the morning light on her - she looked like an absolute goddess,” Kabu is saying. It takes a moment, but you realize he’s talking about you, calling _you_ a goddess. Your heart flutters and your head swims. This is beyond just cute or pretty; men didn’t call women they weren’t interested in goddesses. 

A rush of guilt follows soon after. You hadn’t meant to eavesdrop yet again.

“Arceus, you old bastard, I can’t believe you had a pretty little thing like her staying over at your place last night,” you hear Nanu’s voice over the phone. “And then stretching for you and showing herself off for you in the morning!”

“You’re telling me,” Kabu laughs. “We got to talking about my losing streak, too, and the fact that I’m at risk of demotion and considering retiring.”

“Yeah?” Nanu prompts.

“Yeah. We’re going to head to the Isle of Armor to train with old Mustard at some point. And she said I’d break her heart if I retired now.”

“Break her heart, huh?” Nanu asks; even though you can’t see him, and you hardly know him at all, you can hear the smirk in his voice, it’s so obvious. “Can’t do that to such a pretty little thing, now, can you, old man?”

“No,” Kabu admits. “I couldn’t do anything that would hurt her.”

A surge of warmth fills your chest. You _are_ special to him.

“Good. If you said you could let her down, I’d tell you to just send her along to me, let this old wretch have a chance at treating her better,” Nanu laughs. 

It occurs to you that Kabu’s friend apparently has a thing for you, too.

Kabu retorts with something in Hoenn, and Nanu just laughs harder.

“Anyway, I told you she’d have you wrapped around her little finger in no time,” Nanu says, a little smugly. 

Kabu says something inaudible, perhaps still in Hoenn - you’re not sure.

“Either way, I’m glad she got through to you. You’ve got another twenty, twenty five years of battling in you, easy. Maybe forty or so, if you’re gonna push it like that Opal,” Nanu dismisses him. You consider approaching Kabu now - you really have listened for far too long, and you’re starting to feel very guilty for it - but the way Nanu continues, it makes you stop in your tracks. “Back to that pretty young thing of yours. I’ve got a very serious question for you.”

“Oh, well,” Kabu stammers, a bit taken aback. Your heart begins hammering -Nanu’s going to ask Kabu if he sees a future with you, or if he’s planning to make a move on you. You’re sure of it - and so is Kabu, it seems. You can’t help it now - you need to know the answer. “Shoot, I guess.”

“Do you think she wants you to do her?”

Your heart nearly stops.

“Do her?” Kabu repeats blankly, the meaning of the words coming to him a moment later. “ _Oh_ ,” he says emphatically. You can practically imagine his eartips turning red, and you’re pretty sure yours are, too. “Nanu, you’re turning into a dirty old man -”

“No, it’s a serious question,” Nanu insists. “I’m not just being a pervert. It seems to me like she’s giving you a lot of signals and trying to catch your attention. So…do you think she wants you to do her?”

“I - I’ve wondered,” Kabu admits. “In some ways, we’ve grown close. And she does feel comfortable sharing physical affection with me, I think. But I worry that any desire I feel from her is just me being a lonely old man, projecting my fantasies onto her.”

Arceus. Had you not been obvious enough? You’d called him cute and kissed him on the cheek - though you had been drunk. You’d taken his arm while walking and gone out to dinner with him quite a few times - though he probably would have given you his arm just to keep you safe in a gentlemanly but platonic way, and dinner had become just a sort of routine for you two. Even when you’d been in his bed telling him about how sweet and handsome you found him, he might have written it off as just you being overtired. The way he’d caressed your face, and you’d touched him back - he might have worried that that was all initiated by him.

You can kind of see how Kabu could construe everything platonically, if he were to overthink things, or if he were to try to be extra careful not to push boundaries with you - especially if he thinks you just feel safe with him. He’d want to protect you, if that was the case, and avoid anything that might make you feel uncomfortable around him. After all, he’d just told you last night that he hoped you didn’t see him as a creepy older man, so you’re quite certain that his concern about not coming off wrong or making you feel uncomfortable must be strong.

“Yeah, I guess it could be hard to say,” Nanu admits. “Well, you’ve got some time to figure it out, what with all the time you’ve got with her now that she’s your partner.”

“I still can’t believe she really chose me,” Kabu laughs. “And now she’s getting a place in Motostoke to train with me more often.” Your heart softens at his words.

How could you have chosen anyone but him?

“You lucky bastard,” Nanu grumbles.

“You know how I mentioned I called her sweetheart when I was getting her dinner?” Kabu asks suddenly. Nanu makes an ‘mm-hmm’ sound. “She told me last night that she likes when I call her that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Nanu says; you can practically hear the smirk coming back to his voice. “Is that your pet name for her, now?”

“I don’t know,” Kabu sighs. “I haven’t actually called her that again, yet.”

“Well, she sure didn’t tell you just for your peace of mind,” Nanu retorts. “Arceus, Kabu, you had more game twenty years ago than you do now. You must be really rusty, you old fool.”

Kabu says something in Hoenn that sounds like it’s very much got the tone of a friendly _fuck you._ By the way Nanu repeats the Hoenn words back to him, your suspicions are further heightened.

“Look, try calling the girl your sweetheart again, and see what she does. The odds are pretty good she’s not going to suddenly decide she actually doesn’t like it.”

“Hey, Man of Fire,” you call, deciding to interrupt finally as you approach him where he’s seated on the redstone steps. It’s hard to shake off the guilt of all the eavesdropping you’ve done - you’re definitely the worst snoop in the world.

“Hey,” Kabu calls back, his expression softening as he turns and sees you.

“Hey, Nanu,” you add, taking a seat beside Kabu. 

“Alola, Champ,” Nanu nods. A purple Meowth walks across his lap - he’s lounging on a couch that’s absolutely covered in Meowth hair - and cuts off some of your view of Kabu’s old friend. Purple - that was Meowth’s Alolan form, right? Nanu might be from Alola, you realize, and wonder briefly at the fact that he and Kabu managed to become friends somehow. “Heard you’re keeping Kabu in the Major Leagues for at least another year.”

You laugh.

“Glad you’ve been filled in, then,” you grin.

“Sure have. Thanks for doing that, by the way. I’ve been trying to talk him into it, but it’s kind of hard, from all the way across the world,” Nanu smirks, smiling a little himself and stroking the Meowth, who’s settled down in his lap.

“I’m glad I could help, then,” you chuckle, and Nanu and Kabu both chuckle, too.

“Hey, speaking of all the way across the world,” Nanu adds. “I’m actually going to be in Galar sometime soon. I don’t have all the details, but I guess there’s been some evidence that you guys have an Ultra Beast over there.”

“Wait, what?” You ask, turning between Nanu and Kabu in confusion.

“Nanu’s a cop, and he works with Interpol, too,” Kabu explains. “They’ve been monitoring these Pokemon-like creatures from another dimension for a while now -”

“They’re not Pokemon-like,” Nanu cuts in. “Not entirely. They’re horrifically aggressive, and abnormally powerful. You don’t want them in your region.”

“Oh, wow,” you breathe, shuddering to imagine what they must be like. Eternatus had been fearsome enough; truthfully, you still hadn’t let the Pokemon out of its Pokeball yet, too afraid of confronting it again. “That sounds scary.”

“It is, a little,” Nanu admits, a lopsided smirk pulling at his features. “But don’t worry. I’m pretty tough, and I’ve been handling this for a while, now.”

“Yes, Officer Nanu will keep us all safe,” Kabu intones, a little dryly. Nanu deflates at this, flipping him the middle finger quickly. You snort and shake your head; these two are just too funny to watch when they’re together. “Hey, let’s talk another time and we can figure out the timing of your visit.”

“Sounds good. You mind if I take your futon again?” Nanu asks.

“Fine by me,” Kabu agrees readily; it’s a little amusing to realize how many people rotate through on that thing. “Well, we’d better get heading inside, Nanu. We’ve only got a little while here before that photoshoot I was telling you about.”

“Ah, I’ll let you two go then,” Nanu says with a wave. “But hey, Champ, I just wanted to mention - I’m glad you chose Kabu as your Doubles Challenge partner. I’ve known him for a very long time, and I can tell you, he’s a good man, and he’ll be good to you through thick and thin with this.” You smile at Nanu - he’s all right, you decide - then turn up to Kabu.

“I know,” you say, gazing into those warm gray eyes.


	29. Library, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS TIME  
> THE CHAPTER IS UPON US  
> I HOPE U ALL ENJOY
> 
> Also Lurapeep made an absolutely hilarious Nanu and Kabu friendship meme so you should probably go look at that here: https://twitter.com/lurapeep/status/1309227002956845075

To your surprise, you actually finish _Galar Through the Ages,_ setting it - and your many notes on it - to the side. You somehow feel actually sad about finishing the book. It had really been quite enjoyable to read.

Instead, you lean against Kabu’s shoulder, resting your head on him. He’s warm and smells like his cologne, and the fabric of his sweater - black, this time, but not the turtleneck he’d worn yesterday - is remarkably soft. On the couch’s armrest, his cell phone sits, counting down to a timer he’d set earlier to make sure you both wouldn’t lose yourselves in your books and be late to the upcoming photoshoot.

“Hey,” Kabu hums, tipping his head a little to rest atop yours. His reading glasses bump against you just a little. “What’s up?”  
Your mind replays his conversation with Nanu; you wish you had a way of somehow making it clear to him that you want to be his. You wish he would call you sweetheart, or kiss you, or do anything else intimate, really.

“Just finished _Galar Through the Ages_ ,” you murmur, burying your nose in his shoulder.

“How was it?” Kabu asks.

“Really good,” you answer. “I’m sad it’s over.”

“That’s the best kind of book to read,” Kabu murmurs back. He’s silent for a long moment before straightening back up, returning to his book - a new collection of poetry, you note, all still written in his native tongue.

“Can you read me a couple poems?” You ask. He’d offered to read more to you last week, after all, so you hope he won’t mind.

“You want to hear a few?” He asks, sounding a little happy at the thought. You nod your agreement against his shoulder. Kabu chuckles. “I’m happy to do my best to translate for you,” he rumbles, his voice deep. A moment later, he adds, almost tentatively, “sweetheart.” Your heart soars at the words, and you scoot a little closer to him.

“I really appreciate that, Kabu,” you murmur. “And I really do like when you call me sweetheart, you know.” Kabu’s lips twitch up a little at this. He’s trying to hide it, you can tell, but he’s definitely pleased with himself.

“I’m glad,” he says fondly. “Hmm, here, you might like this poem. In your native tongue, it’s something like:

_White bird,_

_are you not sad?_

_You drift, never dyed_

_by the blue of the sea_

_or the sky_ _’_ _s azure_.”

A moment of silence passes while you let the words sink in.

“That’s beautiful, but it feels sad,” you breathe.

“It is, a little,” Kabu nods. “The white bird here is meant to be a sea bird, of course. The word for drift that was chosen has subtle connotations of loneliness. Together, in my native tongue, the implication is that the bird is alive in the middle of nature’s vastness, but never touched by the things it loves the most.”

“Hmm,” you sigh. “Can you read it to me in Hoenn?” You ask, feeling bold.

“I can,” Kabu agrees, sounding a little bemused. “But you won’t understand it, of course.”

“No, but I’d like to hear it all the same,” you admit. Kabu adjusts his reading glasses a little with the hand farthest from you - ever gentlemanly, you think, careful not to jostle you by using the arm you’re settled in against - and then begins to read it. The words are fluid and foreign and beautiful in his mouth, the cadence and rhythm lovely and soothing.

It’s over too soon.

“Even when I can’t understand it, it still sounds beautiful,” you hum, satisfied.

“I can read you some more,” Kabu offers gently.

“I’d love that,” you answer, tucking your legs up on the couch and taking a hold of Kabu’s arm nearest to you. “If you don’t mind, that is,” you add, suddenly hoping you aren’t intruding too much on his solitary time.

“Of course not,” Kabu murmurs. “I’m happy to have someone to share these with.”

He begins reading, sometimes in Galarian, sometimes in Hoenn, and you listen to his rich, warm voice happily, humming now and then after a particularly beautiful turn of phrase. You look at his book for a while, trying to puzzle out the unknown symbols and lines, but Hoenn is notoriously complicated, and you know you don’t stand a chance without formal instruction.

You wish you could read the beautiful words, all the same.

Your eyes drift away from the pages of Kabu’s book, and instead, you find yourself gazing up at Kabu himself, watching his lips and mouth move, creating such beautiful sounds. The sun is high in the sky instead of low and golden, like it usually is by the time you get here, but somehow, right now, the bright intensity of the light makes him seem more alive. You know you should look away from him, but he’s so handsome, with his high cheekbones and that little lock of hair falling over his forehead, with those concentration lines over his eyebrows and his warm eyes and those cute little reading glasses…

Finally, after a couple more poems, Kabu pauses and turns to you.

“What?” He asks, a bit shyly.

“What?” You answer back.

“You’re staring at me,” he observes with an amused smile, arching one eyebrow.

“Sorry,” you murmur, though you don’t take your eyes away from Kabu at all. “I was just thinking about how handsome you are.”

A light blush colors Kabu’s cheeks.

“O-oh,” he stutters for a moment, then clears his throat and recomposes himself. “You really find me handsome, sweetheart?” He asks, tentatively.

“Very handsome,” you agree, and before you can stop yourself, you reach up and brush your thumb along his jawline. “I know I’ve mentioned it maybe once or twice before, but I mean it. You’re a handsome man, Kabu.”

Kabu’s lips part for just a moment, and you watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard.

“Would…would it be too much from me if I told you I think you’re a very beautiful woman?” He asks.

“No, that wouldn’t be too much at all,” you breathe, a smile spreading across your face at his sweet words and even sweeter manner. You stroke along his jawline again, and Kabu sets his book down in his lap.

“I know I’m older than you, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he says carefully. You shake your head.

“Believe me,” you murmur, still smiling. “You won’t. I like hearing that you think I’m beautiful.”

“Well - good,” Kabu hums. He leans into your touch a little, then reaches out for you, his knuckles brushing over your cheek as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind your ear. When you lean into his touch in turn, he cups your cheek as well, his thumb stroking your skin gently a couple times in that way of his. “You are _so_ beautiful,” he breathes, looking deeply into your eyes. “Inside and out. I can’t get enough of that smile, or those pretty eyes of yours, or how cute you are when you’re blushing. Sometimes, it’s hard for me to just take my eyes off of you,” he murmurs.

“Clearly, the same thing is difficult for me with you, too,” you laugh, and Kabu laughs, too, tapping his forehead to yours.

“I’m flattered, but I’m not much to look at compared to you, beautiful,” he murmurs warmly.

Arceus. If you thought you liked him calling you sweetheart, you had no idea how much you’d love hearing him call you beautiful.

“I would beg to differ, handsome,” you answer him back playfully, though you mean every word. Kabu chuckles.

“You’re so sweet and kind to me,” he hums. “How is a lonely old man like me supposed to resist you?”

You smile, running your hand from his cheek into his dark grey hair, which is soft under your fingers.

“Who says you’ve got to resist me?” You murmur. Kabu’s breathing catches, and his hand slides into your hair, too, until his big fingers are on the back of your head.

“You’re sure?” Kabu asks.

“Very sure. You’re definitely what I want, Kabu,” you breathe. 

“Even though I’m older than you?” He asks.

“Yeah. I like that you’re older, you know. Your maturity is sexy to me.”

Kabu groans aloud at this; then his eyes flutter closed, and he leans in and touches his lips to yours.

His lips are warm, and though his kiss is tentative at first, he’s passionate and hungry, and he quickly deepens the kiss, pulling you further in with the hand on the back of your head.

And then the timer on Kabu’s phone goes off.

Kabu groans, turning to silence his device, his lips disappearing from yours and his hand vanishing from your hair. You sigh, too, flopping back against the couch, beyond frustrated that the moment you’d been waiting for had finally come…and then been spoiled.

“Guess we’ve got to get ready to head over to the Stadium,” Kabu mutters, stuffing the phone back in his pocket. He turns back to you and looks like he’s about to say something, or reach back out to you, but he shakes his head. The moment has passed, and the energy between the two of you has changed entirely. Instead he gathers up his book and his bag, and you do the same, stashing your notes from _Galar Through the Ages_ away.

The two of you put your books away in relative silence, each of you holding onto the stepladder for each other as usual. 

“Thanks,” you say as Kabu stabilizes it for you while you climb down.

“Of course,” he hums. Before he makes his way to the exit, though, you pause, setting one hand on his shoulder. Quickly, before you can lose your nerve, you lean in and press a kiss to his lips.

What you had meant to be a quick kiss isn’t so easy to break; you’ve wanted this for so long, you feel drawn to Kabu, as if by a magnet. Your interrupted first kiss only has you wanting more. This time, you deepen the kiss, pulling Kabu in by his shoulder, and he moves closer to you readily, his hand returning to tangle in your hair. After a moment, he licks at your lips, and you grant him entrance. His tongue slips into your mouth, tangling with your tongue; he strokes you and explores your mouth in expert movements. He tastes unfamiliar but fresh and delicious in your mouth, and as he continues to move, gaining confidence, the thought crosses your mind that he’s extremely experienced, and is putting all of that experience to use for you.

Kabu pulls back for air, and you’re pleased to see his pupils dilated, his breathing beginning to come hard. His lips stay parted for you as his eyes scan your face.

“Was that okay?” He asks, concern in his voice.

“Yes. Yeah. That was amazing,” you answer breathlessly, and try to pull him in again.

“Yeah?” Kabu murmurs, the heat of his breath mingling with yours.

“Yeah. I want more of you, Kabu,” you say, and he groans again at this, pressing his whole body against you, pinning you lightly against the bookshelf as he kisses you deeply again.

“I must be the luckiest man in the world right now,” he mumbles against your lips. “Only in my wildest dreams did I imagine you could be interested in me in this way.”

You chuckle into his mouth, and pull away briefly to talk.

“I wouldn’t have held your hand, or taken your arm, or let you touch me so low on my back if I didn’t want you,” you observe.

“I hoped that was true,” he admits. “But I worried you might just be a physical person, and I was reading too much into it, projecting my hopes onto you.”

“You’re so sweet,” you murmur, kissing him again. “You’re always so considerate of me.”

“You’re the one who’s sweet to me,” Kabu sighs. After a long moment, he pulls away, a satisfied, dreamy look on his face. “We’d better get going,” he admits, sounding reluctant.

“Probably for the best,” you agree, then lean in and give him a peck on the cheek before you move out from underneath him, heading towards the staircase to the main level of Motostoke Library. Kabu’s hand hovers up towards his cheek, as if to touch the imprint of your kiss. He falls into step alongside you just a moment later, and you can’t miss the smile on his lips as you both walk in silence together.

When you reach the door back up to the main level of the library, Kabu reaches to open it for you, a gentleman as always. Before he opens it, though, he pauses and turns to you, concern in his eyes.

“I hope you know - I don’t like you just because you’re young and beautiful. With our relationship starting to become physical, I don’t want you to feel as though that’s all you are to me,” he says. “I do think you’re beautiful, but I love the connection between us. I would have been interested in you if you were the same age as me, or even older.”

Something about that is extremely poignant for you, and in a way, you’re glad he’s said it.

“Same for you, Kabu. I know I’ve said I think your maturity is sexy, but if you were the same age as me, I’d still have wanted you, too,” you murmur back to him. His eyes light up, and he opens the door for you, giving you a quick peck on the cheek this time as you walk through.

Kabu holds the door open for you at the main door of the library, too, and you wait for him atop the redstone steps while he gently closes the door. He turns to you when he’s done, one arm bent and angled towards you - an invitation to walk arm-in-arm again.

“Shall we, sweetheart?” He asks.

“Let’s, handsome,” you reply, and settle your hand in the crook of his elbow.

The open smile he gives you is brief, but it’s as radiant as the high sun above you.


	30. Doubles Challenge Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO who saw the Crown Tundra update video today?? Who else LOVED that music video to Gotcha? ALSO did any of y'all notice when Kabu came on screen (for like literally two frames lol, I would know, I tried to screenshot it) - his eyes were CLEARLY shown as gray and not just the solid black with a white reflection like in the games?!  
> YOU GUYS. I feel SO validated by this.  
> Also thank you to everyone who got really excited over MC & Kabu's first kiss with me! TT_TT <3 Now back to the action...

When you and the Gym Leaders enter Motostoke Stadium for the photoshoot later, there’s a single, fairly large, couch against a green screen background, and a lot of photographers with very fancy equipment surrounding the area.

“This is gonna be fun,” Raihan grins.

“Doubtful,” Bede scowls.

You literally can’t believe they’re working together.

“All right, Trainers!” One of the photographers claps her hands, stepping forward. “We want all of you on this couch for starts.”

“We won’t fit,” Bede continues to scowl.

“Actually, you will!” The photographer beams. “Each partner is going to be together - one of the pair of you is going to sit on the couch, and the other is going to sit on their lap. Go ahead and decide who’s who now.”

“I call your lap,” Raihan says to Bede.

“A-absolutely not!” Bede splutters, turning bright red. “You’re way too big!” Raihan bursts out in laughter, actually doubling over from how hard he’s laughing. You chuckle, too, and shake your head, turning to Kabu as the other two groups pair off, as well.

“So,” you begin, not really able to believe this is happening.

“So,” Kabu echoes you, and though his lips aren’t smiling, you can see that his eyes are. He likes this setup - and truthfully, you don’t mind it, either. “I guess we have to decide who goes where. I’m a little bigger than you, so it’ll probably be more comfortable for you if I’m underneath you.”

“That works for me. Are you okay with that, Kabu?” You ask him. Kabu chuckles.

“Certainly. After all, a lonely old man like me would have to be crazy to complain about having such a beautiful woman as you in his lap.”

Oh. You weren’t expecting _that_. A shy smile steals its way across your face, and you can feel your cheeks heating up a little.

“I didn’t know you could be so smooth, Kabu,” you say playfully. Kabu flashes you a smile over his shoulder as he begins to make his way to the couch.

“You’ve got plenty to learn about me, still,” he says mysteriously as you begin to follow him.

Raihan and Milo are already on the couch, Rai taking one end and Milo taking the middle. Nessa settles easily on Milo’s lap, his strong arms moving her like she weighs nothing. Kabu settles onto the couch, claiming the other end, opposite from Raihan. Bea settles down in between Milo and Raihan, filling the last available space, and Marnie begins to move onto the stronger girl.

You reach for Kabu’s shoulders for a little support as you slide onto his lap. He reaches back out for you, supporting you by your back and under your thighs as he pulls you easily onto him. His thighs are surprisingly big and muscular under yours, his sculpted torso warm against you.

“Comfortable?” Kabu murmurs close to your ear.

“Yeah,” you breathe back, your heart fluttering.

On the opposite end of the couch, Bede, the only person not yet in their partner’s lap, has started fuming at Raihan, attracting everyone’s attention.

“Absolutely not!” Bede practically shouts.

“Look, just get over here!” Raihan growls. “It’s only weird if you make it weird. Otherwise, it’s just a job.”

“This was not in the job description!” Bede exclaims, beginning to stalk away. Raihan groans, stands, and snatches Bede up, throwing him over his shoulder with ease. He pauses to give the cameras a rogueish smile and a thumbs up - every photographer worth their salt captures a few quick burst photos of him with Bede like this - and then returns to his seat on the couch, plopping Bede - who looks very offended - down on his lap.

“All right, if everyone’s set, let’s get going!” The head photographer chirps, apparently deciding to play oblivious to Bede’s plight.

As goofy as the entire set up sounds, it’s actually pretty fun. There’s a lot of enjoyable chemistry between you and all the Gym Leaders as you all tease each other, push each other, and pose with one another. Nessa, the most comfortable of all of you in front of the camera, strikes a few coordinated poses with Milo. Bea and Marnie chat companionably, laughing with one another and sometimes teasing poor Bede, who slowly begins to look less and less uncomfortable. Raihan’s long arms reach far enough to let him give Milo some bunny ears. Kabu contributes as well, giving Nessa a pair, too. A moment later, he gives you bunny ears with his other hand, and you notice, squealing and reaching around to give him some, also. The cameras snap pictures of the four of you while the moment lasts. Many giggles go around as you all drop the bunny ears, and you’re not immune to the silliness, either; you dissolve into giggles on Kabu’s shoulder as he wraps one arm around you for support. 

“Look! The Man of Fire’s smiling!” One of the photographers shouts, and there’s a flurry of clicks as every camera hones in and grabs a shot of the two of you.

You pull away from Kabu’s shoulder just enough to allow you to look up at him. He’s looking down at you, the edges of his lips quirked up in amusement. Somehow, all the hubbub seems very amusing to you - you’ve certainly seen much bigger, more brilliant smiles from Kabu - and you can’t suppress the laugh that bubbles out of you. Kabu’s smile grows incrementally larger as his warm grey eyes settle on you.

“They think _that’s_ your best smile?” You grin up at him.

“Not everyone gets the same reaction out of me that you do,” he admits. Arceus, how could he make you feel so special, so easily? “Besides, I have an image to maintain.”

“Ahh, I see,” you say, composing yourself and pulling yourself off Kabu’s shoulder. When you sit up, with the extra boost in height from his lap, you’re just a little taller than him. You affix a serious look on your face - or, as serious a look as you can muster, at the moment. “Motostoke’s Man of Fire has to look intimidating or else all the Gym Challengers will find out that he’s just a big softie at heart, right?”

Kabu snorts.

“You don’t quite have the look down,” he says, amused.

“I thought it was pretty good,” you say, smiling flirtatiously down at him as you hook your arms around his neck.

“It’s a little more like this,” he says, and, on cue, summons up his trademark very serious, very intense expression. There’s a smoldering fire in his eyes as he looks up at you, his eyebrows creasing together and his lips set firmly in a slight scowl. The expression brings back your earliest memories of Kabu from when you were a Gym Challenger, anxious to challenge the man known as the end of the line for many Championship dreams. He’s intimidating, focused, intense -

And hot as hell.

You suck in a breath, your smile fading for just a second as you’re left speechless by the sheer intensity of the man before you. You’re vaguely aware that one of Kabu’s hands has settled on your hip; his strong fingers are holding you tightly, pressing into your skin.

There’s a flurry of cameras clicking - probably all getting a shot with you and Kabu, you realize - and a moment later you break the tension by giving Kabu another playful smile.

“You definitely do it better,” you laugh.

The cameras continue to click rapidly, and a moment later, Kabu’s expression fades, replaced by the usual soft expression you’re now beginning to realize he reserves mostly for you.

“I’ve had a few more years of practice,” he teases, his eyes back to their typical warm smolder. “Besides,” he murmurs quietly enough that only you can hear it, pulling you back down to settle against his shoulder. “A look like that might be a little hard for a sweetheart like you to pull off.”

You’re sure you’re smiling like a schoolgirl, but you don’t particularly care.

You could get used to this.


	31. Post-Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry for the slightly longer than usual interval between updates - I've been working on a daily writing challenge for the month of October which has sucked up a lot of my time. If you're interested in reading any other Pokemon characters written by me, feel free to check out my Pokemon OC-Tober fic - the premise is that I'm filling prompts every day for a person who has an OC that they ship with a canon character! It's kind of fun and a good exercise in characterization for me!  
> In the meanwhile...only, what, two weeks until we get to fight with Kabu in the Star Tournament? I'm excited!!

“So,” Kabu says, as everyone mills about the holding room after the photoshoot, grabbing their things and getting ready to go their separate ways. “I’m guessing you’re heading back to Wyndon soon.”

You grab your bag as Kabu shoulders his, and smile over at him.

“No, actually, I’m supposed to go get the key to my new apartment tomorrow, remember? So I’ll probably try to book a room at the Budew Drop for another night.”

“Oh,” Kabu says, glancing away from you as a smile flits over his face. “Well - I would understand if you’re getting tired of spending time with this old man -”

“I’m not,” you interrupt. “Tired of spending time with you, that is. You’re a sweetheart, Kabu.”

Kabu blushes deeply, going red up to his eartips.

“You’re the sweetheart here,” he murmurs.

You laugh at this and can’t help but to reach out to touch his forearm - covered by another black sweater - gently.

“Hey, you two,” Nessa’s voice interrupts, a little sing-song-y. “Just wanted to stop in and say bye before I go. I have a modeling gig out in Wyndon I’ve got to rush off to.” She approaches the two of you, Milo trailing over her shoulder, and you drop your hand from Kabu’s arm.

“What about you, farmer boy?” Kabu asks Milo fondly. “You sticking around?”

“No,” Milo says, giving Kabu an apologetic smile. “It’s my little brother’s birthday today, so I’ve got to get back to Turffield and get ready for a surprise party for him!”

You smile at this.

“Aww, that’s really sweet,” you say. “Tell him happy birthday from me.”

“I will! Thanks!” Milo grins, reaching out to give you a quick hug. You embrace him back - you’re not sure if Milo is just a huggy person, or if your recent association with Kabu has put you into his inner circle, but you don’t mind either way. “He’s actually a huge fan of yours. He was following you all along your Gym Challenge, you know.”

“Oh, really?” You ask as Milo pulls away. “I, uh, don’t want to sound presumptuous, or anything, but do you think that he’d want a signed copy of my League card? I have, like, twenty on me because the League made me do this for literally 12 hours one week,” you explain.

Milo lights up.

“Would he! That would be probably his favorite gift of all this year!”

“Okay, let me find one,” you hum, setting your bag down and digging through it. In the background, you catch a glimmer of Kabu’s conversation with Nessa.

“You’re a great man, Kabu,” she’s telling him. “Don’t sell yourself short. She’d be lucky to have you as her boyfriend.”

Is she talking about you?

“Oh - here we go,” you say, fishing one of your cards out and handing it to Milo. Nessa appears over his shoulder, and Milo grins.

“Thank you so much! He’s going to love this,” he beams. “Isn’t this the perfect birthday present for my little bro?” He asks, turning to Nessa.

“Oh yeah, he’s gonna go nuts for that,” she laughs. “That’s really sweet of you both. Sorry I can’t stick around and hang out,” she tells you, approaching you for a hug. “We’ll have to catch up sometime.” She holds you firmly, adding in a whisper into your ear, “I’ve got lots to tell you about me and Sonia, and it sounds like you might have some news with Kabu, too.”

“Oh - well - um,” you stutter, surprised that she was already so on the ball.

“I’m really glad he’s opened up to you so much,” she murmurs, pulling away just enough so that one of her arms is slung over your shoulders and she can still lean in to talk into your ear. “It’s good to see him so happy about things with you. And you two are really cute together, you know.”

“Really?” You ask, surprised but happy.

“Really,” she answers quietly. “He’s a good and loyal man, but sometimes he’s a little too serious. It’s cute, seeing him be playful with you. Just stay patient with him -”

“Hey, swimmer girl, you coming?” Milo hollers, already most of the way to the exit from the holding room. “Our taxis are waiting!”

“Coming, farmer boy! Bye, guys!” Nessa grins, letting go of you and giving you and Kabu a small wave as she bounces away.

Across the room, Raihan is arguing with Bede, both filtering out slowly. Marnie and Bea have already disappeared. You feel a pang of sadness at realizing that you were kind of second fiddle in Marnie’s life, now - she _had_ been your rival, after all - but you know that she’s still your friend, and she’s probably already hard at work, training. A flashing advertisement banner over the TV in the holding room proclaims that she and Bea are the first match-up of the Doubles Challenge, fighting against Bede and Raihan just next week.

You shake yourself from your thoughts, turning back to Kabu, who by now is the only other person in the room.

“Did you get a pep talk from Nessa, too?” You ask, trying not to laugh too hard.

“I did,” Kabu laughs too. “She means well. And, if I’m honest, I’m glad that she approves of us…if there, um, is the possibility of there being an us,” he amends, rubbing the back of his neck.

You’re in the process of shouldering your bag again, but you decide to leave it on the bench for a moment in favor of approaching Kabu. He slides his hands onto your waist as you draw near to him, and you let your arms fall around his neck.

“There definitely could be an us,” you hum.

“Yeah?” Kabu breathes, the expression on his face open, hopeful.

“Yeah. I’d like it if there were,” you admit, sliding one hand up to his jawline again.

“So…I could call you my girlfriend, then?” He asks, the fingers of one hand brushing along your jawline in return. A small smile parts your lips - both because of how sweet the Man of Fire could be, and how amused you are that Nessa’s pep talk to him had, apparently, worked so quickly. You didn’t have to be nearly as patient as she’d thought you would.

“As long as I can call you my boyfriend,” you agree.

Kabu’s gray eyes light up at your words; a moment later, his lips are on yours.

His lips are still searingly warm, just like the rest of the aptly-named Man of Fire; he moves them over yours for a moment, before opening his mouth and licking at your lips. You part your mouth for him, too, and his hot tongue quickly tangles with your own.

You moan into Kabu’s mouth as he strokes your tongue up and down, and he swallows the moan down, tilting his head more to allow the kiss to deepen even further. His hand around your waist pull you closer, until you’re flush against his body, and you run your hand that isn’t tangled in his hair down his torso, feeling for yourself the lean muscle of his chest.

Kabu pulls away from you for a moment for air, and you’re pleased to notice that he’s panting at least as hard as you are.

“Wow,” you breathe.

A gentle smile breaks across Kabu’s features at this.

“I’ll take that to mean that you liked that,” he hums, his eyes soft as he regards you.

“Definitely,” you agree. “I’m beginning to suspect that I may end up appreciating your maturity and experience more than I thought,” you add playfully.

Kabu’s smile turns into a rare, roguish smirk at your words.

“I’ll make sure you do, beautiful,” he murmurs, and pulls you into another kiss.


	32. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIVE DAYS UNTIL CROWN TUNDRA PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE DYING OF EXCITEMENT FOR THIS  
> I'm gonna do all the battles with Kabu and probably die in excitement at his dialogue and then incorporate some of it into this fic haha XD

After the longest - and, you have to admit, best - makeout session you’ve had in a very long while, you and Kabu decide to grab some street cart food and have a quick picnic out in the Wild Area.

Kabu links his arm in yours as you walk together through Motostoke heading towards an Alolan food cart he likes, unable to keep the corners of his lips from curling up into a faint smile. He sends you a lot of sidelong, happy glances as you walk in comfortable silence through the redstone streets.

“Order anything you want, beautiful,” he tells you when you’re finally at the food cart. “I want to treat you today.”

“Thank you, Kabu,” you murmur, certain that you’re blushing a little at his kindness. You look over their menu as Kabu orders a bowl of saimin, which looks like an Alolan twist on egg-noodle soup. After he’s done, you order a poke bowl, which is stuffed with fish and fresh fruits and veggies. Charmingly, it even comes in a pokeball-colored plastic bowl. To top it off, Kabu orders a couple malasadas for you to share for dessert. It all gets made with impressive speed, and is quickly packaged up in a big brown paper bag and given to Kabu.

“Let’s hustle, now,” he encourages you, holding the bag in one arm and taking you again in the other. “You’ll want to enjoy the malasadas while they’re warm. We can eat by North Lake Miloch, if that works for you.”

“Sounds like the perfect picnic spot,” you agree, and set off at a quick walk, almost a trot, alongside the Man of Fire.

It’s not long before the two of you are settling down by the banks of North Lake Miloch, the blue waters dazzlingly bright under the high sun.

“I’m usually a save-dessert-until-last person,” Kabu says, pulling the malasadas out of the brown bag. “But these really are so much better while warm.” He hands you one of the sugar-coated, doughy delights, and you take it, surprised to find it’s still warm enough to be soft when you bite into it.

“Mm,” you hum in contentment. “This is delicious. Thank you, Kabu,” you add, smiling at the man. He smiles back at you, a bit shyly.

“You’re welcome,” he returns. “I’m not often big on sweets, but I almost I wish I bought another for each of us. Or maybe the large size instead of the smaller one. Next time,” he grins, popping the last of the malasada in his mouth and pulling your real food out. He hands you your poke bowl, and opens his saimin, taking a bite.

“How is it?” You ask, taking the first bite of your poke bowl. It’s absolutely delicious.

“Great,” Kabu nods, then pushes his bowl and spoon a little closer to you. “You can try some if you’d like.” You take a spoonful of his food.

“It is great,” you agree as you swallow. “Do you want some of mine?”

“I’ll try a bite,” Kabu says, borrowing your fork. He chews and swallows, nodding in contentment. “That’s also very good.”

“I think so, too,” you agree, taking your bowl back as Kabu takes his. “Thank you again.”

“It’s my pleasure to be able to spend time with you and share good food together,” he says fondly, his gray eyes meeting yours for a moment, his gaze soft and warm.

“Mine, too,” you murmur back, unable to resist smiling up at him. Kabu returns your smile, dropping his eyes to his food after a moment.

“Um, I wanted to ask earlier,” he murmurs. “But did you get a room at the Inn already?”

“No, actually, I haven’t,” you realize, reaching for your phone. “I should call them -”

“Ah, I was actually, um, wondering,” Kabu interjects, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “Would you want to stay at my place again tonight?”

You nearly choke on your food.

“You’d be okay with that?”

“I-is it too soon for me to offer?” Kabu asks, suddenly blushing and a bit flustered. Before you can reply, his eyes widen with realization, and he continues, “Ah - if you’re worried about the sleeping arrangements now that we’re dating, let me reassure you - it’s absolutely fine for you to keep sleeping on the futon. I don’t mean to imply that I want you to sleep with me. I mean - I do want to sleep with you someday - er, um,” he stutters, turning red up to his eartips. “That sounded a lot more sexual than I wanted it to.”

You laugh at this.

“That’s all right. I think I want to sleep with you someday, too, and I mean that in both senses,” you grin, watching him turn an astonishing shade of red. “But for now, as long as you’re offering, your spare futon sounds a lot better to me than the Budew Drop Inn,” you reassure him, reaching out and touching his thigh, just above his knee.

“Well - good,” Kabu decides, touching his hand to yours, a smile breaking across his features, though his face is still recovering from the intensity of his blush. “My home is always open to you, you know. I have that sort of standing invitation with a lot of people,” he laughs. “But I think it’s time I extend it to you, too.”

Your heart soars at his words, and you entwine your hand in his.

“Thank you, Kabu. That’s really sweet of you. My place is always open to you in Wyndon, too, you know,” you offer. Kabu smiles, and leans in, giving you a peck on the cheek. A lock of his hair brushes against your forehead, and his cologne is strong at this proximity. Despite the fact that you’d locked lips with Kabu for several minutes straight during your recent makeout session, your heart skips a beat at his gesture. But rather than linger, he sits up and returns to eating his saimin. You do the same, returning to your poke bowl, savoring a few bites in silence together. The wind stirs, blowing gently through your hair and creating small waves on Lake Miloch that glitter in the sun. “Hey,” you murmur, an idea coming to you. “Could we do a morning run tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Kabu agrees readily, his eyes lighting up. “It’ll have to be early, though. I’m training with my Gym Trainers at 8 tomorrow.”

“That’s fine,” you shrug. Though you’re probably not as much a fan of early mornings as Kabu, it’s not like one early morning will kill you.

“If you want, you’re welcome to tag along for the Gym training, too,” Kabu offers. “Some of it might be below your level, but…”

“That doesn’t matter,” you respond quickly. “It’ll be a great opportunity to see some more of your style and strategy. How long do your sessions go?”

“Three, four hours, depending,” Kabu says. “I usually break for lunch around noon, if we haven’t stopped by then.”

“Okay,” you nod. “I’ll probably have to leave a little early, since I’m supposed to pick up my new keys at eleven. But if you’re okay with that, I’m in.”

“Of course I’m okay with that, sweetheart,” Kabu beams. “My Trainers are going to have a heart attack when you show up. They’re definitely not expecting the new Champion of Galar to pop by,” he adds with a chuckle.

“They’ll get used to seeing me around,” you laugh back. “Especially because we’ve got, what, two weeks before our first battle against Nessa and Milo?”

Kabu nods, chewing some food.

“Feels like a ton of time and none at all, at once,” you say. “But I think we’ve got an advantage in this fight, because you know Nessa and Milo’s styles and strategies pretty well.”

“I think so, too,” Kabu agrees. “Though they’re starting to pick up some of my adaptability, if Milo’s last battle with me was any indication. But they’ve come to me for help with nearly every aspect of training since they were children. I think they see me as a father figure sometimes…and truthfully, I don’t really mind. I always wanted to be a dad.” His eyes widen, as if in realization of what he’s just admitted, then he coughs into his fist again and returns to the earlier topic of conversation. You can’t help but smile as he tries to continue talking evenly. “Anyway. You’ll be the real wild card here, which will be important for us to exploit.”

“You’re quite the wild card yourself, with your ability to switch up your style,” you contend. “I think, together, we’re going to be quite the threat.” You feel a swell of excitement in your chest, and it must reflect in your face, because Kabu’s eyes shimmer with his inner fire in response.

But the moment passes, and you return to finishing up your food.

After a couple minutes, Kabu chuckles. When you glance up at him from your now-empty Poke bowl, you find that he’s looking into the distance again, smiling to himself.

“What?” You ask him. He turns to you, still smiling.

“Oh, it’s nothing…” he trails off, shaking his head. “It’s a little embarrassing, actually.”

Well. Now you have to know.

“What is?” You ask, setting down your empty bowl and leaning in.

Kabu tries to wave you off, scooping the last of his saimin from his bowl, though he’s still smiling to himself.

“I won’t laugh,” you promise, scooting closer to him and setting one hand on his shoulder, then setting your chin atop it. He actually laughs himself at this, letting out a groan.

“Ohhh, you’ll probably tease me about this forever if I tell you,” he says, but he tips his head to rest his cheek against your head. 

“Sounds like all the more reason to tell me,” you grin at him. Kabu laughs at this, but gives in.

“I was just thinking about how passionate you are about this Doubles Challenge thing, and I realized…well…the last two people I fell for were also very passionate and exceptionally talented Trainers. And when I say exceptionally talented, I mean these individuals battled at a very elite level.”

You turn this over in your head, and finally break out into a smile.

“You’ve got a type,” you laugh, rising up from Kabu’s shoulder and affixing him with a very teasing expression.

“I do,” he admits with another laugh of his own, though he’s blushing to his eartips. “What can I say? I can’t resist people with passion and fire and skill,” he concludes. The smile spread across his face is a little dreamy and infinitely better than the one he’d spared the photographers earlier today.

“I might have a thing for a similar type of person, if my crush on you is any indication,” you blurt without even thinking. Kabu’s smile grows at this.

“You have a crush on me?” He asks teasingly, knowing he’ll get a rise out of you at this.

You blush fiercely, despite reminding yourself that he’s not only your boyfriend, now, but he clearly had quite a thing for you, too, based on that makeout session earlier and the way he’d groaned _out loud_ when you told him you thought his maturity and experience were sexy.

“We’re _dating_ , Kabu. Besides, I wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t think you were hot,” you mutter, turning to look away from your boyfriend and hide your very red face. Before you get too far, though, Kabu grabs your chin with one hand. Gently yet firmly, he turns you to look back at him. You’re surprised to see that all signs of embarrassment are gone, replaced only by an intense, unfathomable expression.

“You’re going to drive me wild, do you know that?” He asks you.

You make a small noise in the back of your throat, but it doesn’t matter, because Kabu’s lips crash into yours again. He kisses you deeply, hungrily - almost desperately, as if he could never get enough of this moment, enough of you. You return his kiss with as much passion as you can muster, trying to push one thought out of your head, though it keeps returning.

The last two people that Kabu had fallen for - if they’re elite Trainers, you probably know who they are. So…who _are_ they?


	33. Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO how did everyone enjoy the Crown Tundra DLC??? Man, I ran around like a woman possessed to try to get all the DLC legendaries caught so I could go do the Star Tournament haha. Not gonna lie, I loved so much of Kabu's little dialogues ;_; he's as cute as I thought he would be!! <3
> 
> ANYWAY here's a longer chapter to make up for the delay in posting....the DLC ended up taking up a bit of my time haha :)

“Here,” Kabu hums, passing you a glass bottle with some Hoenn writing on it. “You’ll want to season the rice with some rice vinegar, and then a little bit of sesame seeds. Otherwise, it’ll taste very bland.”

You’re home with Kabu, and though you’re still full from your earlier picnic, all your Pokemon are eagerly awaiting dinner. This time, you’re more awake than the last time you’d been at his house overnight, and you’d asked Kabu if you could cook with him - and hopefully learn a thing or two.

“How much do I put in?” You ask, eyeing the nearly-clear liquid.

“We’ve got a lot of rice, so…” he reaches around you, his hand settling over yours. The position allows him to guide you as he pours about a fifth of the bottle in. “That should do, but once you add the sesame seeds, we can taste to be sure.”

Kabu’s hand leaves yours, and his body moves away as he nudges a bottle of sesame seeds across the counter to you. You set down the rice vinegar and go to pick up the sesame seeds, but to your surprise, a purple hand closes over them instead, shaking them into the rice.

“Tox!” Tox chirps, and Kabu catches your eye, amused.

“Looks like I may wind up teaching some of my cooking secrets to some other interested parties, too,” he grins.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, you, Kabu, and all eleven of your combined Pokemon eat your food extremely eagerly. You watch them…and then a thought comes to your mind.

“Hey, Kabu,” you say, settling in by his side on the couch. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but - how come you’ve only got five Pokemon?”

“Ah - it’s a little bit of a story, actually,” he admits, putting his arm around you and pulling you close. You smile and nestle against him just a little more.

“I’ve got a moment,” you say, and Kabu chuckles.

“Well - I had a Blaziken, back home in Hoenn. He grew up with me, actually - I got him when I was a child and he was a Torchic. But Galar didn’t allow Blaziken when I moved here,” he says, and though he’s concealing it well, there’s some underlying sadness in his voice. “It was actually quite difficult for me to leave him behind. I almost didn’t come to Motostoke at all because of it, to be honest. In the end, I left him with Flannery. She’s kept him all these years, and actually fought with him in the Pokemon World Tournament recently.” A sparkle comes to his eyes at this. “I’ve…kind of been waiting for the Galarian government to legalize the import of Blaziken. But they haven’t, so far, and though I’ve had my eye on a certain species to fill the sixth spot on my team, I can’t quite bring myself to go catch one.”

You open your mouth to ask him what Pokemon, but just as you do, his cell phone starts to ring. Kabu pulls it out of his pocket with a frown.

“Who’s calling this late?” He murmurs, but his eyes widen upon checking his caller ID. “Oh! It’s Master Mustard!” He turns to you, holding up one finger, and you nod silently as Kabu answers the phone. “Mustard-sensei,” he greets him. “Good evening. Thank you for calling me back.”

Mustard says something in response, but you can’t quite make it out.

“It’s a pleasure to hear from you, too. Yes, I’m doing quite well lately, thank you,” Kabu says, the thumb of the arm around your shoulder rubbing your skin fondly. “You’re well also?” There’s a pause while Mustard replies, and Kabu smiles. “Being busy is a good thing, though! I’m happy for you.” Another pause, and Kabu nods this time. “Yes, things are…difficult for me on the battlefield lately. I was hoping that I could come train for a couple weeks, since your expert teaching always seems to help me flourish. And - if it’s not too much to ask - I’d like my girlfriend to come along, as well.” Finally, you hear clear as day the word “ _girlfriend?!”_ over the phone. “Yes - ah - it’s sort of a new development, but I’m, um, I’m dating my current Doubles Challenge partner. Yes, the current Champion.”

There’s a particularly long pause while Master Mustard speaks; Kabu nods and hums “mm-hmm, mm-hmm” now and then.

“In a month and a half? Excellent,” Kabu beams. “We’ll be there. Thank you, old friend.”

The two of them wind down their conversation, and you pull out your phone, deciding to search Master Mustard. What you see takes your breath away.

As soon as Kabu hangs up the phone, you turn to him, eyes wide.

“He’s the former undefeated Champion of Galar?! The one who reigned longer than Leon by a year?!”

“Oh - yes,” Kabu says mildly. “I thought you knew.”

You flop back against the couch, a little starstruck.

“I can’t believe I get to train with him. And with you,” you add, a grin beginning to spread across your face. “This is gonna be amazing.”

* * *

You and Kabu spend the rest of the night chatting and making plans for your Isle of Armor trip; he’s at least as excited as you are, though you wonder by the way he talks about the place and Master Mustard if he isn’t a little more excited.

Eventually, though, the night grows late, and when Kabu lets out one particularly loud yawn, you smile.

“Might be time for bed,” you muse.

“Suppose it is,” the Man of Fire says around another yawn. “Let me show you to your room. You have pajamas this time?” He asks, a playful twinkle in his eye.

“I do,” you laugh, standing. “Though I almost wish I didn’t. That sweater of yours was so comfy to sleep in.”

Kabu stands, too, blushing a little.

“You can have it again anyway, if you’d like,” he offers.

“Yeah?” You say.

“Yeah,” Kabu agrees, a soft smile on his lips.

“Well, let me just say good night to my Pokemon, and then I’ll take you up on that.”

You hug and kiss and pet each of your team members to say goodnight, noticing that Kabu does the same with his Pokemon, too. The way he treats them is so paternal and gentle, it’s exceptionally endearing. He heads upstairs just a little before you, though, and when you follow him, he’s already got that same sweater from last time ready for you.

“Here you are,” he murmurs, holding it out for you to take it. “I hope it keeps you cozy tonight. The futon should be ready for you. Is there anything else I can get you?” He asks.

“No, Kabu,” you smile, gazing into his warm and gentle gray eyes. “I think I’m all set. You’ve been so good to me.” Kabu smiles at this, reaching out to you. His big hand slides to the back of your head, and he draws near to you, his nose brushing yours.

“I’m glad. Being good to you is important to me,” he murmurs. A moment later, he turns his head just a little more and slides in close to you, pressing his warm lips to yours. He keeps the kiss chaste and gentle, though you still feel yourself responding eagerly, your hands sliding around his shoulders and tangling in his hair. “Good night, beautiful. Sweet dreams,” he breathes, drawing away from you.

“Good night, and sweet dreams to you, too, handsome,” you murmur, already missing the warmth, the reassuring solidness, of his body against yours.

It’s only when you’re cozied up in Kabu’s sweater and under his blankets on the futon that you consider that, if he were to be as tender with you as he had been tonight, you wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed as him.

Maybe in the near future, you decide, then fall asleep.

* * *

Kabu knocks on your door early in the morning and you wake up with a start - you’d forgotten to set an alarm, you realize.

“Still up for that early morning run?” He asks as he cracks the door open. You open your eyes blearily, surprised to see that he’s already in his compression shirt and uniform shorts.

“Yes! Yes, definitely,” you agree, sitting up and rubbing at your eyes. “I’m so sorry - I just went straight to bed and didn’t set an alarm -”

“It’s fine,” Kabu laughs, stepping into the room. “I’m a natural alarm clock, anyway. Wake up at the same time every day, bright and early.” He pauses a moment, watching you carefully, as if to see if you ask him to leave. When you don’t, though, only throwing off your blankets, he approaches you, a smile on his face. “You are so adorable in that sweater of mine.” You swing your legs over so you’re sitting on the side of the bed, and reach for Kabu as he approaches you. He pulls you into an embrace, your face pressing into his very firm upper abdominals, your arms wrapping around his waist. He holds you with one hand on your head, the other rubbing gentle strokes between your shoulder blades. “Part of me just wants you to keep it so you can wear it whenever you want. And so I can see you in it more often.”

“Really?” You giggle.

“Mm-hmm,” Kabu hums in agreement. “Would you wear it for me? Every now and then?”

“I’d wear it more than just every now and then,” you say, pulling back to look at him. He’s serious, you realize.

“Well, then,” he hums, leaning down to kiss you. “It’s yours.” He kisses you deeply, pressing his lips firmly against yours, and pulls away slowly, just when you’d been about to open your mouth to him. “I should let you get dressed. If we stay here together, I’m going to have a hard time wanting to do anything but kiss you all morning.”

You pull him back down into a kiss one more time, parting your lips for him. Kabu groans and pushes his tongue into your mouth. The way he responds so eagerly makes you wonder if he isn’t a little touch-starved…

Or maybe he’s just horny first thing in the morning.

You pull back from him, and he slowly opens his eyes to look down at you, face flushed.

“Can we do more of this when we get back from our run?” He asks, his voice husky.

You smile at him.

“Definitely.”

* * *

You jog down the stairs as soon as you’re dressed, eager to get going.

Kabu’s standing just behind his couch, remote in hand and watching The Early Edition, a popular early-morning talk show. He turns around when he sees you coming, and to your surprise, he looks a little mortified.

“You’re going to want to see this,” he murmurs, his voice terse. It’s a dramatic change from just a few minutes ago, and you drift to his side, putting one hand on the small of his back in what you hope is a reassuring gesture.

“- it doesn’t look like there’s any sexual tension there to me,” one of the hostesses is saying. Her name escapes you for the moment. “I just see -”

“No sexual tension?” The only male host on the show - Cam, if you remember correctly - interrupts. “How do you not see it?”

“There’s definitely tension,” another female hostess who you recognize as a woman named Gillian adds. You frown, wondering what, exactly, Kabu wanted you to see here. Whatever they’re talking about, you don’t really care about it - it sounds inane. The first host starts to protest, but the other female host insists, “Gabby - just look at that shot! Let’s cut to the picture again,” she says. You’re about to ask the man next to you what the big deal is.

And then the screen fills with you and Kabu.

You recognize it pretty immediately as one of the shots from yesterday’s photoshoot, on the couch in front of the green screen. Kabu’s scowling up at you, showing off his signature intimidating look, and you’ve just broken out of your attempt at trying it. But the way you’re perched on his lap, smiling playfully down at him, arms thrown over his shoulders, while he’s glaring up at you, his fingers gripping you so tightly, they’re leaving dents in the soft flesh of your hip -

“That _oozes_ sexual tension,” the male host laughs. “C’mon, Gabby, there’s a reason everyone is talking about this.”

“Everyone?” You echo faintly.

“Everyone,” Kabu confirms, flipping the channel. He comes upon another talk show with ease; on this one, the picture of you and Kabu spans a screen behind four hosts.

“They have, what, probably twenty years of an age gap?” One of the hosts is saying.

“Around that, I think. Maybe a little bit more. You know, honestly, I can’t help but be disappointed in Kabu. I mean, doesn’t it feel like he should be showing more restraint around a woman so much younger than him? He has influence over her.” Another host contends. By your side, Kabu sucks in a breath and stiffens; you step a little closer to him, putting your arm more fully around his waist, as if you could guard him against the words that are so clearly hurtful to him.

“I get that a lot of people are going to feel that way, but it’s just a picture,” the first host contends. “If there’s anything we should keep in mind, it’s that a lot of images are manufactured to maximize public attention.”

“You know, we should also keep in mind, the Champion is a grown woman,” the third host chimes in. “We might be concerned about her decisions, but she still is an adult, and has the right to make the decisions she wants. Besides, people might say that Kabu is the one who needs to show more restraint, but to me, it looks like _she’s_ the one teasing _him_.”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s the feminist in me, but a part of me is saying, if you like him, go get him, Champ!” The last host chimes in sassily.

Kabu continues flipping through channels, eventually coming upon the main news of the region, which broadcasts out of Wyndon.

You don’t even hear whatever the newscaster is talking about, because in the background, on billboards and screens all across the heart of the metropolis, sprinkled in liberally among other advertisements, is the photo of you and Kabu, with text advertising your first upcoming battle together in two weeks.

The two of you really are everywhere.


	34. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Just as a quick heads up I think my last update might have gone out weird because I was lazy and used a 4 day old window that marked the chapter as being posted on the wrong day. So if you start this chapter and you're confused, go back and read the last chapter and you should be up to speed! Also, I apologize for my technological incompetence and promise to post things correctly in the future :'D

Kabu seems tense and quiet as the two of you start your run, which is understandable, given the possible damage to his image and career that’s been done. You can’t help but feel guilty; Kabu had, for the last two or three decades, been known as the epitome of gentlemanliness, fierce strength, and dignity. He was the Gym Leader who mentored the other Gym Leaders, who ran camps for kids interested in being Trainers one day and who took time out of his schedule to work with Gym Challengers who couldn’t get past him on their first attempt.

And now, half of Galar was accusing him of taking advantage of a woman significantly younger than him. 

Kabu keeps his pace at the steady trot that you can keep up with, and you run forward to be even with him, touching his elbow lightly.

“It’s going to be okay,” you try, but Kabu’s eyes only drift over to you, then back to the roads of Motostoke ahead of you.

“Mm,” he says wordlessly.

A deep pit of anxiety opens in your stomach.

* * *

Kabu takes you around West Lake Axewell this time, not stopping for any Dynamax Dens, which you figure is for the best - with only the two of you to try to defend against a Dynamaxed Pokemon, it’d be a bit of a risk to disturb a Den. 

About halfway around the Lake, you come upon an enormous bluff overlooking the water. You slow down, and Kabu notices, pausing beside you. You’re both sweaty, though you consider that you’re probably more tired than Kabu is at this point.

“Everything all right?” He asks, mouth set in a firm line. His eyes are surprisingly steely, not warm and soft like you’d come to expect.

“Yeah,” you say. “It’s just…pretty here. I wanted to take a moment to look at the view, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine,” Kabu agrees, glancing away.

You pull out your phone and snag a quick panorama of the scene in front of you. With the early morning sun on the bright blue water and flowers dancing around in the breeze, it’s as gorgeous as the Wild Area gets.

“One more shot, and then I’ll be ready to get going again,” you say, turning to glance over your shoulder at Kabu. He’s taken a step towards you, and he’s watching you carefully. The look on his face makes you put down your phone entirely. “Hey,” you say, pocketing it and approaching him. You touch his shoulder gently, and he looks away from you again. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Kabu’s eyes flicker up to yours once more.

“We might as well, since the rest of Galar is,” he says tersely.

“It must be hard for you, hearing people accuse you of taking advantage of me,” you offer gently. Kabu nods, biting his lower lip.

“It is. Don’t get me wrong - I knew when I got involved with you, there would be some of that. But…it’s harder when it’s like this. All at once, and on the news, with no opportunity for me to defend myself.” He sighs. “Honestly, it makes me wonder if…if I am doing something wrong.”

The pit of anxiety in your stomach grows.

“I’m a grown woman, Kabu. I can make my own choices. And they don’t know anything about what is between us and what isn’t.”

“I know,” Kabu agrees. “But they have a point. With my age and experience, I have some power and influence over you. I’ve seen young women who date older celebrities end up terribly hurt. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

You smile at this, and reach up with your other hand, cupping his face.

“You know, I’ve been hoping the last two or three weeks that you’d make a move. You were starting to drive me a little wild, because I couldn’t tell for sure if you were even interested in me or not. Nessa actually had to encourage me to be patient,” you admit with a little laugh. “That doesn’t sound like an older man who was trying to coerce a younger woman to be sexual with him to me.”

Kabu’s lips quirk up at the edges the tiniest bit.

“And besides,” you add, encouraged. “If you were trying to take advantage of me, I think I would have known last night. The fact that you gave me your spare futon instead of trying to pressure me into anything - not to mention the fact that all you’ve done so far is kiss me a few times and buy me some nice food - that tells me a lot, Kabu.”

His eyebrows furrow a little at this, but finally, he nods.

“If I ever do anything that’s too much for you, or ask you for something you’re not ready for, I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me,” he says. “I promise, I won’t ever get upset with you for speaking up. Your safety and comfort are the most important thing to me in our relationship.”

Arceus, he’s sweet. Overwhelmed with fondness for the Man of Fire, you smile and pull him into a hug.

“Thank you, Kabu. But same for you, okay? You’re honestly the more reserved and slow-moving of the two of us,” you say with a laugh; to your delight, Kabu slides his arms around your waist and chuckles a little, too. “So if I ever move too fast, I want you to be able to tell me, too.”

“Sounds fair,” Kabu agrees, and as he draws away from you, he presses a quick kiss to your lips. It’s tentative and not as self-assured as his earlier kisses had been, but it’s still something, and though his eyes still look troubled when you look into them, they’re not as hard and steely as they had been. Before he lets you go entirely, though, he adds, “By the way…how do you want to handle publicity as a couple? I know some of our friends already know we’re together - at the least, there’s Nessa, Milo, and Mustard.”

“Sonia and Hop, too, and probably Raihan and Leon, by now,” you add. You frown for a moment, thinking. “Honestly, Kabu? I’m not a fan of the media. I can hardly breathe in Wyndon without a bunch of paparazzi following me and asking me questions. It makes my skin crawl when I’m there. It feels like I have no privacy, and I don’t want to have that feeling in our relationship, either.”

Kabu nods.

“I understand. Fortunately, I’ve attracted less and less media attention as I’ve aged and as some younger Gym Leaders with more sex appeal to the public have joined the League. But I remember how exhausting and invasive it was, being constantly followed as a young man because everyone wanted to know about the handsome new immigrant Gym Leader,” he admits. “At the same time, I don’t want to keep us a secret, either, and I don’t want the public thinking that we’re hiding something.”

“I agree,” you nod. “We don’t have anything to hide, but we don’t have to put every aspect of our relationship on display, either. So...how about we just be open with our friends and be ourselves and be together, and…” you trail off, a bit uncertain.

“It’s going to be a fine line to walk with the media,” Kabu admits. “We’re likely to have a lot of interest, not only because I haven’t had a lover in years, but also because I’ve had such a rough season so far…it makes for a good story, and all.” You nod, though an idea is forming in your head.

“How about, instead of letting the media play us, we play the media?” You ask, a devilish smirk stealing across your face. Kabu’s eyebrows raise as he looks at you curiously.

“I’m not certain I understand what you mean,” he admits.

“Well,” you grin. “Let’s keep them guessing. You heard them today - is there sexual tension or not? Is it him starting this, or her? Is it authentic or manufactured for a picture? Instead of the big headline becoming something about your losing streak and how half of Galar thinks you’re taking advantage of the new Champion, let’s make it be more about is there something there, or are we just imagining things?”

“Hmm,” Kabu says, crooking the fingers of one hand to his chin just below his lip. “Keep control of the situation by keeping them guessing, you mean.” He smiles, nodding. “That could work. After all, we’ve seen how they eat that kind of thing up today. Clever girl,” he chuckles, pulling you in and pressing a quick kiss to your forehead.

You beam at him, then pull out of his arms entirely, fetching your phone from your pocket again.

“Hey, come here. I’ve got another idea,” you say, holding the phone up to take a selfie with the beautiful background of West Lake Axewell behind you. Kabu obliges, moving to your side and wrapping one arm around your waist. “Let’s get a training photo together, to go up on Pokegram. They’ll be talking about that one from the photoshoot less if we do.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kabu says, tipping his head closer to yours and giving the camera the peace sign. You angle the camera so that his arm around your waist isn’t in the shot, and instead put your hand on his nearest shoulder, leaning into him the tiniest amount.

The photo comes out perfect; the two of you are close, but not too close, sweaty from your run, and most importantly of all, innocently happy, with the beautiful scenery lush and vivid behind you. You flip open your Pokegram account and go to upload the photo.

“Do you have a Pokegram?” You ask Kabu, suddenly curious. You really can’t remember ever seeing him post anything there.

“Um, my Gym Trainers made one for me a while back, but I haven’t really used it,” he admits, blushing a little.

“What’s the account name?” You ask.

“MotostokeOfficial, I think,” he says. You hold your phone where Kabu can see it, and begin to type to caption it.

 _Best Doubles Challenge partner ever! Now if only he’d get on Pokegram more…@MotostokeOfficial_ You throw in the eyes emoji, then add some tags. _#morningtrainingruns #DoublesChallenge #PokemonLeague #howishesofast #GalarChampOfficial #MotostokeOfficial_

“Are those hashtags?” Kabu asks, curious. You can’t help it; his comment is so cute and surprising that you actually laugh out loud as you finish the upload.

“Yeah. If you want, I’ll teach you later,” you say, pressing a quick peck to his cheek. “For now, let’s finish up this run.”


	35. Motostoke Stadium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update-a-roo from me to you!! Much love to everyone continuing to enjoy this fic and especially to everyone leaving kudos or comments...y'all are the real MVPs here n_n Also can you guys believe this little fic is over 300 kudos?! I'm honestly flabbergasted! I think I might have to try my hand at drawing sweet Kabu in reading glasses and with his cozy sweaters to say thank you all <3

Kabu seems to gradually relax as the run goes on, but you notice the way he grows quiet as the two of you return to Motostoke. You both naturally slow your pace to a walk just outside the city gates, and you reach out to him, touching his elbow.

“Hey,” you murmur in between your pants for air. “That was really fun. Thank you.”

The tension in Kabu’s eyes disappears as he looks at you.

“I had fun with you, too,” he confesses, a small smile crossing his lips. “I always do, of course. If you ever want to do more runs with me in the future…” he trails off hopefully, and you sidle just a little closer to him, taking his arm in yours for a moment. You’re both sweaty and warm, but you don’t mind; you just want to be close to him.

“I’d love that,” you smile, still breathing heavily. “With me living down the street from you, now, it could maybe become a bit of a thing for us.”

Kabu pauses in his tracks, resting his free hand gently over your forearm. His breathing has begun to slow, and he gazes deeply into your eyes.

“That would be lovely,” he murmurs. “I…I’m so relieved that you’re not too put off by everything that’s happened today. And, truthfully,” he adds, dropping his eyes shyly. “I’m happy you still want to spend time with me.”

Your heart melts at Kabu’s words, and you move still closer to him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Of course I do, Kabu,” you sigh, then glance up at him. “There’s something between us that I could never ignore.”

Kabu turns fully towards you, setting one warm hand on the back of your head and pulling you close enough to press a kiss to your forehead.

“I’m glad you feel that way, because I do, too,” he admits, his lips grazing your skin as he speaks. Then, he pulls back, sliding his arm out of your grasp and instead winding it around your waist. “Now - would you want to come by the gym for a little while?”

“Sounds good to me,” you agree.

Kabu walks you through Motostoke arm-in-arm, the two of you talking and laughing among each other as if nothing had happened. It’s a relief to see that despite his concerns - and despite people turning to watch the two of you pass by now and then - Kabu opens up to you again quickly. You can’t help but think that he’s more than just a gentleman; he’s a good communicator, and he seems to genuinely have your best interests at heart. 

The thought makes you feel even safer with him, and you hold his arm just a little tighter as you walk. Kabu notices, though, and quirks one eyebrow at you, smiling slightly.

“Everything all right?” He asks evenly. You blush and duck your head.

“Yeah, it is,” you say, not sure how to explain what you’re feeling. “I was just thinking…well, it’s a bit of a silly thought,” you admit, glancing away even more.

“Well,” he says, and just by the sound of his voice, you’re sure he’s smiling playfully. “As a certain someone might say, now I need to know.” 

You laugh and shake your head, finally turning back to look at Kabu. He’s smiling exactly the way you’d imagined, his grey eyes warm. 

“Guess I can’t argue with that logic,” you admit. “I was just thinking that I’m kind of glad that things went down with the media sooner than later. I know it was bound to happen eventually and all, you know?” Kabu nods kindly at this, and emboldened, you continue. “But the way you were so concerned about me and my safety, and whether you were doing something that would be harmful to me…it made me feel even safer with you, Kabu. I’m so grateful for that, you know - the way I can feel so safe with you.”

Kabu’s eyes widen at this, and he sets his free hand over yours, where it rests on his arm.

“I always want you to feel safe with me,” he says. “Making sure that our relationship is what’s right for you is of the utmost importance to me.”

“I know,” you smile. “Thank you for that.” Kabu hums and nods, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. It’s terribly endearing to see how seriously he takes this - and at the same time, more than a little relieving, too. But then, the moment passes and you both look away from one another, noticing Motostoke Stadium beginning to rise above the city’s skyline. Suddenly, anxiety twists your stomach. You’re really going to the Gym with Kabu - his home Stadium, with his Trainers - and the thought makes you more than a little nervous.

It feels, somehow, as if you’re meeting his family.

“Do you think your Gym Trainers are gonna like me?” You blurt. Kabu again turns to look at you, his serious expression dissolving in an instant as he lets out a genuine laugh.

“They didn’t stop talking about you for about two weeks after you defeated Leon,” he says, this time giving your arm a fond squeeze. “Trust me - they’re gonna love you.”

* * *

Kabu’s words quickly come true, with all of his Trainers watching, starry-eyed, as Kabu introduces you out on the pitch. 

“Since we’re Doubles Challenge partners, we’ll be training together quite often - so please, make our Champion feel quite welcome and expect to see more of her around!” He concludes cheerily, one warm hand on your shoulder. His Trainers - ten in total, ranging from pre-teen children to young adults in their mid-twenties - are silent for a long moment, then erupt into excited clamors.

“I can’t believe you’re really here!”

“ _The_ Champion and hero of Galar!”

“Mr. Kabu, you’re so lucky to be training with her! I know you’re gonna sweep the Doubles Challenge together!” 

“Miss Champion, would you sign my League Card?”

You laugh and nod, beckoning the young girl who’d said that forward. 

“Wait! I’ve got mine in my Gym bag in the locker room! If Mr. Kabu lets me go get it, can you sign mine, too?” A teenaged boy asks.

“As long as it’s okay with Kabu,” you agree, and the boy turns to look at Kabu eagerly.

“Go ahead, Darren,” Kabu says with a small laugh, waving him off.

“Yes!” Darren exclaims, punching the air and running towards the locker room.

“Wait - me too!” Another boy exclaims hurriedly. “Mine’s in the locker room too!”

“Me three!”

Kabu laughs, but ultimately ushers all nine of his other Trainers off to their bags while you greet the young girl who had first mentioned your League Cards at all.

“Who do I make this out to?” You ask, smiling down at her.

“Elle, please,” she beams.

“Got it,” you smile, beginning to write a quick inscription on the card. As you do, you catch Kabu’s eye; he’s smiling broadly, and he sends a quick wink your way. The message is clear: _told you they’d love you._

You get to know each of his Trainers just a little while you sign their cards, and by the end of the impromptu autograph session, chaos reigns. Everyone’s talking among themselves, and Kabu’s nowhere to be seen.

“I’m going to buy tickets to all of your Doubles Challenge fights!” A young man named Chaka exclaims. “My mentor, Mr. Kabu, and the Champion of Galar fighting together - that’s going to be amazing to see! I don’t care how expensive the tickets are!”

“Oh - well, t-thanks,” you stutter, glancing around for Kabu as you finish signing the last card. Shouldn’t he be somewhere around here, getting ready to start the training session? In the background, three of his Trainers compare their signed cards, and a few more are talking animatedly and gesturing, sometimes yelling at one another.

“It was huge, and had wires for arms and shot so much electricity into the sky, you’d think it was a Dynamax Den, but made of electricity instead!” One of the boys exclaims.

“You said you saw this in the Wild Area?” A girl presses, though you have little opportunity to figure out the rest of what’s being said, because little Elle comes up to you again, smiling.

“I don’t know if my parents will buy me tickets, but I hope you know I’ll be rooting for you at home! I’ll watch each battle on the television,” she promises.

“Me too, of course! Though it’s no mystery how your battles will all turn out,” another of Kabu’s Trainers - Darren, if you remember correctly - says. “We all know the two of you are going to be undefeated this season.”

“Yeah!” Elle exclaims, jumping and punching the air animatedly. “Mr. Kabu’s losing streak is going to be gone for good with you on board!”

Your stomach twists at her words, and though you manage a smile for the young girl, you can feel your hands beginning to grow a bit clammy at the mention of his losing streak. It’s only all too easy to imagine the stadium you’re in right now to be packed full, with eighty thousand of Galar’s citizens watching you and Kabu face off against two equally fearsome opponents, with only you and Kabu fighting with the knowledge that Kabu teeters on the edge of demotion once more.

But as you think on that image, the anxiety in your gut turns to determination, and you take a deep breath.

“We’re definitely not going to let anyone beat us,” you agree. “And he is going to have an amazing season from now on - I’m sure of it.”

“Who is?” Kabu’s voice calls from not far behind you; he trots across the pitch in his usual way, though you notice he carries his water bottle and something else, something smaller, in his hand.

“You are,” you smile at him, feeling your determination solidify in your chest. It was one thing to talk about the season in terms of theoreticals over Kabu’s kitchen table; it’s another thing to say it out loud, here, in the very stadium you’ll likely fight in. Somehow, the mere act makes your words, your passion, feel all the more real.

“Oh,” Kabu says, slowing his trot and blushing somewhat. He rubs at the back of his neck shyly with his free hand. “Well - I appreciate that. A lot, you know. Though don’t you all go getting any ideas about bragging about me!” He adds, turning to his Trainers, who all laugh.

“She just believes in you the way we do,” Chaka says easily, and you see a familiar fire in his eyes as he says the words. In fact, that same inner fire can be seen in all of Kabu’s Trainers, you realize - even little Elle.

“Well,” Kabu smiles. “Thank you all very kindly. I do my best during all of my fights for each one of you, because I know you all do the same for me. Now,” he says, holding up the thing in his hand and turning to you. It’s your League Card, you realize, with a jolt of surprise. “I have one question for you before we start training: would you mind signing my card, too?”

This time, you’re the one who blushes, and you look from Kabu’s hand to his eyes to his hand again, stunned.

“You - you have my League Card?!” You squeak, and the growing crowd of Kabu’s Trainers laugh.

“Believe it or not, I think you’re pretty cool,” Kabu returns easily, his eyes sparkling in a way that says _pretty cool is an understatement._

“I’m not as cool as you,” you mumble, but take the card from him nevertheless, feeling your cheeks heat up fiercely.

“I’d beg to differ,” Kabu laughs. “You’re the most exceptional young woman I’ve ever met. History will know your name for generations to come. You’re amazing.” 

Your cheeks heat up even more, and you can only smile at Kabu, shaking your head as he goes to take a sip of his water.

“You’re the amazing one here,” you manage, beginning to frown at the card. It’s impossible not to wonder what, exactly, to say in such a short space. A couple words to fans you didn’t know could be easy enough to come up with - and more often than not, you didn’t personalize your autographs at all, signing only your name. But what should you say to the man you’ve begun to fall for? You can’t just sign your name and call it a day for Kabu.

“I told you they were in love,” Elle murmurs under her breath to Chaka, though everyone hears it.

Kabu chokes and splutters on his water at the words; when he falls into a coughing fit, Darren pats his back sympathetically.

“Hang in there, old man. We all saw the news this morning,” he teases.

“Yeah, Mr. Kabu, it’s nothing to be embarrassed of,” Elle says, smiling sweetly.

“It’s not that - it’s -” Kabu says between coughs, though his Trainers are hearing none of it.

Finally, inspiration strikes.

 _To the spark to my flame: battle on and find your way forward!_ You write, then sign off with a heart and your name. You step forward and offer the card to Kabu; he takes it, clearing his throat, and stands, reading your words with furrowed eyebrows.

Your heart pounds for a moment; what if he doesn’t like it?

But then he raises his soft, gray eyes to yours and calls your name tenderly.

Every muscle in your body relaxes, and at the same time, the determination in your heart soars to greater heights than ever before.

“Oh, I wanna see!” Elle exclaims, running over to Kabu’s side and trying to peer at the card. Kabu reacts quickly, though, clapping the card to his chest and shooing the young girl off - plus a couple of his other Trainers, who have ended their earlier discussion and are trying to peer over his shoulder.

“Ah - ah,” Kabu tuts, slipping the card into his shorts pocket. “This is for me and me only.”

“Yeah? I bet that’s cause she said she loved you on it, didn’t she?” Elle says in a sing-song voice.

“Keep teasing Mr. Kabu and he’ll kick you out of the gym,” Chaka says, though there’s clearly a playful tone his voice. “Then what’ll you do?”

“He would not kick me out,” Elle pouts. Kabu laughs and scoops her up, balancing her easily on one hip.

“I won’t kick you out, Elle,” Kabu says, ruffling the young girl’s hair affectionately. “Now, the Champion on the other hand,” he says, turning to look at you. “I hear she’s _very_ tough.”

The sight of the young girl, dissolving into laughter on his shoulder, is endearing. It’s clear that your earlier thought - that you were meeting Kabu’s family - really is true, in a sense, and the moment suddenly has a sense of gravitas to it.

An idea comes to you, and you smile.

“Hey,” you say, pulling out your phone. “Why don’t you all come here, and get a photo together with the tough Champion? I think Pokegram deserves a shot of our first meeting.”

Another excited clamor goes around as everyone rushes to file behind you, squeezing in to fit into the frame. But as always, Kabu manages to get the spot by your side, wrapping his free arm around your shoulders. 

You sidle against him, barely resisting the urge to lean into his shoulder, and take the picture.

“All right, silly face one this time,” you call, and everyone pulls goofy poses.

The group disperses somewhat as you go to upload the photo to Pokegram. Upon opening the app, though, your eyes widen.

“Four hundred _thousand_ notifications?” You blurt.

“Whoa,” Chaka laughs. “Guess that’s what it’s just like being Champion. Wish I was that popular.”

You barely hear him, though, too busy scrolling through your notifications. Every single one of them is on that picture you’d posted with Kabu earlier - the shot of the two of you in the Wild Area together.

Kabu notices your expression shift, and he sets Elle down, then moves back to your side, peering over your shoulder.

“Everything all right?” He asks carefully.

“Yeah,” you say, showing him your phone. To your delight, the vast majority of the comments seem to be geared at encouraging the two of you on in the Doubles Challenge. “We’re just…kind of a big thing, now.”

“Guess so,” Kabu nods. “Let me get everyone started on a warm up, and we can talk about it if we need to, okay?”

“Yeah. But, um, actually,” you say quickly, glancing up. “I think this is exactly what I wanted. The narrative is in my hands, now. I think…this is okay.”

Kabu smiles and brushes a stray lock of hair behind your ear, then nods once before turning back to his Trainers.

“All right, everyone! Let’s get going here!” He shouts, clapping his hands together.

As you go to post the two photos with Kabu and the Motostoke Gym Trainers, you pause, zooming in on the goofy face photo.

Incredibly, Kabu’s expression hasn’t changed at all from his slightly serious smile, despite the fact that everyone is sticking their tongues out and laughing around him.

What a dork, you think fondly to yourself, then press upload.


	36. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up to everyone: this chapter gets a tiny bit more adult than others at the end. I don't think I need to change the rating of the fic just yet - but as Kabu and MC's relationship progresses, the fic rating will change somewhat soon! I'm pretty sure this will be welcome news for the majority of you guys as readers, but if anyone needs anything tagged in particular, or needs any specific content warnings, please feel free to share in the comments section below!
> 
> Also, a quick plug here: I've been really active on Twitter lately and share a bit of Kabu related content there, so - if you're interested in seeing some headcanons, art, and snippets of other writing related to Kabu on a more regular basis, please feel free to follow me here (I almost always follow back, too!): 
> 
> https://twitter.com/apharine 
> 
> I've also got an art giveaway going on at the moment - it's pinned to my profile - so, you know, if you want to make me draw Kabu (or anyone else) for you, there's your chance ;D I'm probably going to do a writing giveaway soon, too, hehe :D Anyway, enough of that and onto the chapter!

Within about an hour, you prepare to duck out of Kabu’s Gym training session to go pick up the keys to your new flat. Kabu catches sight of you heading out, though, and manages to jog across the pitch to say goodbye before you leave.

“Do you want to come see my new place once you’re done with everything here?” You ask, gesturing at his Gym Trainers, who are paired off and running drills with their Pokemon sparring one another. Fire ripples from a Ninetales’ mouth, adding to the already heavy smell of smoke and flame in the air.

“That would be lovely,” Kabu smiles. He’s sweaty and flushed, but appears hardly tired at all - which is impressive, considering that your run together had been enough in and of itself to tire _you_ out a fair bit. “Text me your address?”

“Will do,” you smile. “Good luck with the rest of today’s training session. You’ve got an impressive group, here.”

Kabu’s eyes light up at your words, and he reaches out, taking your hand in his for a brief moment.

“I’m honored to hear you think so,” he says.

Across the pitch, a cacophony of cat calls and told-you’s arise; when you and Kabu both look, his Gym Trainers are cheering and hooting animatedly.

Incredibly, the kids and young adults actually make your face heat up. How is it that their antics can make you feel this way?

But when you turn back to Kabu, he’s red-faced, too.

He smiles apologetically, squeezing your hand.

“Sorry about them. They’re just….enthusiastic.”

“Apparently,” you laugh; Kabu laughs, too. 

“Well, I’ve got to go keep these wildlings in order,” he says loud enough for them all to hear, and takes his hand away. Then, turning back to you, he says quietly enough that only you can hear, “I’ll see you soon.” 

Then he jogs off, raising one hand in his characteristic farewell as he goes.

* * *

You think about your time in Kabu’s Gym the entire time you travel over to pick up the key from your new landlords. You let Tox out to walk with you, though soon, he’s rolling his eyes good-naturedly as you recount the details of the day so far.

“Okay, fair, I guess you can only hear so much about him,” you laugh. “It’s just exciting, you know?”

Tox grumbles affectionately and musses your hair in a way that makes it stand on end with static electricity.

You’re hardly able to smooth it down before meeting with your new landlords and getting the key. Once it’s officially in your possession, you send off a text to Kabu with your new address, and make sure to add a little heart at the end for him. Then, you make your way over to your new home, passing by Kabu’s as you go.

You pause in front of your new place and take a deep breath, taking it in.

“This is gonna be our new home for a while, Tox,” you say, emotion building in your chest.

Being here - in Motostoke - feels… _right_.

You unlock the door and let yourself in. Tox follows closely behind you, and the two of you soon walk around, taking in your surroundings. You’ve seen it before, but seeing it again - now that it’s officially yours - puts the whole place in an entirely new light, somehow. Your new flat has a cozy, home-y potential, you think, in a way that reminds you of Kabu’s home - the walls are painted in warm colors, and the wood floor is beautiful and rich. 

It’s also really freaking empty.

Tox strums his chest, creating a burst of music, and it bounces around the bare walls and floors, echoing cacophonously. He turns to you, delighted, and does it again and again.

“Tox!” You laugh, running to him and capturing his hands in yours to stop him from doing it a fourth time. “Stop it! That’s way too loud for me!”

He chitters and sticks his tongue out, but when you let go of his hands, he doesn’t do it again.

“We’re gonna have to move some stuff in here, for sure,” you say, putting your hands on your hips. “I’ll need a bed, first and foremost. I wonder if I can just move the couch from Wyndon into here, though? I’m hardly ever gonna be there.”

Tox nods in agreement, and hops over to an empty spot in the room, spreading his arms to indicate exactly where he thinks the couch could go.

“That could work,” you agree with a laugh. “But first, let’s get the Wifi set up in here.”

You know where your priorities lie, and having working Internet is definitely top of the list.

Within about fifteen minutes, you’ve found the router that your landlords left in the apartment, set it up, and connected your phone. Once that’s done, you snap a few pictures of the place - a good habit for security deposit purposes, you’ve heard - and, out of excitement to share, send them to Hop, Kabu, and Marnie. You’re in the process of pulling up a group text to the rest of your friends to share the photo with them when you get an unexpected video call from Marnie.

“What’s up?” You ask, answering the call.

“Yo,” Marnie says, flashing you the peace sign. “Just wanted to say congrats on the new place!”

“Thanks,” you smile. “It feels really great here.” You give her a quick video tour of the living room you’re in, then walk into the kitchen, too; she’s genuinely excited to see your new place. After the brief tour concludes, you both spend a little while just catching up on each others’ lives. First and foremost on the docket is her battle with Bea against Bede and Raihan, which looms in just a couple short weeks.

“I’m actually really nervous about it,” she admits. “I think we’re going to lose. Raihan almost always wins all his fights, you know?”

You both chat about that for a moment and you try to bolster her confidence as best as you can. At the same time, you understand her concerns - Raihan is a notoriously tough opponent, strong enough to be a Champion in another Region. Still, your words seem to help her some; after that topic’s run out, you move onto the next thing.

“Hey, are you going to that Battle Square grand opening before your first Doubles Challenge fight?” You ask her, remembering how that also was fast approaching - and how Hop had asked you to help him make a connection with his crush.

“Yeah, Hop invited both Bea and I a few days ago. We’re going, and I guess we’re battling, too,” she says. “How about you?”

“Yeah, I was invited recently, too, and I told Hop I’d battle,” you agree. “It sounds like a cool project. I’m really excited about it, to be honest.”

“Me, too,” Marnie admits. “Though I’m less interested in the Square itself than I am in seeing both you and Hop.”

“Yeah?” You ask, planning to try to direct the conversation a little more toward Hop. But a moment later, there’s a knock at your door, and you have to sign off apologetically with Marnie.

“Ah - I’ve got a visitor! I’ll call you back later,” you promise.

“Sounds good. See ya,” Marnie says, flashing you another peace sign as she hangs up.

You rush over to your front door, Tox watching you in amusement as your socks slip a little on the wood floor. When you finally do open the door, you’re greeted by an enormous bouquet of flowers, with Kabu’s blushing face peering around them.

“Hi,” you say, surprised. “Are - are those for me?”

“Hi back at you, and yes, they are,” Kabu laughs. “I thought I’d bring you something as a housewarming present. I hope you like flowers?”

“I love them,” you agree, a blush coming to your cheeks at the grandiosity of his gesture.

“Oh, good,” he smiles. “Here - you can take them if you’d like. Just be careful - it’s hard to see because of the size of this bouquet, but I actually bought a vase to go with this bouquet, too. Just in case you didn’t have one of your own here.”

“Kabu, that’s so thoughtful,” you murmur, reaching out and searching for the vase beneath the huge bloom of flowers. Your fingers brush against his for a moment, and you let them linger there as you smile around the bouquet at your Man of Fire. “You’re really sweet, you know that? Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome,” Kabu says in response, his grey eyes soft and warm as you take the vase from him. It’s surprisingly heavy, and he lets his hands linger by yours as he makes sure you have it securely.

Once it’s in your hands, you step aside.

“Please - come on in,” you insist.

“It would be my pleasure,” Kabu agrees, toeing his shoes off politely before coming inside. As he does, you take a deep sniff of the flowers. Their aromatic fragrance is richly floral while still being fresh and sunny.

“I can’t get over these flowers,” you sigh. “Thank you again, Kabu. This is such a beautiful gift.”

“They’re even more beautiful with you holding them,” Kabu smiles, closing the door behind himself. You can’t help but to blush further at his words and smile shyly.

“You’re too sweet to me,” you say. Kabu allows his smile to grow as he gazes at you; then, he glances away, looking around your unfurnished apartment.

“Now that I’m here, though, I’m beginning to worry I’ve brought you the wrong gift. There aren’t exactly many places to set these down safely, are there?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Oh - that’s all right. They can go in the kitchen on the counter - for now, at least,” you offer, beginning to walk and gesturing for Kabu to follow you with your head. “They’ll really brighten it up in there.” When you turn to glance at Kabu as you set the vase down on your counter, he’s smiling gently at you, hands in his pockets.

Arceus, he’s cute.

“Well, I guess they’re kind of like you in that regard, too,” he says with a small laugh.

“What?” You ask, not quite understanding.

“You said the flowers will brighten things up in this room. You’re like that, too - you brighten up every place you go,” he says gently.

Your smile grows at his words and you adjust a stray flower in the vase, ducking your head to hide your suddenly fierce blush.

“You really are too sweet,” you murmur.

“Not at all - I’m just telling you what I’ve long thought of you,” he replies. “But anyway, the new place looks nice. Do you like it?”  
“I do,” you grin. “It’s really empty now, but I’ll bring some stuff in from Wyndon and get this place feeling like home in no time. It’s got a warm, cozy feel to it, I think.”

“I would agree with that,” Kabu says. “I’d be happy to help you bring some of your things in and get settled, of course.”

“Thank you, Kabu,” you hum, approaching him and sliding your hands onto his shoulders. “I’d definitely appreciate a little bit of help.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he murmurs, his big hands holding you by your waist. He pulls you flush against his toned body, pressing his nose to yours. “You were gorgeous and brilliant at the Gym today, you know.”

“Oh, Kabu,” you sigh, grazing your lips against his. “You’re the one who looked gorgeous. You were, very literally, in your element.” He _had_ looked exceptional, his thick thighs and biceps flexing as he’d gone through the same training drills he put his own Trainers through. And when his Pokemon had faced off against yours in a brief spar, fire rippling from their mouth - the way it had ruffled his hair and limned him in the ferocity of the flames’ glow had been incredible. You kiss him a little harder, breathing in his familiar, musky cologne. “I love your cologne. You always smell so sexy when you’re wearing it,” you sigh.

Kabu pulls back abruptly.

“Wait - do I really?” He asks, genuinely surprised.

“Yeah. Isn’t that why you wear that cologne? To smell good?” You ask, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Well - yes. But - I mean,” he stammers, laughing a little. “I mostly wear it because if I don’t, I almost always smell like smoke thanks to my Pokemon. The scent really doesn’t come out of my clothes.”

“Wait, really?” You laugh.

“Really,” Kabu agrees, and the two of you dissolve into laughter, tipping your foreheads together. As the giggles fade, Kabu cups your cheek, stroking your skin, and you do the same back to him. “I’m glad you think it’s a sexy smell on me, though.”

“Very sexy,” you sigh, taking a deep breath of his scent once more as you press your body to his just a little more. Kabu groans at this, his big hands tightening around your waist, but then pulls back slightly.

“Are you going back to Wyndon tonight?” He asks.

“Yeah, I am. I’ve got to grab some of my stuff to move in here,” you agree, caressing his sharp cheekbones and continuing to press your body against his.

“Ah,” Kabu says, seemingly a bit disappointed. “Yes, that would be good for you.” Your mind races a mile a minute - he had obviously been hoping you’d be staying in Motostoke. Are you just getting your hopes up, or could it be that he wanted to spend the night with you? But you don’t have time to think on it any further, because Kabu gently adds, “Is there anything I can help with?”

You can’t help but smile at the man’s sweet way of caring for you.

“Most of it’s just some clothes and camping equipment - all stuff that’s easy enough to handle. But there _is_ a couch I’d like to bring over, and I’ve also got to find a bed somewhere...” You trail off, thinking.

“A bed, hmm?” Kabu says, echoing your thoughts. “I’m pretty sure Milo’s family has a spare bed they’re trying to get rid of so one of his little brothers can have their own room. If you don’t mind second-hand, I’m sure I could ask them if they’d be okay with it if you took it.”

“That would be amazing,” you say, eager. “Assuming that’s all right with them. And you.”

“I’d be happy to ask,” Kabu says, his hand sliding around to the back of your neck as his eyes dart down to your lips. “Now - come here. I want to kiss you properly before you go back to Wyndon.”

And kiss you properly he does, starting off slow and sensual, moving his lips over yours. He’s in control of the kiss the entire time, pulling you close by the back of your head and licking at your lips gently. You open your mouth to him, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth. He’s searingly hot, as always, but tastes fresh and delicious; he’d clearly showered and freshened up before coming over. His tongue tangles with yours, and he continues to keep control of the kiss. His experience and passion sears through as he moves, exploring your mouth, and his hands slide down to your hips. He pulls you closer still, slotting your hips against his, and you’re surprised to feel a hardening bulge pressing against you through the thick fabric of his black jeans.

He pulls back a moment to look at you, watching you carefully.

“Is this all right?” Kabu breathes. “I know it’s a bit early in our relationship for this, but…” he trails off uncertainly.

Frankly, though, you’ve wanted this - and more - since the day he’d walked you back to your room at the Budew Drop Inn.

“It’s more than all right, Kabu,” you murmur, then pull him back into the kiss, using a hand on his toned back for leverage as you press your hips into his. He groans at the friction and returns the pressure, stirring his hips against you just the slightest bit and grinding his bulge into you. You move your hips with him, eventually rocking with him in a steady rhythm, as he continues to kiss you. He moves his tongue in your mouth, darting in and out and occasionally pulling back just enough to let him nip at your lower lip. Over time, his bulge grows larger, harder, against you, and you turn to putty in his big hands, holding onto him for support as a needy moan escapes your lips.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kabu murmurs against your lips. “It’s probably a good thing you don’t have a couch or a bed in this apartment yet, because if you did, I’d lay you down and kiss you all day. _Especially_ if it would mean I’d get more of those gorgeous sounds out of you.”

Then he presses his lips against you again, grinding gently into you once more.


	37. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! In my case, it's technically almost the New Year - about 4 hours to go! My resolution this year is to come back to updating this fic more regularly; the holidays have had me a bit strung out so I've been AWOL longer than ever here. BUT you can expect more frequent updates soon - not to mention for this fic rating to increase in probably the next few chapters. Things will be getting progressively steamier as these two develop their relationship more! Until then, enjoy the remainder of the slow burn and have a wonderful start to 2021!!

Figuring out how to get that huge couch from Wyndon back to Motostoke turns out to be a larger problem than you’d expected.

“Taking it by air - even by the cheapest option - is really expensive,” you lament to Hop.

“Lee could just -” he begins, but you shake your head fervently.

“I’m not keen on having him pay for everything in my life just because he can,” you insist. “I know he’d do it gladly, but - still.”

“What about the train?” Hop asks, leaning back against said couch in thought. “You could get the Machoke Movers to carry it to the train, then pack it up on one of the shipping cars. Should be pretty inexpensive.”

“Hop,” you grin at your best friend. “You’re a genius, you know that?”

* * *

The next couple days are spent with a near-constant rotation of friends coming in and out of your Wyndon apartment. Lee calls you asking if you’ll take a coffee table off his hands from the Battle Tower - he had redesigned the room it had been in, and no longer needed it; within a day, he’s bringing it by your Wyndon apartment. Marnie swings by with a bunch of dishes, apparently from a friend in Spikemuth who ran a thrift store. Even Bede stops in, bearing - wonder of all wonders - a potted plant.

“Try not to kill it,” he says, frowning at you. “I propagated it myself, so, y’know.”

“So it’s special,” you finish for him, wondering what else, exactly, Opal had managed to teach him that you weren’t aware of.

“Yeah,” Bede agrees. “It’s pretty low-maintenance - just make sure you water it and don’t let the soil dry out. But don’t water it too much, either.”

“Got it,” you agree, then reach for him. “Thanks, Bede. I’m honored that you’d trust me with this.”

“Whatever,” he murmurs, but hugs you back. Then, catching sight of the flowers on your counter, his eyes widen. “Who gave you those?” He asks, apparently unable to resist his curiosity.

“Kabu,” you smile. You’d brought them with you when you came over to Wyndon; it had been obvious you’d have to be here for a couple days, and you wanted to enjoy the bouquet while it was still fresh.

Bede quirks an eyebrow at you.

“That old man, huh?” He asks; despite yourself, you feel a fierce blush come to your cheeks. “When I saw the media talking about the two of you, I have to admit - I wondered. He’s seemed…sweet on you, I guess, for the past couple months.”

“Sweet on me?” You laugh, unable to resist teasing him - especially if it means the conversation will shift away from you and Kabu. “Bede, who even _says_ that nowadays?”

“Bet an old man like Kabu would,” Bede returns readily; you blush more fiercely than ever, mostly because you know he’s right.

Kabu stays in touch with you over text, occasionally sending little pictures of his Pokemon doing cute things and updating you on the bed situation - Milo’s family had been more than happy to give their spare bed to you, mattress and all. Kabu had even recruited Bea’s Machamp to help bring it from Turffield to Motostoke - though, he’d joked, Milo would have worked just as well, given the farmer’s incredible strength.

You can’t help but smile - both at Kabu’s joke, and in relief. Everything really is going to work out.

Moreover, though, you smile every time your phone rings before bed.

“I just thought I’d call to say good night,” Kabu says the first time he calls, his voice a little drowsy.

“You’re so sweet, Kabu,” you smile. “I really appreciate that, you know.”

“Do you?” Kabu asks, sounding undeniably happy on the other end of the line. “Nessa told me she thought it was kind of clingy when her boyfriends did things like this - but…”

“I definitely don’t think a good night call is clingy,” you laugh. “Not from you, at least.”

The evening phone call goes well; Kabu’s a good listener, and you love when he tells you about his day in return. By far, though, the best part is hearing his deep voice, heavy with sleep, as he wishes you sweet dreams right before you hang up and fall asleep. When he calls the next evening, your heart actually skips a beat as you imagine his voice, low and husky, on the other end of the line.

“Good evening, sweetheart,” he murmurs, and your heart flutters even faster - especially when the thought crosses your mind that his voice had sounded much like this when he’d been grinding his bulge into you a couple days ago.

Hopefully, you think to yourself, you’ll be back in Motostoke soon, and can enjoy Kabu’s company in the privacy of your soon-to-be-furnished apartment.

Hop and Lee stop by the day that the Machoke Movers arrive, eager to help out. You’re grateful for their presence, though it soon appears to be rather unnecessary; the several Pokemon make quick work of the couch and Lee’s coffee table, and you even get a confirmation text when both are loaded onto the 10AM train to Motostoke.

“Guess we’d better get you on that train, too,” Leon laughs, and you hurry to stand and find your ticket. “Don’t want you missing your ride.”

“Definitely not,” you laugh, then hurry out into Wyndon with the two brothers at your side.

The three of you hustle down the streets, chatting and talking. Leon updates you on everything he’s been working on with the Battle Tower, and Hop fills you in regarding the Battle Square.

“We’ve done some tests, and confirmed that the tech is up to withstanding even Gigantamax attacks,” Hop beams. “So we’re officially ready to go for our grand opening!”

“That’s amazing,” you grin. “I can’t -”

But before you’re able to finish your sentence, the electronic billboards around you all turn black, then flicker to blocky orange text proclaiming an emergency update. 

You, Hop, and Lee all tense up, each of you reaching for your Pokeballs just in case your strength is needed.

The Channel 3 News - WYND - suddenly illuminates the screens all around you, a female newscaster you don’t recognize looking solemn.

“We interrupt your regular programming to bring you this special alert,” she says. “WYND is the first to report on an attack in the Wild Area from an unknown Pokemon. Three people were injured in today’s attack, though all individuals involved were able to escape on their own.”

Hop and Leon exchange looks with you; whatever’s going on, it’s not good.

“WYND does not have full details, but we will bring them to you when we receive them. So far, all that is known is that this Pokemon was extremely aggressive, and was not Dynamaxed. The three individuals harmed did not actively provoke this Pokemon. Caution is advised to all travelling in the Wild Area.”

Your head reels at the recollection of Nanu, mentioning how he was coming to Galar soon to deal with what he’d called Ultra Beasts. He’d described them as super aggressive - not something you’d want in Galar. 

Was this what he’d been talking about, then?

Even the other day, when you’d been at Kabu’s Gym - hadn’t one of the trainers been chatting about a Pokemon that he’d described as huge, with wires for arms? That didn’t fit the description of anything you were familiar with.

Could that have been an Ultra Beast, too, then?

“Thank goodness those three Trainers made it out all right,” Leon, ever protective, murmurs, his face set in a stony grimace. You know that if it were up to him, he’d be out there right now, trying to fight this unknown menace.

“Definitely a relief,” you agree.

“I wish I knew what they were doing to find and stop this sort of thing,” Leon admits, his frown growing.

“Can you keep a secret?” You ask, beginning to walk again as the emergency update begins to repeat itself on the screens around you.

“Yeah,” both Hop and Leon agree in unison, following after you.

“Kabu’s got an old friend in Interpol who’s going to be assigned to look into this. He’s coming over to Galar soon,” you explain. “I guess he’s among the best there is.”

“That’s good, but I’m still not sure that’s enough,” Leon admits.

The three of you discuss the predicament as you approach the station. Finally, though, it becomes clear that it’s time to go board your train; you pause just outside the line, smiling at the two brothers.

“Well,” you say. “Thank you both for all your help - both with the movers, and with getting everything together so I can be settled into my new place. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, you’re welcome, mate,” Hop says fondly, pulling you into a hug. “Safe travels, okay? Send us a text when you make it back to Motostoke all right.”

“I will,” you promise, holding him tightly.

“And send us a pic of the apartment when you’ve got everything set up,” Lee adds, putting his strong arms around the both of you.

“You know I will,” you laugh.

“We’ll see you soon for the Battle Square, then,” Hop smiles as the group hug begins to break up. 

“Yeah! Can’t wait to see all the hard work you’ve put into making the Square,” you grin. 

“I can’t wait to see Marnie’s face when she sees it,” Hop blurts, then clamps his hand over his mouth when he realizes what he’s said.

“Wait - _what_?” Leon asks, his eyes sparkling and a smile on his face as he rounds on his little brother.

“She’s gonna love it,” you laugh, then elbow Hop playfully. “And she’s gonna love you, too, I’m sure. Keep me updated on the plan!” You call, and begin to move towards the boarding area for your train.

As you enter the crowd, you can nevertheless hear a very eager Leon, asking Hop what plan, exactly, you meant.

* * *

You’re on edge the entire train ride over, anxious to make it to Motostoke safely. Kabu texts you while you’re en route, promising to meet you at the Station, and as you disembark the train, you find that he’s true to his word. There, in the crowd, is your handsome silver Ninetales, hands in the pockets of his brown jacket, his grey eyes searching for you.

“Kabu,” you call, shouldering your way towards the man. He turns to you at the sound of his name, his expression softening upon catching sight of you. Within moments, you’re upon him, and throw your arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him close. The familiar scent of his musky cologne hits you, and you melt against his strong frame, burying your nose in his neck.

If you could, you’d kiss him right then and there. But it’s not worth the media onslaught, you know. Instead, you content yourself with nuzzling into him perhaps a little more than you should.

“Hey,” Kabu laughs, his arms winding around your waist and pulling you close. “I - o-oh,” he stammers as you brush your lips against the skin just above the crook of his neck. “I guess you missed me.”

“I did,” you sigh, pulling back to smile at him. Then, you move in for a more ordinary hug, your chin settling on his shoulder. “Very much.”

“Hmm,” Kabu hums, continuing to hold you close. Then, he turns his head just enough to allow himself to speak directly into your ear. “I missed you too, you know,” he says, his deep voice reverberating in his chest and the heat of his breath tickling your ear. So close to him, like this, you can’t help but think back to him grinding gently into you at your apartment.

What you wouldn’t give to feel his bulge against you again…

“Yeah?” You smile, gradually pulling away from Kabu again. If you’re honest with yourself, you want the chance to stay in his arms. You’ve been craving more and more of him, and being in his arms once more feels… _right_.

“Yeah,” Kabu says, then gently reaches up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear again. “I really did.”

You can’t help but smile at the Man of Fire, and your heart soars when you see a soft smile mirrored on his handsome features, as well.

Wyndon with your friends may be nice, but it’s Motostoke, with Kabu, that you can see yourself thinking of as home, someday.


	38. Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, close enough to being on time for the weekly update for me to count it towards my New Year's Resolution! With things being as crazy as they have been in the past couple days in the USA, I didn't exactly feel like it was the right time to post this chapter earlier. I hope that everyone is staying safe and healthy, and hope that this soft and slightly spicy chapter with Kabu is enough to help take your mind off things for a little while!

After your Pokemon go through a couple more combination moves that you and Kabu decide might have potential, the Man of Fire affixes you with a fond gaze.

“We’ve probably worked hard enough for one day,” he says gently. “Let’s head back to the water and cool down.”

“You sure?” You ask him, taking another swig of the sports drink, unable to keep a playful gleam out of your eyes. “You look like you could keep going.”

“I could,” he says with a wink. You laugh and, despite yourself, blush. “But slow and steady wins the race, right?”

“Absolutely,” you agree, and the two of you return your Pokemon to their Pokeballs, then begin to head back to the cavern with the pond.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you,” you begin as the air cools around you. The chill of the cave feels oddly refreshing, now - in fact, it borders on feeling _too_ cold. “Hop and Lee are unveiling this big new Battle Square the night of the first Doubles Challenge battle…” You fill Kabu in on the details, and summarize with, “They’d really like it if we could come. Maybe put on a public battle against each other to help with their PR, if you’re comfortable with it.”

Kabu nods beside you.

“I think a public battle would be a great idea - both for the brothers, and for us. Our first fight in the Challenge will be just the next week, so we’ll have to be one hundred percent ready to go by then. But I’m sure that a battle in the Battle Square first would be good for us to be able to see how the other reacts when there’s a crowd…and the pressure of publicity,” he says. You hear what he doesn’t say: it’ll be good for him to see how he himself reacts when he’s under pressure again. “And, of course, it’ll let us keep feeling each other out more in terms of battle style, too.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” you agree. “Well, in that case, that sounds great. I’ll let Hop know that we’re good to battle.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Kabu agrees, then pauses. “You know,” he adds with a small laugh, though there’s a serious gleam in his eye. “I’ll have to really step up my game by then if I’m going to be battling the Champion.”

“I think _I’m_ the one who’s gonna have to step up my game, if I don’t want to lose to you,” you laugh. “You know a lot of my tricks, by now.”

“You know plenty of mine, too, though,” Kabu reassures you. “I think this will be good for the both of us. It’s good for us to push one another, even as we work together on the Doubles Challenge.”

Nanu’s previous words to Kabu come back to you - _y_ _ou just need someone to push you. You always do better when you have someone to challenge you, and you’ve been missing that for a few years now._

An idea begins to form in your mind, but before it’s fully rooted, you both step back into the cavern with the lake. Even in the sparse lighting of the mines, it’s beautiful, and the air itself tastes fresh and cool thanks to the water.

“Here we are,” Kabu proclaims. Then, he promptly begins stripping off his Gym uniform shirt, revealing the tight black compression shirt with stylized fire patterns down the arms underneath.

“What are you doing?” You ask him - not that you mind; if anything, seeing the hard lines of his firm body is quite the treat. Still, you can’t help but be curious as to why he’s undressing here, where it’s significantly chillier than where you’d been moments ago.

“Going for a swim,” Kabu answers with a slight smile, beginning to lift his compression shirt up, too. You watch, entranced, as his flat, defined abs come into view. You gaze with interest at the thin happy trail of dark grey hairs that disappear into his shorts, then follow it up to his belly button, and higher still, over his narrow waist where the line of hair becomes so thin as to nearly disappear. Your eyes dart back down by his belly button, where a pinkish-white blotch of skin stands out. You frown; what is that? But Kabu continues to peel his shirt higher, and the swell of his pectorals come into view. Your eyes eat up the sight - his chest is covered in an attractive dusting of dark grey hair, and, surprisingly, a few waxy blotches of scars, some bigger than others. They’re all burns, you realize, and so is the one by his belly button. Finally, he pulls the shirt over his head, taking his arms out of the sleeves, and throws the thing aside.

You nearly have a heart attack.

Kabu’s arms are both covered in sleeve tattoos, from a few inches shy of his wrists all the way up to his shoulders.

“I - um - you - you have tattoos,” you stutter in shock.

“I do,” Kabu laughs. “It’s one of the better-kept secrets of the League. I’m a little delighted that you didn’t know, actually.”

“I - I had no idea,” you manage, reaching one hand out to his forearm, as if to touch his tattoos, but then become self-conscious and draw your hand back.

“You can touch them if you want,” Kabu says with a confident smile. You don’t need to be told twice - you do, starting at his wrist and tracing the image of a bright red Centiskorch up his forearm, then over his bicep. He turns his arm obligingly for you as you go. Every now and then, you pass over an area where the tattoo is marred by the scar of a burn, seared permanently into his skin.

“How did I never know these were here?” You ask in wonderment.

“The League really doesn’t want people knowing that I have these,” Kabu admits. “They have a pretty strict no-visible-tattoos policy. If they didn’t, I think Piers would be covered head to toe,” he adds with a laugh.

“So that’s why you wear that compression shirt as part of your Gym uniform,” you realize.

“Yes,” Kabu agrees, turning his torso for you as you reach his shoulder and displaying the way the tattoos extend to his upper back. Your curious fingers move to his well-muscled back, tracing a sun and some Hoenn writing over his scapula. The tattoos don’t actually connect across his spine, you notice, but end in rounded edges just off the flat of his shoulder blades. Kabu continues, “It’s part of the reason why I always wear sweaters or long sleeves even away from the Gym, too. The other reason being I’m often a little chilly in Galar’s climate, of course,” he adds with a small chuckle. 

“Are you not allowed to show these publicly even when you’re not on Gym Leader duty, then?” You ask.

“The League hasn’t come out and taken a hard stance on whether or not visible tattoos can be shown outside of official events, even though I’ve asked several times,” Kabu explains. “But they have made it clear that they prefer for these to not be part of my public image, or even common knowledge, if it can be avoided.”

“That’s crazy. I really thought tattoo discrimination was becoming a thing of the past,” you say, reaching over to Kabu’s other shoulder blade and moving behind him to explore his other arm.

“The Galar League is all about image. Moreso now than ever,” Kabu shrugs.

“Still,” you say. “It’s unfortunate that you have to cover these up. They’re gorgeous.”

“You like them?” Kabu asks, glancing over his shoulder at you and smiling once again.

“I love them,” you say honestly, exploring vibrantly-colored fire and flames on his other bicep, then pulling back to take a look at him as a whole once again. The sweet, sweater-wearing older man you love to see flustered almost doesn’t even line up in your mind with seeing him like this - shirtless, displaying his tight body and sleeve tattoos for you, and you decide to tell him so. “You look pretty badass with these, you know. It’s really a surprise.”

Kabu laughs at this.

“Told you there was plenty more you had to learn about me, didn’t I?” He asks, smiling in earnest now as he turns to you, taking your chin in hand and tilting your head to look up at him instead of down at his arms. His eyes smolder as he presses his lips against yours hungrily. After only a moment, he opens his mouth and licks at your lips. You open your mouth to him, and he presses his tongue against yours, stroking and massaging your muscle with his own.

Kabu pulls away abruptly, just as you’re about to moan into his mouth, and you almost complain at the loss of contact. But a moment later, his lips move to your earlobe, where he sucks and nibbles for a long moment. Relinquishing your earlobe with a slight scrape of his teeth, he instead moves to kiss your neck just under your jaw. You tilt your head for him to give him more access to your neck, and soon, you’re holding onto his shoulders as he sucks and kisses his way down your jawline, using his tongue now and again to soothe spots he’s worked particularly hard. The hand on your chin slides down the front of your neck, then over your collarbone, and Kabu’s lips follow the path he’s created slowly, until he’s kissing just over the hollow of your throat, his fingers trailing down between your breasts. They slowly work their way further down, trailing over your stomach, until he’s at the bottom hem of your uniform shirt, his mouth still working at the hollow just above your collarbones.

“Are you coming swimming with me, beautiful?” He asks, fingers toying with your hemline, lifting it higher.

“Sure,” you breathe. Why not? You’ve got your sports bra on underneath, after all. Between that and your training shorts, it’s close enough to a bathing suit to work.

Kabu’s fingers lift your shirt up slowly, his hands occasionally delving under the fabric to explore your stomach and waist. You let your hands slide down his front, too, exploring the swell of his pectorals, the waxy scars, the dark gray hair under your palms. Kabu raises your shirt higher, and finally slips it over your head and off your arms entirely, tossing it with his discarded clothes.

“Meet you in the water, beautiful,” he says playfully, pulling away from you abruptly. The loss of contact leaves you suddenly cold and a little confused - you open your eyes, not even realizing you’d closed them, apparently expecting another kiss. Kabu smiles at you over his shoulder as he turns, jogging to the underground lake and letting his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs as he goes.

“Hey!” You exclaim, dissolving into giggles as you run after him. Kabu’s Pokemon stretch their legs and watch you curiously, and you begin to let your Pokemon loose, as well - why not let them join in the fun, if his are?

Kabu reaches the lake much faster than you, and runs in, his Centiskorch surprisingly running in at his side. By the time you reach the lake, he’s already all the way in, and he splashes some water at you teasingly as you start to wade in cautiously.

“Hey!” You laugh, splashing Kabu back as you step in up to your waist. The water is cool, but not too cool - and it feels incredibly refreshing on your skin.

A moment later, you’re both spluttering as most of your Pokemon - and quite a few of his, too - charge into the water, creating waves and splashes all around you. Within moments, you’re absolutely soaked. Kabu catches your eye, surrounded by your combined teammates in the water, and a huge grin spreads across his face.

“We should do this more often,” he calls to you. You laugh at his teasing as you push your own wet hair out of your face.

“Tomorrow?” You call back. “And maybe we can try some of the new doubles moves out together, for real? If you’ll trust me to battle down here, that is.”

Kabu’s teasing expression softens, and he nods.

“I’ll trust you if you’ll trust me,” he offers.

Seeing him there, your sweet yet intense - and maybe a little badass - older man treading water with your teammates splashing and playing languidly around him, you don’t have to think twice.

“You know I do,” you answer him, and step all the way in the pool, swimming out to him.


	39. Leon's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least I was able to hold to my once-a-week update schedule for - checks calendar - exactly one week XDDD ANYWAY here's another chapter....things are heating up once again ;D

Training with Kabu picks up gradually over the next week. Your first official battle in the mines goes well; you take some of Kabu’s Pokemon to join your team, and he takes some of yours. Together, you’re able to implement the new strategies you’d discussed yesterday - and most of all, you find it’s helpful for both of your Pokemon teams to get used to listening to the both of you. You and Kabu are similar in many ways, but you still have distinct battle styles and ways of calling out your strategies. The more in sync with the both of you your teams can become, the better you’re likely to do on the Doubles Challenge.

Over the next few days, you find that you’re slowly getting more used to the heat. The secret training spot in the mines is certainly helpful, but Kabu presses you to join him for some sauna sessions together at a spa in Motostoke, too, and you don’t put up much of a fight. The sauna heat is relieving for your sore muscles, after all, and the happy, lazy look that Kabu affixes you with as he settles back in the spa is well worth the time in and of itself. After a couple sessions, he brings up the hot springs in his own hometown.

“Melony asked me once if the onsen are similar to the Hero’s Bath in Circhester, but honestly, the Hero’s Bath doesn’t really compare,” Kabu smiles, a wistful look on his face.

“The onsen in Lavaridge sound amazing,” you smile back.

“I think you’d love them. Maybe someday you can see them,” he murmurs.

“I’d like that,” you admit; travelling is something you’ve wanted to do more of, and the way that Kabu speaks of his hometown has a way of making you nostalgic for a place you’ve never even been to.

As nice as the time in the spa is, though, the two of you continue to prioritize training together, especially with your first official battle coming up quickly. Kabu continues to direct your sessions, for the most part; he’s a tough but fair coach, never pushing you too far and listening to you when you complain about being sore or tired - though he’s not afraid to press you a little further if he knows you can take it, either. You begin to develop an unexpected confidence in yourself and your athletic abilities, not just your Pokemon battling skills. You also start to pick up on the little things Kabu does in training and in battle. His eyebrows furrow a little just before he uses Flamethrower, for example, and you notice that he shifts his weight _just_ a little from side to side in his signature squat stance if he’s thinking about switching his Pokemon out. Kabu notices the little things about you, too - your fingers twitch if you’re thinking about making a switch, and you grit your teeth in a grimace if you’re planning to use a Pokemon’s strongest attack. 

“We need to work on eliminating our tells,” he encourages you. “But it can be done. And if we watch their battles closely enough, we can pick up some of our opponents’. I know some of Milo, Nessa, and Raihan’s, but Bede and Marnie are new to me.”

“I know Bede and Marnie’s styles and tells a little, thanks to our time together in the Gym Challenge. But what about Bea?” You ask. Kabu laughs.

“She’s an honest and straightforward fighter,” he explains. Then, seeing your confusion, he adds, “In other words, she’s an open book.”

Kabu takes you for a few runs into the Wild Area, too, often rewarding you with a spectacular view or another training session in the mines, followed up by a swim together. Somehow, your swims together are becoming increasingly sensual. With your growing comfort with Kabu as a lover, you begin shamelessly pressing yourself against him and feeling his body as you stand shoulder-deep in the water together in between splashing and swimming with your Pokemon. More often than not, he kisses the daylights out of you and turns you into a whimpering mess for him. You occasionally catch furtive glances at your chest, but it’s clear that he doesn’t want to overstep boundaries, so one day, you gently take his hands off your waist and move them onto your breasts instead. Kabu freezes for a moment, forgetting even to continue kissing you. You moving your lips against him starts him back up again, and his big hands gently grope and squeeze, massaging your soft flesh and feeling your curves.

Finally, you think to yourself. You’ve wanted him to touch you like this ever since the first morning you’d stayed over at his house.

“You feel so good,” he groans lowly against your mouth, pressing his hips forward into yours. Underneath his gym shorts, you can feel a certain hardness beginning to press against you, and you trail your hands down the flat plane of his abs, letting your fingers graze over the fabric of the front of his shorts.

“May I?” You breathe back to him. He ducks his head into the crook of your neck, making a quiet grunt in response.

“Yes,” he finally manages, and you let your hands roam over his clothed cock. He’s fairly well-endowed, you realize; he’s certainly pleasantly thick, and he’s not lacking in the length department, either. Kabu, for his part, sucks in a breath at your first touch, but soon presses himself forward into your hand, eager for the friction you can provide him.

As he grows larger, harder, underneath your hand, you begin to rub at him more firmly and eagerly - then allow your fingers to skim up to his waistband, intent on delving beneath.

“Ah,” he says, catching your wrist in a firm yet gentle hold beneath the water. “Maybe we’d better not. Not that I don’t want to - I…I haven’t been touched by anyone in years, and it feels so good, especially from you, beautiful. It’s just…” he trails off, glancing over his shoulder at your combined Pokemon teams, playing and frolicking together in the water. They mostly had learned to leave the two of you alone once they had realized that their Trainers wanted a private moment to be affectionate with one another, and with the two of you submerged in the water, they can’t see anything - but still - he’s right.

“Maybe sometime we can continue this someplace more private, then,” you murmur in agreement, pulling your hands away and settling them on his broad shoulders once more.

“I’d really like that,” Kabu agrees, sliding his hands away from your chest and resting them on the small of your back instead.

“Good,” you smile, kissing along the shell of his ear. “I’d really like that, too…and you deserve to be touched and pleased, you know.”

Kabu groans at this, struggling to stifle the sound in your neck.

“Maybe…we could go to Sakura and get some dinner, then, and if you wanted you could come back to my place after?” He offers.

“That sounds great,” you breathe into his ear.

The only response you get is his arms tightening around you as he kisses you fiercely.

* * *

Dinner at Sakura is as lovely as always. Kabu’s a perfect gentleman, holding the door, pulling out your seat for you, and making sure you order before him. Ryouta’s delighted to see the both of you, and manages to spend some time catching up with the two of you in between attending to other customers.

“I’ll be cheering for you both during your first fight at the Battle Square tomorrow,” he smiles, setting your sushi orders before each of you. “No matter who wins, I’m sure you’ll both give it your best, and put on an excellent display of strength and passion.”

“That’s all we can hope for,” Kabu says, smiling fondly at his old friend. “Thank you, Ryouta.”

“My pleasure,” Ryouta smiles, then leaves the two of you to your own meals.

Kabu shares his food with you as always, and you share some of yours with him in return. As you eat, conversation flows with him as easily as always. You can’t help but feel warm and safe with him, as you so often do when you’re together.

Before the meal ends, though, your phone starts ringing.

“Oh,” you frown, checking the caller ID. “It’s from Leon.” You frown a little, a bit perplexed; if he’s calling you, not texting, something must be up.

“Why don’t you go ahead and take that?” Kabu says gently. “It could be important.”

“If you don’t mind,” you agree, beginning to stand.

“Of course not,” Kabu replies, a kind and warm smile on his face as he watches you. You stand and step away from the table slightly, then answer your phone.

“Hey, Lee,” you greet the former Champion.

“Oh, hey!” He greets you in response. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to pick up or not, but I’m glad you did.”

“Is everything all right?” You ask, unable to feel a bit of worry growing in the pit of your stomach.

“More or less. Hop and I are all right, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Leon answers. “It’s just - I’m not satisfied with the answers we’re getting about these attacks out in the Wild Area, and I don’t know if you’ve heard, but another one happened today.”

“What?” You breathe, feeling your stomach clench. A stirring behind you makes you aware that Kabu has turned sharply to you, watching you carefully.

“Yeah. It’s all over the news right now,” Leon responds.

“I’m out at dinner with Kabu at the moment. There aren’t any TVs here - and before this, we were out in the Galar Mines, doing some training,” you explain. “I guess we’ve missed seeing anything about this somehow.”

“Is something the matter?” Kabu asks, standing and moving towards your side.

“I guess there’s been another attack in the Wild Area today,” you explain, keeping your voice low. Kabu slides one lean arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him. You let him, taking solace in his steady presence against you.

“Is that Kabu?” Leon asks, pulling you back into your conversation with him on the phone.

“Yeah. He’s here with me now,” you explain, then cast a glance around the restaurant. It’s not packed, but there are a few people at the bar and some of the tables; some have noticed you and Kabu, and watch you both with interest. “But I don’t think I should put you on speaker phone. We’re in public, after all.”

“Probably for the best. But you being with him saves me from having to make another call,” Leon explains. “The title of Chairman of the League has officially transferred to me from Ohmori, our interim Chairman, as of today. And the first thing that I want to do as Chairman is to bring together Galar’s Gym Leaders, you as Champion, our police force, and Interpol to come to a solution on how to address this effectively.”

“That sounds reasonable, Lee,” you agree, glancing up to Kabu to see if he’d heard. He nods sharply, and you add, “Kabu agrees, too, by the way.”

“Oh, good. I’m grateful to have Kabu’s approval. That man of yours has always been one of the most level-headed and clear-sighted leaders in the League,” Lee says; by your side, Kabu ducks his head as he begins to blush. Arceus, he’s unbelievably adorable.

“So, when’s the meeting going to be?” Kabu asks, loud enough that your phone will likely pick up on it, yet quietly enough to keep the whole restaurant from hearing his words.

“Well, here’s the part you both might not like,” Lee admits. “The meeting’s going to be tomorrow. In Wyndon.” He pauses a moment; you try to find the words to react and reassure him that it’s all right, but already, your mind is reeling as you try to figure out when you should leave. Tonight? Tomorrow? Where will Kabu stay? Leon pulls you out of your thoughts, though, as he continues, “I’m sorry to do this with so little notice, but every day matters at this point. We haven’t lost anyone to these aggressive attacks yet, but…who knows. I won’t let there be any blood on my hands.”

You smile a little at Leon’s words, which are, surprisingly, quite grounding for you. He’s always been the protective type, after all; hearing this side of him come out makes you feel like everything is going to be all right.

“Don’t apologize, Leon. You’re absolutely right to treat this as the emergency it is. Just give us the details of when and where the meeting will be, and Kabu and I will make sure we’re there.”

“Thank you both,” Leon sighs, relieved. “It’ll be at ten in the morning tomorrow, at the Boardroom in Rose Tower. Just ask the receptionist and they’ll make sure you get there.”

You and Kabu both say your goodbyes to Leon, who bids you farewell - and safe travels - in return. Once you hang up, Kabu squeezes you bracingly, his grey eyes finding yours.

“That’s big news,” he says gently.

“It is,” you agree. “But I’m glad that Leon’s taking this on. And I’ll be glad to help him.”

“Me, too,” Kabu smiles, then leans in, pressing his lips to your temple gently. “My brave girl,” he murmurs against your skin, then pulls back. “Shall we finish dinner, and then figure out our travel plans?”

“That would be excellent,” you agree, and return to your table.

It takes a moment for conversation to pick up between the two of you again, but once it does, you find yourself playing footsie with Kabu underneath the table, unable to resist smiling at him while you take turns talking and eating. 

How does he put you at ease so easily? It staggers you - though, deep down, you also know that it’s at least partially because Kabu is a genuinely good man. He cares about you and is gentle with you above all else; even if you haven’t known each other particularly long, the connection between the two of you feels strong and secure.

But just when you’re feeling comfortable, Kabu’s phone begins to vibrate, and he pulls it out of his pocket, frowning.

“I guess I’d better check to see who it is, just in case,” he admits, and you nod, pausing your game of footsie beneath the table as Kabu glances down at the screen. “It’s Nanu,” he admits, his eyes darting up to yours for a moment. You nod wordlessly, and he swipes to answer the phone, putting it to his ear as he leans his elbow on the table.

“Hey,” he greets his friend, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey, you old geezer,” you can hear Nanu greet Kabu in return. Kabu snorts in amusement, rolling his eyes slightly, and you can’t help but to chuckle in response. Nanu’s too much, sometimes - though a moment later, his words take all the light-heartedness out of the atmosphere. “I just got a phone call from your former Champion, Leon. Can you believe I’ve got to make it all the way from Alola to Galar by tomorrow for this stupid meeting of his? Video chatting is a thing these days, but instead this purple-haired menace insists I be in Wyndon in person.”

“I - you - you’re coming here,” is all Kabu manages to stammer in response. “Now.”

“Yeah. My plane boards in ten,” Nanu grumbles. “You’ve already heard about this meeting, I’m assuming?”

“I did,” Kabu says, then quickly explains how Leon had called you just a few minutes ago.

“You two on a date or something?” Nanu asks; a smile pulls at Kabu’s lips and his eyes soften as he smiles.

“Yeah. We are,” he says, glancing up at you.

“Good for you, old man,” Nanu drawls, the amusement in his voice palpable. “Well - I’ll keep this quick and keep my complaining to a minimum, then. I called to bitch, of course, but also to ask if you might know where I can get a hotel in Wyndon? I’ve called around to a few, but they’re all booked because _apparently_ , the literal day after this meeting, there’s some big Battle Square opening.”

Amazingly, Nanu’s tone makes it clear that he knows exactly what Battle Square - and knows that both you and Kabu know, too.

Kabu’s eyes meet with yours after a moment, a question in their depths.

You nod, answering him wordlessly. You may not know Nanu as well as you know Kabu, but if Kabu trusts him as a dear friend, you’ll trust him too - even if it means letting someone you haven’t yet met in person stay with you.

“I think we can help you out,” Kabu says to Nanu.


	40. A Little Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to everyone who's in this story for the long haul!! We're moving right along <3
> 
> Just as a heads up to everybody, the next chapter WILL be smut and the rating for this fic will be raised to E! If this is not something that you're interested in reading please feel free to skip - you won't miss any of the story! If you're interested in reading though...then enjoy and happy belated Valentine's Day hehe ;D

Kabu pays for your meal together, then offers you his arm as you say good-bye to Ryouta and step out in to Motostoke once more. After Nanu had hung up, the two of you had discussed your travel plans, and you’d both agreed that it would be best to catch a Corviknight Taxi over to Wyndon tonight. It would take a couple hours to make the trip to the city, and the both of you would rather stay up a little late than try to catch a flight early in the morning and have to settle in before the meeting. Kabu had offered to walk you back to your place after dinner so you could pack a travel bag, and you’d accepted his offer, grateful, as usual, for his consideration.

As Kabu settles one hand over yours where it rests on his arm, you turn to him, meeting his kind grey eyes.

“Dinner with you was lovely, as always,” he smiles, then squeezes you a little closer by your arm, pressing a quick kiss to your temple. “Thank you for honoring me with your presence.”

“Kabu,” you laugh, blushing as you turn to him and kiss his jawline in response. “You flatter me.”

“It’s not flattery,” Kabu murmurs, tipping his head so it rests against yours. You nuzzle into him in return; having the warmth and proximity of the man you trust, both as your romantic partner and as your battle partner, combined with the familiar scent of his cologne and the gentle way he guides you through Motostoke, is enough to make you feel very cherished and protected. “It’s true. I’m very grateful to have a woman as brilliant and easy to talk to as you by my side. It amazes me that of everyone you could pick to spend time with, you’ve chosen me, you know.” His voice is soft, low, and vulnerable as he speaks, and you squeeze his arm reassuringly, encouraging him to continue. “I didn’t expect that the beautiful new Champion of Galar would ever notice a lonely older man like me - not as a friend, and certainly not as more.” He chuckles as he says the words, shaking his head slightly.

“I wasn’t expecting to notice _anyone_ , honestly,” you admit. “And I was actually a bit nervous about meeting you when Nessa suggested it. But you really swept me off my feet from day one, you know.”

“Now that sounds like flattery,” Kabu says with a small chuckle.

“It’s not, though,” you protest with a laugh. “You’ve just always been so considerate and gentle and….warm. I don’t know if I can explain how you make me feel, but…I guess it’d have to be that you make me feel like I’m valuable, like I’m worth taking care of and listening to and protecting.”

Kabu makes a low humming noise in his throat, slowing his pace to a stop.

“That’s because you are all of those things, you know. All of that and so much more,” he murmurs, then takes your chin and tips your face towards his. He kisses you softly on the mouth, then deepens the kiss, his lips covering yours passionately as his hand ghosts along your jaw, his thumb grazing along your cheekbone. After a moment, he lets his big fingers find their way to the back of your head, where he gently pulls you in further.

Finally, the two of you part, only able to spend a moment looking at one another, a bit starstruck. You had always known that a lot of passion had been brewing between the two of you, but to feel it in that kiss - and hear it in his adoring words towards you - is something else entirely.

Especially given that you’re in the middle of the street, not caring much who sees. There isn’t anyone really around, but still.

Your relationship has truly blossomed into something beautiful, and you’re ready to trust Kabu with everything.

“I know we were planning to continue what we started in the lake at the mines today at your place tonight,” you finally say. “And I know tonight’s plans have changed a bit since then. But…maybe we could continue things at my apartment in Wyndon tonight, instead?”

Kabu’s grey eyes simmer with interest, his deep inner fire sparking to life.

“If that’s something you’d like, it’s something I’d like, too,” he murmurs.

“Yes, please,” you sigh in response, moving in to nuzzle into his neck.

The low sound that escapes Kabu is absolutely heavenly.

* * *

Kabu drops you off at your home, then leaves to go pack for the trip himself, promising to be back by your place within the hour, with a Corviknight Taxi called in to pick you both up shortly afterwards. You pack hastily yet methodically, preparing yourself to be away from your flat for a couple days - and, you find, selecting your outfits perhaps just a bit more carefully than usual. You choose some clothes that you’re sure will tastefully show off your body to your lover - and then find yourself practically shivering in anticipation of that word.

Lover. 

You feed your Pokemon and tell them of the upcoming trip - and the meeting tomorrow, not to mention the Battle Square battle the day after that. Your team reacts eagerly, ready to fight, and you can’t help but smile and hope that all the hard training they’ve helped put in will come to fruition.

It’s not long until Kabu is back at your door, though there’s a particularly nervous expression on his face.

“Could I come in for just a moment? We’ve got a few minutes before the Corviknight Taxi is scheduled to arrive, and - well, I just wanted to talk briefly,” he explains, though the way his eyebrows are furrowed makes _you_ nervous in turn.

“Come on in,” you agree, and gesture him inside.

“Thank you,” Kabu says, stepping in and shutting the door behind himself. He takes a deep breath, glancing around your apartment for a moment. “It really amazes me how home-y you’ve made this place feel - and in such a short time.”

“I owe a lot of that to you, you know,” you laugh, sidling up to Kabu. He chuckles in turn, placing his hands on your waist and pulling you close. He buries his nose in your shoulder, almost shyly, and there’s something in the way he moves that cues you in to how vulnerable he’s feeling. “Kabu,” you murmur, tangling your hands into his soft grey hair. “What is it you want to talk about?”

“I - should have told you this much, much earlier,” he sighs. “I’m really sorry that I didn’t. I just honestly never imagined it would be relevant.” He takes a deep breath, pulling away from you and looking into your eyes. “Nanu and I dated, at one point. When we were younger men. We ended things on good terms and we’ve been very close since then - but never romantically. But still - it doesn’t change the fact that we’re technically exes. And you deserved to know much sooner.”

You stare at Kabu, eyes wide, for a long moment, processing what he’s just told you. When his words finally click in your brain, you open your mouth to speak, but instead simply blurt,

“You’re bi?”

Kabu blinks at you, then laughs.

“I - yes, I suppose I am?” He says. “I suppose I haven’t thought about it much, except to question at the time whether I was maybe gay.” He chuckles again, then shakes his head briefly. “Well - anyway. I didn’t bring this up to discuss my sexuality. I brought it up because I don’t want you uncomfortable with the idea of Nanu staying with us, knowing that there’s been history between he and I.”

“Right,” you say, finally realizing the full scope of the situation. “Right.”

“You can take time to think about it, if you need to,” Kabu offers. “Nanu won’t be here immediately, after all.”

“Well,” you say, trying your best to process the situation. “Time to think about it might be good. But in the meanwhile, can I ask you a few questions?”

“Of course,” Kabu says readily, his grey eyes earnest. “Ask me anything you need to know.”

“Do you still have feelings for him?” You ask, not hesitating. You know exactly what it is you need to hear from him. “And if you did…would you act on them?”

“ _Never_ ,” Kabu says quickly and emphatically, his eyes flaring with his inner fire. “I could never do anything that would break the trust you’ve placed in me. Do you know how much I treasure the way we’ve connected?” His voice cracks as he says the last words, pulling you close, his hands smoothing down the hair on the back of your head gently. You melt into his embrace.

“Kabu,” you murmur, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne. His chest rises and falls against yours as he takes a deep breath; then a moment later, he continues speaking.

“But to answer your first question - I don’t think I have feelings for Nanu anymore. Not in any romantic sense, at least,” Kabu says. “It’s been some years since I’ve seen him, but there hasn’t been a…spark between us for some time.”

“That’s good to know,” you murmur into his shoulder. “Honestly, Kabu? I’ll keep thinking about it, but…I don’t think I mind Nanu coming to stay with us - even if you were romantically involved at one point. I trust you.”

“I only want to care for you and protect you,” Kabu breathes, holding you just a little tighter. “I could never hurt you. But think on this a little longer, okay? In the meanwhile,” he says, pulling back. “I think our ride is here.”

* * *

The Corviknight Taxi ride over is relatively mellow; you don’t realize exactly how mellow until Kabu nudges you gently awake, and you realize you’d dozed off on his shoulder.

“We’re landing,” he says gently, and you blink blearily up at him, then rub the sleep from your eyes.

“Oh,” you murmur, and Kabu chuckles, turning to you and nuzzling into your hair for a moment, cupping your cheek.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, and you can’t help but smile drowsily at him. “I didn’t realize how tired you must be. We’ve been training hard - I haven’t meant to exhaust you -”

“I’m not exhausted,” you insist. “I’ve been sleeping well. I just feel so safe and warm and relaxed around you…”

You can’t finish your sentence for the yawn that escapes you, and Kabu laughs, taking your hand in his and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Within a few minutes, the two of you are stepping into your apartment in Wyndon, Kabu shutting - and locking - the door behind himself.

“So this is the new Champion’s apartment,” he muses, glancing around. “The last Champion I was on close terms with was Peony, many years ago. He had a League-sponsored place in Wyndon, too, but it was in a different building, over by what’s now the shopping district.”

“That’s a little bit more of a commute to Wyndon Stadium than I have from here,” you say. “Can I get you a cup of tea or anything?”

“Tea sounds lovely,” Kabu agrees. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” you beam. “If you want, I have some seats in my little kitchenette area? I’m sorry there’s no couch,” you laugh, gesturing towards the empty spot in your living area. “I brought that to Motostoke, as you know.”

“That’s quite all right,” Kabu laughs, trailing after you into the kitchen space, where he takes a seat at your table.

“Although thinking about it now, I’m sure that means we’ll have to get Nanu an air mattress or something, because otherwise, he won’t have anywhere to sleep,” you frown, setting a kettle on. When you glance back at Kabu, you see the way his eyebrows have raised slightly.

“You’re all right with him staying here, then?” He asks carefully.

“I am,” you say with a smile. “He’s your friend, and I want to help him. And I trust you completely.”

Kabu sets his chin in his hand, a dreamy smile crossing his handsome features.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” he admits.


End file.
